Mademoiselle Sakura
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Demi ayah dan adiknya, Konohamaru, Sakura meninggalkan segalanya, cinta, dan kehidupan kalangan atasnya. Dan 'bekerja' dengan Ino, ia terhormat di tempat yang 'tidak terhormat'. Multi Pairing. LAST CHAPTER. NS/SI/SH/KH/JT/SK, etc. RnR?
1. I Hate the Rain

**Tarik napas…. Hembuskan…. Here we go..!**

**Hyah… night muncul lagi dengan fic baru. Sedikit sama kelamnya dengan My Endless Memories. Bertabur Pairing. Dan night nggak tahu harus masang rate apa. Yawez, rate T aja. *takut malah ancur kalo M***

**Selamat Menikmati.**

**Kon~sen~trasi….. serius….**

**Summary** : Sebuah bencana membuat Sakura meninggalkan teman-temannya yang 'terhormat'; Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara. Sakura terpaksa banting tulang demi mengobati ayahnya Sarutobi Hiruzen yang stroke, dan Sarutobi Konohamaru, adiknya yang masih SMA. Dan jalan yang ditempuh untuk bertahan benar-benar meninggalkan predikat 'terhormat' dari raganya. Yamanaka Ino dan Nona Tsunade adalah orang baik yang membantunya dengan cara yang 'berbeda'. Dan kehidupan baru dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit inspirasi dari **_**Memoirs of Geisha**_**, dan tentu otak saya yang hobi berkhayal**

**.**

**MADEMOISELLE SAKURA Chapter 1: I hate the rain**

**.**

_Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Deretan gigi atasnya sibuk menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mungil. Sesekali napas laki-laki di hadapannya membuatnya geli. Dan sisanya, hanya gairah. Kadang, suara desahan meluncur keluar dari bibir mungilnya, memecah keheningan dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Cahaya langit yang remang karena mendung dan garis-garis teratur yang diciptakan air hujan yang sejak tadi deras membuat suasana makin tegang._

_Kedua telinganya hanya mampu menangkap suara napasnya dan lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Suara hujan yang sangat deras tak mampu menyeruak masuk, dan dinginnya udara dari luar tak sedikitpun menggoyahkan hangatnya kamar lelaki itu._

_Tangan kiri Sakura sibuk menggapai selimut yang tersisih di sampingnya dan menggenggamnya erat. Astaga. Ia tak menyangka hawa panas saat bersentuhan bisa membuatnya bergeliat seperti ini. Ia memekik pelan saat ia dapat merasakan sebuah tangan menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya yang kini hanya memakai underwear. Pertahanan terakhirnya._

_Lelaki itu menurunkan kepalanya. Ciumannya lalu berpindah ke leher. Ya. Napasnya. Hangat. Dan memabukkan. Perlahan, jemarinya menjelajahi punggung Sakura. Mencoba mencari kain pengait yang mengokohkan ikatan penutup tubuh atas Sakura._

_Mendadak tangannya berhenti. Dan hangat tubuhnya kembali dingin._

_Sakura perlahan membuka matanya. lelaki di hadapannya meraih celana jeans dan memakainya dengan cepat lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram keras rambutnya yang pirang. Ia menghela napas panjang._

_Sakura bangkit dan memeluknya dari belakang._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pelan._

"_Aku tak bisa, Sakura-chan," katanya pelan, "aku tak bisa melakukannya. Kita… kita tak bisa melakukannya."_

"_Hm?" Sakura terlihat heran. Wajahnya terlihat cemas._

"_Aku tak yakin, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"_

"_Na..Naruto…" Sakura mendesah pelan. Ia melepas pelukannya, "kenapa kau bertanya begitu, bukannya kau menyukaiku, tidak ada apa-apa kok."_

_Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak percaya," katanya tegas, "sejak kapan kau membalas perasaanku? Seingatku kau selalu mengejar Sasuke kan?"_

"_Apa…apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura. Ia mulai cemas, tangannya gemetar, "m-maksudmu kau tak percaya kalau aku memilihmu?"_

"_Iya, aku tak percaya, kau aneh, hanya karena hari ini kita semua lulus SMA, kau tiba-tiba bilang menyukaiku dan kita hampir saja melakukannya, kau ANEH ! ada yang tidak beres, ada apa sebenarnya, tidak mungkin kau melupakan Sasuke, lalu menyukaiku, dan menyerahkan dirimu untukku, Sakura-chan! Ini tidak seperti Sakura-chan yang kukenal." teriak Naruto. Hatinya kalut._

"_Kenapa kau m-meragukan perasaanku? Aku hanya ingin membuktikannya!" balas Sakura. Matanya mulai memanas. Ia mati-matian menahan agar tak ada setetespun air yang meluncur dari mata emeraldnya._

"_Bukan bukti seperti ini!" kata Naruto, "aku tak menginginkan bukti dengan cara ini! Berhenti MERENDAHKAN dirimu sendiri!"_

"…"

"…"

_PLAKK._

_Tes._

_Sia-sia. Cairan hangat itu turun menyusuri pipinya. Hening. Tidak ada suara yang mengalun. Sakura turun dari ranjang. Ia meraih lembaran seragamnya dari lantai dan dengan cepat memakainya tanpa memastikan semua kancing kemejanya sudah terkait. _

_Hatinya sakit._

_Ia berdiri, meraih tas sekolahnya, dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu kamar. Tangannya yang masih gemetar membuka daun pintu dengan pelan. Langkahnya berhenti. Ia menarik napas sesaat, "Aku… hanya ingin melakukan yang PERTAMA denganmu… kau ternyata masih tetap bodoh." kata Sakura tanpa berbalik. _

_Ia berjalan pelan dan menutup pintu kamar. _

'_Ya, pertama, dengan orang yang kupercaya, sebelum nanti aku menyerahkan diriku pada orang lain.' batin Sakura perih._

_Ia berlari kencang menerobos hujan. Dan Naruto masih duduk dan tertunduk di kamarnya. Tangannya mengepal dan menarik sprei tempat tidurnya. "Argh…!" teriaknya kesal._

_Sakura terus berlari menerobos hujan dan tak mempedulikan apapun. Hatinya terluka. Dan tajamnya air hujan yang masih meluncur dengan deras dari langit makin melukai fisiknya. Ia berhenti berlari dan dengan teratur menyusuri jalan dengan berjalan pelan._

_Seragamnya basah kuyub dan menunjukkan dengan jelas seluruh lekuk tubuhnya. Permukaan kulitnya dingin dan menyatu dengan suhu air hujan. Ia berhenti di depan gerbang rumahnya dan menengadah. Menerima semua kesakitan dan tusukan air hujan yang menghantam wajah cantiknya._

_Kriet._

_Pintu rumahnya terbuka._

"_Sakura-neesan, sedang apa hujan-hujan, kalau kakak sakit, besok kakak tidak bisa datang ke sekolah. Besok ada pesta perpisahan murid kelas 3 kan?"_

_Sakura menurunkan wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Bagus. Air hujan menyamarkan air matanya. Sakura menatap adiknya lekat-lekat. Ia tersenyum getir._

"_Tidak perlu, Konohamaru," jawab Sakura, "besok pagi kita segera berkemas dan pindah ke rumah yang kakak tunjukkan kemarin. Kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan hidup sederhana. Ayo berkemas."_

_Konohamaru mengangguk._

_Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia menutup pintu pelan. 'Hm, aku benci hujan'._

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Hei Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Ah. Ia teringat lagi dengan kejadian setahun lalu. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Ah, Shizune, ada apa?"

"Kau melamun apa, _Mademoiselle Sakura_?"

"Ha?" Sakura memutar matanya dan tersenyum, "hanya teringat sesuatu tentang hujan, ah, aku benci hujan, ngomong-ngomong ada apa?"

"Oh, itu, kau mau pulang kan? Konohamaru menunggumu di samping penginapan, cepat kesana, Ino sedang melindunginya dari tatapan gadis-gadis, ingat Sakura-chan, adikmu yang perjaka itu pasti jadi incaran semua _perempuan_ disini." Shizune tertawa pelan.

Sakura cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke samping penginapan yang dimaksud. Tempat biasa Konohamaru menjemputnya.

"Hei, jangan macam-macam, dia bukan mangsa kalian!" teriak Ino kencang. _Perempuan-perempuan_ yang sedari tadi mencoba menarik perhatian Konohamaru langsung ngacir pergi dan ketakutan dengan muka seram Ino. Konohamaru hanya bisa tertawa dilindungi Ino yang sudah seperti kakaknya setahun ini.

Ino memeluk erat Konohamaru dalam dekapannya, "Ah, kau makin lama makin imut saja… Gya~….!"

Ino tertarik ke belakang.

"Jangan menggoda adikku." perintah Sakura sambil menarik bagian belakang kimono Ino. Ino hanya bisa merengut sementara Konohamaru tertawa.

Bletak.

Kepala Konohamaru langsung nyut-nyutan setelah menerima pukulan kencang dari kakaknya. "A~ah, sakiit."

"Kenapa kau menjemputku? Ini masih hujan deras, kenapa kau tidak menunggu sampai reda?" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Habisnya ini sudah hampir jam duabelas malam." rengek Konohamaru.

"Bagaimana kalau kau sakit, ayah juga bagaimana?"

"Ayah sudah tidur, kakak, jangan marah-marah terus…"

Ino mendekat dan meredakan amarah Sakura, "Sudahlah kakak," sindirnya sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Sakura, "Konohamaru-kun hanya khawatir padamu, dan kau, Konohamaru, Sakura-chan hanya tak ingin kau sakit."

Konohamaru melirik kakaknya takut-takut. Sakura terlihat sedikit kesal. Kesal karena ia mengkhawatirkan Konohamaru. Dan Konohamaru juga sangat mengkhawatirkan kakaknya itu. Keduanya saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain.

"Haruno Sakura, Haruno Konohamaru, ini…"

Shizune berlari-lari kecil dan menghampiri keduanya lalu memberikan bungkusan kecil, "Ini sup, seorang tamu dari luar distrik membawakannya, hangatkanlah untuk besok pagi, ada ekstrak ginseng dan tanaman obat lainnya di dalamnya. Nona Tsunade bilang, hangatkan ini untuk sarapan ayah kalian besok pagi."

Wajah Sakura mencair. Ia tersenyum senang. Yah. Nona Tsunade memang selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan ayahnya. Setahun ini, keadaan ayahnya makin membaik dari penyakit stroke yang mendadak menyerangnya setahun lalu. Sekarang, Hiruzen sudah mampu bergerak meskipun belum kembali seutuhnya. Tapi perkembangan sekecil apapun sangat membahagiakan Sakura dan Konohamaru.

Keduanya membungkukkan badan, mengucap salam, dan bergegas pulang. Pulang ke rumah sederhana yang masih cukup kental dengan nuansa kuno Jepang. Ya. Di daerah 'khusus' itu memang banyak rumah-rumah yang bernuansa Jepang. Maka dari itu, meski jaman sudah berubah modern, setiap bekerja, Sakura selalu memakai kimono. Ya. Bekerja.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Keduanya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Konohamaru melepas alas kakinya dan menutup payung hitam yang dari tadi dibawanya, "Telingaku masih agak canggung mendengar orang menyebut nama keluarga kita dengan nama Haruno. Sebenarnya kenapa kakak mengubah nama keluarga kita menjadi nama keluarga ibu sih?"

"Kakak cuma tak mau ada orang yang mengenal kita."

"Alasan itu lagi. Aku rasa kau sudah cukup berubah banyak. Dandanan kakak, bahkan rambut kakak yang dulu panjang jadi pendek sebahu begini. Lagipula kalau ada yang mengenaliku dengan nama Sarutobi memangnya kenapa? Teman-teman kakak kurasa tidak ada yang mengenalku. Tak ada temanmu yang pernah melihatku mengingat kita tak tinggal serumah sampai setahun lalu. Dan lagi, kita sudah pindah kota!"

"Sudahlah! Menggelikan kalau aku memakai nama Haruno dan kau tetap memakai nama Sarutobi, ayah juga tidak keberatan kan?"

"Aku rasa Ibu akan sedih di surga sana."

"…"

Hening. Sakura teringat lagi dengan mendiang ibunya. Ia tersenyum getir lalu melirik pada adiknya. Ya. tak ada gunanya meratapi hidup. Seberat apapun itu, Sakura harus tetap melindungi orang yang tersisa. Keluarga kecil yang sangat dicintainya.

"Dengar Konohamaru, kakak melarangmu menjemput kakak saat hujan seperti hari ini, tunggulah sampai reda." kata Sakura tenang.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Aku tak mau kau sakit dan kehilangan waktu belajarmu, ingat, kau bisa sekolah di sekolah bagus itu karena beasiswa, kalau nilaimu turun, kakak tidak menjamin kau bisa terus sekolah."

"Tapi hari sudah sangat larut Kak! Aku mencemaskan kakak tahu!"

Sakura tiba-tiba meraih pundak Konohamaru dan memeluknya, "Aku tahu."

"A..aku… kenapa kakak harus terus bekerja di tempat hiburan seperti itu? Aku tak mau kalau kau…"

"Kakak belum jadi pelacur, Konohamaru! Kakakmu ini hanya pelayan yang menari dan menyanyi!"

"Tapi suatu saat kakak akan jadi _wanita_ seperti Ino-neechan!" teriak Konohamaru kesal. Ia melepaskan pelukan kakaknya.

"Hentikan! Suaramu bisa membangunkan ayah!" balas Sakura kesal, "dengar, aku tak mau membahas ini lagi, dan satu lagi, jangan samakan Ino dengan yang _lain_, dia orang baik! Dialah yang selalu membantu kita!"

Konohamaru berbalik dan meninggalkan kakaknya di pintu depan.

"Ingat kata-kata kakak barusan!" kata Sakura. Ia melepas sandalnya dan berbalik ke pintu. 'Ah… aku harus menghangatkan sup ini.'

Sakura berbalik ke pintu depan. Ia menatap langit malam yang begitu gelap dengan butiran air yang jatuh meluncur deras sejak sore tadi. Hujan. Aroma tanah yang basah yang dulu menenangkannya kini berganti membuatnya sangat kesal. Ia benci hujan. Benci mengingat masa lalu dengan semua teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya yang kalangan atas. Ya. kalangan yang ditinggalkannya sejak setahun lalu. Saat ayahnya yang pengusaha hebat mendadak dijebak oleh rekan bisnisnya dan jatuh bangkrut perlahan. Ayahnya langsung jatuh sakit. Dan terpaksa Sakura memanggil kembali Konohamaru yang sejak kecil hidup dengan kerabat jauh di Inggris untuk pulang ke Jepang. Dan dengan kepintarannya, ia dengan mudah dapat melanjutkan sekolah dengan otaknya.

Hidupnya berputar 180°.

Hari perpisahan sekolahnya setahun lalu tidak dihadirinya. Ia meninggalkan teman-temannya yang 'elit' tanpa satupun kata perpisahan dan mulai menjalani kehidupan serba sederhana. Ia meninggalkan semuanya.

Meninggalkan laki-laki yang dicintainya. Atau setidaknya satu-satunya laki-laki yang ia percaya selain keluarganya. Namikaze Naruto.

Ah. Kabar terakhir yang mampir ke pendengaran Sakura adalah pertunangannya dengan gadis sulung keluarga Hyuuga sekitar setengah tahun lalu.

Krak.

Sakura menutup kasar pintu rumahnya. Ah, kebiasaan lamanya. Kebiasaan bersikap kasar dan seenaknya.

"Aku benci hujan!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Hm… Chapter 1 : I hate the rain rampung juga.**

**Pertama, adegan awal itu BELUM masuk rate M kan? kan? kan? *pasang puppy eyes***

**Agak membosankan ya? maklum saja… masih chapt 1, jadi sedikit membingungkan. Night jamin chapter depan jauh lebih panjang dari chapter ini. 2x-nya malah.**

**Sakura nggak OOC kan? Kalau Ino ma Konohamaru sih night yakin nggak. Kalau Naruto mah bukannya OOC, emang sikonnya gitu. Toh kadang di animanganya kan ada saat-saat Naruto jadi berkembang dewasa –pemikirannya- kan? Naruto tetap slengekan kok.**

**Ah, yasudhlah. Yang jelas, Night butuh komen biar chapter depan bisa Night perbaiki.**

**Oh iya, nantikan kemunculan chara yang lain di chapter depan, terutama Hyuuga Hanabi. *pasti tahu kan calon pairingnya?***

**Lalu ada kemunculan Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Hinata. Juga ada Shino dan Kiba sebagai tetangga Sakura. Hm….**

**n' now, please, gimme more…**

**R E V I E W**


	2. Forgiving

**Warning : AU, Multi Pairing, maybe OOC, ****Rate T- semi M**

**Yah, di chapter kedua ini, muncul pairing baru yang awalnya night sengaja bikin gak cocok. Konohamaru x Hanabi. Chapter-chapter awal akan night gunakan untuk pendalaman isi cerita mengingat fic-fic lama night alurnya sering kecepetan. **

**Thanx buat semua yang udah ripiu. Yosh. Selamat membaca.**

**Summary** : Sebuah bencana membuat Sakura meninggalkan teman-temannya yang 'terhormat'; Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara. Sakura terpaksa banting tulang demi mengobati ayahnya Sarutobi Hiruzen yang stroke, dan Sarutobi Konohamaru, adiknya yang masih SMA. Dan jalan yang ditempuh untuk bertahan benar-benar meninggalkan predikat 'terhormat' dari raganya. Yamanaka Ino dan Nona Tsunade adalah orang baik yang membantunya dengan cara yang 'berbeda'. Dan kehidupan baru dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit inspirasi dari **_**Memoirs of Geisha**_**, dan tentu otak saya yang hobi berkhayal**

**.**

**MADEMOISELLE SAKURA Chapter 2: Forgiving**

**.**

Tek. Tek.

'Hm…'

'Kriet'

Konohamaru menggeser pintu ruang tengah. Kedua matanya yang belum terbuka benar mendapati banyak kue yang tertata rapi di atas meja. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya lalu bergegas duduk di atas tatami. Sejenak kemudian ia mengusap-usap perutnya. Gemuruh suara berisik dari dalamnya begitu keras karena aroma kue buatan kakaknya itu.

Plak.

Sebuah tangan memukul punggung tangan kanan Konohamaru yang bersiap meraih salah satu mochi di atas piring.

"Kau belum cuci tangan, belum cuci muka juga, sana!" perintah Sakura.

Konohamaru cemberut, "Ya~h, nee-chan…" rengeknya. Kakaknya hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan mem-bu-nuh. Konohamaru dengan cepat langsung lari terbirit-birit ke belakang rumah. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Sekitar dua menit kemudian Konohamaru sudah muncul lagi di hadapannya. Ia ikut duduk di depan meja dengan mengedarkan pandangan pada kue-kue buatannya.

"Jangan dimakan dulu, ini masih panas."

Konohamaru hanya mengangguk senang seperti anak anjing yang setia pada pemilik barunya. Konohamaru menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke samping kiri dan kanan dengan mata terpejam. Merasakan aroma wangi kue-kue buatan Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dan membuka tirai bambu agar sinar matahari pagi yang hangat dapat masuk. Samar-samar sang cahaya terbit dan menggantikan langit gelap dengan cahaya yang hangat. Menghilangkan efefk dingin yang sempat dihadirkan hujan yang seharian membasahi bumi kemarin.

Konohamaru perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya dan ia dapat melihat jelas kakak perempuannya menikmati pemandangan langit di pagi hari. "Kakak tadi bangun jam berapa? Bukannya kau tidur sangat larut?"

Sakura hanya menoleh dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Em… ano.. yang kemarin, maaf…" kata Konohamaru pelan.

Sakura berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di hadapannya. Ia meraih tangan Konohamaru lalu meraih sebuah onigiri berbentuk kepala kucing –yang sengaja dibentuknya seperti itu- lalu meletakkannya di telapak tangan Konohamaru, "Aku.. juga minta maaf karena memarahimu," kata Sakura lembut, "makan itu, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf kakak."

Konohamaru memandangi onigiri di hadapannya. Ia dapat merasakan matanya memanas. Sejenak kemudian ia terkikik pelan, "Kenapa nee-chan membentuknya kepala kucing? Mana mungkin aku memakan kucing?"

Sakura hanya tertawa senang, "Sudahlah, makan saja, aku membuat rasa yang baru, di dalamnya kutambahkan remahan sayur kering dengan daging ikan salmon, ayo, aku mau tahu bagaimana rasanya?"

"Hah?" balas Konohamaru, "eksperimen lagi? Payah!" Konohamaru dengan malas-malasan memakan onigiri buatan Sakura lalu memasang muka cemberut. "Sial, kenapa enak begini?"

Sakura langsung memukul kepala Konohamaru dan tertawa keras, "Sudah, biar kusiapkan bekalmu, cepat mandi, lalu bantu ayah mandi, nanti kirim kuenya seperti biasa."

"_Hai'_."

"Oh, iya, terima kasih karena kau sudah membantu menyiapkan bahan bakunya kemarin."

"Yah, tak masalah, lagipula kemarin aku tak ada tugas sekolah."

"Ya sudah, aku mau mengantar pesanan Nenek Chiyo dulu, cepat mandi dan bangunkan ayah, sarapan sup yang dari Nona Tsunade sudah kuhangatkan di dapur." pesan Sakura.

Konohamaru segera beranjak dan meninggalkan Sakura yang sibuk menata kue-kue dalam wadah kotak plastik. Sakura tersenyum pelan.

"Oh iya!"

Sakura tersentak. Ia melempar serbet ke muka Konohamaru yang muncul lagi. "Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Nanti setelah aku berangkat sekolah, kau harus tidur. Kau kelihatan kurang tidur." kata Konohamaru.

"Kau benar-benar bawel seperti ayah."

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Hai, Shino-san…!" panggil Sakura kencang.

Lelaki berkacamata itu menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh. Ia mencoba menerka-nerka pemilik suara itu. "Dr. Shino!" ulang Sakura. Kali ini Shino menoleh. Tangan kirinya melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menggantinya dengan kacamata bening miliknya.

Sakura berlari kecil dan menghampiri Shino, "Sudah mau berangkat, Dokter?"

"Ah, iya," jawab Shino, "barusan Kiba meneleponku, katanya ia sudah di depan klinik, sepertinya Akamaru kena flu."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Ada apa?"

"Ha? Tidak," sanggah Sakura, "hanya heran melihat kau bicara panjang seperti barusan, Shino-san."

"Hn?"

"Oh iya, berhubung kita bertemu di sini, sekalian ini bekal pesananmu seperti biasa, oh iya, aku menambahkan onigiri buatanku yang baru." jelas Sakura sambil menyodorkan bungkusan tas bekal pada Shino.

"Arigatou, Sakura." balasnya. Meskipun ia memakai mantel yang cukup panjang sampai sebagian mukanya tak terlihat, Sakura dapat merasakan sang dokter hewan itu tersenyum hangat padanya.

Ya. Setiap hari, pemuda yang sangat menyayangi berbagai macam hewan itu memesan bekal buatan tangan Sakura untuk sarapan. Sudah tiga bulan ini Shino memesan dari Sakura. Ia tak sempat memasak sarapan berhubung ia tinggal sendiri. Biasanya, Konohamaru-lah yang mengantar bekal milik Shino ke kliniknya sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Sakura melangkah memasuki halaman rumahnya dan melihat Ino duduk berjongkok di depan terasnya.

"Kau main mata lagi dengan Shino ya?" ejek Ino.

"Kau jangan gila, Ino."

"Ah… habisnya aku tidak melihat ada laki-laki yang dekat denganmu sih, hanya Kiba dan Shino melulu, bosan aku, kau sih, tak pernah menceritakan masa lalumu, aku kan penasaran dengan kekasih-kekasihmu dulu, _Mademoiselle Sakura_." Ejek Ino lagi.

"Kau sendiri juga tak pernah menceritakan kekasih-kekasihmu yang dulu, _Mademoiselle Sky_?"

Ino terkikik mendengar Sakura mengejeknya dengan julukannya di _Paradise_. Yah, nama julukan mereka. Sakura yang identik dengan bunga sakura, Ino yang identik dengan warna biru langit. Sesuai warna iris matanya.

Dua nama. Gelar 'kehormatan' di tempat yang katanya tidak terhormat.

Kekasih-kekasih yang dulu ya? Sakura memutar kembali memori otaknya. Ada Sasuke yang selalu ia kagumi. Child crush. Naruto yang lincah yang selalu mengikutinya. Gaara yang dingin tapi perhatian padanya, atau Shikamaru yang cuek tapi selalu peduli.

Ia menoleh pada Ino lagi. Ia tersenyum kecil. Ino ya? sepertinya masa lalunya juga tak kalah menyebalkan dengan masa lalunya. Ya, gadis pirang itu belum sekalipun menceritakan bagaimana keluarga atau teman-temannya. Juga bagaimana gadis itu bisa masuk ke _Paradise_. Mungkin Ino membenci masa lalunya juga. Sakura juga benci. Benci mengingat potongan-potongan masa lalunya. Menyebut nama mereka saja cukup memberi luka padanya.

"Tumben kau sudah bangun, Ino-chan?"

"Aku terganggu dengan wangi kue-kue buatanmu, lagipula aku mau memastikan kau sudah menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan kau bawa nanti sore. Ingat, Tuan Jiraiya akan ngambek kalau kita telat."

Sakura mengangguk setuju, "Ya sudah, nanti setelah ini kita tidur di kamarku ya, aku juga masih capek."

"Ah, Kakak!" panggil Konohamaru yang mendadak muncul di depan pintu. Dengan pakaian seragamnya yang lengkap. Kedua tangannya sibuk menenteng dua kotak kue lalu mengaitkannya di boncengan sepedanya. Ia menggeret sepedanya keluar halaman. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Iya, Konohamaru-kun." Sahut Ino cepat.

"Ah, iya, nanti kalian berdua jadi pergi dengan Jiraiya-sama ya?"

"Ya." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hanya sehari kan?"

"Iya, Konohamaru-kun, tenang dong, baik-baik di sekolah ya…" sahut Ino lagi.

Konohamaru mengangguk tenang dan mengayuh sepedanya.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Hanabi-chan…" panggil seorang pemuda.

Konohamaru menoleh dan terlihat heran dengan pemandangan aneh di hadapannya. Ada yang aneh pagi ini. Konohamaru menengok kanan kiri di koridor sekolah. Yah. Ia tahu sepertinya teman-temannya yang lain juga sedang memusatkan perhatian di tempat yang sama yang ia perhatikan. Ya. semua mata tertuju pada pemandangan yang tak biasa.

Inari. Seorang bocah –sebutan Konohamaru- sedang berusaha mendekati seorang gadis berambut panjang yang tak pernah dilihatnya selama sekolah di SMA-nya. Dan yang paling membuat Konohamaru heran, ia tahu betul bahwa Inari mempunyai kekasih yang sangat cantik. Dan atau setidaknya, kekasih-kekasih yang pernah ia tahu, sangat cantik.

Inari adalah seorang pangeran sekolah. Rambut hitam dengan senyum yang khas. Putera pengusaha kayu. Tubuh jangkung. Dan juga murid yang selalu dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Dan sekarang, bolehlah kalau ia heran melihat Inari, yang selalu mendapatkan pacar dengan mudah, kini menghampiri seorang gadis bermata aneh dengan membawa sekotak cokelat di tangannya.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis." jawab gadis itu sengit lalu melengos pergi.

Konohamaru serasa barusan melihat salah satu keajaiban di sekolahnya. Astaga. Inari ditolak? Men-tah-men-tah. Konohamaru terlihat mati-matian menahan tawa sampai akhirnya justru gadis itu tak sengaja melirik Konohamaru yang berdiri mematung. Mata lavendernya lalu melirik pada kotak-kotak kue yang dibawa Konohamaru dengan pandangan meremehkan. Konohamaru langsung terdiam. Memang cantik sih. Kalau begitu wajar Inari tertarik. Yang tak wajar adalah Inari ditolak.

Mendadak Udon menggoncang bahunya. "Hei, Konohamaru, akhirnya…"

"Wah, kau membawa pesananku kan?" tanya Moegi yang juga tiba-tiba muncul sambil nyengir. Konohamaru mengangguk. Ia menoleh sebentar. Mencoba mencari-cari sosok gadis angkuh yang dilihatnya barusan.

Udon melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Konohamaru, "Kau mencari Hyuuga?"

"Ha?"

"Gadis tadi namanya Hyuuga Hanabi, teman sekelas kita, anak baru." terang Moegi.

"Anak baru?"

"Ya, wajar kalau kau baru melihatnya, seminggu ini kau kan intensif dengan kelas khusus di gedung utara karena akan ada olimpiade," tambah Udon. "oh iya, kau mau mengantar kue-kue itu ke kantin kan? Ayo kuantar."

"Baiklah, ayo."

"Em… aku ke kelas saja ya, tapi ingat Konohamaru, sisakan masing-masing lima buah manju dan dorayaki seperti yang kupesan." kata Moegi.

Konohamaru mengangguk dan segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju kantin diikuti Udon di belakangnya.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Hei, tadi pagi kulihat murid baru itu menolak Inari."

"Maksudmu Hyuuga?" tanya Udon memastikan, "ah, jangan kaget, gadis itu langsung populer sejak pindah empat hari lalu. Cantik. Kaya. Lumayan pintar. Yah, mungkin kau juga akan jatuh cinta padanya."

"Hm, kalau Inari yang kaya raya saja ditolak, apalagi aku?" Konohamaru terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong menuju kelasnya bersama Udon. Kedua tangannya sibuk memeluk kotak kue dengan beberapa kue yang Moegi pesan di depan dadanya. "mungkin aku yang dulu bisa mendapatkan gadis macam itu kapan saja." gumam Konohamaru pelan.

"Ha?"

Konohamaru menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Kau masih saja seperti itu, Konohamaru, kau selalu menolak menceritakan masa lalumu, aku yakin kehidupanmu dulu tak seburuk ini."

"Sudahlah Udon, jangan membahas masa laluku," balas Konohamaru sedikit sengit, "kau membuat _mood_ku menjadi jelek."

"Gomen, ne."

Cklek.

Brakk.

Prakk.

Dua orang murid kini duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai. Berbagai macam kue berserakan di lantai mengelilingi keduanya. Konohamaru tertegun. Nyaris tak percaya. Ketika barusan mendadak seorang gadis menabraknya dengan kencang dan mengakibatkan kue-kue itu jatuh juga dirinya sendiri terduduk membatu.

"Kemana matamu?" teriak gadis itu asal.

Konohamaru mengangkat wajahnya. Ia dapat melihat gadis itu bangkit dan membenahi pakaiannya yang kusut lalu memaki Konohamaru lagi. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan remahan-remahan isi dorayaki yang mengotori kemejanya.

"Kenapa makanan menjijikkan ini malah mengotori seragamku?" umpat gadis itu kesal.

Hyuuga Hanabi.

Konohamaru menarik napas kesal. Ia dengan cepat bangkit berdiri dan menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan pandangan kesal.

Semua murid yang tadi melihat persis kejadiannya mulai menghela napas khawatir. Semua mulai bergerombol dan berbisik-bisik. Ya. konohamaru sedang tidak dalam keadaan senang. Konohamaru yang dikenal selama ini adalah siswa periang, cerdas, humoris, tapi ada kalanya saat serius dia berubah sedikit tempramen. Apalagi mereka semua tahu betul makian gadis itu akan semakin menyulut kemarahannya. Konohamaru paling benci orang yang selalu melihat rendah orang lain.

"Gawat." gumam Udon gemetar, "dia sedang _bad mood_."

Semua dapat merasakan suasana hening. Suasana yang mencekam.

"A..apa! apa lihat-lihat!" teriak Hanabi kesal.

Konohamaru membungkuk dan memunguti kue-kue yang jatuh berserakan di lantai lalu memasukkanya lagi ke dalam kotak plastik. Merasa tidak dihiraukan Hanabi terlihat jengkel. Ia benci diacuhkan! Seperti diacuhkan keluarganya selama ini.

Nyek.

Kaki kanan Hanabi dengan cepat menginjak sebuah melon pan, salah satu kue dengan sepatunya sebelum Konohamaru sempat memungutnya. Konohamaru terlihat marah kali ini. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan melangkah mendekati Hanabi. Hanabi yang sedikit kaget mundur selangkah saat ia merasa Konohamaru semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"Ma-mau apa ka-"

"Minta maaf!"

"Apa?"

"Minta maaf!" ulang Konohamaru.

"Tidak mau."

"Kubilang MINTA MAAF! Sekarang!" teriak Konohamaru lantang. Semua temannya langsung begidik ngeri mendengarnya. Hanabi pun sedikit gemetar. Tapi ia sanggup menahan rasa takutnya dan tidak menunjukkannya pada siapapun.

Udon yang sebenarnya ingin menenangkan Konohamaru kini mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tahu, cara terbaik untuk meredam amarahnya, hanya jika gadis itu minta maaf.

"A-aku tidak akan minta maaf, apalagi un-untuk kue-kue yang tak jelas ini, juga untuk orang sepertimu!" balas Hanabi.

Duakk.

Semua siswa menahan napas.

Konohamaru memukul daun pintu hingga pintu kelasnya itu terhempas keras. "JANGAN BERCANDA! Kau tak tahu betapa susahnya kakakku membuatnya!" teriak Konohamaru marah.

Hanabi tersentak. Ia menarik napas lalu menyeringai, "Oke," katanya singkat. Ia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan melemparkannya ke dalam kotak kue Konohamaru, "kubayar semuanya, aku rasa itu cukup, orang sepertimu pasti membutuhkannya kan?"

Konohamaru mengambil uang-uang itu lalu dengan cepat melemparkannya ke muka Hanabi, "Kau salah orang, Nona!" Konohamaru melangkah dan mendorong gadis itu menyingkir dari hadapannya.

Hanabi hanya bisa tertegun ketika ia akhirnya sadar bahwa ia dihina oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Ia lagi-lagi mengecewakan nama Hyuuga. Lagi.

Hanabi lalu dengan cepat berlari pergi. Perlahan tapi pasti, air matanya mengalir. Runtuh sudah pertahanannya. Ia menangis lagi. Setelah sekian lama ia selalu terlihat kuat, kini ia menangis. Bukan hanya karena Konohamaru, tapi juga karena ia teringat keluarganya. Nama itu. Hyuuga. Sebuah kehormatan.

Moegi dengan cepat memunguti uang-uang yang berserakan di lantai. Ia menoleh pada Konohamaru. "Apa-apaan kau Konohamaru? Kau tadi keterlaluan tahu!"

Belum sampai Konohamaru membalas ucapan Moegi, gadis itu sudah lari keluar kelas mengejar Hanabi. Semua murid menghela napas panjang. Ketegangan mereda. Udon lalu menepuk bahu Konohamaru.

"Hei, Udon, kau tahu betul kan kenapa aku marah?"

"Ha~h, tapi tetap saja… tetap saja anak baru itu perempuan. Pe-rem-pu-an. Kau benar-benar kasar tadi."

"Memangnya salah?"

Udon tertawa kecil. "Kau ini bagaimana? Ngakunya pervert, tapi bertingkah seperti ini, bagaimanapun, Hyuuga itu gadis, meskipun ia salah, tak seharusnya kau membentaknya sekeras itu, apalagi melempar uang ke mukanya."

"Dia menghinaku! Melecehkanku, juga secara tidak langsung Sakura-neechan!" sanggah Konohamaru.

Udon mengangguk sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merebahkan punggungnya di kursi lalu meletakkan tasnya di meja. Ia tahu betul teman-temannya di kelas masih mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Konohamaru.

"Jujur saja, Haruno Konohamaru yang kukenal bukan pemuda kasar, kau membuatku hampir tidak mengenalimu, _Teman_," jelas Udon, "apalagi hanya karena seorang gadis, bahkan meskipun ia gadis paling menyebalkan sedunia sekalipun."

Konohamaru membuang muka ke jendela. Ya. mungkin benar. Ah. Ia sedang banyak pikiran. Ah. Bukan hari ini saja. Sepertinya ia banyak berubah. Ia. Juga kakak perempuannya. Entah sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak setahun lalu. Sejak semua berubah. Kehidupan yang berputar hampir membuatnya hancur. Hanya keceriaan kakaknya yang terkadang menguatkannya.

Hujan. Air hujan mengalir di jendela kaca kelasnya. Ah. Kakaknya, Sakura, benci hujan. Dan kakaknya berhasil membuat dirinya juga membenci hujan.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Hujan lagi…" keluh Shikamaru sambil tetap menyetir, "padahal seharusnya akhir bulan lalu sudah akhir dari musim penghujan, dasar! Alam memang tidak bisa ditebak."

"Ya." sahut Naruto.

Shikamaru menoleh pada Naruto. Tak biasanya pemuda jabrik itu hanya melontarkan jawaban singkat dengan malas-malasan. Ah, mungkin teringat lagi.

'_Sakura, bagaimana kabarnya? Aku benar-benar kehilangannya sejak hari itu. Hari saat hujan benar-benar deras seperti hari ini. Bagaimana gadis itu sekarang? Di mana dia berada? Aku benar-benar merindukannya_.' pikir Naruto. Ia pelan-pelan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang duduk di belakang mobil.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Oh, iya, Shikamaru, jangan lupa, jam dua nanti kita diminta Hinata menjemput Hanabi di sekolah barunya." kata Sasuke yang duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Ya, aku juga tak yakin Hanabi mampu pulang naik kereta, ha~h, tak kusangka paman Hiashi bisa menghukum Hanabi dengan memindahkannya ke sekolah biasa, jauh pula. _Troublesome_." sahut Shikamaru.

"Bahkan jenius sepertimu heran ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bahkan benar-benar tak bisa membaca pikiran calon mertuamu itu, Naruto." jawabnya enteng.

Mobil Porsche hitam itu langsung melaju kencang menerobos kekangan air hujan yang deras membasahi bumi.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Ayo, Hanabi, kemarilah." ajak Moegi ke mejanya. Meja yang bersebelahan dengan Konohamaru dan Udon. Hanabi menggeleng pelan. Kedua matanya dapat melihat Konohamaru duduk dan memalingkan mukanya jauh keluar jendela.

Hanabi duduk di mejanya. Beberapa siswi yang lain mengerubunginya. Menghiburnya.

"Maaf, Moegi." Kata Konohamaru pelan. Moegi hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya meminta maaf tapi tetap tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari luar jendela. Mata Konohamaru hanya menerawang jauh di sela-sela garis-garis hujan yang mulai mereda.

"Untuk?"

"Kuenya… kue pesananmu, padahal kau bilang itu untuk kau berikan pada adik-adikmu kan?" Konohamaru mulai menoleh lalu memandangi kue-kue di hadapannya. Tangannya mulai meraih salah satu kue lalu membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel di permukaannya.

Hanabi meliriknya dan mendapati Konohamaru memakan kue yang dipungutinya tadi. Rasa bersalah menjalar di dadanya.

Udon dan Moegi tersenyum lalu mengambil kue-kue itu, membersihkannya sebentar lalu ikut memakannya bersama Konohamaru.

"Kuenya tetap enak, benar-benar deh, Sakura-neechan benar-benar hebat!" puji Moegi. Kalimatnya dengan cepat membuat wajah Konohamaru bersemu merah. Ia terlihat senang. Ia tersenyum senang, lalu sejurus kemudian nyengir.

Hanabi yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertegun, melihat pemuda yang tadi bersikap kasar padanya kini tersenyum lembut hanya karena kalimat yang dilontarkan Moegi. Kalimat sesederhana itu.

"Kalian tahu, aku membawa bekal buatan kakak. Kalian harus mencobanya, dia membuat kreasi baru yang enak," kata Konohamaru. Ia mengeluarkan bungkusan bekalnya lalu membukanya denagn tak sabar, "lihat ini!"

Sejurus kemudian Moegi dan Udon tertawa, "Apa ini?" tanya keduanya bebarengan.

"Onigiri."

"Kepala kucing, kepala ikan, kura-kura, kenapa bentuknya aneh-aneh Konohamaru?" tanya Udon setengah tertawa.

"Yah, itulah kakakku!"

"Kalau begitu aku mau, nanti kita bertiga bertukar bekal!" seru Moegi bersemangat. Ketiganya tertawa senang. Semua mata siswa di kelas hanya bisa tertegun melihat keakraban ketiganya.

"Ah, iya, sebagai gantinya, nanti sore akan kubuatkan kue sebagai ganti kuemu, sepertinya aku masih ada bahan di rumah."

"Apa?" tanya Moegi dan Udon bebarengan.

"Yah, mungkin tak seenak buatan Sakura-neechan, tapi, aku akan membuatkannya, nanti malam akan kuantar kerumahmu."

Moegi menggeleng pelan, "Tak usah, besok lusa juga tak apa."

"Jangan bilang kau takut keracunan kalau aku yang membuatnya."

"Mungkin." sahut Udon.

Moegi langsung memukul bahu Udon, "Bukan, aku hanya tak mau merepotkanmu."

"Sudahlah, tak apa-apa, kau menurut saja. Aku tak terbiasa minta maaf tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

"Dasar!"

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Mana Hanabi?" tanya Naruto tak sabar. Ia melirik Shikamaru lalu melempar pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa?" balas Sasuke, "dia kan adik tunanganmu, masa aku yang harus mencarinya?"

Naruto hanya nyengir dan memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas. Sasuke menghela napas panjang lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dan kehadirannya mampu menyedot perhatian semua siswi SMA yang bersiap meninggalkan sekolah.

Naruto mendadak mencegat seorang siswa yang mengayuh sepeda meninggalkan halaman sekolah, "Tunggu!" perintahnya.

Pemuda itu menghentikan sepedanya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan heran, "Ada apa, Kak?"

"Hanya ingin tanya, semua kelas sudah bubar kan?"

Siswa itu mengangguk mantab.

"Tidak ada ekstrakulikuler?"

"Setiap Senin tidak ada ekskul, jadi semua siswa pasti pulang sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah, terima kasih," balas Naruto, "Oh, iya, siapa namamu?"

Siswa itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil sebelum mengayuh sepedanya menjauh, "Haruno…"

"…Haruno Konohamaru."

.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**HANABI : **Author gaje! Kenapa aku jahat begini?

**KONOHAMARU** : Ya! Masa aku sekasar itu pada perempuan cantik

**NIGHT** : Pervert!

**SASUKE** : Hey! Kenapa aku jadi seperti pembantu Naruto?

**NIGHT** : Kyaaa … Sasuke ngajak Night ngobrol…

**SASUKE** : Sinting !

**NIGHT** : Hey, berani kau bilang sinting, kubuat kau mati di akhir cerita

**SASUKE** : Hn *melengos pergi*

**NIGHT** : Kyaa…. Sasuke ngambek…. Night becanda, Sasu-kun, Sasu night bikin baik kok…

**SAKURA** : Author bego!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Hm… Chapter 2 : Forgiving selesai juga. Puanjang ya? hampir 2x Chapt 1**

**Haha, pertengkaran Konohamaru x Hanabi sekilas mengingatkan saya pada pertengkaran Sasuke x Hinata di **_**Prince vs Princess**_

**Maaf kalau kemunculan genk-nya Sasuke alias temen-temen masa lalunya Sakura belum begitu banyak. Masih fokus ma Konohamaru. Yah, Sakura tiap hari jualan kue dan ngedarin di toko n' beberapa tempat, misal toko Nenek Chiyo n' Kantin sekolah. Lalu malamnya, jadi kupu-kupu malam *?***

**Tadinya mau dijuluki **_**Mademoiselle Night Butterfly/Dark Butterfly**_**, tapi ntar dikira narsis gara-gara bawa nama 'Night', hohohoho…**

**Ah, yasudhlah. Tadinya ending chapter 2 masih jauh. Yaitu saat Shikamaru ngeliat Sakura setelah setahun lamanya. *Yeah, bocorannya, Naruto emang yang pertama lihat Konohamaru, tapi Shikamaru-lah yang pertama ngeliat Sakura*, tapi ternyata, baru setengah jalan udah 26 halaman Ms. Word.**

**Chapter depan masih sedikit berkisar tentang Hanabi yang mencoba minta maaf pada Konohamaru. Ayo tebak bagaimana caranya? Juga tebak kok bisa Shikamaru ketemu Sakura? Bagaimana reaksi teman-teman Sakura saat tahu gadis itu masih ada di sekitar mereka?**

**n' now, please, give me your…**

**R E V I E W**

**v**


	3. I'm Here

**Warning : AU, Multi Pairing, maybe OOC, RATE T-SEMI M**

**Chapter ketiga akhirnya ke-publish juga. Semoga para readers bisa mengikuti alur n' isi cerita yang night maksud. Ada banyak yang belum night ungkap. Kehormatan n' kebencian Hanabi dengan keluarganya, Ino dengan masa lalunya yang lebih ngenes, dan beberapa lainnya. Untuk saat ini focus dulu ke side story-nya adik pemeran utama n' pertemuan kembali Sakura dengan orang-orang masa lalunya. **

**Bagian-bagian mengenaskannya belum terlalu terlihat. Yah, night juga bingung mau dibikin gimana. Beda dengan **_**My Endless Memories**_** yang lebih simple n' kesannya cepet.**

**Yosh. Selamat membaca.**

**Summary** : Sebuah bencana membuat Sakura meninggalkan teman-temannya yang 'terhormat'; Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara. Sakura terpaksa banting tulang demi mengobati ayahnya Sarutobi Hiruzen yang stroke, dan Sarutobi Konohamaru, adiknya yang masih SMA. Dan jalan yang ditempuh untuk bertahan benar-benar meninggalkan predikat 'terhormat' dari raganya. Yamanaka Ino dan Nona Tsunade adalah orang baik yang membantunya dengan cara yang 'berbeda'. Dan kehidupan baru dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit inspirasi dari **_**Memoirs of Geisha**_**, dan tentu otak saya yang hobi berkhayal**

**.**

**MADEMOISELLE SAKURA Chapter 3: I'm here**

**.**

"Ada apa Konohamaru? Apa begitu wajah yang harus dipasang saat bilang 'Aku pulang!'?" ejek Sakura.

Konohamaru meletakkan tasnya ke atas tatami lalu menghampiri kakaknya dan Ino yang duduk di beranda samping rumah. Ia mendekat pada ayahnya yang duduk tersenyum di atas kursi roda.

"Aku pulang, Ayah." sapa Konohamaru sambil mencium pipi ayahnya.

"Se-lamat d-datang." jawab Hiruzen pelan.

"Nee-chan…" panggil Konohamaru sambil mengeluh, "aku ada sedikit masalah tadi, aku minta maaf, ada beberapa kue yang terjatuh, dan aku mau membuat gantinya untuk kuantar ke rumah teman."

"Untuk siapa?"

"Moegi-chan."

Ino menyunggingkan senyumannya lalu masuk mengambil bungkusan di dekat tasnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan memberi isyarat pada kedua matanya. sakura tersenyum mengangguk dan menerima bungkusan dari Ino.

"Kemarilah."

Konohamaru yang terlihat heran hanya menurut dan mendekat pada kakaknya. Sakura membuka bungkusan di tangannya, "Kau butuh berapa banyak?"

"Se-sepuluh."

"Ini." Sakura menyodorkan sepuluh kue miliknya dan Ino yang rencananya akan dimakan sebagai cemilan saat perjalanan bersama Tuan Jiraiya nanti petang. Konohamaru menggeleng pelan.

"Tak usah, nee-chan."

"Kalau kau nggak mau, aku nggak mau memaafkanmu." balas Sakura enteng.

Konohamaru akhirnya menerimanya meski ragu-ragu. Ia melongok ke bungkusan yang masih dipegang kakaknya. Tinggal empat buah. Sakura tersenyum dan memberikan satu pada Ino, Konohamaru, dirinya sendiri, lalu menghampiri ayahnya.

"Ayah, mau kue?"

Hiruzen mengangguk pelan. Sakura menyuapinya sedikit demi sedikit kue melon pan lembut buatannya. Hiruzen tersenyum memakannya dan meraih kepala Sakura. Mengelusnya perlahan, "E-enak, Sa-Sakura."

Konohamaru tersenyum. "Oh, iya, kalian berdua tidak ke _Paradise_ dulu kan?"

Ino menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak, sebentar lagi Tuan Jiraiya menjemput kami kok."

"Lalu kenapa kalian memakai kimono?"

Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum pada Konohamaru. Ia berjalan ke arah adiknya lalu memutar tubuhnya dan meliuk-liuk di bawah pohon, "Bagus kan?"

Ino tertawa kencang, "Ini hadiah dari Tuan Jiraiya, Konohamaru-kun."

Sakura melirik pada ayahnya yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia melihat semburat tipis berwarna merah mewarnai pipinya yang pucat. Mungkin ayahnya teringat mendiang ibunya. Yah, saat kecil, Hiruzen selalu mengatakan bahwa Sakura sangat cantik. Bahkan melebihi ibunya.

Ino berlari kecil ke dalam rumah lalu muncul lagi dengan membawa _Shamisen_ di tangannya. Sebuah alat musik petik kuno yang didapatkan Sakura dari Nona Tsunade beberapa waktu lalu.

"Menarilah… _Mademoiselle Sakura_."

Ino mulai memetik dawainya dan mengalunkan nada-nada lembut dari petikannya. Awalnya Sakura terlihat malu. Meskipun ia sering menari, tapi kali ini ia sedang tidak di _Paradise_, ia agak ragu. Tapi melihat Konohamaru dan ayahnya yang penasaran, akhirnya Sakura mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tak peduli meski pagar rumahnya tak begitu tinggi untuk menghalau pandangan orang-orang yang lalu lalang sore ini.

Tubuhnya dengan gemulai mengikuti irama yang diciptakan Ino. Sakura memejamkan matanya, memutar kedua tangannya. Mengibaskan lengan kimononya sesekali. Memutar tubuhnya. Merendahkan kakinya. Memainkan jari lentiknya. Menggerak-gerakkan dengan gemulai kepalanya. Menari sesuai irama. Menyatukan napasnya dengan nada serta gerak tubuhnya.

Permainan Ino terhenti. Sakura membuka kedua matanya. ia dapat melihat kekaguman ayah dan adiknya. Wajahnya langsung tersipu malu. Ia lalu menoleh mencari Ino. Ah, ia menemukannya. Ino berdiri di sisi dalam pagarnya. Menghampiri Shino dan Kiba yang berdiri di sisi luar pagar rumahnya.

"Kalian berdua terkesima ya? sampai memasang muka mesum begitu."

"A-apa-apaan kau Ino?" timpal Kiba.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Shino datar.

Ino langsung menatap Shino. "Kenapa? Kecewa ya?" ejeknya, "kau sampai tersipu begitu melihat tarian Sakura, salahmu sendiri tidak pernah ke _Paradise_."

"…"

"Ah, Shino! Kau tersipu! Wajahmu memerah!" teriak Ino.

"Tidak!" bantah Shino cepat. Wajahnya makin memerah.

Kiba dan Ino tertawa keras sementara Shino makin tersipu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat ketiga temannya. Suasana hangat begini. Kalau dipikir, lumayan jarang ada di pertemanannya di masa lalu. Kalangan atas ya. bahkan kalangan biasa begini tak selamanya jelek untuknya. Sakura tertawa. Konohamaru tertawa. Dan ayahnya tersenyum bahagia melihat ketegaran dan kedewasaan kedua anaknya.

"Kau juga Kiba!" bentak Ino.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak tersipu seperti dokter ini kan?" sanggah Kiba sambil menunjuk Shino.

"Itu sih, karena kau terlalu sering melihat Sakura menari, kau kan tukang pukul Nona Tsunade, setiap malam sih, kau pasti di _Paradise_." jawab Ino terkekeh.

"Bu…bukan begitu!" kali ini Kiba yang sibuk menyanggahnya.

Sakura tertawa lagi. Konohamaru bangkit dari posisinya dan mendekat pada ketiga orang itu. "Hei, aku tahu kalian terkesima pada kakakku, tapi jangan harap ya! kalian harus melewatiku! Aku nggak rela kalian merebutnya dariku."

Sakura langsung menyeret Konohamaru dari belakang lalu menggetok kepalanya. Mukanya kini benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus gara-gara ucapan adiknya itu. Wajahnya kini malah terlihat manis.

"Ka..kami pergi dulu." kata Shino tiba-tiba. Ia menyeret Kiba pergi sebelum pemuda jabrik itu sempat melawan.

Sakura duduk di samping ayahnya dan mengambil _shamisen_ itu, "Mm, menyanyi apa ya Ayah?" tanyanya. Sakura mengikuti pandangan mata ayahnya yang menengadah ke langit sore. Mata emeraldnya menangkap garis keindahan sebuah pelangi yang melengkung panjang. Ah, jejak yang ditinggalkan hujan tadi. Tak disangka hujan yang dibencinya sempat meninggalkan pelangi untuk hatinya yang terluka.

Pelangi ya?

_What are here are the answers to the path chosen while you are here_

_Here, it's alright as long as you have confidence and go on_

_So that a rainbow will stretch across the asphalt _

_After a very nature like end of the rain_

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. merasakan angin yang berhembus pelan membelai rambutnya yang lembut.

_What's important is one thing having a dream just don't divert your eyes_

Sakura mulai memetik dawainya. Ino dan Konohamaru langsung mengambil duduk di samping kiri dan kanannya.

Sebuah nada mulai mengalun. Diikuti sebuah alunan suara yang lembut, yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura.

**Koko ni aru no wa Kimi ga ima made eranda michi no **

**Kotae tachi yo hora jishin mote susume ba ii**

**Tottemo shizen na no, ame agari no asufaruto ni niji ga kakaru you ni**

**Lonely kaze ga fruite**

**Feeling kigatsuita yo**

**Kotae wa doko ni mo nai kedo**

**Call me wakatte ru wa **

**With you ai wa itsumo attaeau mono**

**For you**

**Kitto kimi wa itsuno hi ka Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**

**Nando tsumazu ita doushite mo For You**

**Taisetsu no koto wa hitotsu yumemiru koto**

**Kokoro dake wa tozasana I de ite**

**Kimi ga egaku yuuki ga ho me **

**Kakegae no nai Takaramono ni Tobaru yo Ima ryouteki for you.**

Ino mulai ikut menyanyi. Suara merdunya ikut menyertai suara lembut seorang _Mademoiselle Sakura_. Beberapa orang yang lalu lalang menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti dan menonton 'konser' yang indah itu.

**Call me wakatte ru wa **

**With you ai wa itsumo attaeau mono**

**For you**

**Kitto kimi wa itsuno hi ka Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**

**Nando tsumazu ita doushite mo For You**

**Taisetsu no koto wa hitotsu yumemiru koto**

**Kokoro dake wa tozasana I de ite**

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Hanabi berjalan melewati ruang tengah dan melewati Hinata yang duduk di sana tanpa mengucapkan salam.

"Ah, seperti biasa ya?" sindir Gaara.

Hinata hanya tersenyum getir.

Sasuke langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Gaara, "Bocah itu perlu ditegur agar tak terus dihukum ayahmu, Hinata."

"Ah, jangan dulu, dia baru dihukum dengan pindah ke sekolah yang kecil dan jauh itu." bela Naruto.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Nee-san.." panggil Hinata tiba-tiba. Semua yang ada di ruangan tersentak kaget melihat Hanabi mendatangi kakaknya.

"Ha… Hanabi-chan?"

"A..aku mau minta tolong…" kata Hanabi gemetar.

Hinata mendekat dan mengelus pundak adiknya, "Ya?"

"Sepertinya aku membuat seorang temanku marah, bisa… bisa bantu aku?" tanya Hanabi, "bantu aku... membuat kue."

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Ah, segarnya…" kata Ino setelah 'mentas' dari onsen. Ia melirik pada Sakura lalu menatap geli pada Jiraiya yang masih berendam sambil tertawa-tawa karena efek sake. Ia mengajak Sakura ganti baju dan bersiap tidur.

"Lalu, bagaimana Tuan Jiraiya?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ha~h, dengan melihat botol-botol sake itu, aku yakin, paling cepat ia menghabiskannya setengah jam lagi. Lagipula, aku capek sekali setelah perjalanan. Awas saja kalau kakek tua itu tidak memberi uang jajan untuk belanja besok!" ancam Ino.

Sakura terkikik pelan, "Hei, dia belum setua itu, sepertinya masih sekitar 35 tahun kan."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku heran… kenapa Nona Tsunade tidak menerima lamarannya saja sih, meskipun penulis itu mesum, tapi ia mengejar Nona Tsunade sejak kecil."

"Hah?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. "aku belum mendengar bagian cerita yang itu!"

"Mereka itu teman sejak kecil Sakura-chan, dan mungkin… Nona Tsunade adalah cinta pertamanya." jawab Ino senang. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap Jiraiya dari kejauhan.

"Indah ya." kata Sakura.

"Sangat."

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Ino cepat-cepat berlarian kecil menyusuri setiap toko dengan kedua matanya. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ino, pelan-pelan ah!"

Ino tertawa lantang, "Habisnya, novelis genit itu memberi kita banyak sekali uang saku, mumpung kita di kota ini, kita harus segera belanja, kalau tidak uangnya akan tersisa banyak."

'_Kota ini…'_

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memakai jaket tebal seperti itu? Cuaca sedang cerah, Sakura-chan, dan lagi, kenapa memakai tudung jaket dan berdandan se-casual ini?" tanya Ino. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih tudung yang menutupi rambut Sakura.

Sakura cepat-cepat memukul tangan Ino lalu mengenakan lagi tudungnya.

"Ah, Tuan Jiraiya akan tertawa kalau melihat seorang _Mademoiselle_ favorit _Paradise _berdandan aneh seperti ini."

Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. "Di _Paradise_ orang membayar uang untuk melihatku, aku tak mau orang menatap kecantikanku dengan gratis." canda Sakura bangga. Ino langsung tertawa mendengarnya. Benar juga.

Ia lalu mengikuti Ino memuaskan rasa 'gila belanja'-nya. Ah. Sepertinya tadi ada toko obat herbal. Sakura segera menghentikan langkahnya, "Ino-chan…" panggilnya. "aku mau kesana, kita berpencar, nanti ketemu lagi di sini, ingat! Di sini!"

Ino mengangguk senang dan berlarian pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura melihat-lihat beberapa barang yang sekiranya ia butuhkan, oleh-oleh untuk ayah dan Konohamaru, sedikit hiasan-hiasan untuk dipakainya di _Paradise_, obat-obatan, dan terakhir, tangannya meraih sebuah kembang gula berwarna merah muda.

Permen kapas. Kembang gula.

Namikaze Naruto.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Kau kenapa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto kecil heran._

"_Ha~h, kenapa kau kesini? Aku sedang banyak pikiran, Shannaro…!" Sakura kecil memukul bahu Naruto. Naruto hanya tertawa sambil pura-pura kesakitan dan memegangi pundaknya. Ia berlari pergi._

"_Ah… dia pergi, Dasar! Kenapa benar-benar pergi? Bodoh!"_

_Lalu mendadak sebuah kembang gula berwarna merah muda, senada dengan warna rambutnya, terpampang di depan mukanya._

"_Untukmu," Sakura menoleh dan mendapati temannya itu tersenyum nyengir, "pasti kau sedih memikirkan Sasuke ya? ah, ini, yang manis untuk yang paling manis."_

_Sakura menerimanya. Dasar bodoh. Sakura hanya merindukan Konohamaru. Yah, berhubung Naruto sudah men-judge nama Sasuke, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menceritakan bahwa ia mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Shikamaru menghela napas berkali-kali. Ia kesal karena semalam kalah main shogi dengan Gaara. Dasar, bocah pendiam itu makin pintar bermain shogi. Bahkan Naruto sampai terpingkal-pingkal menikmati kekalahannya. Ia membuka note kecil miliknya. Ah, pagi-pagi begini –sebenarnya sudah cukup siang- ia harus membelikan semua sarapan teman-temannya. Semua daftar di note-nya membuat kepalanya pusing.

Brukk.

Shikamaru terperanjat. Seorang gadis pirang jatuh terduduk di hadapannya. Barang bawaannya jatuh berserakan. Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?" tanya Shikamaru. Ia mengulurkan tangannya meskipun ia setengah ogah-ogahan.

"Ah!" Ino terkesima melihat wajah Shikamaru. Keren. Hanya kata itu yang sanggup melukiskan indera penglihatannya saat ini. Beda jauh dengan Kiba dan Shino yang setiap hari dilihatnya. Definisi keren bagi Ino akhirnya muncul lagi. Setelah sekian lama –sama seperti Sakura- ia pergi dari kehidupan orang-orang macam ini. Kalangan atas.

"Kau… baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Ia terlihat tidak nyaman dipandangi seperti itu. Ayolah. Shikamaru memang keren. Meskipun kadang tak begitu ter-ekspose saat ia berjalan beriringan dengan Uchiha, Namikaze, dan Sabaku, teman-temannya.

"Ya…" jawab Ino mantab. Shikamaru dengan sigap membantu merapikan barang bawaan Ino yang berserakan. Sesekali ia melirik pada Ino yang memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Ah, ia tak pernah melihat gadis ini di kota ini. Hm… mungkin hanya karena Shikamaru memang jarang keluar ke tempat ramai seperti ini.

"Astaga!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba. Membuat Shikamaru tersentak kaget. Ino meraih tas-tas belanjaannya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, "Mana anak itu?" gumamnya pelan.

"Aha!" seru Ino, "Itu dia! Ah, iya, terima kasih banyak! Maaf aku terburu-buru jadi menabrakmu!" kata Ino senang sambil menmbungkukkan badannya cepat.

Ino langsung berbalik dan berteriak kencang di tengah jalanan yang ramai. Cukup kencang untuk didengar telinga Shikamaru. "Sakura-chan!"

Shikamaru langsung membatu. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju sepenuhnya pada Ino. Ia melihat gadis pirang di depannya melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang di ujung jalan, _"Mademoiselle Sakura!"_ teriaknya lagi. Kali ini Ino berlari mendekati sosok yang membuat Shikamaru penasaran. Seseorang yang memakai jaket dan membawa belanjaan seperti Ino meski tak sebanyak gadis pirang itu.

Sakura menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum pada Ino.

Samar memang, tapi Shikamaru hanya bisa gemetar dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Itu dia. "Sa... Sarutobi… Sakura…"

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Mana sarapannya, Shikamaru?" ejek Naruto.

Gaara dan Sasuke terlihat heran melihat Shikamaru terengah-engah. Shikamaru dengan cepat meraih tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya keluar kamar.

"He-hei, kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Naruto berontak. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia merasa Shikamaru akan menculiknya.

"Aku… menemukannya…" jawab Shikamaru sambil terus mengatur napasnya.

"Menemukan?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Menemukan apa Shikamaru?" sahut Sasuke.

"Sarutobi Sakura."

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Akhirnya pulang juga…" kata Sakura senang, "Ah, aku kangen Konohamaru dan ayah, Ino-chan."

"Ah, kau ini! Aku sih pasti kangen kota ini, kita kesini sebentar sekali ya?" balas Ino sambil melirik Jiraiya.

Jiraiya melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu kedua gadis itu, "Yah, nanti kalau aku butuh bertemu dengan editor penerbit baru itu lagi, aku akan mengajak kalian."

Ino langsung melompat kegirangan.

Pii~p piip. Ponsel Jiraiya berdering.

"Ah, aku mau mengangkat telepon dulu, kalian jalanlah dulu ke sana, itu, di sana ada tangga. Itu adalah stasiun bawah tanah." jelas Jiraiya sambil menunjuk ujung jalan.

Sakura dan Ino saling bertatapan sebentar lalu melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Ino mengedarkan pandangannya lagi. Ia memanjakan matanya dengan memandang pemandangan kota yang baru pertama didatanginya itu.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Shikamaru terus berlari sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kerumunan. Mencoba mencari Sakura. Ayolah. Gadis itu memiliki warna rambut yang mencolok. Atau paling tidak, kalau ia seperti yang dikatakan Shikamaru, pasti mudah menemukan sosok gadis yang memakai jaket pada hari yang cerah seperti ini.

Naruto terlihat panik dan terus mencari Sakura. "Kita coba kesana… Shikamaru, di dekat stasiun sana." tunjuk Naruto.

Keduanya berlari.

Ah. Tuhan mencoba mempermainkan mereka sedikit lagi.

Andai saja. Andai Naruto lebih cepat berlari barang sedetik. Atau Sakura lebih lambat sedetik, keduanya tak akan terhalang sebuah kotak telepon umum yang berdiri kokoh di tepi jalan. Keduanya berjalan. Dekat. Dan bersebrangan.

Naruto berjalan lagi. Dan Sakura mulai menapaki tangga menurun menuju stasiun bawah tanah.

Kini dalam satu garis lurus.

Andai keduanya mau menengok ke belakang. Maka bisa dibilang takdir berhenti mempermainkan dua orang yang memiliki satu hati ini. Kadang cinta tak sejalan dengan takdir. Meski kadang dalam sebuah takdir, terselip sebuah cerita indah bernama cinta.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ino menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Hah?" Sakura tersadar, "bukan apa-apa Ino-chan." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya lagi, mendahului Ino yang tak puas dengan jawabannya. Ino menatap ke belakang.

Di atas, di ujung tangga yang tadi dilewatinya, seorang pemuda pirang menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari sesuatu yang berharga. Ino mengamatinya sejenak sampai mata keduanya bertemu.

Ino hanya melihatnya sesaat, tersenyum singkat –meski Ino heran mengapa ia melempar senyum-, lalu bergegas menyusul Sakura.

_Lonely mayottanara, try again nando date Yarinaosu koto dekiru kara_

_**I'm here**__ soba ni iru wa_

_Believe me osorenai de shinjiau koto, for you_

"Kau dimana Sakura-chan…" keluh Naruto. Ingin rasanya ia menangis. "Aku… mencarimu… selalu… Aku di sini."

.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**KIBA : **Author abal! Kenapa aku jadi tukang pukul nenek Tsunade? *dibantai Tsunade*

**TSUNADE : **Jaga bicaramu, Bocah! Sejak kapan kau memanggil Hokage seperti Naruto-baka, hah?

**INO : **Shino, kau blushing!

**SHINO : **Nggak!

**NIGHT : **Sudah, Shino, jangan ngeyel, kau memang kubikin blushing..

**SHINO : **Nggak!

**NIGHT : **Ah, terserahlah

**KONOHAMARU : **Kenapa aku jadi lengket dengan Ino? Dia terlalu tua!

**INO : **Apa?

**NIGHT : **Tenang Ino, akan ada adegan khusus antara Konohamaru dan kau, hihihihi

**KONOHAMARU : **Nggak mau!

**NIGHT : **Diam! Gua authornya!

**KONOHAMARU : **Aku maunya Hanabi!

**NIGHT : **Jangan sampai endingnya kutukar Hanabi-Udon, dan Moegi untukmu..

**KONOHAMARU : **Ok-Oke… po-pokoknya Hanabi…

**SAKURA : **Come on guys, just cut the crap

**NIGHT : "….." **Authornya nih sapa sih?

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

**.**

**Hm… Chapter 3 : I'm here berakhir. Waduh, night serasa boyok'an. Punggung night sakit, hohohoho…soalnya chapter 2 n' 3 night tulis sekalian. Dan jujur, saat ini jam computer menunjukkan pukul 04.05 WIB. P-A-G-I. Gara-garanya, niatnya night ngetiknya kemaren sore, tapi batal. Night bener-bener 'Night' ya?**

**Hm… night heran. Baru kali ini night kebingungan motong scene per-chapternya. Jadilah per-chapter yang panjang begini. 21 halaman Ms. Word. Takutnya kalo motong scene-nya nggak pas, ntar malah ngebosenin.**

**Adegan yang selip-selipan itu bisa dibayangin kan? Yah, yang kayak pilem-pilem itu lho…. Halah…. *jiwa sinetronnya muncul* Mudeng gak maksud Ino waktu nyebut kalangan atas? Ya! Ino juga awalnya berasal dari dunia itu. Sama seperti Sakura. Mau coba tebak kenapa ia nyasar ke Paradise? APDET Seminggu lagi! *udah jadwal night***

**Lagu yang ada di chapter ini semuanya bagian dari OST Ending Naruto Shippuden 12, AZU For You. Lagunya kereeeeen…. Apalagi klipnya… huah! Kyaaaa! Narusaku! Bayangin kalo Jiraiya, Tsunade n' Oro juga seumuran NaruSakuSasu, pasti mereka jadi kelompok paling keren….**

**Hem… wateperlah…hahahaha…**

**Sekarang… waktunya…**

**Please…**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**v**


	4. The Name

**Warning : AU, Multi Pairing, maybe OOC, sinetron mode on **[saya usahain gak bener-bener jadi sinetron/alurnya akan saya cepatkan sedikit]

**Yeah. Kembali lagi dengan night di chapter 4. Chapter ini menceritakan lagi soal Konohamaru dan Hanabi tapi juga disertai Sakura didalamnya. Juga ada sedikit tentang kelompok Sasuke dkk di beberapa bagiannya.**

**Sepertinya ini fic pertama yang bagian akhirnya masih kabur di otak night. Biasanya night ngebikin satu fic yang dari awal, bagian endingnya udah kerancang di pikiran saya. Tapi sepertinya yang satu ini membuat saya stress betulan. Charanya kelewat melimpah. Sakura, Ino, Konohamaru, Hiruzen, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino, Kiba, Hanabi, Moegi, Udon, Inari, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, belum lagi nanti Shion, Tayuya, de el el. Habis kan kasian yang nggak ada pasangannya. Makanya night bilang berlimpah Pairing.**

**Tapi yang betul-betul kenal night pasti bisa nebak ending pairingnya. Hahahaha.**

**Yosh. Selamat membaca.**

**Summary** : Sebuah bencana membuat Sakura meninggalkan teman-temannya yang 'terhormat'; Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara. Sakura terpaksa banting tulang demi mengobati ayahnya Sarutobi Hiruzen yang stroke, dan Sarutobi Konohamaru, adiknya yang masih SMA. Dan jalan yang ditempuh untuk bertahan benar-benar meninggalkan predikat 'terhormat' dari raganya. Yamanaka Ino dan Nona Tsunade adalah orang baik yang membantunya dengan cara yang 'berbeda'. Dan kehidupan baru dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit inspirasi dari **_**Memoirs of Geisha**_**, dan tentu otak saya yang hobi berkhayal**

**.**

**MADEMOISELLE SAKURA Chapter 4: The Name**

**.**

Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ino sudah menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya. Sepertinya ia mampir ke rumah Kiba untuk memberikan oleh-oleh. Dan kini Sakura sedikit kebingungan.

Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membukanya lagi. Ah, masih ada. Gadis cantik berambut panjang indigo yang celingukan di depan rumahnya.

Ayolah. Masa maling? Tapi gerak-geriknya mencurigakan. Membatu di depan pintu rumahnya begitu lama. Tapi mana ada maling terang-terangan. Cantik pula.

Lagipula apa yang mau dicuri dari rumahnya?

"H-hai, maaf, cari siapa ya?" sapa Sakura.

Gadis itu menoleh perlahan. Ah. Cantik sekali. Sakura sampai tertegun. Kalau dia jadi bagian _Paradise_, mungkin gadis di hadapannya ini akan menjadi favorit melebihi dirinya dan Ino.

"A-ano… benarkah… ini rumah… keluarga Haruno?"

"I-iya."

"Em… Konohamaru ada?"

Gya..! Sakura menjatuhkan barang-barang bawaannya sehabis tamasya dengan Ino dan Tuan Jiraiya. Ia langsung menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, "Jangan-jangan kau pacar adikku ya? Astaga! Cantiknya…." puji Sakura senang sambil mengelus rambut gadis itu dengan lembut.

Wajah gadis itu merona padam mendengarnya. Ia dipuji seorang wanita yang sebenarnya menurutnya jauh lebih cantik darinya dan kakaknya. Belum lagi kata-kata 'pacar' itu. Ah, berarti wanita ini kakaknya, yang waktu itu dikatakannya saat Konohamaru membentaknya di pintu kelas.

"Padahal kukira si Bodoh itu pacaran dengan Moegi."

"Mm… saya hanya mau mengantar ini…" gadis itu menyodorkan tas kertas berisi kue.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura heran, "dari seragammu, kau pasti teman sekolahnya, lalu kenapa tak diberikan pada si Bodoh itu waktu sekolah? Dia pasti belum kembali ke rumah."

Gadis itu kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ya. mana mungkin ia berkata jujur dan mengatakan bahwa ia takut memberikannya pada Konohamaru saat di sekolah. Mengingat pemuda itu mengacuhkannya sejak kemarin.

Wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Ah… kau manis sekali sih…" teriak Sakura lagi sambil memeluk gadis itu lagi.

Ah. Kenapa wanita ini aneh sekali? Sama anehnya dengan adiknya. Tapi gadis itu merasa nyaman dipeluk. Ada rasa kasih sayang di sana. Yang kadang tak pernah ia rasakan dengan kakak kandungnya.

Ciit.

Suara dencitan sepeda terdengar nyaring di depan halaman. Sakura dan gadis itu menoleh dengan cepat. Ah, itu dia. Targetnya pulang.

Konohamaru terlihat kaget. Terlebih lagi melihat siapa yang bersanding di samping kakaknya.

"Hyuuga… Hanabi?"

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Apa kau yakin itu Sarutobi Sakura?" tanya Gaara penasaran. Ia membalik-balik buku yang dibacanya sambil sesekali melirik Shikamaru yang menyodok bola billiard di meja yang disediakan keluarga Hyuuga di ruang tengah.

Naruto menoleh sedikit lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Aku yakin. 70 persen saja cukup kan?" tanya Shikamaru. "setahun… setahun lamanya tidak mengurangi ketajaman otakku pada sosoknya. Ia masih terlihat cantik. Bahkan sangat cantik. Jauh dari sebelumnya."

"Kau bilang ia mengenakan jaket dan menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung, itu bukan style Sakura." imbuh Sasuke.

"Aku… aku masih sempat melihat warna rambutnya. Merah muda. Sakura. Tapi rambutnya kini pendek. Tubuhnya lebih semampai. Wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa. Juga cara berjalannya."

"Tapi kita tidak menemukannya di kerumunan tadi pagi kan?" sanggah Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian belum percaya. Dia Sakura! Gadis itu memanggilnya Sakura-chan." tambah Shikamaru.

"Gadis?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Ya, seorang gadis pirang dikuncir, cantik tinggi, memanggilnya dengan panggilan _Mademoiselle Sakura_. Apa suatu kebetulan? Aku melihat seorang perempuan dengan nama Sakura, berambut pink, dengan postur tubuh yang sama, tapi tetap salah orang? Kemungkinannya kecil."

"Hah?" umpat Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia mengingat sosok gadis pirang di antara kerumunan tadi pagi. Pirang. Hanya ada satu gadis pirang yang dilihatnya. Di stasiun. Dan itu benar. "Aku sempat melihat ada gadis pirang… di stasiun…"

"Artinya kemungkinannya semakin besar. Ya. mungkin memang Sarutobi Sakura. Kalau ia di stasiun dan setelah setahun lamanya kita tak pernah melihatnya…" ujar Gaara.

"Artinya dia ada di kota lain, sama seperti dugaan kita dulu." tambah Shikamaru yakin.

"Hentikan…" sahut Sasuke sambil meneruskan permainan billiarnya, "hentikan pembicaraan kalian, kita sedang di kediaman Hyuuga, terutama kau, Naruto, jangan sampai kau menyakiti Hinata. Dia TUNANGANmu!"

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Sakura menuang teh dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Hanabi. Ah. Tadi ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada gadis itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat mendengar nama keluarga gadis itu. Hyuuga.

Bodohnya Sakura. Kenapa ia tidak menyadari kemiripan sosoknya dengan Hyuuga Hinata saat menatap gadis itu dari belakang tadi. Ia memang tak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan Hinata. Ia hanya pernah melihat sosoknya dari kejauhan. Paling sering ia mendengarkan cerita tentangnya dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke.

Hyuuga.

Salah satu keluarga yang menghancurkan bisnis ayahnya.

Juga keluarga yang puteri sulungnya merebut orang yang… sangat Sakura percaya. Namikaze Naruto.

"Kakak?" panggil Hanabi.

Sakura terbuyar dari lamunannya. Rasanya aneh kalau mendiamkannya. Ah, gadis di hadapannya itu pasti tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi keluarganya bersalah!

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Konohamaru ketus. Ia berjalan mendekat dari arah halaman setelah memindahkan kotak-kotak kue yang baru diambilnya dari sepedanya.

Hanabi langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh. Baru sekali ini ia takut menatap mata seseorang selain ayahnya.

Sakura yang menyadarinya langsung tersenyum lembut pada Konohamaru. Ia menggetok kepala Konohamaru dan menyodorkan bungkusan tas yang diserahkan Hanabi tadi, "Dia membawakan ini untukmu."

Konohamaru membukanya dan terheran ketika menyadari apa isinya. Kue-kue yang kemarin menjadi bahan pertengkarannya dengan gadis ini.

"A..aku… minta maaf… untuk kuemu." Hinata masih tertunduk.

Sakura memutar otaknya. Ah, mungkin ini masalah waktu Konohamaru pulang dengan wajah cemberut kemarin sore. Yang membuatnya ingin membuat kue untuk Moegi.

Konohamaru menarik napas panjang.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Konohamaru malas. "Pertama kali?"

Hanabi perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Konohamaru.

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan meraih kedua telapak tangan Hanabi, "Ya ampun, tanganmu sampai lecet begini, ada plester pula, kau pertama kali memasak ya?"

Wajah Hanabi sontak langsung merona. Ia kaget karena Konohamaru menyadari luka-luka di tangannya. Makanya ia menanyakan hal itu. Ah. Payah. Memang pengalaman pertama membuat kue. Ujung kelingkingnya sedikit melepuh terkena panasnya loyang kue. Juga ada beberapa luka lecet yang lain di permukaan tangannya yang lain.

"Mu… mungkin rasanya t-tidak enak."

_Holy-shit!_ Sejak kapan penyakit kakak perempuannya menular padanya. Ia tak pernah gagap seperti ini. Memalukan.

Konohamaru melirik Hanabi sebentar dan terlihat menahan tawanya. Ia cepat-cepat meraih salah satu kue yang dibawa Hanabi dan memakannya.

Sunyi. Belum ada komentar.

Hanabi terlihat menahan napas.

"Nggak enak," kata Konohamaru singkat. "kau perlu banyak belajar."

Sakura langsung memukul kepala adiknya lagi dengan keras, "Jaga bicaramu, Konohamaru!"

"Aa~h, Nee-chan, saki~t," keluh Konohamaru sambil memegangi benjol di kepalanya. "aku kan hanya jujur."

Sakura mengambil salah satu kue dan memakannya. Kini Hanabi harap-harap cemas menunggu komentar kakak Konohamaru. Yah. Ia tidak berharap banyak sih.

"Mm…" Sakura mencoba menganalisa, "tak buruk mengingat ini yang pertama kali," puji Sakura. "waktu pertama membuat kue, Konohamaru juga mengejek kue buatanku."

"Ha~h, itu sih keterlaluan, Nee-chan, kau salah memasukkan gula dengan garam! Jadinya kuemu sangat asin! Kau memaksaku memakannya sampai aku kena diare!"

Sakura langsung berusaha memukul Konohamaru lagi dan kali ini adiknya itu berhasil menghindar, sehingga terjadi kejar-kejaran antara keduanya.

"Hmph.." Hanabi terkikik pelan.

Membuat Sakura dan Konohamaru berhenti dan menoleh pada Hanabi.

"Ma-maaf, aku… hanya senang melihat keakraban kalian, sekali lagi maaf." kata Hanabi sopan.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa juga. Aku sudah bersiap membunuh si Bodoh ini kalau kau sampai menangis karena ucapannya." hibur Sakura.

Konohamaru terduduk lagi di atas tatami. Ia meraih kue dorayaki yang lain, "Yah… memang tak terlalu buruk kok."

Kali ini Hanabi blushing lagi. Sial. Sekarang ia yakin kakaknya, Hinata memang menularkan pennyakit aneh padanya. Ayolah. Seumur-umur Hanabi tak pernah tergagap di depan orang selain ayahnya. Dan ia hampir-hampir tak pernah blushing.

Konohamaru nyengir dan masuk ke bagian dalam rumah, "Aku mau mandi dulu. Kau jangan pulang dulu, Hyuuga, nanti kuantar ke stasiun."

"Hanabi!" kata Hanabi tiba-tiba, "panggil Hanabi… saja."

Konohamaru tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Hanabi yang merah padam saat mengucapkannya. Sakura ikut tersenyum senang melihatnya. Ya. Masa SMA.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Ingat itu ya! Coba cek, sekitar pukul 12 tadi siang, kalau perlu lihat CC-TV!"

Shikamaru menutup handphonenya. Ia menengadah menatap langit. Sesaat ia memejamkan matanya. Iya. Ia yakin itu memang Sakura. Ia harus segera cari tahu dimana sebenarnya Sakura tinggal.

"Jadi seperti ini ya enaknya punya kekuasaan sebagai anak pengelola stasiun listrik Shibuya?"

Shikamaru menoleh. Seorang sahabatnya tersenyum setelah mengatakan ucapan barusan. Uchiha Sasuke. Shikamaru memutar tubuhnya. Mencoba memastikan apa Sasuke menghampirinya dengan orang lain. Pemuda raven itu berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping Shikamaru.

"Jujur saja aku juga sedikit percaya."

Shikamaru tersenyum, "Kupikir kau yang paling nggak tertarik mengenai Sakura, tapi sepertinya kau ingin menemukan gadis itu, untuk siapa Sasuke? Untuk dirimu sendiri? Untuk Naruto? atau untuk…"

"Anggap saja untuk Sakura," potong Sasuke tiba-tiba, "aku yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, makanya ia memilih meninggalkan kita semua."

"…"

"Shikamaru, apa waktu kau melihat Sakura, dia terlihat seperti baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Shikamaru menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum sesaat lalu berpikir, "Dia kelihatan lebih dewasa, lebih 'tulus', dan terlihat seperti orang…. '_kalangan bawah_'."

Dan tanpa kedua pemuda itu sadari, seseorang memperhatikan dari jendela ruang tengah. Sabaku Gaara.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Ini, di buku ini, ada cara-cara yang mudah untuk membuat kue. Kau bisa mempelajarinya."

Hanabi tertegun sejenak menatap Sakura. Sungguh. Ia memang sedang berbicara dengan seorang bidadari. Kakak Konohamaru ini cantik, begitu baik, dan auranya sangat hangat.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk dipandangi dengan tatapan selembut itu. Ah. Sakura sebal. Hanabi benar-benar manis di matanya. Sayang sekali dia gadis Hyuuga. Andai bukan, ia pasti memaksa Konohamaru jadian dengan Hanabi.

"S-Sakura…" panggil Hiruzen.

Sakura tersentak. Ia menoleh dan melihat ayahnya mendekat dengan kursi rodanya. Ia segera lari berhambur pada ayahnya.

Hiruzen menatap sosok gadis yang terdiam di dapur dan menatapnya balik. Ia terlihat kaget. "Hyuu-ga..." gumamnya pelan.

Sakura mendekat dan memeluk ayahnya. "Ma-maaf Ayah, dia anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Maafkan Konohamaru juga yang membuat gadis itu datang, ayah tidak marah kan?"

Hiruzen membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "K-kau tahu a-ayah, ayah su-sudah menganggap itu m-masa lalu, lupakan ke-kebencianmu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia menoleh pada Hanabi dan meminta gadis itu mendekat.

Hanabi melangkah perlahan, tersenyum kecil, lalu membungkukkan badannya, memberi salam. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya bahkan pada keluarga besarnya sendiri.

Sakura menariknya lagi ke dapur dan membawakannya beberapa kue buatannya. "Ini untukmu." Sakura tersenyum tipis. Hanabi hanya mengangguk senang.

Astaga!

Hampir ia lupa. Ia menoleh pada Hanabi dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Gawat. Kenapa ia terlambat menyadarinya. Kalau mendadak ia bertemu Hanabi di sini, artinya dunia tak lagi sesempit dulu. Ia bisa saja bertemu dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya lain kali. Pertanda buruk. Bagaimana ini.

"Ada apa, nee-san?"

"Ha-Hanabi, bisakah kau berjanji padaku, sesuatu?"

"…"

"Ja-jangan pernah kau mengatakan apa-apa tentang Konohamaru dan aku pada keluargamu."

Hanabi terlihat berpikir keras. Tunggu. Ini aneh. Ia yakin barusan Sakura meyakinkannya dengan menegaskan kata 'keluargamu'. Artinya Sakura mengenali keluarga Hyuuga.

"Ka-kau kenal dengan keluargaku?"

Sakura menunduk sebentar. "Tidak semuanya, Hanabi, hanya sedikit hal," kata Sakura, "berjanjilah padaku!"

"Keluargaku memang dibenci kok, aku juga membenci keluargaku."

"Apa?"

"Aku janji, Kak, asal kau ijinkan aku kemari lagi suatu hari," jawab Hanabi, "aku selalu… merindukan kehangatan keluarga… seperti ini…"

Sakura langsung memelukanya erat, "Ya." Ia tersenyum pada Hanabi. Sakura lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan memanggil Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru! Cepat, Hanabi bisa kemalaman!"

Konohamaru barjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Memakai jaket dan syal rajutan panjang dari Sakura yang menjadi ciri khas penampilannya.

"Kau ini lama sekali? Memangnya mau mengajak Hanabi kencan, hah?" ejek Sakura.

"Nee-chan!" balas Konohamaru jengkel. Ia langsung menarik Hanabi keluar rumah sebelum Sakura sempat membalas lagi kata-katanya. Muka Hanabi lagi-lagi bersemu merah. Hm. Detak jantungnya tak karuan saat menatap pergelangan tangannya digenggam Konohamaru.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Hanabi langsung melengos masuk ke rumah tanpa menyapa kakak dan teman-temannya di ruang tengah yang sibuk bermain billiard.

"Seperti biasa…" ejek Gaara.

"Tenanglah Hinata-chan, dia hanya sedikit kaku…" hibur Sasuke.

Mendadak Hanabi datang lagi. Kali ini dengan nampan berisi kue-kue. Ia mendekat pada pemuda-pemuda itu dan meletakkan kue di atas meja billiard.

"Ano… Nee-san, maaf, aku telat pulang, aku dari rumah temanku… dan ini, aku membawa kue pemberian seorang teman yang baik sekali, orangnya sangat cantik dan baik hati. Ia seperti bunga sakura di musim semi."

Semuanya tertegun menatap Hanabi.

Hinata tertegun karena melihat Hinata tersipu dan berseri-seri menceritakan tentang temannya.

Sedangkan semua pemuda itu kaget karena lagi-lagi kata 'sakura' terdengar lagi. Bahkan kali ini dari Hanabi.

"Memangnya temanmu itu seperti apa, Hanabi-chan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Cantik, namanya Sakura."

Semua pemuda itu terperanjat. Hanabi sedikit banyak menyadari keanehan teman-teman kakaknya. Ah ia ingat.

"_Ha-Hanabi, bisakah kau berjanji padaku, sesuatu?"_

"_Ja-jangan pernah kau mengatakan apa-apa tentang Konohamaru dan aku pada keluargamu."_

"Mm… sudah ya, oh iya, kue-kue ini sangat enak lho…"

"Tunggu Hanabi," panggil Naruto. "apa nama keluarga temanmu itu?"

Hanabi makin terlihat heran mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia tak pernah melihat tunangan kakaknya itu serius seperti ini.

"A..apa Sarutobi?"

Hanabi mengrenyitkan dahinya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Bukan kok. Marganya Haruno. Kakak sepertinya salah orang," Hanabi terlihat lega. "namanya…"

"Haruno Sakura."

.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**HANABI : **Author! Kenapa aku jadi tukang blushing? Gagap pula!

**HINATA**: N-Night-san, i-itu bu-bukan penyakit

**NIGHT** : Hehehehe, I know, sorry…

**SHIKAMARU** : Heh, kenapa chapter lalu, aku kalah main Shogi?

**NIGHT** : Buat variasi, masa kau kalahnya cuma ma bapakmu, Shikaku doang?

**SHIKAMARU** : Tapi kenapa lawannya Gaara?

**NIGHT** : Bagus dong, daripada kubuat kalah dengan Naruto…

**SHIKAMARU** : *sweatdrop*

**NARUTO** : Kenapa aku dibikin selisih jalan dengan Sakura-chan, hah?

**NIGHT** : Maklum, jiwa sinetron Night keluar, lagipula, kau pengin ceritanya cepet tamat?

**NARUTO** : Ya, nggak juga sih

**NIGHT** : Ha~h, chara sekarang bawel. Banyak tanya, banyak protes, kayak Sakura dong, nggak protes meski Night bikin jadi perempuan nggak bener, jatuh miskin pula.

**SAKURA** : *sweatdrop* terpaksa…

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

**Hm… Chapter 4 : The Name selesai**. Chapter ini apakah sudah cukup so sweet dengan pairing remaja seperti Konohamaru dan Hanabi?** HARUNO? Next chapt, saya kasih bocorannya, menurut reader siapa yang pertama sadar saat nginget nama HARUNO pada bocah yang waktu itu naik sepeda pulang sekolah. Inget kan ending chapt 2? HARUNO KONOHAMARU? HARUNO SAKURA?**

**Mulai chapter depan kembali ke main story-nya. Mari bantu saya berpikir soal Sakura. Di chapter lalu ada sedikit slight ShinoSaku ya? hahaha, super-crack. Ini belum Sasusaku, Gaasaku, dan Narusaku lho, bwuahahahaha… ayo! **Mari tebak siapa-siapa pairingnya? Sudah pernah baca profil saya? Honestly, I hate Sakura with any other guys. Tapi yang satu ini coba dulu.

**Semoga readers tidak bosan. Ceritanya saya usahakan mengalir dan sebisa mungkin tidak berbelit-belit. Genk-nya cowok-cowok keren ini emang hobi nimbrung di rumah Hinata kok setiap pulang kuliah. Dan sudah saatnya para pria bergerak mencaritahu tentang Sakura!**

**Yak. Jam 12.09 WIB, night mau siap-siap dulu. Night mau pergi bimbel dulu, teman-teman…. *readers: sapa yang nanya?***

NIGHT kasih tahu, Night jarang nonton sinetron. Kalopun liat TV, paling liat anime Naruto, The Promotor, Indonesia Mencari Bakat, Bioskop Trans, Minta Tolong, no sinetron!

**Hem… wateperlah…hahahaha…**

**Sekarang… waktunya…**

**Please…**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**v**


	5. Looking for Sakura

**Warning : AU, Multi Pairing, maybe OOC**

**Yeah. Kembali lagi dengan night di chapter 5, para Pemirsa…. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah baca, udah ripiu juga. Matur sembah nuwun… OH IYA! Maaf chapter kemarin banyak typo, terutama nama HANABI keketik HINATA, Gyahahaha, night khilaf…**

Yang gak log in** : **_**gag login, akira yuuki, Rey619, Yakusi Fuuku, ShikaIno FC.**_

**Yosh. Selamat membaca.**

**Summary** : Sebuah bencana membuat Sakura meninggalkan teman-temannya yang 'terhormat'; Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara. Sakura terpaksa banting tulang demi mengobati ayahnya Sarutobi Hiruzen yang stroke, dan Sarutobi Konohamaru, adiknya yang masih SMA. Dan jalan yang ditempuh untuk bertahan benar-benar meninggalkan predikat 'terhormat' dari raganya. Yamanaka Ino dan Nona Tsunade adalah orang baik yang membantunya dengan cara yang 'berbeda'. Dan kehidupan baru dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit inspirasi dari **_**Memoirs of Geisha**_**, dan tentu otak saya yang hobi berkhayal**

**.**

**MADEMOISELLE SAKURA Chapter 5 : Looking for Sakura**

**.**

"Haruno Sakura?" ulang Naruto. Hanabi hanya menggangguk mantap. Ya. Marganya bukan Sarutobi tapi Haruno.

Shikamaru sedikit mengrenyitkan dahinya. Haruno Sakura, nama yang bagus. Tapi kenapa ada yang aneh? Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi dimana ya? Shikamaru mencoba membuka semua ingatan memorinya. Ah, payah! Akhir-akhir ini ia sedang banyak pikiran.

'Haruno?' pikir Gaara dalam hati. Tunggu! Saat ia sedang tidur di bangku belakang mobil, saat mereka diminta menjemput Hanabi, saat Sasuke terpaksa masuk ke sekolah, saat itulah ia mendengar nama Haruno. Iya, ia ingat. Haruno. Nama itu sangat mudah diingat. Argh. Bodoh. Saat itu ia memang awalnya tidur. Harusnya saat itu ia membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa murid yang ditanyai Naruto. Yah, si bodoh itu nggak mungkin ingat. Ingatannya kan payah! Tapi apa nama ini ada hubungannya? Rasanya kemungkinannya kecil. Tapi mengingat mereka semua mencari kehadiran sahabat mereka yang ceria itu sudah setahun lamanya, maka clue apapun memiliki kemungkinan untuk dicoba. Apa ia harus mengingatkan Naruto tentang hari itu? Tidak. Tidak perlu. Ia harus menemukan Sakura sebelum Naruto menemukannya.

Mendadak handphone Shikamaru berbunyi. Pemuda bermata hitam itu meraih handphone dari meja lalu beranjak keluar ruangan meninggalkan yang lainnya yang sibuk berpikir.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ada hasilnya?" tanya Shikamaru. Mendadak matanya terbelalak. Ia dengan cepat menutup teleponnya dan meraih jaketnya dari sofa ruang tengah.

"Mau kemana Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, "Aku ada urusan penting sebentar."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Nee-chan sedang melamun apa?" tanya Konohamaru tiba-tiba.

Sakura langsung tersentak kaget. Ia langsung menoleh pada Konohamaru dan melanjutkan acara rias-riasannya. Sakura menggeleng pelan lalu menyisir rambutnya lagi. Ia memandangi refleksi wajahnya di cermin. Ah, wajahnya sudah berubah. Fisiknya berubah. Hidupnya juga banyak berubah.

Konohamaru meraih sisir milik kakaknya lalu membantu kakaknya menyisir rambutnya, "Sini kubantu."

Perlahan Konohamaru menyisir rambutnya dengan hati-hati. Rambut kakaknya begitu lembut, "Nee-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Nee-chan potong rambut? Bukannya sejak kecil nee-chan selalu senang punya rambut panjang? Kenapa setahun lalu kakak jadi lebih suka rambut pendek?" tanya Konohamaru penasaran.

"Ah," Sakura terlihat berpikir. Sakura nggak ingat alasannya. Rasanya dulu ia senang mempunyai rambut panjang karena Sasuke. Tapi masa iya? "kenapa ya?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Nee-chan patah hati?"

Sakura tersentak. Ia memandangi wajahnya di kaca. Patah hati? Siapa yang mematahkan hatinya? Apa Naruto? setahun lalu pemuda itu memang menolaknya. Ya. Ia menolaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura merasa begitu tersakiti. Sakura menghela napas pelan. Kenangan lama nggak seharusnya diingat. Ia harus tetap berjalan di depan. Ia tak akan pernah melangkah kalau ia membiarkan beban menahan langkah kakinya.

"Kau nggak suka potongan rambutku? Memangnya jelek ya?" tanya Sakura asal.

Konohamaru menggeleng cepat, "Tentu saja nggak, kalau kakak jelek, mana mungkin kakak bisa jadi pujaan di Paradise? Nee-chan terlihat cantik, terlihat sangat sempurna," jawab Konohamaru, "seperti ibu."

Sakura menoleh. Ia memandang mata Konohamaru dengan lembut lalu tersenyum dan membelai pipi adiknya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Konohamaru, "Kau juga mirip ayah," puji Sakura, "kita berdua semakin lama, semakin dewasa kan? Semakin mirip dengan orang tua kita."

Konohamaru mengangguk. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mencium kening adiknya, "Aku harus berangkat ke Paradise sekarang." Sakura mulai melangkah menuju pintu.

"Nee-chan," panggil Konohamaru pelan. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "maaf Kak, dulu… kakak pernah bilang agar aku tidak sekalipun membawa teman ke rumah, tapi Hanabi malah-"

"Hyuuga ya…" sahut Sakura.

Konohamaru mengangguk gugup.

"Kau nggak jatuh cinta padanya kan?" tanya Sakura serius.

Konohamaru mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terlihat heran mendengar nada bicara Sakura berubah. "Nee-chan, Hanabi bilang, kau kenal dengan keluarga Hyuuga."

"Jawab dulu kakak! Kau nggak jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga kan?"

Konohamaru sedikit tersentak lalu tersentak gugup, "T-tentu saja nggak, Nee-chan."

"Baguslah."

"Kenapa?" tanya Konohamaru, "kenapa kau seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu? Kalau aku menyukainya kenapa, Kak?"

Sakura langsung berjalan mendekat dan mencengkeram lengan adiknya, "Nggak! Kau nggak boleh jatuh cinta padanya!"

"O-ok! Tapi beri aku alasannya!"

"Nanti kau akan tahu."

Konohamaru mendengus pelan, "Kau selalu seperti itu, kau selalu, mencoba… menanggung semuanya sendirian, aku adikmu! Tak peduli kita berpisah belasan tahun, tapi bagi bebanmu padaku, Nee-chan!"

"Belum saatnya," jawab Sakura pelan, "aku janji akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, tapi nggak sekarang."

Konohamaru dapat melihat genangan air di mata emerald kakaknya. Ia meraih bahu kakaknya dan memeluknya erat. Ia tak pernah sadar kalau bahu kakaknya sekurus ini. "Aku sudah besar, aku sudah dewasa, Nee-chan," jawab Konohamaru, "aku sudah SMA, dan semua pemuda SMA di Sapporo sudah bisa menanggung beban hidup mereka, tolong Nee-chan, tolong bagi bebanmu padaku."

"Semuanya bertahap, Konohamaru," jawab Sakura, "kakak sudah memintamu mengubah gaya hidup kita, kakak membawamu ke kehidupan yang berat seperti ini, kakak sudah mengajakmu untuk menanggung beban dengan perlahan."

"Tapi bebanmu jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan yang kutanggung. Kau bekerja begitu berat, Nee-chan."

Sakura melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum manis, "Hei, kakakmu ini nggak mungkin hidup sebagai puteri raja terus, aku kan kuat, aku ini bukan puteri salju."

"Ya, kau seperti Mulan kan, gadis yang menanggung hidup begitu berat."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Hidup lama di Eropa membuatmu pintar memilih dongeng."

Konohamaru tersenyum lembut, "Soal Hyuuga, aku nggak keberatan menjauhinya."

"Nggak perlu kok," jawab Sakura, "Hanabi nggak tahu apa-apa, kau boleh jadi temannya, tapi hindari keluarganya."

"Keluarganya?"

"Hindari juga orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan kakak Hanabi."

"Kakaknya Hanabi? Kenapa Nee-chan tahu begitu banyak?" tanya Konohamaru kaget, "Kakaknya? Teman-teman kakaknya?"

"Meraka teman lama kakak, Konohamaru."

"K-kalau memang teman lama, kenapa malah dihindari? Bukannya m-mereka bisa saja membantu kita?" tanya Konohamaru. Ia mulai menyusun semua di otaknya. "Nee-chan, kenapa kau nggak pernah mau menceritakan soal teman-temanmu padaku? Kita bisa minta bantuan mereka."

Sakura menerawang jauh, "Nggak!"

"…"

"Kita nggak akan pernah minta mereka untuk membantu kita," jawab Sakura tegas, "tidak pada orang-orang yang menghancurkan ayah kita!"

Ctar.

Suara kilat dari luar rumah sempat menyajikan sisa bayangan putih ke dalam ruangan. Konohamaru masih terbelalak dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Kau yang minta kakak menceritakannya kan? Kakak beri tahu perlahan."

Konohamaru mengangguk lemah.

"Hyuuga dan Sabaku. Hindari semua orang dengan nama keluarga itu! Juga Nara, Uchiha, dan Namikaze."

"A-apa? Ma-maksud kakak, semua keluarga itu yang menghancurkan ayah?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Hanya Hyuuga dan Sabaku. Tiga yang kakak sebutkan adalah keluarga yang punya hubungan erat dengan mereka. Putera bungsu Uchiha adalah teman dekat puteri sulung Hyuuga sejak kecil. Sedangkan putera tunggal Namikaze adalah tunangan puteri sulung Hyuuga."

"Puteri sulung?"

"Ya, kakak Hanabi, namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Lima keluarga itu berhubungan erat. Aku dan Nara Shikamaru tadinya tidak kenal dengan mereka, tapi begitu masuk sekolah dasar, kami semua mulai bersahabat. Kecuali Hinata yang sejak kecil di luar negeri dan baru kembali begitu SMA. Makanya kakak nggak begitu mengenal Hyuuga Hinata."

Konohamaru jatuh terduduk di kursinya. Wajahnya pucat. Ternyata ini. Ternyata seberat ini. Semua keluarga yang dihindari kakaknya. Yang saling berkaitan dan dua di antaranya menghancurkan ayahnya. Menghancurkan keluarganya.

"Kakak hanya bisa cerita itu untuk saat ini, Konohamaru," jawab Sakura. Ia melangkah menuju pintu, "aku pergi dulu."

Konohamaru masih terlihat pucat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya terlihat mulai berbeda. Mata itu. Bukan lagi mata kesakitan atau keceriaan. Pandangan matanya kini semakin terlihat seperti kakaknya. Ya. Ia tahu sekarang kenapa kadang ia merasa pandangan mata Sakura terlihat berbeda. Mata itu tak hanya diisi keceriaan, kedewasaan, kesakitan, tapi juga kebencian.

"Hyuuga… Sabaku…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Jadi apa ini maksud Anda?" tanya seorang pegawai.

Shikamaru menatap penuh ke layar monitor pengawas stasiun. Ketemu. Itu memang gadis pirang itu. Dan itu memang makin terlihat seperti Sakura. Ya. Itu Sakura. Shikamaru tersenyum senang, "Kemana tujuan mereka?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sapporo."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hanabi."

Hanabi menoleh. Ia menutup buku resep kue yang diberikan Sakura padanya. Ia terlihat heran melihat seseorang yang menghampirinya. Sabaku Gaara. Tak biasanya ia mengajaknya bicara.

"Gaara-san?"

Gaara tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil duduk di samping Hanabi. Ia lalu menatap langit malam yang sedikit mendung. Hanabi menatapnya sesaat. Ia berpikir apa mungkin Tuan muda Sabaku ini ada perlu dengannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku cuma ingin ngobrol denganmu, Hanabi-_chan_."

Hanabi makin terlihat heran. Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya Gaara memanggilnya seperti itu, "Bukannya di ruang tengah ada Nee-san, Kak Naruto, dan Kak Sasuke?"

Gaara hanya menggangguk. Ia tersenyum sesaat lalu menoleh menatap mata lavender Hanabi, "Kue yang kau bawa tadi enak."

Hanabi mengangguk setuju. Wajahnya terlihat senang. Perlahan pipinya sedikit memerah saat mengingat Konohamaru dan Sakura. Ia tersenyum lebar.

Gaara sedikit tercengang melihat Hanabi bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Tak biasanya. Sejak kapan? Ia tahu betul gadis SMA ini sangat keras kepala. Tapi Hanabi sedikit aneh belakangan ini.

"Haruno Sakura itu… teman sekolahmu?" tanya Gaara.

Hanabi menggeleng, "Bukan, dia kakak teman sekelasku." jawab Hanabi tenang.

Gaara kini terlihat berpikir. Di satu sisi ia lega karena Sakura yang diceritakan Hanabi bukanlah gadis SMA, kerana Sarutobi Sakura yang ia cari adalah anak seangkatannya. Tapi di sisi lain ia tahu betul, Sakura tidak mempunyai adik. Bagaimana bisa? Apa ini memang bukan Sakura yang ia cari? Ia punya adik, dan nama keluarganya berbeda. Kenapa malah makin rumit?

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu Sakura yang kau maksud, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi langsung menoleh kaget. Ia terlihat berpikir. Bertemu? Ia tahu kalau Sabaku Gaara bukan pemuda yang suka membuang waktunya untuk seorang gadis. Tapi kenapa ia ingin bertemu kakak Konohamaru. Ia tahu, Sakura menolak segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Hyuuga. Apa mungkin Gaara juga. Ia jelas tak mau mengambil resiko Sakura membencinya.

"Me-memangnya ada apa, Kak?"

Gaara tersenyum kecil, "Kau kan tahu keluargaku punya usaha restoran di Tokyo, sepertinya aku tertarik dengan kue-kuemu tadi."

"Tapi, kakak temanku itu sudah bekerja dan dia jarang di rumah. Dan sepertinya dia nggak suka dengan orang asing. Dia wanita yang sangat anggun dan sangat sibuk mengurus keluarga dan pekerjaannya, yah, walau aku nggak begitu tahu juga."

Alis Gaara terlihat berkerut. Anggun? Itu bukan sifat Sakura. Peduli keluarga? Ia tidak begitu yakin. Giat bekerja? Itu jelas bukan sifat Sakura yang manja. Nggak suka dengan orang asing? Seingatnya Sakura orang yang pintar berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Dan lagi sudah bekerja?

Gaara mengacak rambut merahnya. Ah, kenapa petunjuknya berbalik semua? Kenapa kemungkinan bahwa itu Sakura semakin jauh?

"Gaara-san?" panggil Hanabi.

Gaara menoleh, "Kalau begitu adiknya," jawab Gaara, "aku ingin bertemu adiknya."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Shino, aku mau ke tempat Sakura, kau titip salam?" goda Kiba.

Shino langsung memandangnya dengan tatapan horror. Ia tahu kalau mulut Kiba ini bisa diandaikan sebagai versi pria si _Mademoiselle Sky_, Ino. Ia terlalu berisik dan selalu mau tahu.

"Sakura baru kembali dari Paradise tadi pagi, mungkin malam ini shift-nya kosong, dan mendadak Nona Tsunade menyuruhku menghampirinya, makanya kau mau titip salam nggak?" goda Kiba lagi, "atau mau ikut?"

"Titip salam saja."

Kiba tertawa cekikikan sementara Shino cepat-cepat menjauh sebelum Kiba menyadari semburat merah di pipinya. Kiba dengan santainya berjalan menuju rumah Sakura. Ia mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Ah, ada si cerewet Ino di depan pagar rumah Sakura.

"Kibaaaa…" sindir Ino, "mau apa kau kemari? Bukannya semalaman kau melihat Sakura menari? Masa kau sudah ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Jangan asal, Ino!" bantah Kiba.

"Kau jangan membantahku, Bodoh, apalagi dengan wajah memerah seperti itu."

Kiba menghela napas panjang, "A-aku kesini disuruh Nona Tsunade mengantarkan ini!"

Ino mendekat dan meraih bungkusan yang dibawa Kiba, "Apa ini?"

"Itu hadiah dari salah satu tamu di Paradise, dia bilang Sakura sangat cantik," jawab Kiba, "yah, nggak dibilang pun semua juga tahu."

Ino tertawa nyengir. Ia mengeluarkan kimono biru gelap dengan corak kupu-kupu berwarna putih di seluruh permukannya. Matanya terbelalak kagum, "Astaga, bagus sekali."

"Berikan itu pada Sakura."

"Oke, toh dia masih tidur."

"Berikan, jangan di ambil!"

Ino langsung manyun, "Kau pikir aku akan mengambil kimono ini? Aku nggak bodoh tahu, ini untuk saudara angkatku sendiri."

"Ya, siapa tahu?"

"Dasar! Kau itu mengenalku lebih dari setahun lamanya, Dog boy," balas Ino, "lagipula kau jangan pura-pura buta, kau tahu kalau aku sudah puluhan kali menerima hadiah seperti ini."

Kiba tersenyum nyengir. Benar juga. Popularitas kedua gadis itu sama. Mereka jadi primadona di Paradise. Yah, tapi Ino sedikit lebih terkenal mengingat ia lebih lama dan tingkatannya lebih tinggi dibandingkan Sakura.

"Terserah deh," jawab Kiba, "nanti Sakura off ya?"

"Ya, nanti giliran aku yang lembur." jawab Ino santai.

"Kau sih tiap hari memang lembur, _Mademoiselle Sky_," sindir Kiba. "sepertinya lain kali aku harus datang sebagai tamu."

Wajah Ino langsung memerah karena digoda. Kiba sialan. Berani-beraninya ia menyindirnya dengan nada aneh seperti itu. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih selop alas kaki kanannya, bersiap melemparnya ke kepala Kiba. Tapi pemuda itu justru sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"K-Konohamaru!" panggil Hanabi di ujung lorong.

Konohamaru menoleh pelan. Pandangannya datar. Ah, Hanabi. Seorang Hyuuga. Hyuuga yang menghancurkan ayahnya.

Beberapa murid terlihat heran dengan pemandangan di lorong. Kalau beberapa hari lalu di lorong yang sama, seorang Hyuuga Hanabi menolak seorang Inari saat pagi hari, kini saat pulang sekolah, gadis itu malah berlarian mengejar seorang Konohamaru.

Yah. Konohamaru tak jauh beda dengan Inari. Keduanya pemuda yang mempesona. Tapi tetap saja agak aneh. Mengingat Hanabi berlarian dengan wajah merona dan juga karena beberapa waktu lalu mereka adalah musuh yang saling membenci. Kapan baikannya? Bahkan Udon dan Moegi ikut melongo melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Konohamaru datar.

"A-ano," Hanabi mulai gugup algi. Ah, ia benci sekali setiap bertingkah aneh seperti kakaknya saat di hadapan Konohamaru, "a-ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Konohamaru menerawang sesaat. Entah kenapa ia sekarang sedikit merasa aneh. Ia tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan Hanabi. Pengaruh. Ya. Pengaruh cerita kakaknya kemarin. Pengaruh beban yang memang ia ingin ketahui. Kenyataan bahwa salah satu keluarga yang menghancurkan ayahnya adalah keluarga Hyuuga. Dan kenyataan kalau Hanabi adalah seorang Hyuuga.

Ia tahu kakaknya tak melarang ia dekat dengan Hanabi, karena Konohamaru juga sadar, bahwa tak seharusnya ia melimpahkan kesalahan Hyuuga pada Hanabi karena Hanabi tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi tetap saja. Ia juga sama. Kakaknya juga sama. Meraka berdua tak tahu apa yang terjadi antar keluarga itu. Entah persaingan atau apa. Tapi nyatanya, getahnya ikut mengalir dalam hidup mereka. Hidup keluarga Sarutobi berubah. Hidupnya berubah. Apa yang ditanam oleh kedua keluarga itu berimbas pada putera-puteri mereka.

"Konohamaru?" panggil Hanabi lagi. Gadis itu kini ada di hadapan Konohamaru.

Moegi tersenyum nyengir. Ia langsung menarik Udon lalu mendorong punggung Konohamaru ke depan hingga menabrak tubuh Hanabi. Gadis itu sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Ia melirik Moegi dan Udon yang sudah berlari kencang meninggalkan lorong sekolah.

Wajah Hanabi memanas saat menyadari tubuhnya dan Konohamaru sanngat dekat. Ia bahkan bisa menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda itu. Darahnya dengan cepat mengalir di wajahnya, membuat gadis itu merah total. Ia menarik tubuhnya ke belakang selangkah lalu mengangkat wajahnya.

Hanabi sedikit kaget melihat ekspresi Konohamaru. Pemuda itu memandangnya datar dan 'dingin'.

"A-, um… k-kau kenapa?" tanya Hanabi gugup, "aku membuatmu m-marah?"

Konohamaru menghela napas panjang, "Ada apa? Kau ada perlu apa denganku?"

Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya. Ia tak tahu kenapa seharian ini Konohamaru terlihat _bad mood_. Ia sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau itu karena dirinya. Tapi kemarin Konohamaru bersikap baik padanya. Meski keduanya agak canggung. Dan ia yakin pemuda itu sudah memaafkannya atas kue-kue yang pernah membuatnya bertengkar dengan Konohamaru.

Hanabi menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Ia memang ada keperluan dengan Konohamaru.

"Te-teman kakakku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Ekspresi wajah Konohamaru kini berubah lagi. Kalau tadi wajahnya terlihat datar dan tak peduli, kini pandangan matanya berbeda. Teman. Teman kakaknya?

"Kenapa ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Ah, itu, kemarin mereka bilang kue kakakmu enak. Dan salah satu dari mereka ingin bertemu Sakura-neesan tapi aku bilang nggak bisa karena kakakmu bilang ia tidak ingin berhubungan dengan keluarga Hyuuga, a-aku pikir termasuk juga teman-teman kakakku, ma-makanya, dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Begitu ya?"

"Ah, itu, aku berpikir Gaara-san ingin bertemu untuk urusan bisnis. Ia punya restoran."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Sabaku Gaara."

Mata Konohamaru langsung terbelalak. Sesaat wajahnya pucat lalu tersenyum lagi.

"A-aku yakin ini memang urusan bisnis, karena dia bilang kuenya enak."

Konohamaru tersenyum. Hanabi memang terlalu polos. Mungkin separuhnya adalah bisnis. Tapi ia yakin sekali kalau ada sebagian dibalik itu bahwa pemuda keluarga Sabaku itu mulai menyadari kehadiran kakaknya.

"Aku mau bertemu dengannya, atur waktu yang tepat, Hanabi, lalu beritahu aku." jawab Konohamaru dingin. Ia lalu melangkah meninggalkan Hanabi menuju tempat parkir.

'_Hyuuga dan Sabaku. Hindari semua orang dengan nama keluarga itu! Juga Nara, Uchiha, dan Namikaze.' _ Ia ingat jelas apa yang dikatakan kakaknya kemarin. 'Maaf, Nee-chan, aku terlanjur terlibat, tapi adikmu ini bukan bocah yang akan menghindari mereka. Sudah cukup kakak menanggung beban, sekarang aku akan bantu kakak membalas mereka.' batin Konohamaru.

Pemuda itu mulai mengayun sepedanya. Sabaku Gaara. Dia akan tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang Konohamaru padanya. Hidup setahun di kawasan pemuda jalanan, hidup keras, dewasa sebelum waktunya, itu semua cukup untuk membalas musuh-musuh ayahnya.

"Hm." gumam Konohamaru. Sesaat kebencian di matanya semakin jelas. Ia kemudian tersenyum. Menyeringai.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Shikamaru melepas jasnya. Ia diam bersama tamu-tamu yang lain. Semua orang tenang sementara di hall lantai bawah. Semua orang terlihat terpukau dengan tarian yang disuguhkan beberapa penari Paradise. Ketika beberapa tamu tersipu dan memandangi semua penari dengan mata liar mereka, pandangan Shikamaru hanya tertuju pada seorang gadis di tengah kumpulan penari itu. Yah, gadis pirang yang ia temui waktu itu.

"Permisi Tuan."

Shikamaru menoleh. Ia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang manis, berambut hitam pendek memakai kimono biru muda di hadapannya. Wanita itu tersenyum perlahan, "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu? Rasanya ini pertama kalinya anda datang ke Paradise."

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

"Nama saya Shizune, saya asisten pemilik tempat ini," sapa Shizune sambil tersenyum, "jadi, anda butuh sesuatu?"

Shikamaru mengangguk tenang. "Aku ingin dia."

Shizune melongok ke hall bawah. Mencari sosok yang ditunjuk Shikamaru. Sejenak wajahnya tersenyum, "Ah, _Mademoiselle Sky_."

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Bisa?"

Shizune tetap tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan, "Maaf, Tuan, tapi ia sudah dipesan oleh seseorang setelah ini, jadi, mungkin Anda ingin Mademoiselle yang lain, kami mempu-"

"Nggak, aku hanya mau dia."

Shizune sedikit tersentak. Yah. Tamu keras kepala sih memang banyak.

"Aku akan bayar dua kali lipat dari orang yang memesannya, bagaimana?"

Shizune langsung melongo. Pemuda ini pemuda kaya. Tampan. Keren. Dan tak mau berdebat. Ino ternyata memang tak percuma jadi primadona di Paradise.

"Saya harus bilang dulu pada Nona Tsunade, bisakah Anda menunggu?"

Shikamaru mengangguk tenang. Shizune langsung berlari kecil ke tempat Tsunade. Ia sih yakin Tsunade akan senang mendengarnya. Ino adalah gadis yang 'mahal'. Dan ternyata pemuda baru itu menawarkan uang dua kali lipat.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Kreek.

Pintu kamar tebuka perlahan. Tsunade tersenyum selembut mungkin pada Shikamaru yang duduk di dekat jendela. "Sesuai permintaan Anda, saya bawakan salah satu kebanggaan Paradise."

"Ya."

"Kalau Anda perlu sesuatu, katakan pada pelayan di ujung lorong, Tuan." jelas Tsunade.

Perlahan Tsunade melangkah keluar kamar. Shikamaru dengan malas mengikutinya dari belakang dan mempersilahkan sang 'pesanan' masuk dengan wajah menunduk. Shikamaru dengan cepat menutup dan mengunci pintu. Gadis itu berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur sedangkan Shikamaru dengan santai duduk di bingkai jendela.

Merasa ada yang aneh karena 'pelanggan baru'-nya tidak kunjung menghampirinya, Ino mengangkat wajahnya.

Saat itulah kedua matanya akhirnya menemukan Shikamaru, '_d-dia kan…_'

"Kau masih ingat aku?" tanya Shikamaru datar.

Ino tertegun sesaat lalu mengangguk pelan, "Ya, Tuan, kita pernah bertemu di Shibuya. Waktu itu saya tak sengaja menabrak Anda."

"Ya, baguslah kalau kau ingat."

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan sampai hampir setengah jam lamanya. Ino mulai merasa gerah dengan suasana yang ada, "Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya Anda datang ke Paradise."

"Ya."

"Saya tak menyangka Anda-lah yang memesan saya sampai membayar lebih dari tarif saya."

"Ya."

Ino semakin gerah dengan sikap Shikamaru. Ia mulai bangkit berdiri. "Maaf Tuan, tapi saya tidak dibayar untuk bekerja dengan diam. Ijinkan saya membantu Anda melepas pakaian."

Shikamaru tidak bereaksi saat Ino berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ino perlahan meraih kancing kemeja Shikamaru tapi pemuda itu menghentikan tangannya, "Siapa namamu?"

"Mademoiselle Sky."

"Nama aslimu?"

"Anda cukup mengenal saya dengan nama itu," jawab Ino, "semua tamu tidak bisa memaksa saya menjawab apa yang nggak saya ingin jawab."

Kali ini Ino mulai sedikit tegas. Sebenarnya ia selalu tegas paada tamu-tamu. Hanya saja Tsunade-sama bilang tamunya kali ini adalah orang baru. Makanya Ino bersikap lembut sejak tadi.

Ino mulai melepas kancing-kancing kemeja Shikamaru. Pemuda itu tak terlalu banyak berekasi, hingga akhirnya tangan pemuda itu menahannya saat Ino berniat melepas kimononya.

"Hentikan."

Ino menoleh heran. Ia sedikit kesal karena mereka membuang-buang waktu lebih dari sertengah jam tanpa ada kepastian.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Ino menghela napas pelan, "Anda bisa bicara dengan saya apa pun setelah ini, biarkan saya melakukan pekerjaan saya terlebih dahulu."

Shikamaru mencegah Ino melepas ikatan ban pinggangnya, "Aku bukan datang kemari untuk bermain sex denganmu."

"Kalau Anda hanya butuh teman bicara, saya rasa Anda tak perlu memesan saya, ada beberapa geisha tingkat rendah yang bisa menemani Anda mengobrol." jawab Ino.

"Aku ingin bicara soal Sakura."

Ino langsung menengadah menatap mata Shikamaru. Dia tadi bilang apa?

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu soal gadis yang kau panggil Madeoiselle Sakura waktu itu," kata Shikamaru, "aku mencarinya sejak dulu, apa dia juga _wanita_ sepertimu?"

"Tidak. Tingkatan Mademoiselle Sakura lebih rendah daripada saya." Kali ini Ino mulai bersikap dingin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menemuinya?"

Ino menarik napas pelan lalu berjalan mundur. "Saya tidak menjual informasi tentang saudara angkat saya."

"Mengertilah, dia temanku, dan setahun lalu ia menghilang begitu saja, aku harus menemukannya." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Saya sudah bilang pada Anda bahwa saya tidak bisa dipaksa untuk bicara apa yang tidak ingin saya bicarakan." Jawab Ino.

Shikamaru mulai hilang kesabaran, "Tapi aku sudah membayar lebih untukmu!"

"Anda bisa minta lagi pada Tsunade-sama."

"Bagaimana mungkin wanita sepertimu bisa menolak?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Mungkin geisha yang lain tidak bisa menolak, tapi beberapa geisha dengan tingkat seperti saya, termasuk Mademoiselle Sakura, berhak menolak tamu yang tidak kami inginkan, Tuan," jelas Ino, "jadi saya sarankan, kalau Anda datang hanya untuk tujuan itu, sebaiknya Anda kembali ke kota Anda."

"Apa?"

"Saya bekerja professional, bukan menjual informasi."

"Maksudmu menjual tubuhmu?" balas Shikamaru.

Ino menengok pelan. Menjual tubuh. Itu bukanlah hal yang tak pernah didengarnya. Telinganya sudah kebal dengan kalimat buruk macam itu. Ia tak butuh pendapat orang lain. Ia hanya butuh tetap bekerja. "Apapun yang Anda katakana nggak akan mengubah saya," Ino menunjuk ke arah pintu, "Silakan Anda keluar, saya harus melayani tamu yang lain."

Shikamaru berpikir sebentar lalu berjalan mendekat. Ia melepas kemejanya dan menarik lengan Ino perlahan. Ia menarik tubuh gadis itu ke atas tempat tidur. "Baiklah, lakukan saja pekerjaanmu."

Shikamaru meraih leher gadis itu dan mengecupnya pelan sementara tangannya mulai menarik pengikat kimono milik Ino. Tangan pemuda itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya dengan lembut.

Ino menerawang menatap langit-langit. Kenapa pemuda ini berlaku lembut saat menyentuhnya? Tamu lain selalu menyentuh tubuhnya dengan nafsu. Kenapa yang ini berbeda? Mendadak matanya mulai tergenang air. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. '_tolong jangan bersikap lembut padaku._' batinnya pedih. Sekelebat bayangan terlintas di otaknya. Saat seorang pemuda di masa lalunya pertama kali menyentuhnya. Saat sebuah awal yang menjadi akhir dari hidupnya dua tahun lalu. Sentuhan itu.

Shikamaru membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu, "Aku akan mendapatkan informasi soal Sakura, apa pun itu caranya."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Seorang pemuda menerawang ke arah luar jendela. Ah, hujan gerimis. Ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya lalu menutup kanvas di hadapannya dengan kain. Lalu menutup jendela perlahan.

Hujan. Membuatnya ingat pertengkaran dengan kekasihnya satu setengah tahun lalu. Yamanaka Ino, mantan kekasihnya yang kini entah hilang kemana, meninggalkan keluarganya.

"Tuan muda, Anda belum tidur?" tanya seseorang.

"Bibi Chiyo, sudah kubilang kan, jangan panggil Tuan muda, panggil Sai saja." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, Sai," jawab Chiyo sambil tersenyum, "melukismu sudah selesai?"

"Belum, akan kulanjutkan besok," kata Sai sambil tersenyum, "aku mau tidur, hujan akhir-akhir ini membuat mood-ku menurun."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Naruto berbaring malas di ranjangnya. Ia melirik handphone-nya, memencet angka, lalu melemparkannya lagi ke sisi kanan ranjang.

"Shikamaru kemana sih? Kenapa nomornya nggak aktif?" gumamnya sebal, "padahal aku mau membahas sesuatu."

Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela kaca lalu memperhatikan rintik-rintik air hujan yang menerpa jendela kacanya, "Padahal aku masih mau menanyakan tentang Sakura-chan…"

"…kenapa sulit sekali menemukanmu, Sakura-chan?"

.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NARUTO : **Ya ampun Night, kenapa aku muncul sedikit sekali? Di bagian penutupan pula…

**SAKURA** : Huft, itu karena kau nggak nyariin aku! Yang usaha malah Gaara-Shikamaru-Sasuke

**NARUTO** : Salahkan Night! Kan dia authornya!

**NIGHT** : *dikeroyok semua chara*

**SHIKAMARU** : Hei, kenapa ada pemeran baru lagi?

**SAI** : Maksudmu aku, Rambut nanas? *dibantai Shikamaru*

**GAARA** : Mau apa si chibi Konohamaru padaku, hah?

**NIGHT** : Bwah, daku diserang rentetan pertanyaaan! Rencana Konohamaru? Rahasia dulu…

**NARUTO** : Kenapa aku nggak kunjung ketemu Sakura?

**NIGHT** : Bentar lagi Naru-kun! Sabar donk ah! Tu Shika n' Gaara udah mulai gerak kan?

**SAKURA** : Hei, siapa yang bakal pertama ketemu denganku?

**NIGHT** : Kayaknya Sasuke-kun

**SASUKE** : Hn

**KIBA** : Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa pemerannya jadi banyak ya?

**SAKURA** : Iya, sampai Sai muncul segala

**NIGHT** : Sai termasuk tokoh penting dalam hidup Ino, tapi dia nggak bakalan terlalu banyak muncul kok.

**SAKURA** : Kok sepertinya habis ini bakal bahas Ino-pig?

**NIGHT** : Yaah, dia akan dibahas, tapi kau tetap chara utama-nya Saku-chan. Chapter depan night usahakan lebih ringkas n jelas dalam jalan ceritanya. Sakura juga akan mulai ketemu dengan masa lalunya. Oke, anak-anak….?

**ALL CHARA** : Oke, waktunya REVIEW Ya…

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

**Hm… Chapter 5 : Looking For Sakura selesai. Panjang Pemirsa…. Buh, dahsyat. Ngetiknya tiga jam! Gak akan terlalu banyak drama. Gak akan belibet di urusan cintanya, tapi ke intrik-nya.**

**Untuk masalah cintanya Sakura, pairnya nggak akan terlalu ribet. Sasuke punya tujuan tersendiri, Shikamaru nyari demi Naruto, Gaara punya urusan keluarga dengan Sakura.**

**Konohamaru? Sedikit urusan keluarga dan mungkin kisah romance 'terlarang'-nya dengan Hanabi yang notabene keluarga sang musuh. ***jadi berasa kayak romeo-juliet*****

**Ino? Sedikit pembahasan masa lalunya doank dan keluarga yang dia tinggalkan.**

**Hem… wateperlah…hahahaha…**

**Sekarang… waktunya…**

**Please…**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**v**


	6. Trying to Find the Past

**Warning : AU, Multi Pairing, maybe OOC**

**Ohohohoho… maafkan kalau chapter kemarin ada typo-nya. Maklum, night ngetiknya dadakan n' paling jarang ngecek ulang. Penyakit jelek. apalagi senen kemarin sempat kena muntaber, fyuh… rasanya night makin takut ma kematian, bayangin aja, tiap batuk, jantung night bisa berhenti kapan aja. Brrr.**

**Yak. Chapter ini bakal sedikit ngebahas yang namanya masa lalu. THANKS banget untuk yang udah baca n' terutama yang review! Kalian membuatku bersemangat ngelanjutin fic ini! Untuk **LuthMelody**, Night ingetin, kayaknya kamu perlu nge-skip beberapa baris. Hahahaha. Jangan marah ya!**

Yang gak log in** : **_**Rey619, akira yuuki, yaraiyarai chan, Ziory, ShikaIno FC.**_

**Ohya, maaf, night yang biasanya apdet sore jadi mundur malem gara-gara diajak badminton'an ma sepupu, fyuuuh… so hot! *?***

**Yosh. Selamat membaca.**

**Summary** : Sebuah bencana membuat Sakura meninggalkan teman-temannya yang 'terhormat'; Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara. Sakura terpaksa banting tulang demi mengobati ayahnya Sarutobi Hiruzen yang stroke, dan Sarutobi Konohamaru, adiknya yang masih SMA. Dan jalan yang ditempuh untuk bertahan benar-benar meninggalkan predikat 'terhormat' dari raganya. Yamanaka Ino dan Nona Tsunade adalah orang baik yang membantunya dengan cara yang 'berbeda'. Dan kehidupan baru dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit inspirasi dari **_**Memoirs of Geisha**_**, dan tentu otak saya yang hobi berkhayal**

**.**

**MADEMOISELLE SAKURA Chapter 6 : Trying to Find the Past**

**.**

"Jadi dimana lokasinya?" tanya Sasuke pada sopirnya yang menunggu di dekat stasiun.

"Yah, saya sudah memantaunya, Tuan Sasuke, maaf saya tidak menjemput anda ke kediaman Hyuuga."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Nggak masalah, Kabuto, naik kereta sampai ke Sapporo bukan hal sulit untukku, sekarang cukup tunjukkan lokasi di mana Shikamaru sekarang."

"Baik, Tuan."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hei Suigetsu!" panggil Kiba, "jangan lari-lari di sini!"

Suigetsu hanya nyengir lalu tetap berlari. Mungkin menghindari amukan seseorang. Kiba menghela napas sebentar. Ia menengok ke kanan belakang, menunggu sosok _Tom_ yang kehilangan _Jerry_ barusan.

Sedetik kemudian muncul seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang merah yang sedikit ngos-ngosan, "Hei Kiba, mana Bocah bodoh itu?"

"Sudahlah _Mademoiselle Firefly_, make up-mu bisa luntur kalau kau mengejar Suigetsu," jawab Kiba malas, "lalu apa lagi yang dilakukannya malam ini sampai kau marah?"

Karin melirik sambil manyun, "Si Bodoh itu menyembunyikan shamisen-ku, aku jadi kebingungan saat bersama tamuku, awas saja dia!" kutuk Karin sambil meledak-ledak.

Kiba yang memasang muka horror terlihat menelan ludah. "J-jangan emosi, Karin," bisiknya, "kau bisa menakuti pengunjung yang baru datang…"

Karin menghela napas sesaat dan mengangguk setuju pada Kiba. Lalu kemudian matanya menangkap sosok mobil Mercedes Benz hitam berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Siapa itu? Tamu?

Sementara itu Sasuke tercengang mengetahui tempat yang dimaksud Kabuto, supirnya. "Benar Shikamaru kemari, Kabuto?"

Kabuto mengangguk mengiyakan, "Tidak salah lagi Tuan, saya sempat masuk tadi."

"Ini kan tempat…" Sasuke terlihat ragu, "mau apa Shikamaru kemari?"

"Saya dengar dari salah satu Mademoiselle-nya, Tuan Shikamaru memesan seorang gadis tadi. Dan saya rasa ia belum keluar dari sini. Itu Tuan, mobil Tuan Shikamaru masih terparkir di sana." jelas Kabuto.

"Tunggu! Kau bilang apa tadi? Mademoiselle?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Kabuto mengangguk lagi. Pria itu membenahi posisi kacamatanya sesaat, "Semua wanita pekerja di tempat ini memiliki julukan Mademoiselle, tapi tingkatannya berbeda-beda, saya mendapat info dari salah satu Mademoiselle tingkat rendah tadi, Tuan."

"_Mademoiselle Sakura_?" gumam Sasuke pelan, "apa Sakura…?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Kepalanya masih pusing mendengar penjelasan Kabuto yang tiba-tiba. Ia tak tahu di ujung kota Sapporo ada tempat seperti ini. Jujur saja, tempat ini sedikit mirip Kyoto. Masalahnya apa benar dugaannya bahwa Sakura, sahabatnya itu ada di sini? Dan bekerja sebagai…

"Aku turun saja, Kabuto, kau tunggu saja di sini!" perintah Sasuke.

Wajah Karin terlihat sumringah ketika penyadari pemuda tampan –dan kelihatan kaya- menghampirinya. Yah, itulah Sasuke. Karin dengan senyumnya membungkuk pelan memberi salam pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandangi Karin sesaat. Ia juga melongok ke arah dalam 'Paradise'. Semua wanita yang ada sangat cantik memang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya Karin ramah.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Kau mademoiselle di sini?"

Karin mengangguk tenang, "Ya."

"Siapa namamu?"

"_Mademoiselle Firefly_," jawab Karin singkat, "mau saya antar ke dalam?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Ia menatap mata Karin. Nampaknya dilihat-lihat, Karin termasuk tingkat tinggi karena dandanannya nampak lebih 'mewah' daripada mademoiselle lain. Mungkin ia tahu sesuatu tentang Sakura. Sasuke lalu melirik Kiba yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Tak biasanya Kiba merasa ada yang aneh dengan tamunya. Jujur saja, dilihat sekilas, ia tahu Sasuke pemuda kaya raya, dan dengan ketampanannya itu, Kiba tahu betul pemuda macam Sasuke tak perlu datang ke Paradise jika butuh wanita. Pasti pemuda ini punya tujuan lain. Karena bagaimanapun juga, tak sedikit tamu yang mempunyai tujuan lain. Ia yang bekerja dengan Nona Tsunade cukup lama sejak ia SMP tahu betul hal itu.

"Nona _Mademoiselle Firefly_, bisa aku bicara berdua denganmu?" tanya Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu tetap menatap mata Kiba. Kiba hanya mendengus sesaat lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Karin berdua.

Karin tersenyum lembut, "Mari masuk, Tuan."

"Nggak," jawab Sasuke. Karin terlihat sedikit kaget, "kecuali kalau kau memberitahuku terlebih dahulu…"

"…." Karin menyimaknya baik-baik.

"Apa ada Mademoiselle dengan nama _Mademoiselle Sakura_?"

Karin nampak sedikit terkejut. Tapi ia kemudian tersenyum. Ia tahu junior sekaligus sahabat sang _Mademoiselle Sky_ itu pasti begitu terkenal sampai dicari pemuda setampan ini. "Anda ingin memesannya?"

"…"

"Sayang sekali _Mademoiselle Sakura_ hanya tampil untuk pementasan, bukan untuk 'tidur' dengan tamu…"

"Jadi, memang benar ada yang bernama Mademoiselle Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang makin penasaran.

Karin menghela napas pelan lalu tersenyum manis, "Anda tahu? sejujurnya anda bertanya pada orang yang sangat tepat, karena saya tak yakin _Mademoiselle Sky_ mau memberi informasi tentang saudara angkatnya, dan tak ada lagi Mademoiselle lain yang mengenalnya betul, kecuali pemilik tempat ini," jelas Karin, "dan saya tak yakin anda mau bertemu pemilik Paradise hanya untuk mencari informasi tentang _Mademoiselle Sakura_."

"Jadi kau bisa kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Saya dibayar perjam-nya," jawab Karin singkat. Sasuke terlihat kaget. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. Sudah sejauh ini. Informasi memang harus didapat dengan sedikit pengorbanan. "mau masuk sekarang?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Shikamaru menghela napas. Ia melirik Ino yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Sudut mata Ino berair. Kenapa gadis ini seperti ingin menangis. Seingatnya Shikamaru tidak berlaku 'kasar' padanya. Tangan pemuda itu menghapus air mata Ino lalu menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Ino.

Ia melangkah turun dari tempat tidur dan meraih celananya. Ia meraih handphone dan mengaktifkannya. Sial. 10 message received! 6 dari Naruto, 1 dari Sasuke, sisanya dari rekan-rekan di perusahaan ayahnya. Shikamaru menatap jam tangannya. Ah, ia ketiduran. Sudah hampir jam 2. Seingatnya ia memesan Ino hanya sampai jam 2. Masalahnya Ino terlihat sangat lelah dan pulas. Ia tak tega membangunkannya.

Tok tok.

Shikamaru melangkah pelan ke arah pintu dan membukanya sedikit. Seorang pelayan membungkuk di hadapannya, "Maaf Tuan, saya ingin menjemput _Mademoiselle Sky_…"

Shikamaru membenahi ikatan rambutnya dan mendesah pelan, "Katakan pada Tsunade-san…" perintah Shikamaru, "katakan kalau _dia_ menemaniku sampai pagi nanti, bilang saja pembayarannya akan kubayar lebih. Biarkan _dia_ tidur, mengerti?"

"B-baik, Tuan…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sasuke?" panggil Hinata.

"_Ya?_" jawab Sasuke dari seberang sana. Sebenarnya ia sedikit menjauh dari Karin saat menerima telepon dari Hinata malam-malam begini, "_Ada apa?_"

"Jas-mu ketinggalan di tempatku, besok pagi kuantar ke rumahmu ya?"

"_Nggak usah Hinata_." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"T-tapi, S-Sasuke, ada map di dalamnya, apa n-nggak penting?"

"_Aku masih punya file-nya di komputerku_…" jawab Sasuke sekenanya, "_sudah ya_…"

"S-Sasuke? Maaf, tapi k-kenapa di sana terdengar ramai sekali, k-kau ada di mana?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"_Aku nggak apa-apa_."

Klek.

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Hinata memandangi handphone-nya. Lagi-lagi. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Sebenarnya Sasuke kenapa sih? Kenapa pemuda itu berubah?

"Dimatikan kak?" tanya Hanabi polos.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "J-jasnya biarkan saja, Hanabi-chan. Mungkin Kabuto-san akan mengambilnya besok."

"Ada yang nee-san pikirkan?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Sedih karena Sasuke-san berubah?"

"Ha?" Hinata terlihat kaget.

"Aku juga sadar kok, kak Sasuke sedikit berubah."

"Begitu ya?" keluh Hinata, "kira-kira kenapa ya? Apa aku berbuat salah padanya?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Mungkin, Kak," jawab Hanabi sambil berbalik, "mungkin marah pada Nee-san, karena kau memilih Naruto-san."

Hinata langsung menoleh cepat. "A-apa?" tanya Hinata heran. Hanabi tidak menjawabnya. Gadis SMA itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Hinata di ruang tengah. Duduk diam di sana.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati Ino berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Sakura memutar bola matanya lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia menggerak-gerakkan hidungnya seolah mencari aroma sesuatu, "Hei, Ino-pig, -_snif sniff-_, apa bau kueku membangunkanmu lagi?" sindirnya.

Ino langsung manyun mendengarnya, "Kau kaget melihatku bangun subuh-subuh begini?"

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke langit, "Yah, bahkan matahari belum keluar," jawab Sakura, "memangnya dari Paradise kau langsung kesini? Tidak tidur dulu?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jalan-jalan ke dekat sungai yuk…"

Sakura terlihat mengrenyitkan dahinya. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lalu berteriak, "Konohamaru! Kakak mau jalan-jalan pagi dengan Ino-pig, jaga rumah ya!"

"Ya!" terdengar suara sahutan Konohamaru dari dalam rumah.

Sakura dengan sigap menutup pintu rumah dan berjalan mengikuti Ino. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan kakak angkatnya itu. Sungguh. Ada yang aneh. Tak biasanya gadis itu setenang ini, sediam ini.

"Ino? Kau kenapa?" panggil Sakura.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh dan tersenyum lembut dengan background cahaya matahari yang hangat yang mulai menerangi cakrawala di belakang Ino. "Duduk di sana yuk, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Kedua gadis itu duduk di gundukan rumput menghadap matahari terbit dan di bawah sana, sungai yang tenang terlihat sangat segar dan memantulkan cahaya matahari yang berkilauan indah.

Sakura menoleh dan memandangi Ino yang tersenyum lembut, "Kau tadi malam… tidak lembur?"

Ino menghela napas sesaat, "Aku kerja kok, seperti biasa, sampai pagi."

"Kau tidak capek? Tidak tidur dulu di rumah?" tanya Sakura.

Ino menggeleng, "aku sudah tidur semalaman kok…"

"…" Sakura terlihat bingung. Bukannya tadi Ino bilang ia lembur dan kerja sampai pagi seperti biasanya?

"Aku menemani seseorang seharian. Orang itu membayarku untuk semalam."

Sakura terlihat melongo, "Wah… kau benar-benar 'lembur' ya?"

Ino terkikik pelan lalu mendorong muka mesum Sakura, "Tidak, Bodoh! Kami hanya melakukannya sekali lalu aku tertidur…" jawab Ino. Wajahnya perlahan mulai merona tipis mengingatnya.

"Wah, dia baik sekali," puji Sakura, "jangan-jangan dia menyukaimu? Ayolah Ino, 'harga'mu itu cukup tinggi kan, apalagi semalaman."

"Menyukaiku? Semalam kami pertama kali bertemu, Bodoh!" jawab Ino. '_sebenarnya sih kedua,_' Ia tersenyum lalu terdiam sesaat, '_ia mencari info tentangmu, Bodoh!_' batinnya sesak.

"Love at the first sight?" balas Sakura.

Ino nyengir sesaat, "Kau percaya pepatah itu? Itu _bullshit_ tahu! Artinya kau menyukai orang itu dari penampilan luarnya…" jelas Ino.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Gadis itu kemudian perlahan mengangguk mengiyakan. Sakura melipat kakinya lalu menyandarkan dagunya di atas kedua lututnya. Tak lama kemudian beberapa orang mulai lalu lalang di sekitar mereka. Ada anak-anak TK yang berlarian di dekat sungai. Juga beberapa penduduk yang berangkat ke pasar.

Kedua gadis itu memperhatikan setiap orang. Menghirup udara segar. Mendengarkan suara angin, dan diam satu sama lain. Susananya begitu hangat dan menentramkan.

"Lihat itu Sakura!" perintah Ino pelan sambil menunjuk seseorang.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Seorang ibu muda sedang mendorong kereta bayinya lalu mengangkat bayinya dan menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Menurutmu berapa usia balita itu?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

Sakura terlihat heran mendengarnya, lalu sesaat kemudian ia terlihat berpikir juga, "Setahun… mungkin…"

"Mungkin…" kata Ino, "mungkin anakku juga sebesar itu…"

Mata Sakura mendadak terbelalak. Tunggu! Apa tadi yang didengarnya? Telinganya salah dengarkah? Anak? Ino menyebut kata 'anak'? Sakura menoleh cepat dan menatap wajah Ino dari samping yang tersenyum lembut. "A-apa tadi kau bilang?"

Ino menoleh pelan dan menyandarkan sisi kepalanya di atas lututnya, "Anak, Sakura-chan… anakku…"

"K-kau… punya a-anak?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Seharusnya…"

"A-apa?" Sakura makin terlihat kebingungan, "a-aku nggak ngerti m-maksudmu Ino…"

"Sakura, maukah kau menceritakan masa lalumu padaku?" tanya Ino, "sebagai gantinya, aku akan menceritakan masa laluku…"

Sakura terlihat bingung. Lalu perlahan ia mengangguk, "Ceritakan Ino…"

Ino tersenyum sesaat lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada ibu muda dan bayinya di ujung sana, "Hei, Sakura-chan, aku tahu kau dulu pasti berasal dari kalangan 'atas' kan? Coba tebak masa laluku…"

"Ino! Jangan bercanda! Aku nggak suka main tebak-tebakan!" seru Sakura kesal.

Ino tertawa kecil, "Iya iya! Aku cuma mau bilang… ayahku adalah pemilik showroom mobil keluaran Eropa di Tokyo."

"I-itu dulu atau…"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nggak, ia masih… sampai sekarang."

Mulut Sakura terbuka. Tak menyangka bahwa Ino masih memiliki keluarga –yang kaya raya- di Tokyo sana. Lalu apa yang dilakukan Ino di tempat ini? Kenapa ia bisa bekerja sebagai… sebagai… _wanita_ seperti ini? Apa ia diusir keluarganya? "I-Ino… a-aku nggak mengerti… apa maksudmu, kalau kau punya keluarga yang mapan, kenapa kau..?"

"Kenapa aku jadi geisha?"

"Kau diusir? Atau mungkin kau ada masalah? Lalu kenapa tadi kau bilang kau punya anak?"

Tangan Ino dengan cepat membungkam mulut Sakura, "Dengarkan aku, Bodoh!" perintahnya, "aku tidak diusir, aku yang… meninggalkan mereka…"

"Apa?"

"Semalam aku mendadak teringat pada seseorang, seseorang yang sangat kucintai, Sakura, sangat kukagumi… ia kekasihku."

"…"

"Saat aku kelas dua SMA, yah, kami melakukan _itu_…" jelas Ino. Pandangan matanya nanar, "untuk pertama kalinya."

"…"

"Dan aku… hamil…" jawab Ino, "aku dan kekasihku itu panik, sangat panik. Karena kami sama-sama masih SMA, dan kami sama-sama tahu, keluarga besar kami akan sangat marah kalau tahu. Makanya suatu hari saat musim penghujan waktu itu, aku menemui Sai, kekasihku."

Wajah Sakura terlihat pucat…juga iba.

"tapi, mungkin karena ia sangat tidak siap, ia menolak bertanggung jawab…"

"Ap-"

"Aku memahaminya, Sakura, aku sangat me-memakluminya…" Ino menoleh. Menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam. Perlahan sudut matanya menggenangkan air bening. Sama seperti Sakura, "aku tahu betul keluarganya, keluarganya bisa saja membunuhnya kalau tahu hal itu."

"T-tapi, tapi ia harus tanggung jawab, Ino-"

"Aku bilang aku memakluminya Sakura! Y-yang tidak kupahami, yang t-tidak bisa kumaklumi adalah saat i-ia memintaku m-menggugurkan kandunganku, dan aku nggak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi setelah itu! Aku nggak bisa membunuh anakku sendiri!" teriak Ino emosi.

"I-Ino…"

"Suatu hari, Ibuku mulai curiga karena aku sering mual. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menemui Sai sekali lagi…"

"Dan…"

"Itu jadi pertemuan terakhirku dengannya, k-karena… ia tetap tak bisa menikah denganku. Aku menamparnya keras-keras, hahaha… di depan rumahnya, di depan ayahnya, aku meninggalkannya di bawah guyuran air hujan."

'_hujan'_ pikir Sakura, '_sama seperti setahun lalu dulu'_

"Hujan waktu itu b-benar-benar melukaiku, menyakitiku begitu dalam… waktu aku pulang, aku dengar dari luar rumah, ibuku berteriak histeris dari arah kamar. Mungkin ia menemukan testpack-ku. Aku tak ada pilihan lain, Sakura-chan. Hari itu, dengan sedikit uang di sakuku, aku lari ke stasiun, naik kereta tanpa tahu tujuanku, dan aku terdampar di Kyoto."

"…"

"Malam itu hujan masih mengguyur juga di sana, lalu aku yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa dan kebingungan meringkuk di depan sebuah toko. Kedinginan, kelaparan…kesepian…tersakiti, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura meneteskan air matanya perih. Ia tidak tahu kalau Ino mengalami hal seburuk itu. Ia tidak tahu. Nyatanya ia tidak mengenal baik gadis ini. Gadis yang menemaninya. Gadis yang mengangkat kesakitannya setahun lalu. Gadis yang mengajarkannya kesederhanaan padanya. Gadis yang selalu ceria. Dan kini kenyataannya Ino begitu rapuh.

"…s-saat itulah, dua orang berdiri di hadapanku."

"A-apa?"

"Dua orang itu adalah Nona Tsunade dan Kiba, bodyguardnya, Sakura-chan," jelas Ino, "Nona Tsunade berjongkok di hadapanku sedangkan Si Bodoh Kiba itu di belakangnya memegangi payung. Tadinya aku ketakutan, sangat ketakutan pada orang asing, tapi Nona Tsunade menatapku dengan hangat… dan memelukku. A-aku, aku yang saat itu labil langsung menangis di pelukannya. Menangis. Menangis sebisaku. Sekuat tenagaku. Sampai air mataku kering. Sampai bebanku berkurang. Dan aku pingsan."

"…" Sakura terdiam sesaat. Tangannya meraih pipi Ino yang basah dan menghapus jejak air matanya, "Lalu?"

"Begitu sadar, aku sudah ada di klinik. Aku menoleh mencari sosok Nona Tsunade tapi aku hanya mendapati Kiba yang menatapku iba. Aku perlahan mencoba duduk dan Kiba membantuku juga mengambilkanku minum."

"Ternyata Kiba sebaik itu ya?" sahut Sakura.

Ino mengangguk setuju dan tersenyum, "Ya…lalu tak lama kemudian Nona Tsunade masuk. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Ia mengambil duduk di tepi ranjang lalu tersenyum getir. Dan saat itulah ia mengatakan padaku, bahwa aku… keguguran."

Mata Sakura langsung terbelalak.

"Aku tak tahu harus lega atau bagaimana. Saat itu aku memegangi perutku, Sakura, aku kehilangannya. Rasanya sakit sekali, hatiku sakit sekali, dan aku menangis lagi. Hari itu aku mengeluarkan air mata begitu banyak. Aku juga lemah sekali. Aku marah sekali…"

"…"

"Karena pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang menyebabkan anakku mati, aku yang membuat diriku sendiri keguguran, aku terlalu lemah, aku terlalu banyak pikiran, aku.. aku…"

"Ssh… bukan salahmu, Bodoh!" Sakura mencoba menenangkan gadis pirang itu. Sakura memeluk Ino perlahan.

"Saat itu, aku seperti orang linglung. Nona Tsunade dan Kiba terlihat khawatir padaku, dan kau tahu, aku selalu menganggap Nona Tsunade adalah malaikatku, dia…"

**FLASHBACK**

"_Siapa namamu?" tanya Tsunade pelan sambil mengusap kepala Ino._

"_I-Ino…" jawab Ino singkat. Pandangan matanya kosong._

"_Di mana alamat keluargamu?"_

_Ino hanya menggeleng. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Apa ia harus kembali ke Tokyo? Sai pasti lega begitu tahu anaknya mati. Lelaki brengsek itu! Ino tak sudi lagi menemuinya. Biar cintanya mati dibawa pergi bersama kematian calon bayinya. Orang tuanya. Ino tak tahu apa ia sanggup kembali pada orang tuanya._

_Tsunade menghela napas pelan, "Ino-chan… kau mau… ikut denganku?" tanya Tsunade sambil tersenyum._

_Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia menatap mata Nona Tsunade. Mata malaikatnya. Ino meneteskan air matanya lagi, "Te-terima kasih… terima kasih… terima kasih."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Setelah itu aku dibawa kemari. Ternyata waktu itu Nona Tsunade dan Kiba sedang berkunjung di makam keluarga Nona Tsunade. Yah, aku agak repot juga karena tempat ini dan Tokyo tidak jauh, tapi aku sudah tak peduli. Andai saja aku waktu itu tidak bertemu dengan Nona Tsunade, mungkin bukan hanya calon bayiku yang mati, tapi aku juga, Sakura-chan…" jelas Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Ya… Nona Tsunade memang terlihat seperti malaikat." kata Sakura sambil ikut tersenyum.

"Awalnya aku kaget saat tahu apa pekerjaan Nona Tsunade dan Kiba, tapi lama kelamaan aku maklum. Nona Tsunade melarangku ikut bekerja, makanya waktu itu tiap hari kerjaanku hanya bertengkar dengan Kiba. Lama-lama aku bosan. Aku selalu memperhatikan kehebatan Nona Tsunade saat menari dan menyanyi, makanya saat itu aku sering memperhatikan Karin saat pelatihan."

"…"

"Lalu suatu saat aku ketahuan mengintip, dan Nona Tsunade memarahiku, hehehe, akhirnya aku memaksa agar aku ikut latihan. Bukan Nona Tsunade yang memaksaku jadi geisha, tapi aku sendiri yang memutuskannya."

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku tahu kok…"

Ino tersenyum lebar. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, "Sekarang giliranmu!"

Sakura tersentak, "Aku harus cerita mulai darimana?"

Ino terlihat ikut berpikir, "Ah! Waktu kita pertama bertemu, waktu kau menangis sepulang dari rumah sakit katamu waktu itu, ingat? Waktu kau tanya tentang rumah kontrakan yang murah?"

Sakura mencoba mengingatnya lalu tersenyum, "Iya, waktu itu aku nyasar kemari."

"Ya, kau menangis sambil memandangi rumah-rumah kecil di pemukiman kita, kau bilang… kau butuh rumah… aku sedikit kaget, karena waktu itu kau memakai seragam sekolah, aku heran melihat anak sekolahan mencari rumah tinggal. Apalagi kulihat dari model seragammu, aku tahu itu seragam sekolah orang kaya raya…"

"Kau tahu kenapa waktu itu aku menangis?"

"Karena kau butuh rumah?" tebak Ino asal.

Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Karena waktu itu aku dari rumah sakit dan mendapapi ayahku terserang stroke. Tidak hanya itu, aku juga baru saja menemui sahabat ayahku, namanya Paman Yamato, beliau memberitahu bahwa perusahaan ayah bangkrut. Aku… shock sekali. Apalagi yang membuat ayahku bangkrut adalah keluarga sahabatku sendiri."

Ino terlihat melongo, "Kau… mendapat musibah beruntut…"

Sakura tersenyum getir. Ia menengadah menatap langit, membiarkan angin pagi membelai rambutnya, "Sebelumnya aku adalah gadis yang menyebalkan, Ino-chan, aku tak pernah menjadi gadis yang peduli dengan pekerjaan ayah, aku hanya gadis manja yang suka bersenang-senang."

"Ya~h, kelihatan sih…" canda Ino.

Sakura tertawa nyaring, "Tapi waktu itu aku tahu, bahwa mulai hari itu, kehidupanku takkan sama lagi, Ino-chan. Aku akhirnya meminta Konohamaru untuk kembali ke Jepang. Adik yang tak pernah kutemui sejak ia berumur empat tahun. Kami hanya berhubungan lewat email."

"Bersyukurlah kau, karena adikmu seperti malaikat pelindungmu sekarang."

"Yah, selain ayah, hanya dia harta paling berharga yang kumiliki, Ino-chan…" jawab Sakura, "dan sekarang ada kau, Nona Tsunade, dan Paradise."

Ino mengangguk senang. Yah. Sakura kini memiliki Ino. Sahabat sekaligus kakak angkatnya. Orang yang begitu baik padanya.

"Aku mengajak ayah dan Konohamaru pindah kemari. Untung keadaan ayah semakin lama semakin membaik. Dan Konohamaru ternyata lebih tegar dari yang kubayangkan. Aku pindah kemari, melupakan semuanya, mengubah nama keluargaku, bekerja demi ayah dan Konohamaru."

"Aku bangga padamu, Sakura-chan."

"Aku juga salut pada ketegaranmu, Ino-chan."

Ino memejamkan matanya. ah, ia ingat pada Shikamaru. Sakura belum menceritakan tentang teman-temannya. Apa Sakura tahu bahwa teman-teman 'masa lalu'-nya mencarinya sekarang?

"Kau tidak punya kisah cinta?" ledek Ino.

"Dasar!" keluh Sakura. "dulu aku selalu menyukai seseorang yang begitu keren. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia pemuda yang cool. Yah, tipe idaman gadis seumuran kita, Ino-chan."

"Hanya satu itu?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan Uchiha itu?"

"Tidak… aku sudah melupakannya, dan melupakan yang lainnya. Juga melupakan Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto, pemuda jabrik yang selalu tersenyum, selalu optimis, dan selalu mengekoriku kemana-mana."

"Kau membencinya?" tanya Ino.

"Nggak," jawab Sakura, "malah mungkin… aku mencintainya."

Ino menatap Sakura heran.

"Tapi ada kalanya, orang yang kita sayangi sepenuh hati, orang yang kita kasihi, menyakiti hati kita kan?" tanya Sakura balik. Ino memejamkan matanya. Ya. Sai juga menyakitinya. "waktu aku tahu apa nantinya pekerjaanku waktu itu, aku memutuskan memberikan yang 'pertama' pada Naruto. karena dia satu-satunya orang yang kupercayai. Dan aku tahu kalau aku nggak akan pernah menyesalinya."

Ino menengok. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Tapi, setahun lalu, Naruto menolaknya. Ia menolakku. Ia meminta agar aku tak merendahkan diriku sendiri. Dasar bodoh."

"…" Ino melongo mendengarnya. Naruto. ia tak menyangka masih ada pemuda macam itu. Menolak gadis yang ia sukai sendiri.

"Aku kecewa padanya waktu itu. Aku keluar dari rumahnya, dan sama sepertimu, hujan deras menyakiti seluruh bagian tubuhku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku… patah hati."

Ino memandang wajah Sakura yang serasa terlihat akan menangis. Ia tahu Sakura sedih, tapi ia juga tahu Sakura menyembunyikannya. "Kau pasti masih sangat mencintainya sampai sekarang kan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Ia tak tahu. Dan ia nggak mau tahu.

"Naruto itu… pasti sangat mencintaimu."

"Hah?"

"Dia menolakmu, bukan karena dia ingin 'menolakmu', Bodoh!" jelas Ino, "dia nggak mau melakukannya karena dia ingin melindungimu, sebagai gadis yang ia cintai, dia ingin menjagamu… dengan utuh."

Sakura hanya tersenyum getir. Yah. Ia cukup cerdas untuk tahu hal itu. Tapi kondisinya berbeda.

"Ia nggak tahu kan kalau kau akhirnya jadi geisha?"

"Hari itu, hari terakhirku bertemu dengannya. Yah, aku nggak mau mengingatnya lagi."

Ino tersenyum lebar, "Mungkin ia masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang…"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Mungkin nggak," jawab Sakura, "ia sudah bertunangan dengan seorang gadis."

"Ap-"

"Puteri sulung keluarga yang juga menghancurkan ayahku, Ino…"

Ino menunduk sesaat, "Sakura, apa kau… hidup dengan dendam itu?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum miris, "Aku mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, tapi tetap nggak bisa, satu hal Ino, aku… bukan gadis yang sebaik kau pikirkan."

Ino menoleh lalu tersenyum, "Aku tahu, gadis sepertimu nggak mungkin sempurna," jawab Ino, "dendam ya? Aku juga tidak memungkiri perasaan seperti itu, aku juga… dendam pada Sai. Ironis ya?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Bagaimana kalau keluargamu mencarimu, Ino-chan?"

"Aku nggak tahu," jawab Ino. Matanya menerawang, "Mungkin lari sejauh mungkin."

"…"

"Aku… bukan gadis setegar yang kau pikirkan, Sakura," jawab Ino lagi, "bagaimana denganmu, bagaimana kalau teman-temanmu mencarimu?"

Sakura menghela napas, "Aku sih nggak mau lari, kalau aku lari, bagaimana ayah dan Konohamaru? Aku juga nggak tahu, tapi yang jelas aku nggak akan kembali pada mereka, aku nggak mau bersama mereka. Cukup, bagiku, kehidupanku sekarang sudah cukup."

Kedua gadis cantik itu tersenyum, "Just leave the past, right?" kata Ino.

"Ya, kita sekarang hidup sebagai orang yang baru, kenalkan, Haruno Sakura!" seru Sakura.

"Um… nggak, pakai nama aslimu saja, cuma di depanku kok!"

Sakura tersenyum manis, "Oke," jawabnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "perkenalkan, namaku Sarutobi Sakura, siapa namamu?"

"Yamanaka Ino."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku datang ke kota ini, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto. pemuda jabrik itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar mobil. Menikmati pemandangan kota kecil yang asing itu.

"Ini Sapporo."

"aku juga tahu, Jenius," jawab Naruto, "maksudku untuk apa kau ada di kota ini?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu kok."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Konohamaru mengedarkan pandangannya. Sesekali ia mengaduk mocca miliknya lalu melirik pada Hanabi yang sejak tadi sering menunduk, "Kau kenapa?"

"Ha?" respon Hanabi, "ah, nggak, nggak apa." Hanabi terlihat gugup. Jarang-jarang berduaan di café dengan Konohamaru. Pertama kali malah. Hanabi mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya. Sesekali ia melihat orang yang lalu lalang melewati café dan memperhatikan mobil yang lewat. Lalu mata lavendernya menangkap sosok yang ditunggu sedari tadi berjalan pelan dari arah pintu. "Ah, itu dia!"

Konohamaru menoleh. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia ikut berdiri dan menyambut pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

"Jadi kau orang yang dikatakan Hanabi?"

"Ya, namaku Haruno Konohamaru."

Pemuda SMA itu menatapnya tajam dan mengulurkan tangannya. Tetap dengan pandangan mata yang tak lepas dari mata lawan bicaranya. Pemuda dewasa berambut merah di hadapannya terlihat sedikit heran. Ia merasa mengenal tatapan mata ini. Sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Konohamaru.

"Ya, namaku Sabaku Gaara."

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NARUTO : **Ya ampun Night, lagi-lagi aku muncul sebentar.

**SAKURA** : Yah, sesuai judul chapternya, chapter ini memang membahas aku dan Ino, Naruto-baka!

**NARUTO** : Iya, hiks, aku terharu denger kisah Ino *peluk2 night*

**NIGHT** : *bersandar di bahu Naruto* iya…

**NARUTO/NIGHT** : *di-shannaro*

**SAI** : Aku kok jahat banget ya?

**NIGHT** : Nggak juga kok, biasa aja, ntar ke belakang juga tahu

**NARUTO** : Kenapa aku masih nggak kunjung ketemu Sakura?

**SASUKE** : Kenapa aku malah sama Karin?

**NIGHT** : Hahahaha, pelan-pelan…

**KIBA** : Wah, peranku menyenangkan

**SAKURA** : Iya, aku juga terharu

**NIGHT** : Yaah, jaraknya udah dekat kan? Semuanya sebentar lagi ketemu kok! Tenang saja. Oke, anak-anak….?

**ALL CHARA** : Oke, waktunya REVIEW Ya…

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Hm… Chapter 6 : Trying to Find the Past selesai. Lumayanlah. Saya ngetiknya dua jam setengah, abis ngetik We're Marry Now yang isinya humor-romance, langsung banting setir ke cerita satu ini.**

**Percaya atau nggak, Night nangis waktu ngebayangin Ino pas ketemu Tsunade. Entah karena emang menyesakkan, atau gara-gara Jerman kemarin kalah ma Serbia, entahlah…**

**Nama julukan Karin itu Night ngarang asal-asalan. Hahaha. Firefly. Kunang-kunang kan? Cocok ah ma rambut Karin, hehehe ***digebuk Karin*** **

**Maaf ya, chapter ini isinya gini doang… moga-moga nggak mengecewakan… *readers: **mengecewakan!*****

*****Hiks… huwa…*****

**Hem… wateperlah…hahahaha…**

**Sekarang… waktunya…**

**Please…**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**v**


	7. When My Eyes met on you

**Warning : AU, Multi Pairing, maybe OOC**

**Yep… update-an fic ini mundur seminggu –juga we're marry now- karena alasannya sama, computer saya error. Gak mau idup ***mungkin minta dijual, khu khu khu*****

**Yang gak log in : **_Rey619, namikaze nara, Mamehatsuki, ShikaIno FC, Aoi Shou'no'-chan, N.S-AmeBela malas login__**.**_

**Yosh. Selamat membaca.**

**Summary** : Sebuah bencana membuat Sakura meninggalkan teman-temannya yang 'terhormat'; Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara. Sakura terpaksa banting tulang demi mengobati ayahnya Sarutobi Hiruzen yang stroke, dan Sarutobi Konohamaru, adiknya yang masih SMA. Dan jalan yang ditempuh untuk bertahan benar-benar meninggalkan predikat 'terhormat' dari raganya. Yamanaka Ino dan Nona Tsunade adalah orang baik yang membantunya dengan cara yang 'berbeda'. Dan kehidupan baru dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit inspirasi dari **_**Memoirs of Geisha**_**, dan tentu otak saya yang hobi berkhayal**

**.**

**MADEMOISELLE SAKURA Chapter 7 : When My Eyes met on you**

**.**

Ino terlihat melamun. Pandangan matanya terlihat sayu saat menatap butiran-butiran pasir di bawahnya. Sesekali tubuhnya bergerak untuk sekedar mengayunkan ayunan yang ia naiki sekarang.

Ino memejamkan matanya sesaat. Mengingat-ingat cerita Sakura, dan juga mengingat-ingat tentang dirinya juga. Ino memejamkan matanya matanya lagi. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menyandarkannya di tali ayunan, membiarkan poninya dibelai angin sore yang cukup hangat setelah musim penghujan yang panjang.

Ciit.

Telinga gadis itu sempat mendengar suara mobil yang berhenti tak jauh dari taman tempatnya menunggu 'klien'-nya. Ia memilih untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang. Ia lebih senang memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan nantinya.

Ia merasa ada pergerakan langkah kaki seseorang di dekatnya. Tapi Ino tidak membuka matanya. Ia memilih untuk tetap diam dan menunggu pemuda itu sampai menyebut namanya.

"Mademoiselle Sky?"

Ino akhirnya bersedia membuka kelopak matanya. ia menengadah sesaat, memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya dengan mata aquamarine-nya.

Shikamaru menghela napas sesaat. Ia memperhatikan Ino dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Ino memang berdandan kasual, berbeda dengan dandanannya di Paradise yang glamour. Ia hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek bergambar doraemon berwarna kuning dan celana jeans selutut berwarna putih. Rambut pirangnya juga dikuncir satu ke belakang.

"Lama sekali…" keluh Ino.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk malas sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia melangkah pelan lalu duduk di ayunan di samping Ino.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru to the point, "ia bisa ditemui?"

"Aku tidak yakin," jawab Ino singkat. Gadis pirang itu menghela napas panjang, "ia sudah bercerita padaku tentang kau dan beberapa orang teman dekatmu."

Shikamaru hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan langit yang mulai memerah. Ino terdiam sesaat lalu menoleh pada Shikamaru, "Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja? Sakura… ia bilang ia tidak akan kembali pada masa lalunya. Mengertilah, kehidupan Sakura dan masa lalunya sudah berubah jauh. Dan aku tak yakin semua teman di masa lalunya akan mengenalinya."

Kali ini Shikamaru menoleh, "Salah kalau teman-temannya mencarinya?"

"Salah karena Sakura tidak ingin ia dicari seperti ini," jawab Ino tenang, "ia sudah cukup bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang."

"Maksudmu hidup susah sebagai seorang geisha yang harus menjual dirinya?" tanya Shikamaru dingin. Ia menatap mata Ino dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Ino hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Aku bukan pertama kalinya mendengar ucapan seperti barusan, kami… terhormat dengan cara kami sendiri… kami lahir sebagai manusia, dan kalian, para lelaki bukan malaikat yang sempurna. Karena pada akhirnya, lelaki terhormat sepertimu, harus datang pada wanita rendah sepertiku hanya untuk sebuah informasi."

Shikamaru tercekat mendengarnya. Perlahan dadanya bergemuruh karena sesak. Ia menatap mata Ino. Ekspresi gadis itu tetap tenang, dingin, dan gelap.

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, Sakura tidak ingin lagi melihat kau ataupun masa lalunya. Kembalilah ke kota anda, Tuan. Sia-sia anda membuang waktu anda untuk mencari orang yang tidak ingin ditemukan. Bukankah untuk anda sekalian, waktu adalah uang?"

Ino beranjak berdiri sementara Shikamaru masih tertegun dengan perkataan Ino. Gadis itu menyebutnya lagi dengan formal. Pemuda itu mendadak berkeringat dingin. Ia dengan cepat menahan lengan Ino agar tak pergi dari sisinya.

Ino menatapnya dingin, "Tenang saja, saya tidak meminta upah hari ini karena anda membuang waktu saya. Saya sudah bilang kan, saya tidak menjual informasi."

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku…" Shikamaru mengeluarkan handphone-nya. "aku bukan mencari Sakura untuk diriku sendiri. Ada orang lain yang sangat ingin bertemu dengannya."

Ino terdiam sesaat. Memperhatikan Shikamaru yang berbicara sebentar di telepon lalu menyuruhnya untuk menatap sosok seseorang yang melangkah keluar dari mobil Shikamaru yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Pemuda pirang itu mendekat ke arahnya dan Shikamaru lalu berhenti tepat di hadapan Ino. Ino pernah melihat wajahnya. Ia ingat. Pemuda yang terlihat kebingungan tak jauh dari stasiun seolah sedang mencari seseorang di hari saat ia pulang rekreasi dengan Sakura dan Tuan Jiraiya.

Pemuda pirang itu menatapnya sayu dan tersenyum getir, "J-jadi benar, Sakura-chan ada di kota ini?"

Ino memperhatikannya lekat-lekat lalu memejamkan matanya pelan, "Kau pasti… Naruto ya?"

Naruto dan Shikamaru menoleh. Ah, sepertinya Sakura sudah menceritakan soal teman-temannya pada Ino. Naruto mengangguk cepat, "Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa ia sehat? Apa ia bahagia?"

Ino tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa konyol dengan para lelaki di hadapannya ini, "Masalahnya, definisi bahagia bagi kalangan kami dan kalangan kalian berbeda kan?" sindirnya sambil melirik pada Shikamaru.

Naruto memandang Shikamaru sesaat, bingung dengan ucapan Ino.

"Setidaknya, dibandingkan saat aku bertemu dengannya setahun lalu dengan seragam SMA orang kaya yang sedang hujan-hujanan sambil menangis, kurasa Sakura jauh lebih bahagia sekarang."

Naruto dan Shikamaru yang mendengarnya tercekat. Tak menyangka bahwa setahun lalu, Sakura sudah mengalami hal terburuk di hidupnya.

"Sakura yang sekarang, berbeda dengan yang kalian kenal."

"Aku tak akan bisa tenang," ungkap Naruto, "sebelum memastikan dia baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa? Karena kau mencintainya?" tanya Ino dingin.

"…"

"Dalam dunia orang seperti kami, kami menekan perasaan kami," jelas Ino, "kata 'cinta' bukan lagi hal yang mempengaruhi hidup kami. Dan lagi… kami tidak mengagungkan perasaan semacam itu."

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan, bahwa kau tak mempercayai perasaanku pada Sakura?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya sementara kau menolaknya dan memilih untuk bertunangan dengan gadis lain?" tanya Ino tegas.

Kali ini giliran Naruto dan Shikamaru yang terbelalak. Jadi Sakura mengetahuinya?

"Aku… tak bisa menuruti keinginannya saat itu. Salah kalau aku menolak?" tanya Naruto gemetar.

"Sakura melakukannya karena ia ingin menyerahkan yang pertama hanya denganmu. Orang yang ia percayai sepenuh hatinya. Orang yang ia… cintai." jawab Ino.

Naruto menunduk.

"Aku dan Sakura tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui betapa berharganya Sakura untukmu. Tapi kadang keadaannya yang memaksa. Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat. Ia tak akan menceritakan permasalahannya pada kalian."

Naruto terlihat makin terpuruk.

Langit mulai berubah gelap. Garis-garis ungu mulai memendarkan dan menenggelamkan warna keemasan senja di langit sana. Beberapa burung yang berkoar-koar kembali ke sarangnya mulai tak terdengar. Lampu taman yang samar mulai menyala, menggantikan tugas matahari untuk menerangi taman.

Ino menunduk dan mendapati garis jejak tetesan air di dekat kaki Naruto. pemuda itu menangis rupanya.

"Naruto…" ungkap Shikamaru, "kalian tak tahu betapa terpuruknya Naruto saat tahu gadis yang ia cintai menghilang begitu saja. Kalian juga tak tahu keadaan Naruto saat itu. Hinata… mereka bukan bertunangan karena Naruto mencintainya, Hinata hanya ingin menolong Naruto yang terpuruk karena kehilangan Sakura dan putus asa."

Ino melirik Naruto sesaat.

Shikamaru dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto dan menunjukkannya pada Ino, "Lihat."

Mata Ino terbelalak. Ia tak mengira ada bekas sayatan melintang di pergelangan bagian dalamnya. Pemuda bernama Naruto ini pernah mencoba bunuh diri rupanya. Ironis sekali.

Ino menarik napas perlahan, "Tapi gadis bernama Hinata itu menyukaimu kan?" tanyanya pada Naruto. Naruto masih tertunduk dan terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Mendadak Naruto jatuh berlutut di hadapan Ino, "Kumohon padamu…"

"A-apa?" Ino terbelalak tak percaya.

"Pertemukan aku dengan Sarutobi Sakura…" pinta Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

Ino memejamkan matanya sesaat. Dadanya sesak. Tak menyangka perasaan bernama cinta mampu menggugah dan menghangatkan hatinya yang dingin. Sakura, sahabatnya, sekaligus adik angkatnya, dicintai begitu besar oleh seseorang seperti Naruto.

"Dia… namanya bukan lagi Sarutobi, dan aku tak menjamin ia mau bertemu denganmu, tapi…" jelas Ino, "datanglah ke Paradise jam sepuluh malam. Hari ini Sakura-chan menari di sana."

"…" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya.

Ino berbalik dan menoleh sedikit pada Naruto, "Nama kehormatannya, _Mademoiselle Sakura_."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Ino melangkah pergi. Sementara Shikamaru menarik lengan Naruto agar pemuda itu berdiri. Naruto terlihat linglung. Namun bibirnya terlihat menyunggingkan senyum. Ia mundur selangkah dan memilih untuk duduk di ayunan. Merenungi sesuatu. Memikirkan gadis yang dicintainya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sakura-chan…" panggil Shizune lembut.

Sakura menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya dan menoleh pada asisten Nona Tsunade itu. Gadis itu tersenyum sesaat.

"Sedang berlatih ya?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Karin memanggilmu di ruangannya. Aku tak tahu ada apa, tapi sebaiknya kau ke sana." jelas Shizune.

Sakura terlihat berpikir sesaat. Tidak biasanya seniornya itu mencarinya. Aneh. Sakura lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Entahlah, namun sepertinya ada yang penting. Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangannya dan menemui sang _Mademoiselle Firefly_. Ia mengetuk pintu ruangannya pelan.

Karin membukanya dengan hati-hati lalu mempersilahkannya masuk. Sakura terlihat bingung saat menyadari justru Karin malah keluar ruangan dan meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan gelap ini.

"Sakura."

Sakura berdiri mematung sesaat. Suara laki-laki. Ia seperti mengenal suara ini. Lama sekali. Lama sekali ia tak mendengar suara ini. Pemiliknya adalah salah satu sahabatnya. Pemuda yang menjadi child crush-nya.

Sakura menoleh perlahan. Ia mendapati sosok bayangan gelap seorang pemuda yang berdiri di dekat jendela dan membelakangi cahaya bulan yang mencoba menerangi ruangan.

"S-Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak bergerak. Ia memilih untuk diam dan menunggu Sakura menghampirinya. Sakura sendiri terlihat kaget. Tercekat. Dan juga tak percaya. Ketemu. Salah satu temannya menemukannya.

Gadis itu terlihat menunduk, berpikir sesaat lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Langkahnya begitu pelan sampai jaraknya dengan sang Uchiha memendek. Dan akhirnya pemuda itu menatap matanya. Pandangan matanya tetap namun lebih tegas. Garis wajahnya terlihat lebih jelas saat ini. Wajahnya terlihat makin mirip dengan kakaknya yang tinggal di Manchester City.

Sedangkan di mata Sasuke, gadis di hadapannya itu berubah jauh lebih dari yang ia bayangkan. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus namun terlihat lebih 'berbentuk' layaknya wanita dewasa. Polesan make up-nya terlihat lembut namun sangat natural. Rambut panjang yang selalu ia banggakan dulu –hanya karena Sasuke suka gadis berambut panjang- kini memendek. Beberapa helainya dipangkas lebih panjang dan sebagian dibiarkan pendek, menampakkan jenjang lehernya yang putih. Matanya terlihat lebih bulat, dan cahaya zamrud-nya… terlihat lebih tegas. Kuat. Dan terluka.

"Apa kabar, Sakura?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Sakura menyunggingkan lagi senyumnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura lekat-lekat. Sakura terlihat sangat berbeda. Bahasa tubuhnya, caranya tersenyum, tinggi badannya, bahkan nada bicaranya, "Kau terlihat… sedikit berubah sekarang."

Kali ini Sakura membungkukkan badannya. Menyesuaikan tinggi badannya dengan Sasuke yang duduk di sebuah kursi lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sasuke, "Bukan 'sedikit', tapi semua. Aku… bukan Sakura yang kau kenal." bisiknya tenang.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit tersentak namun ia dengan mudah menguasai reaksi tubuhnya pada Sakura.

Gadis cantik itu memundurkan kepalanya sedikit hingga bibirnya kini sejajar dengan milik pemuda itu, "Kau…" ucapnya lembut, "sampai harus memesan _Mademoiselle Firefly_, mencari info tentangku dan menemuiku…"

"…"

"…apa kau mulai merindukan penggemarmu ini?" tanyanya sarcastic.

Sasuke terlihat menahan napas sedetik. Gila. Ini memang bukan Sakura yang ia kenal. Sebenarnya kehidupan macam apa yang ia jalani setahun ini hingga ia berubah drastis seperti ini?

Sasuke tetap tak bereaksi, dan Sakura mulai menyunggingkan senyumannya lagi. Gadis itu akhirnya memundurkan kepalanya dan berdiri tegak seperti semula. Ia perlahan bersandar di bingkai jendela dan melirik ke arah langit.

"Kau mencariku untuk apa Sasuke? Untuk dirimu sendiri? Atau untuk orang lain?" tanya Sakura. Tetap dengan nadanya yang menggelitik pendengaran Sasuke.

"Silakan kau menebaknya, Sakura."

Sakura kali ini menoleh lalu tertawa kecil, "Aku bukan gadis bodoh yang memperpanjang pembicaraan hanya untuk ngobrol denganmu seperti gadis yang kau kenal dulu, Sasuke-_kun_," jawabnya, "kukira kau sudah mengerti jelas saat aku bilang aku sudah berubah."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Ia memandang mata Sakura, mencoba mencari celah di mana letak gadis ini menyembunyikan kepribadiannya yang lama.

Sakura menghela napas malas, "Untukmu sendiri, untuk si Baka itu, atau untuk… Hinata?"

"…"

"Aku tahu Hinata sudah bertunangan dengan Naruto dan tak lama lagi mereka menikah."

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sakura balik, "mungkin sama dengan kau."

Kedua teman lama itu saling berpandangan sesaat lalu saling menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak melihat kau bahagia di tempat ini, Sakura." 

"Ada kebahagiaan dalam arti lain yang kudapatkan dari tempat ini, Sasuke-kun," jelas Sakura. Suara gadis itu mulai melembut, "bukan kebahagiaan materi seperti yang kalian dapatkan. Hidupku berputar di tempat ini. Aku tumbuh dalam waktu sangat singkat menjadi orang yang jauh lebih dewasa daripada kalian."

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya."

"Tempat ini… tempat rendahan, Sasuke-kun," ungkap Sakura, "jangan datang lagi kemari, tempat ini menurunkan derajadmu."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Dari awal, ini adalah tempatku. Aku sudah tak mengenal kata derajad, kehormatan, kalangan atas, atau semua tetek bengek dan omong kosong lainnya. Cobalah untuk merebut Hinata dengan cara lain, jangan menggunakanku." jelas Sakura.

Sakura melangkah pelan ke arah pintu sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti oleh suara Sasuke, "Kau terlihat menyedihkan Sakura."

"…" Sakura hanya menengok pelan ke belakang.

"Kau terlihat memaksakan dirimu sendiri," kata Sasuke, "kita sama-sama tahu perasaan kita masing-masing, juga perasaan orang di sekitar kita. Tapi kau menutup mata pada kepedulian kami sebagai sahabatmu. Begitu juga kau menolak keberadaan Naruto yang terus mencarimu."

"Ada sedikit perasaan yang kupahami, tapi semua perasaanku tak ada yang kau pahami, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ada," jawab Sasuke, "setidaknya aku tahu bahwa kau masih mengingat Naruto, dan kesamaan kita, aku tak rela kalau gadis yang kucintai menikah dengan lelaki yang hatinya masih tertuju utuh padamu."

Sakura terkikik pelan, "Tak kusangka seorang Uchiha saat ini berbicara tentang 'cinta'. Kau bahkan selalu menolak keberadaanku dulu kan? Jangan bilang kau lupa Sasuke-kun."

"Aku menerima keberadaanmu sebagai sahabatku."

Kali ini Sakura berbalik dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Dengar, aku adalah geisha kehormatan di sini. Sebuah gelar yang tidak berlaku padamu yang 'orang luar', dan aku berhak menolak untuk menemui orang yang kusebutkan dalam daftar yang dimiliki Nona Tsunade. Jangan sampai aku memasukkan namamu ke dalam daftar itu, Sasuke."

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Sakura?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka diperhatikan dengan cara seperti ini. Sudah kubilang kan? Kau sudah tidak mengenalku Sasuke."

"Ya, kau berubah." Sasuke bangkit perlahan. Pemuda itu meraih jasnya dan merapikan pakaiannya.

Sakura membuka pintu geser perlahan dan bersiap pergi sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh sekali lagi, "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Belajarlah untuk merelakan sesuatu yang sudah tidak bisa kau miliki."

"…"

"Dan terima kasih karena kau mengkhawatirkanku, meski tujuannya adalah Hinata." Dan setelah mengucapkannya, Sakura melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam di tengah-tengah ruangan yang hanya diterangi cahaya keperakan bulan.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sebuah formasi tarian yang indah mulai terbentuk di tengah-tengah lantai utama _Paradise_. Beberapa gadis muda mengambil posisi dan mulai memetik alat musiknya. Menciptakan alunan mendayu dari beberapa kecapi dan shamisen yang dibunyikan bersamaan. Menabrakkan nada sehingga sebuah harmonisasi mengalir lembut dan mengurai frekuensi suaranya di seluruh penjuru ruangan yang kini dipenuhi oleh tamu yang tersihir dan memilih untuk menikmati pertunjukan.

Beberapa penari pelengkap mulai melangkah ke tengah dan membentuk formasi tarian yang indah. Membuat sebagian besar pengunjung _Paradise_ berdecak kagum layaknya sedang melihat karya maha agung dari kumpulan manusia berbakat yang meliukkan tubuhnya dan berbicara lewat bahasa tubuhnya.

Sasuke berjalan pelan melewati kumpulan orang yang pandangan matanya tertuju di tengah lantai satu. Pemuda raven itu mencoba melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri tangga kayu yang ukirannya masih tradisional. Matanya sesekali menoleh ke pusat pertunjukan dan membiarkan mata onyx-nya menikmati tarian yang disuguhkan.

Kakinya melangkah lagi dan akhirnya ia berhasil mendekat pada orang yang ia kenal. Ia berdiri tepat di samping kedua sahabatnya yang terbelalak kaget saat menyadari pemuda raven itu ada di sampingnya.

"S-Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

Sasuke hanya menoleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Shikamaru dingin.

"Sama seperti yang kalian lakukan," jawab Sasuke, "bahkan aku sudah bertemu dan berbicara dengan _dia_."

Shikamaru dan Naruto tertegun tak percaya. Sasuke? Sudah bertemu dengan Sakura. Benarkah?

"Kau pasti bercanda, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan mengingatkan Naruto untuk bersikap tenang karena beberapa pasang mata tertuju pada mereka bertiga. Ayolah, saat pertunjukan indah seperti ini, tak satupun pengunjung ingin ada suara berisik.

Ino mengintip dari lantai bawah. Beberapa teman Sakura berkumpul rupanya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sakura?

Ia menoleh pelan pada Sakura yang diam dan melempar pandangan pada Karin yang mulai masuk ke dalam formasi tarian sebagai penari utama yang pertama masuk.

"Sakura, temanmu…"

"Ino-chan, tadi salah satu temanku menemuiku, aku rasa kau pasti tahu."

"A-aku-"

"Aku sudah memperhitungkan kalau mungkin yang lainnya juga akan datang." jelas Sakura datar.

"T-tapi-"

Sakura langsung menoleh pada Ino, memperhatikan mata Ino sejenak yang khawatir, lalu melempar senyum pada sahabatnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino-pig, maju sana, giliranmu! Jangan sampai Karin menunggumu!"

Ino termenung sedetik lalu tersenyum dan mulai memasuki 'panggung' lalu bergabung dengan Karin yang dikelilingi penari pelengkap. Gadis pirang itu merasa hatinya lega. Ia mulai menari. Rambutnya yang dibentuk laksana dewi kahyangan membuatnya nampak bersinar tak kalah dari sang _Mademoiselle Firefly_.

Merah. _Mademoiselle Firefly_. Dengan gaun berwarna merah dan sedikit helaian sutera kuning yang lembut membuatnya nampak seperti cahaya kunang-kunang yang bersinar.

Kuning. _Mademoiselle Sky_. Dengan gaun berwarna biru muda dan sutera kuning menyala di sela-sela tiap helaian biru juga corak putih di seluruh permukaan kainnya. Membuatnya nampak anggun seperti langit di musim semi.

Naruto dan kedua temannya memperhatikan Karin dan Ino dengan mata tak berkedip. Benar memang. Nama tempat ini sesuai dengan isinya. _Paradise_. Tempat berkumpulnya bidadari di tengah neraka yang menyesakkan.

Dan tak lama kemudian kedua Mademoiselle itu menepi. Seolah memberi jalan untuk sang penyuguh inti pertunjukan. Dan sedetik setelahnya, sebuah langkah pelan memasuki tengah panggung. Gaunnya terlihat sangat indah. Berwarna hijau bambu dengan sulur-sulur sutera panjang berwarna putih keemasan dan corak bunga sakura di seluruh permukaannya. Langkahnya pendek dan pelan. Rambutnya terurai dengan beberapa sematan pita kain berbentuk bunga berwarna merah muda dan sebuah hiasan kaca berbentuk kupu-kupu terangkai indah di rambutnya. Hiasan wajahnya terlihat sederhana. Menampakkan kecantikannya yang asli.

"I-itu…" kata-kata Naruto tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Mademoiselle Sakura." imbuh Shikamaru dan Sasuke bebarengan.

Ketiga gadis cantik itu meliuk bersamaan. Membentuk gerakan yang seirama, saling melemparkan selendangnya seolah terkait, memutar kakinya dan menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai petikan nada para pemusik.

Sakura.

Gadis itu melemparkan senyumannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Menampilkan keahliannya yang mati-matian ia pelajari dari didikan Nona Tsunade. Gadis itu sesekali melempar pandangannya ke pengunjung dan para tamu.

Dan akhirnya.

Mata keduanya bertemu.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak hari berhujan itu.

Emerald zamrud-Blue sapphire. Merah muda-Kuning. Bunga sakura-Matahari. Haruno Sakura. Namikaze Naruto.

Sakura masuk ke dalam formasi dan meringkuk di tengah panggung. Sedangkan Ino dan Karin sibuk mengelilingi Sakura dan saling melemparkan surai selendangnya. Sakura menunduk sebentar. Sedikit lebih lama dari latihan yang biasa dijalani para gadis itu.

Sakura tersenyum sesaat. Ia bangkit dan mulai menari dan memutar tubuhnya. Gadis itu melangkah keluar dari formasi dan mendekat ke penonton. Atau lebih tepatnya mendekat pada tempat teman-temannya di lantai atas. Gadis itu menengadah, menatap mata pria yang dikasihinya. Tatapan yang penuh dengan satu kata bernama kerinduan.

'_Akan kau lihat, Naruto, betapa berubahnya aku sejak hari itu.'_

Sakura meliuk lebih berbeda dari biasanya. Ia menjulurkan selendangnya ke segala penjuru. Menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih lentur. Memainkan jari jemarinya. Juga menggerakkan kakinya yang jenjang.

'_Lihat aku. Cukup lihat aku saja.'_

Ino sadar kalau gerakan Sakura terfokus pada Naruto. Gadis itu sering melayangkan selendangnya ke atas. Menariknya lagi. Melakukan gerakan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dan menyihir penonton. Yang ia tak tahu adalah alasan kenapa Sakura melakukannya. Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan Sakura?

Setelah cukup lama, Sakura mundur. Kembali pada formasinya dan melakukan gerakan penutup yang sempurna. Ia dan dua Mademoiselle lain mundur dari panggung diikuti penari latarnya dengan dihujani tepuk tangan meriah penuh decak kekaguman.

Naruto dengan cepat menerjang beberapa tamu dan turun ke lantai bawah.

"SAKURA!" panggilnya lantang.

Ia yakin, meskipun suara tepuk tangan masih menggema di seluruh ruangan, Sakura masih dapat mendengar teriakannya. Karena beberapa penari di belakang Sakura menoleh padanya.

"SAKURA!" panggilnya lagi.

Kali ini gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Tepat di sebuah lorong Paradise, tak jauh dari tempat petunjukan tadi. Ia membiarkan Naruto menerjang kerumunan orang, kumpulan penari latar dan menghampirinya. Sampai. Akhirnya. Naruto dengan sigap menarik lengan Sakura dan membalik tubuh gadis itu agar menghadap padanya.

Sakura menatapnya tenang. Menunggu Naruto selesai mengatur napasnya. Sampai akhirnya pemuda pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap gadis yang dicintainya itu lekat-lekat, "S-Saku-"

"Hai Naruto…" sapa Sakura tenang.

Naruto tersenyum namun Sakura tak membalasnya sedikitpun.

"Kau…menemukanku."

Suigetsu dan Kiba datang terburu-buru menghampiri Sakura. Mungkin bersiap melindungi Sakura dari Naruto. Sakura hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Memberi tanda agar dua bodyguard itu menyingkir dan tidak ikut campur. Sakura menoleh perlahan dan tersenyum, seolah ia memberitahu dua pemuda itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru berjalan mendekat di belakang Naruto. Suigetsu langsung menoleh pada Sasuke. Yah. Pemuda tampan kaya raya yang datang dan membuat _Mademoiselle Firefly_ terpesona. Kiba? Ia sibuk memperhatikan Shikamaru. Ia tahu betul perihal Shikamaru memesan _Mademoiselle Sky_ sampai seharian.

"Sakura-chan, k-kau…"

Sakura menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto dan merapikan kimono tarinya, "Ada apa Naruto?"

Naruto tertegun melihat sikap Sakura yang dingin padanya, "S-setahun ini, kami semua mencarimu."

"Aku tidak pernah minta kalian mencariku kan? Kuberitahu, aku baik-baik saja, jadi sebaiknya kalian pulang ke Shibuya," jelas Sakura, "jangan _merendahkan_ dirimu sendiri dengan datang ke tempat seperti ini, Naruto-_san_."

Naruto dan yang lain tercekat -kecuali Sasuke- mendengarnya. Tidak biasanya Sakura bersikap dingin pada orang lain. Naruto menunduk sebentar. Kata-kata itu. Kata-kata itu ada dalam kalimatnya setahun lalu pada hari pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sakura.

"Kau masih marah dengan perkataanku hari itu?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali, karena memang ucapanmu waktu itu benar," jawab Sakura, "lagipula itu sudah lama sekali, aku sudah tidak mengingatnya."

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan? Setahun… dalam waktu sesingkat ini kau berubah jadi orang lain." ungkap Naruto.

"Setahun… di tempat ini, kau akan tahu betapa terasanya setiap detik yang kau jalani. Setahun itu lama dan cukup mengubah seorang Sakura yang kalian kenal menjadi orang lain kan?"

"Sakura-ch-"

"Aku bukan orang yang kau kenal."

Naruto menatap mata Sakura tak percaya. Gadis ini berubah. _Kenapa kau bisa berubah semudah itu sementara seluruh bagian hatiku masih tetap mencintaimu selama ini?_

"Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Tinggalkan tempat ini."

Naruto kali ini terlihat emosi. Haruskah pertemuannya jadi seperti ini. Tak bisakah gadis itu melihat betapa ia merindukannya lebih dari apapun di dunia? Tak sadarkah gadis itu bahwa hingga detik itu, setiap waktu yang mengalir, dalam hembusan namanya hanya terangkai nama Sakura?

Naruto maju dan menarik lengan Sakura hingga gadis itu terdorong maju mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau kenapa?" teriak Naruto.

"Kenapa kau berubah sementara aku, setiap detik yang kujalani selama setahun ini, aku terus mencemaskan keadaanmu?" teriak Naruto kesal, "kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja!"

Sakura menatap mata Naruto begitu dekat. Dadanya sesak. _Kumohon. Jangan siksa aku lebih dari ini_. Gadis itu menunduk sebentar lalu memalingkan mukanya. "Aku… meninggalkanmu karena kau membuangku, Naruto."

"Aku tidak pernah membuangmu!"

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau meninggalkanku untuk gadis Hyuuga yang sangat dicintai Sasuke!" balas Sakura.

Shikamaru menoleh pada Sasuke tak percaya. Sasuke? Sasuke mencintai Hinata? Apa-apaan ini?

"Itu bukan mauku! Itu keinginan orang tuaku!"

Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Ya! Makanya, semua selesai kan? Apa yang kau harapkan setelah menemukanku Namikaze Naruto? Memutuskan pertunanganmu? Jangan bercanda!" teriaknya kesal. "kau tak tahu betapa sulitnya aku membunuh perasaanku sendiri! Dan sekarang kau seenaknya muncul dan bicara seolah kau sangat mencintaiku!"

Brakk. Sebuah sekat pintu geser terbuka.

Ino muncul dengan sosok pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda itu terlihat marah dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada Sakura. Pemuda itu dengan sigap menarik tangan Naruto dari lengan Sakura lalu memukul pipinya dengan keras hingga Naruto jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Shikamaru dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu tercekat menahan napas.

"Apa-apaan i-"

Pemuda itu mencengkeram kerah kemeja Naruto. "Jangan pernah kau memperlakukan dia seperti itu!"

Naruto terheran menatapnya. Pemuda ini. Pemuda ini siapanya Sakura? Kekasihnya yang baru? Tidak. Pemuda ini siswa di sekolah Hanabi.

"Konohamaru! Hentikan!" perintah Sakura.

Pemuda SMA itu menurut dan bangkit mendekati Sakura.

"Jangan memukulnya, Konohamaru, kumohon…" pinta Sakura lembut.

"Tapi dia kan orangnya! Orang yang bertunangan dengan puteri sulung Hyuuga dan meninggalkan Nee-chan!" teriak Konohamaru kesal.

Sakura hanya menatap mata Konohamaru dan memberi tatapan memohon, "Aku juga meninggalkannya…"

"Kakak?" tanya Shikamaru tak percaya.

"Sejak kapan kau punya adik?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Sedangkan Naruto masih mematung tak percaya.

Sakura hanya menggiring Konohamaru melewati pintu sekat dan ikut berjalan dengan Ino. Begitu kakinya melangkah di ambang pintu, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melirik ke belakang, "Sudah kubilang kan, pada akhirnya, ada banyak hal yang tidak kalian ketahui dariku. Bahkan dari Sakura-chan lama yang kalian kenal maupun Sakura yang kalian lihat sekarang."

Ia berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang bangkit berdiri.

"Sampai di sini saja…" ucap Sakura pelan, "kehidupan kita semua berbeda sekarang. Biarkan aku menempuh jalan yang kupilih sendiri. Aku tidak akan memasukkan nama kalian di dalamnya. Jadi kumohon pergilah."

"Sakura…" panggil Naruto sekali lagi.

Gadis itu tersenyum getir. Tangan kanannya meraih hiasan kaca di rambutnya yang berbentuk kupu-kupu. Menyodorkannya di depan semua temannya, menggenggamnya erat, dan memecahkannya berkeping-keping. Menjatuhkannya pecahannya.

"Aku bukan Sakura lagi…"

Dan setelah itu, pintu sekat itu tertutup. Meninggalkan ketiga temannya terbengong tak percaya. Naruto melangkah maju. Ia menyandarkan tangannya di pintu itu lalu jatuh berlutut. Tangan kirinya meraih pecahan-pecahan kupu-kupu yang berserakan di lantai. Sedetik kemudian pecahan-pecahan itu terlihat berkilauan terkena bias pemendaran oleh beberapa tetes air. Air yang mengalir dari mata pemuda ringkih bernama Namikaze Naruto.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Nanti, tolong pasang beberapa lampu untuk lukisan yang akan dipajang di sini." perintah seorang pemuda tampan bermuka pucat pada seorang lelaki yang mengangguk mantap menanggapi perintahnya.

"Lalu, ada lagi yang perlu saya siapkan Tuan Sai?"

Pemuda bernama Sai itu menggeleng pendek.

"Sai!"

Pemuda itu menoleh pelan, "Ah, ayah!"

Danzo mendekat pada puteranya, "Maaf, untuk pameran kali ini, ayah tidak bisa ikut melihat."

"Tidak masalah, Ayah."

"Oh iya, apa judul pameranmu kali ini?" tanya Danzo tenang.

"Heart."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Nee-chan…" panggil Konohamaru.

Sakura tak begitu mempedulikannya. Langkah kakinya tetap tenang menyusuri jalanan menuju rumahnya, tak mempedulikan Konohamaru dan Ino yang berjalan di sisinya. Sakura memandang lurus ke depan. Tangannya mendekap jaket konohamaru yang menutupi punggungnya.

"Sakura-chan…" kali ini Ino memanggilnya, "sebenarnya… tadi sore aku sudah bertemu Naruto dan Shikamaru, kedua temanmu tadi."

"Hm." respon Sakura tenang.

"Kita sama-sama tahu, bahwa Naruto masih sangat mencintaimu." 

"Aku tahu itu Ino," jawabnya lagi, tanpa menoleh pada sahabatnya itu, "tapi apa yang bisa kuharapkan sementara kehidupan kami sudah berbeda? Apa yang bisa kuharapkan sementara ia bertunangan dengan gadis lain dan tak lama lagi menikah?"

Kali ini Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap mata Ino dalam-dalam, "Kita sama-sama tahu juga, bahwa perasaan macam itu pernah melukai kita."

Ino tertunduk lemah sementara Sakura bersiap melangkah lagi, "Naruto…" ucap Ino, membuat Sakura lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya, "pemuda itu… saking putus asanya karena kehilangan kau… ia pernah mencoba bunuh diri Sakura-chan."

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Ia terlihat pucat mendengarnya.

"Ia frustasi karena tak menemukanmu di manapun. Ia mencoba bunuh diri dan akhirnya gadis bernama Hinata itu datang sebagai penyelamatnya," jelas Ino lagi, "tapi dalam hatinya, cuma kau Sakura-chan… satu-satunya perempuan yang ia cintai melebihi nyawanya."

_There's no one else can love you like the way I do…_

Sakura terdiam sementara Ino tertunduk di belakangnya dan Konohamaru memperhatikannya lekat-lekat di samping kirinya. Sakura menengadah memandang langit sesaat. Ia lalu menatap lagi ke depan. Sebuah jalanan sempit dan gelap menuju rumahnya.

"Nee-chan?" panggil Konohamaru lagi.

Sakura hanya menoleh lemah seperti orang linglung. Konohamaru menatapnya khawatir. Adik laki-lakinya itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membelai tetasan air yang melesak keluar dari mata beningnya.

"Hah.. hh…" napas Sakura tercekat. Perlahan butiran air mata yang keluar dari matanya semakin banyak. Bibirnya bergetar, begitu juga bahu dan lututnya. Gadis itu berangsur-angsur meringkuk di tanah, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Sedetik kemudian, suara tangisannya menggema di seluruh penjuru jalanan yang sepi.

"Ke-kenapa… kenapa rasanya sesakit ini…" teriaknya.

Konohamaru dan Ino hanya terdiam, dan membelai rambut Sakura pelan. Menenangkan gadis itu.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Shikamaru melirik Naruto yang duduk di bangku belakang dari kaca spion. Pemuda itu nampak kacau. Matanya sembab. Dan ia sama sekali tak mau berbicara.

"Sasuke," panggil Shikamaru pada Sasuke yang duduk di bangku belakangnya, "setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan."

"Tidak ada." jawab Sasuke.

"Benar kau mencintai Hinata seperti ucapan Sakura tadi?" tanya Shikamaru ragu.

"…" Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia menarik napas sebentar, "Sebaiknya kau menginap di tempat Naruto. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan teman untuk menjaganya Shikamaru."

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk lemah.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hinata-neesan?" panggil Hanabi.

Hinata yang sibuk merawat bunga-bunganya di kebun belakang rumah menoleh pada adiknya. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum, "Ada apa Hanabi-chan?"

"Um, sepertinya tadi aku melihat ada mobil Kak Sasuke di depan rumah dari jendela kamarku. Kenapa Kakak masih ada di sini?" tanya Hanabi bingung.

Hinata terlihat kaget. Ia bahkan tidak tahu Sasuke akan datang. Kenapa tidak menghubungi Hinata dulu? Gadis itu dengan cepat berlari ke depan rumah dan meninggalkan benda-benda berkebunnya.

Benar saja. Sasuke memang datang ke rumahnya. Bahkan sekarang pemuda itu sudah melangkah pergi menyusuri halaman depan Manshion Hyuuga.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" panggil Hinata.

Pemuda raven itu lalu menoleh dan mendapati Hinata ngos-ngosan. Sementara itu Hinata masih menata napasnya. Ia jarang sekali berlarian bahkan di dalam rumahnya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang terlihat tenang.

"K-kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku hanya perlu mengambil ini." Sasuke mengangkat jas di tangannya dan map file yang beberapa hari lalu tertinggal di rumah Hinata.

"K-kau tak mampir?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"K-kenapa kau tak m-menghubungiku kalau mau datang kemari?" tanya Hinata lagi. Rupanya gadis ini sedang mencoba berbicara dengan Sasuke yang sikapnya aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku memang tidak ada perlu denganmu Hinata."

Hinata terlihat kaget dengan jawaban Sasuke. Kenapa sebenarnya Sasuke? Kenapa pemuda yang jadi sahabatnya sejak kecil ini menghindarinya seolah ia punya kesalahan besar?

"S-Sasuke-kun… apa aku berbuat salah p-padamu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya kosong. Ia lalu berbalik menuju mobilnya. Dan Hinata hanya bisa berjalan mengikutinya di belakang. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya meraih gagang pintu mobilnya lalu diam mematung sesaat. Ia memejamkan matanya sedetik. _Apa yang harus kulakukan lagi agar kau mau menyadari perasaanku, Hinata?_

"S-Sasuke-kun, kena-" kalimat Hinata terhenti saat pemuda itu berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Hinata," panggilnya pelan, "sebenarnya apa alasanmu bertunangan dengan Naruto?"

"A-apa?"

"Apa kau kasihan padanya?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"K-kenapa kau menanyakan itu? K-kau kan t-tahu kalau aku sangat menyukai Naruto-kun…"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"…" Hinata kali ini terdiam. Bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Kalau aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto setengah tahun lalu," ungkap Sasuke, "apa kau akan datang lagi padaku sama seperti kau datang padanya sebagai malaikat penyelamat waktu itu, Hinata? Apa kau akan datang padaku?"

"A-apa? Aku tak mengerti m-maksudmu, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Tangan kanannya merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuauh pisau lipat sementara tangan kirinya meletakkan jas yang dibawanya di atas kap Mercedez-nya. Ia menatap mata lavender itu lekat-lekat lalu mengangkat kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Kalau aku melakukan ini…" Sasuke mulai mengarahkan pisau itu ke pergelangan tangan kirinya, "apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hinata-_chan_?" tanyanya lagi. Ujung pisau itu mulai melukai sedikit permukaan kulit putih Sasuke hingga mengeluarkan setitik darah.

"SASUKE!" panggil Hinata ngeri.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menurunkan pisaunya. Ia menjilat darah yang mencuat keluar dari pergelangan dalam tangan kirinya.

"Jangan takut Hinata-_chan_…" ujar Sasuke dingin, "aku tak akan melakukannya hanya karena kau akan menikah dengan Naruto."

Hinata terbelalak kaget. Mukanya yang putih itu terlihat semakin pucat.

Sasuke meraih jas dan melemparkannya ke dalam mobil. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil ia menoleh pada Hinata, "Pihak lain yang sama terlukanya denganku memberitahuku untuk merelakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kumiliki."

"Sa-Sasuke, a-aku.."

"Semoga kau bahagia Hinata."

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan pekarangan rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Meninggalkan gadis berambut indigo yang masih berdiri mematung tak percaya dengan aa yang dilakukan Sasuke barusan. Kenapa? Kenapa jadi rumit begini?

Perlahan mata gadis itu meneteskan air mata. Tangannya yang mungil meraih dadanya dan mencengkeram blusnya erat. Rasanya sesak. Dadanya sesak.

"Pihak lain? S-Sakura kah?" gumam Hinata sesenggukan.

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NARUTO : **Aku pernah bunuh diri? Yang benar saja!

**NIGHT** : Yah, itu hanya bisa terjadi di dunia FFn karya Night! Hahahahaha.

**SASUKE** : Kenapa Sakura menangis, padahal dia yang memilih untuk pergi kan?

**SAKURA** : Ya tentu saja karena Naruto sudah tunangan dengan Hinata dan juga merasa sudah tak pantas dengan Naruto!

**SASUKE** : Hn

**SAI** : Aku muncul sebentar ya?

**NIGHT** : Yup, akan aku tunjukkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya

**INO** : Jadi aku akan bertemu Sai lagi…

**NIGHT** : Ya… tapi sebelum kau, Shikamaru dulu yang ketemu Sai

**KONOHAMARU** : Ngomong-ngomong, gimana nasibku dengan Gaara?

**GAARA** : Ya, sepertinya aku nggak muncul

**NIGHT** : Hahaha, soalnya chapter pertemuan ini panjang banget, jadi bagian Gaara vs Konohamaru di chapter depan aja ya, oke…. Anak-anak!

**ALL CHARA** : Oke, waktunya REVIEW Ya…

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Hm… Chapter 7 : When My Eyes met on you selesai. Kali ini ngetik nih chapter luama buanget. Mikirnya nggak ukuran. Ngetiknya sampek 4 jam lebih! Apa-apaan ini?**

**Akhirnya Naru ma Saku ketemu juga. Jadi Pairnya udah mulai jelas kan? NaruSakuGaa - SasuHinaNaru. Yah, itulah… bagian Ino dan Konohamaru chapter depan ya!**

**Masalah adegan tari itu, coba inget-inget scene di House of Flying Daggers. Kan ada tuh tarian Zhang Ziyi di depan Andy Law… inget? Yah, begitulah pokoknya.**

**Sekarang… waktunya…**

**Please…**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**v**


	8. All of the Memories

**Warning : **AU, Multi Pairing, maybe OOC

**Huah… nggak kerasa udah nyampek chapter 8. Sebelumnya fic-fic night gak ada yang mencapai angka 8 lho. Yang satu ini bener-bener miracle! Hahahaha, jujur aja, fic ini favorit saya! **Kalo We're Marry terkesan kayak drama korea, fic ini saya bayangin seolah movie sungguhan. Gyahahahaha. (amiiiinnnn…)

_**Sedikit keterangan, berdasar ingatan otak saya, saya jelasin dikit:**_

**Shibuya : **tempat tinggal Sakura (waktu SMA), Naruto, Shika, Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata

**Sapporo : **Lokasi Paradise, rumah Ino. Sakura, Kiba dan lain-lain, sekolah Konohamaru dan Hanabi

**Kyoto : **Kampung halaman Tsunade, tempat Tsunade dan Ino pertama bertemu

**Tokyo : **Tempat tinggal asli Yamanaka, Kantor Shikamaru, rumah Sai.

**Yang gak log in : **_Fun-Ny Chan, uzOemKie harUNo, Tsukimori Raisa susah log in, karinuuzumaki galogin terus, aya-na rifa'i g login_**, **_Fyo sakurasuke chan, ShikaIno FC, Mamehatsuki, Vr9ntY-chan._

**Yosh. Selamat membaca.**

**Summary** : Sebuah bencana membuat Sakura meninggalkan teman-temannya yang 'terhormat'; Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara. Sakura terpaksa banting tulang demi mengobati ayahnya Sarutobi Hiruzen yang stroke, dan Sarutobi Konohamaru, adiknya yang masih SMA. Dan jalan yang ditempuh untuk bertahan benar-benar meninggalkan predikat 'terhormat' dari raganya. Yamanaka Ino dan Nona Tsunade adalah orang baik yang membantunya dengan cara yang 'berbeda'. Dan kehidupan baru dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit inspirasi dari **_**Memoirs of Geisha**_**, dan tentu otak saya yang hobi berkhayal**

**.**

**MADEMOISELLE SAKURA Chapter 7 : All of the Memories**

**.**

Naruto bersandar di rangka ranjangnya. Ia menengok pelan ke arah jendela lalu mencoba memejamkan mata. Kejadian setahun lalu itu masih sangat berbekas di otaknya. Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sakura.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan lalu memandangi bekas guratan luka sayat di pergelangan dalam tangan kirinya. Sebuah luka yang timbul dari otak bodohnya waktu itu yang menginginkan sebuah kematian. Ah, Naruto tertawa miris mengingatnya. Benar-benar bukan Namikaze Naruto yang biasanya.

Naruto bengkit perlahan lalu mendekat ke jendela besar si samping kiri ranjangnya, mendekatkan tubuhnya di jendela, memandang nanar pemandangan di luar sana, lalu mencoba mengingat kenangan setahun lalu itu.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Say Chess!" _

"_CHESS…!" Teriak segerombol siswa di hadapan sebuah kamera potret. Seusainya mereka langsung tertawa-tawa karena lulus. Sakura dan empat orang teman-teman laki-lakinya yang popular kini harus mati-matian menghindari terjangan siswi-siswi gila yang berebut kancing seragam idolanya. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat. Tersenyum meski otaknya kini penuh dengan pikiran kalut._

_Sakura mencoba mencari sosok Naruto yang juga sedang berlarian karena dikejar beberapa orang siswi. Siapa sangka bocah bodoh yang saat kelas satu jadi bahan ejekan kini ternyata jadi pemuda tampan berusia 18 tahun yang digandrungi adik kelas?_

_Sakura mencoba menarik Naruto cepat-cepat di balik pohon akasia yang cukup besar untuk bersembunyi, "Hei, Baka, sebaiknya kita lari ke belakang sekolah!" bisik Sakura._

"_Ke bukit?" tanya Naruto heran, "bagaimana dengan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya?"_

_Sakura tertawa nyengir dan meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya berlari ke belakang sekolah. Naruto hanya bisa terpaku. Ia sebenarnya sedikit heran, karena biasanya ia mati-matian mengajak Sakura kencan tetapi selalu ditolak, tapi kini Sakura mengajaknya ke bukit. "Hei, Sakura-chan, apa ini kencan?" candanya._

_Sakura menoleh singkat dan menyunggingkan senyum, membuat wajah Naruto mulai merona._

_Tes. Tes. _

"_Hujan!" pekik Naruto._

_Sakura dengan cepat menarik tangan Naruto sambil berlari menuju sebuah pohon momiji yang cukup besar. Keduanya berteduh di sana. Sakura terlihat cukup ngos-ngosan. Matanya memperhatikan pemandangan di bawah bukit juga sekolahnya yang masih terlihat ramai oleh siswa._

_Naruto melirik sesaat, heran dengan kelakuan Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar tapi pandangannya menerawang, "Ada yang kau pikirkan Sakura-chan?"_

"_Hah?" Sakura menoleh kali ini. Gadis itu mengatur napasnya sesaat, "wah! Kancing bajumu banyak yang hilang!" serunya sambil tertawa._

_Wajah Naruto langsung memerah begitu menyadari dada bidangnya terlihat sekilas. Ah, ia nampak seperti habis diperkosa saja._

"_Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Sakura jahil, "malu karena tubuhmu terlihat?"_

_Naruto nyengir sesaat, "Nggak kebalik tuh? Aku bahkan bisa dengan jelas melihat bra pink-mu, Sakura-chan…"_

_Mata Sakura langsung terbelalak menyadari ucapan Naruto. Gadis itu dengan cepat memandangi tubuhnya sendiri. Dasar. Gara-gara air hujan, seragam putihnya jadi melekat di tubuhnya sehingga pakaian dalamnya terlihat. Sakura melirik pada Naruto. Pemuda itu membungkuk sambil memegangi kepalanya, mungkin bersiap dipukul. Yah, satu sekolah juga bisa menebak, Sakura pasti akan langsung menghajar Naruto._

_Semenit lamanya Naruto tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Tak ada reaksi atau pukulan. Apa Sakura-chan marah? Pemuda itu menoleh pelan dan mendapati Sakura di sampingnya hanya memandanginya dengan wajah memerah._

"_S-Sakura-chan, ak-"_

_Naruto tak sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya saat tanpa ia sadari gadis pujaannya itu menarik kerah jas sekolahnya lalu memegangi wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya. Menciumnya!_

_Naruto perlahan menarik wajahnya, mencoba mencari oksigen sekaligus meminta penjelasan, "Sakura-chan, ak-aku, tadi itu b-barus-"_

_Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya menciumnya. Jari-jari tangan gadis itu mulai menelusuri sela-sela rambut pirang Naruto, mencoba membuat pemuda itu rileks dengan perlakuannya. Naruto perlahan-lahan membalas ciumannya. Ciuman yang awalnya begitu santai lama kelamaan jadi makin intensif. Keduanya seolah mencoba mendominasi dengan lidah masing-masing, mengeratkan pelukannya lalu akhirnya saling melepas diri._

"_Hujannya masih deras," ucap Sakura pelan, "rumahku masih jauh, jadi…"_

_Sekitar sepuluh menit berlari, keduanya kini berada di dalam kamar Naruto. Rumah sedang sepi seperti biasanya karena kedua orang tua Naruto sibuk bekerja. Pemuda itu mencoba mencari handuk besar lalu mengeringkan rambut Sakura. Pemuda itu tertawa-tawa sambil terus mengacak-acak rambut pink Sakura yang basah dengan handuk._

_Sakura memandangi Naruto dalam-dalam, menyentuh pergelangan tangan Naruto sehingga membuat pemuda itu menghentikan tawanya. _

"_Ah, um, pakaianmu b-basah, s-sebaiknya kucarikan baju ganti!" seru Naruto gugup._

_Sakura berbalik dan mendekat ke arah jendela. Ia memandangi hujan di luar yang begitu deras sementara Naruto membongkar lemarinya, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang hangat untuk dipakai._

_Naruto mendekat pada Sakura dengan sepasang pakaian kering di tangannya. Sakura memandanginya sesaat lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto mendekat. Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak. Pakaian di tangannya jatuh saat Sakura mendekat dan mengecup pipinya lembut, "Sepertinya aku menyukaimu Naruto." bisiknya pelan. _

_Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa saat gadis itu perlahan mengecup seluruh lekuk wajahnya dan berangsur ke bibirnya. Mengunci rapat bibir pemuda itu agar tak lagi protes sementara tangan-tangan mungilnya mulai melepas kancing kemeja sekolah Naruto satu-persatu._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Naruto membuka matanya lagi. Kenangan itu tak mau hilang. Menurutnya apa yang ia lakukan setahu lalu itu benar, karena pada dasarnya ia tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu. Dan dalam waktu setahun semuanya berubah.

Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dingin. Di mana hatinya yang hangat itu sekarang? Ia merindukan Sakura, sungguh. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika Sakura malah menjuh darinya? Salahkah kalau ia mencintai gadis itu dengan cara seperti ini? Naruto melirik jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin pertunangan melekat di sana. Dan tak sampai tiga bulan lagi ia akan menikah. Ya, akan menikah dengan Hinata.

"Sakura-chan…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Hinata memandangi cincin perak di tangan kanannya. Sebuah cincin pertunangan dengan pemuda yang ia kagumi selama ini. Sesaat dadanya hangat, tapi kemudian terasa sesak.

'_Semoga kau bahagia Hinata.'_

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan tangannya di dada. Jantungnya bergemuruh. Sesak. Senang. Perih. Sakit jadi satu. Sasuke…

"Onee-san?"

"Hah?"

Hanabi mendekat pada kakaknya. Ia memandang Hinata dengan pandangan kasihan. Sepertinya kakak perempuannya itu tak sadar kalau tangan kirinya terus menuang air ke atas pot hingga potnya tergenang.

"Nee-san, tanaman jasmine-nya…"

"Ah!" Hinata terkejut sesaat lalu meletakkan alat siramannya dan memiringkan pot tanaman yang tanahnya tergenang air, "M-maaf Hanabi, t-tadi barusan a-aku-"

"Sebaiknya Nee-san istirahat, nanti saat makan malam akan kupanggil."

Hinata menengok pelan. Adiknya ini ternyata cukup perhatian padanya. Yah, mungkin Hanabi menyadari matanya yang sedikit bengkak karena menangis. Hinata meletakkan tanaman-tanamannya lalu bergegas naik ke lantai atas, menuju kamarnya.

Gadis indigo itu meringkuk di atas karpet dan bersandar di tepi ranjang. Ia menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu membukanya kembali. Entah kenapa tiap ia memejamkan matanya, bayangan Sasuke terlihat jelas dalam memori otaknya. Tiap gerakannya. Tiap lekuk wajahnya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat saat membayangkan kejadian tadi sore. Saat bayangan bahwa Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya, melukai dirinya sendiri, dan tanpa ia sadari ia ikut terluka merasakannya.

Hinata meraih sebuah kotak yang cukup besar dan menyeretnya keluar dari kolong ranjangnya. Sebuah peti dengan ukiran tua yang tertutup rapat. Perlahan jari mungilnya membuka peti berdebu itu. Mata lavendernya nampak sayu saat tangannya yang gemetar meraih beberapa barang usang dari dalamnya.

Sebuah topi rajutan berwarna biru tua menarik perhatian matanya. topi benar-benar nampak usang. Hinata meraihnya, membersihkan debunya lalu memakainya.

"S-sempit…" gumamnya pelan. Suaranya bergetar perlahan. Gadis itu membungkuk dan mulai terisak, "S-Sasuke…"

**FLASHBACK**

"_Kyaaa!" seorang bocah kecil berambut pendek berusia sekitar enam tahun meringkuk di tengah-tengah tumpukan salju. Mencoba menghindari lemparan bola-bola salju dari beberapa anak nakal di taman bermain dekat rumah Hyuuga._

"_Dasar anak aneh!"_

"_Lihat matanya! matanya putih!"_

"_Hantu salju!"_

_Begitulah teriakan anak-anak kecil yang mengelilinginya. Membuat Hinata kecil menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menyesal ia keluar rumah sendirian. Ia terus menangis sampai tak sadar sudah tak ada anak laki-laki di dekatnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan menyadari anak-anak nakal itu sudah berlarian menjauh._

_Sruk. Sruk._

_Hinata mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Seorang pemuda cilik mencoba membersihkan poni Hinata dari tumpukan salju di atas kepalanya. Hinata mengusap-usap air matanya._

"_Rambutmu penuh salju…" sapa pemuda cilik itu, "salju sedang menumpuk, kenapa kau sendirian di sini menangis dan dilempari salju? Apa kau berbuat salah?"_

_Hinata kecil langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "T-tidak, ak-aku… mereka bilang m-mataku aneh, k-katanya seperti ha-hantu salju…hiks." Hinata malah menangis lagi._

"_Hah?" bocah kecil itu kini panik, "jangan menangis… m-matamu bagus kok, cantik… bukan hantu salju, t-tapi dewi salju!"_

_Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian pipinya yang putih pucat langsung merona merah. Keduanya berjongkok dan saling berpandangan, "T-terima ka-kasih."_

_Ngiiik._

"_Aduduh, Aniki!" pekik bocah itu sambil memegangi telinganya yang dijewer._

"_Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai puteri kecil ini menangis?" tanya Itachi berusia 13 tahun._

"_Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Niisan!" balas Sasuke tak sabar._

_Itachi ikut berjongkok. "Hei, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di pesta ulang tahun anak bungsu Sabaku, ulang tahunnya Gaara-kun! Ah, mata itu! Kau keluarga Hyuuga ya!"_

_Hinata mengangguk takut-takut._

_Itachi tersenyum tipis. Ia menengok kanan-kiri. Ah, itu dia mansion Hyuuga. "Kenapa kau menangis?"_

_Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Itachi mengerutkan dahinya lalu merebut botol minuman dari tas Sasuke, "Ini, minumlah…"_

_Hinata menerimanya ragu-ragu meski akhirnya menerimanya. Sasuke melotot karena kakaknya tanpa permisi mengambil botol minumannya. Hinata mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia memandangi Sasuke sesaat lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya, "R-rasanya tak enak…"_

_Wajah Sasuke memerah mendengarnya lalu merebut botol minumannya._

"_Yah, itulah minuman favorit Sasuke, hahahaha," canda Itachi, "jus tomat memang tak enak! Hahahahaha…"_

_Sasuke memalingkan mukanya semnatara Itachi membantu Hinata berdiri, "Wah, rambutmu ada sisa-sisa salju, kau pasti kedinginan ya?"_

_Hinata hanya terdiam tanpa mengangguk atau menggeleng. _

_Sasuke dengan sigap melepas topi rajutan berwarna biru dongker miliknya dan memasangkannya di kepala Hinata. Hinata kecil mendongak sesaat dan menyadari Sasuke tersenyum padanya, "Cantik."  
_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hinata tersenyum sesaat. Wajahnya merona mengingat masa kecilnya. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha. Suasananya masih terasa hangat. Ia menghela napas perlahan. Sasuke. Pemuda itu saat kecil begitu menggemaskan. Entah kenapa makin lama segala sesuatunya berubah.

Hinata meraih handphonenya dan mengusap air matanya. ia menghubungi seseorang.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, ano… b-bisakah kita bertemu? Di kafe milik Gaara-kun, bukan yang di sana, yang di komplek tekstil Shibuya, yah, yang itu…" sapa Hinata cepat. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan d-denganmu…"

Hinata lalu menutup teleponnya. Gadis itu menatap isi peti itu lagi dan matanya menemukan sosok cincin dari akar kayu yang tipis. Di tengahnya ada biji keras berbentuk bulat berwarna hijau tua. Ia memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kirinya.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hinata berusia tujuh tahun sedang memandangi bunga mawar biru muda agak keputihan yang cukup langka di kebun belakang rumahnya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Sasuke kecil berlarian mendekat, "Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, ayo main… temani aku main…"_

_Hinata kecil menoleh dan tersenyum sesaat, "Nggak mau."_

_Ia ingat betul terakhir bermain petak umpet dengan Sasuke di taman, pada akhirnya yang ada punggungnya dijatuhi ulat bulu dan membuatnya menangis keras. Maka kali ini ia menolak._

_Sasuke memasang muka malas. Ia mengeluarkan pedang-pedangan dari kayu yang diambilnya dari kamar Neji lalu berpura-pura menawan Hinata kecil, "Hime harus ikut denganku!"_

"_S-Sasuke-kun?" gadis itu terlihat menahan tawa meski akhirnya menurut diseret sahabatnya. Keduanya tiba di bawah pohon Sakura yang cukup besar. Sasuke lalu mendadak memetik beberapa akar beringin dan batang dandelion juga biji-bijian yang ditemukannya di kebun. Ia duduk bersila di depan Hinata._

"_Tadi waktu di sekolah, beberapa anak perempuan membuat ini," Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata, "aku meminta mereka mengajariku meski mereka berisik sekali. Terutama si Naruto."_

"_Anak berambut p-pirang i-itu, Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sasuke mengangguk pelan sementara tangannya sibuk membuat ornament buatannya di tangan Hinata, "Selesai!"_

_Hinata menatap 'kerajinan' buatan Sasuke lalu tersenyum. Sebuah cincin yang begitu cantik. Sasuke tersenyum puas lalu menarik Hinata berdiri. Ia sendiri malah berlutut lagi dan menjatuhkan pedang mainannya, "Tuan puteri, maukah kau menikah denganku?" pintanya._

_Hinata tersenyum malu. Ia terkikik pelan sambil melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seperti anggota kerajaan. "Ya, Pangeran, s-saya bersedia!"_

_Sasuke tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Hinata kecil, "Horeee! Aku sudah menikah dengan tuan puteri!" teriaknya senang. Gadis itu kini tertawa melihatnya. Lalu perlahan Hinata mencium pipi Sasuke. Membuat pemuda cilik itu menoleh dengan muka merona._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hinata berlarian menuruni tangga lalu menyapa adiknya, "Hanabi-chan…"

"Nee-san mau kemana sore-sore begini?" tanyanya heran melihat penampilan kakaknya sedikit aneh dengan topi rajutan usang di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ikut makan malam di rumah, aku mau menemui Naruto-kun."

Hanabi mengangguk dan menatap kakaknya itu berlari keluar rumah. Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu menyetop sebuah taksi. Bibirnya tersenyum sesaat. Ia memejamkan matanya dan bergumam pelan, "Sasuke-kun…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Shikamaru memijit dahinya pelan. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Sesekali ia menatap berkas-berkas perusahaan yang dipelajarinya di atas meja. Ah, ia tidak bisa berpikir sekarang. Kepalanya pusing.

"Kau kenapa Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati ayahnya berdiri tegak di depan pintu dan memandangnya khawatir, "Jangan terburu-buru mempelajarinya kalau memang berat."

"Tidak Ayah, aku hanya sedikit pusing saja kok."

"Banyak pikiran?" tanya Shikaku. Puteranya itu menagngguk pelan sementara ia mendekat ke jendela di belakang meja Shikamaru, "Lihat itu, di gedung sana ada pameran lukisan, ayah baru dari sana, lukisannya bagus-bagus, sebaiknya kau kesana."

Shikamaru bangkit berdiri dan melihat sebuah gedung bertingkat dua di ujung jalanan Tokyo tak jauh dari gedung kantor miliknya. Sebenarnya Shikamaru sedang malas, tapi sepertinya ia memang butuh refreshing sekarang. Ia menengok jam dinding, mumpung masih sore. Sebaiknya ia menurut dan mencoba ke sana.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Konohamaru berjalan pelan ke beranda rumahnya. Ia melirik pelan. Kakaknya duduk meringkuk di ujung dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Sejak kemarin malam, kakaknya tak mengucapkan sepetah katapun. Konohamaru berdiri di depan Sakura. Suara isakan tangis gadis itu masih terasa di pendengaran Konohamaru.

"Nee-chan, makanlah," pinta Konohamaru pelan. Sakura menggeleng lemah. Konohamaru kini berjongkok di depan Sakura. Tangannya perlahan mengelus rambut kakaknya, "Kakak pernah bilang kan kalau ini memang jalan yang kakak tempuh? Mana Nee-chanku yang sangat kuat dan tegar itu?"

"…" Sakura tak menjawab namun isakannya berhenti.

Konohamaru menghela napas. Akhirnya. Ya. Pada akhirnya kakaknya menunjukkan kelemahannya. Setelah sekian lama kakaknya menunjukkan ketegarannya, kini akhirnya gadis ini melemah juga. Hatinya benar-benar rapuh. Sekali. Hanya sekali menemui lelaki yang ia cintai. Sama-sama lemah dan terluka juga menyakiti diri masing-masing, namun apa yang bisa dilakukan sekarang? Karena pada akhirnya jalan yang ditempuh memang berbeda. Tak semudah itu kakaknya akan menerima perasaan Naruto lagi, datang padanya, sementara pemuda itu kini mempunyai tunangan dan di sisi lainnya Sakura bukanlah gadis terhormat lagi. Ia cuma gadis rendah. Seorang bidadari yang hidup di neraka. Kenyataan tak pernah berubah.

Dan hati keduanya tak pernah berubah.

Konohamaru bangkit perlahan lalu mengecup kepala kakaknya dan berbisik, "Percayalah padaku, Nee-chan, sejauh apapun hati yang terpisah, sedalam apapun jurang perbedaan, semengerikan apapun jalan yang kalian tempuh, takdir akan menuntun pada hal yang terbaik untuk kita…"

"…"

"Jodoh tak akan kemana…"

Setelah itu Konohamaru bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Makanlah Nee-chan, aku mau keluar dulu sebentar…"

Pemuda SMA itu lalu berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu pagar rumahnya. Ia berdiri sesaat lalu mengeluarkan handphone-nya, "Halo, Hanabi, iya… aku mau mengajakmu keluar, kita pergi ke taman hiburan, ya, oke, kutunggu di stasiun."

Setelah itu Konohamaru menutup teleponnya dan tersenyum menyeringai. Ia ingat percakapannya semalam.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hei, Suigetsu! Mana kak Kisame?" tanya Konohamaru di belakang bangunan Paradise._

_Suigetsu tersenyum pelan, "Hei, Bocah, mau apa kau mencari kakakku? Tidak biasanya…"_

_Konohamaru bersandar di dinding bangunan lalu menyalakan rokok miliknya. Ah, ia jarang sekali merokok, "Sepertinya kau sedang kesal, Suigetsu?"_

_Suigetsu membanting kaleng minumannya, "Aku mau tanya, apa hubungan kakakmu dengan orang-orang kaya dari kota itu?" tanya Suigetsu._

_Konohamaru menyeringai pelan, "Kau sebal karena ada yang dekat dengan Karin-neechan ya?"_

"_Jangan menyulut kemarahannya, Konohamaru," sahut Jugo yang muncul dari kegelapan bangunan, "ia sedang ingin menghancurkan sesuatu, bahkan kau bisa jadi sasarannya, bisa-bisa tulangmu remuk."_

_Konohamaru tertawa miris, "Baguslah, aku rasa kau bisa menyalurkan kekesalanmu."_

_Suigetsu dan Juugo menoleh dan terlihat kaget saat Konohamaru menyodorkan uang, "Untuk apa uang ini?" tanya Suigetsu._

"_Uang ini memang tidak cukup banyak, mungkin sama dengan gaji kalian bekerja di sini, tapi aku ingin kalian melakukan pekerjaan menyenangkan," jelas Konohamaru, "sebagai preman Sapporo, aku ingin mengajak kalian 'bermain-main' di beberapa tempat yang menyenangkan. Bukankah merusak sesuatu itu hobi kalian?"_

"_Aku ikut!" sahut Kisame, "rasanya aku sedang kesal pada sebuah genk berandalan di Shibuya, aku ingin menghancurkan sesuatu."_

"_Kebetulan sekali, tempat yang kumaksud juga di Shibuya, Kisame-niisan." jelas Konohamaru._

"_Aku mau ikut asal uangnya untukku," sahut Kakuzu, "sepertinya asyik."_

_Konohamaru kali ini menyeringai. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada empat pemuda preman di hadapannya, "Itu lokasinya, lakukan saja seperti waktu kalian menghancurkan markas musuh kalian di daerah Harajuku dulu. Waktunya di atas tengah malam." Konohamaru lalu melangkah pergi dan melempar kotak rokoknya pada Jugo._

"_Kau berbakat jadi preman, Bocah!" canda Kakuzu._

_Konohamaru hanya tertawa, "Aku tak begitu tertarik, Nii-san."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Konohamaru melangkah pelan ke arah stasiun. Handphone-nya berdering pelan. Ah, Hyuuga Hanabi sepertinya sudah sampai di stasiun. Sesaat ia berjalan dan terus menyeringai, lalu berbisik pelan di tengah-tengah hembusan angin sore, "Sabaku… Hyuuga…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Hinata memandangi lalu lalang orang yang lewat di luar café. Beberapa kendaraan lalu lalang. Gadis berambut panjang itu melemparkan pandangannya keluar. Entah kenapa, sekalipun ia memandang keluar, tapi pikirannya melayang-layang. Gadis itu bahkan tak sadar saat Naruto sudah duduk di hadapannya.

Naruto membiarkannya beberapa saat sampai akhirnya seorang waiter mendatangi meja mereka untuk menanyakan pesanan. Hinata menjawabnya dengan lembut lalu memandangi Naruto lagi.

"Hai, Hinata-chan…"

"Ya, Naruto-kun…"

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Naruto pelan. Pandangannya juga menerawang keluar.

Hinata menarik napas pelan, "Tadi aku sempat ngobrol dengan S-Sasuke, hanya s-sebentar," ungkap Hinata. Gadis itu menunduk pelan, "apa kalian sudah menemukan Sakura?"

Naruto kali ini menoleh, "Ya," jawab Naruto, "tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan Hinata-chan."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Tenang, aku tak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti setengah tahun lalu itu lagi."

"Aku justru khawatir kalau Sasuke-kun m-malah melakukannya." ungkap Hinata pelan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ia menyukaimu, pantas saja Sakura-chan dulu selalu ia tolak," jelas Naruto, "tenanglah, ia tak akan melakukan hal bodoh."

"Apa kau menyerah pada Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

'_kehidupan kita semua berbeda sekarang. Biarkan aku menempuh jalan yang kupilih sendiri. Aku tidak akan memasukkan nama kalian di dalamnya. Jadi kumohon pergilah.'_

Naruto memejamkan matanya pelan. "Dulu, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya, namun semalam, Sakura-chan bilang ia baik-baik saja. Yah, setidaknya kalau ia bilang ia baik-baik saja, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Asal ia bahagia, apapun pilihannya, meski bukan denganku."

"…"

"Hanya dengan cara itu aku bisa terus mencintainya…" ungkap Naruto getir.

Hinata tersenyum nanar, "Sasuke-kun menyerah padaku, Sakura menyerah padamu, dan kini kau menyerah padanya, Naruto-kun."

"Lalu kau?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menghela napas pelan. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Memang k-kadang keadaan berbeda dan m-memaksa kita untuk menyerah, Naruto-kun, tapi entah k-kenapa kadang perasaan kita meminta kita untuk t-terus bertahan. Pernikahan ini, a-andai aku bisa mencegahnya…"

"Artinya kau tak akan menyerah?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Silakan…" seorang waiter datang membawa dua piring kecil kue dan dua gelas minuman.

Naruto segera meminum orange-juice miliknya. Ia melirik pesanan Hinata lalu tersenyum kecil, "Sasuke ya?"

"Kau s-sadar ya?" tanya Hinata setengah merona.

Naruto tertawa nyaring, "Jus tomat, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, dan topi itu…"

"Topi yang ia b-berikan padaku d-dulu," Hinata tersenyum sambil memegangi topi itu di dadanya.

"Aku tahu jawabannya sekarang," jawab Naruto, "_your heart belongs to him…_"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Shikamaru memandangi satu persatu lukisan yang di pajang di pameran. "Heart ya?" gumamnya pelan. Ia menelusuri setiap lukisan. Di ujung kiri bawah tercetak nama 'Sai'. Lukisannya terbilang bagus. Kebanyakan adalah lukisan pemandangan dengan beberapa sosok orang di dalamnya. Ada juga beberapa lukisan abstrak.

Shikamaru berjalan perlahan menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan sampai matanya menangkap lukisan yang cukup besar dipajang di bagian dalam ruangan dengan beberapa lampu kuning menyinari sudut bawahnya. Ia menatap judulnya sesaat lalu mengangkat wajahnya.

Sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak. Sosok dalam lukisan ini. Gadis yang dilukis ini. Ia kenal betul. Matanya tak mungkin salah! Ini _Mademoiselle Sky_! Sahabat Sakura di Sapporo. Gadis kuat yang begitu 'troublesome' namun menakjubkan cara pikirnya.

Bagaimana bisa ada lukisannya di sini. Bagaimana ia bisa jadi objek lukisan seorang pelukis terkenal. Apa sang pelukis juga pelanggannya? Tapi lukisan ini terasa berbeda. Ia menengok sudut kiri bawah dekat dengan tanda tangan pelukisnya. Tanggal yang tertera sudah dua tahun lalu lebih, bahkan mendekati angka tiga tahun.

Shikamaru semakin mendekat. Dadanya bergetar memandang sosok gadis dalam lukisan itu. Ia duduk di bawah pohon akasia yang cukup besar di samping padang rumput yang tenang. Beberapa kelopak daun dilukis beterbangan di dekat sosok sang gadis. Ia mengenakan longdress berwarna coklat muda sedangkan di sekitar roknya terdapat banyak kertas-kertas origami kecil dan kelopak bunga matahari yang berceceran. Langit di atasnya terlukis begitu biru.

Sosok dalam lukisan itu tersenyum lembut sementara tangan kanannya menahan angin yang membelai rambutnya. Matanya aquamarine-nya terlihat jelas. Ini benar-benar Mademoiselle Sky meski wajahnya terlihat lebih muda.

"Menyukai karya saya?"

Shikamaru menoleh. Seorang pemuda seumurannya berdiri di sampingnya. Mata sipitnya kini ikut memperhatikan lukisan di hadapannya, "Cantik kan?"

"Ya…" jawab Shikamaru pelan, "uhm, apa lukisan ini dijual?"

Sai menoleh, "Ah, sayang sekali tidak, ini lukisan favorit saya, saya tidak menjualnya."

"Gadis dalam lukisan ini… cantik," puji Shikamaru, "apa anda tidak bisa melukisnya lagi jadi lukisan ini bisa dijual? Atau tokohnya fiksi?"

Sai menoleh lagi lalu tersenyum, "Tokohnya nyata, wanita dalam lukisan ini benar-benar ada. Saya tidak bisa melukisnya lagi karena saya memang sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

Shikamaru mencoba memutar otaknya dan mengatur pertanyaan, "Lukisannya begitu indah, sepertinya anda benar-benar menyukai gadis dalam lukisan ini."

Sai memandang Shikamaru sesaat.

"Biasanya jika pelukis mengenal model dengan baik, hasil lukisannya akan bagus kan?" kata Shikamaru.

"Gadis ini…" Sai tercekat sesaat. "kekasih saya saat SMA."

Mata Shikamaru kontan terbelalak. Apa? Apa dia bilang tadi? Kekasih? Bagaimana bisa? "O-Oh ya? Berarti ia juga orang Tokyo?"

Sai mengangguk pelan, "Ya, dia puteri seorang pengusaha. Tapi sejak dua tahun lalu saya sudah tidak bertemu dengannya. Yah, orang tuanya tak pernah memberi tahu saya dimana Yamanaka Ino berada."

'Yamanaka Ino?' pikir Shikamaru.

"Lukisan ini benar-benar, favorit saya…" Sai menerawang dalam.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Ino-chan… kumohon jangan berlarian seperti itu…"_

_Ino berlari-lari kecil mendekat pada kekasihnya yang sibuk melukis, "Tempat ini bagus sekali soalnya."_

"_Tumben kau suka dengan padang rumput yang tenang seperti ini? Biasanya kau hanya suka dengan pesta." sindir Sai._

_Ino memukul bahu pemuda itu pelan, "Ha~h, capek," keluhnya, "aku mau tidur sebentar."_

_Sai hanya mengangguk sementara kekasihnya bersandar di pohon dengan mata terpejam. Sai terlihat terpaku melihat kekasihnya ternyata seperti seorang dewi jika diam seperti itu. Rambut pirangnya terlihat berkilauan dibelai angin._

_Sai mundur dari posisinya duduk. Ia meraih kanvas yang baru lalu mulai melukis ulang. Matanya terlihat bersinar dan bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Ino membuka matanya, "Kenapa senyum-senyum Sai-kun?"_

"_Bisakah kau jangan bergerak? Gambarnya sudah akan selesai."_

"_Hah? Kau melukisku! Curang!"_

_Sai hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Ia menatap wajah Ino lagi lalu wajahnya yang pucat itu mulai merona. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Cantik sekali._

"_Sai-kun…"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"_

"_Ya…" Sai mencoba menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya meski tangannya terus sibuk menggoreskan kuas._

"_Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Ino malu-malu._

_Sai terlihat kaget lalu tersenyum lembut. Ia menghela napas pelan, "Sejujurnya aku tak suka kata-kata yang umum seperti ini, aku tak begitu suka mendengarnya, tapi untukmu saja dengarkanlah…"_

"…" _Ino memandangi Sai dengan seksama._

"_Aku selalu memikirkanmu, lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini, perasaanku ini tak akan bisa digambarkan dalam lukisan atau sketsa sebanyak apapun, karena hanya itulah kebenaran abstrak yang tak bisa terlukiskan."_

"…" _wajah Ino kontan memerah. Pemuda itu meletakkan kuasnya lalu mendekat pada Ino._

"_Aku mencintaimu Ino, akan selalu seperti itu…" bisiknya pelan._

_Ino tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu terlihat senang sekali. Rayuan aneh macam itu memang sudah umum, tapi karena Sai yang mengucapkannya, dadanya jadi terasa hangat. Pemuda_ _itu mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya pelan_.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ya…" sahut Shikamaru pelan. "anda terlihat sekali mencintai kekasih anda ini."

Sai menoleh. Ia tersenyum singkat, "Yah, tapi kadang kehidupan nyata tak bisa seindah atau sesempurna sebuah lukisan. Andai kesalahan seseorang bisa dihapuskan semudah memperbaiki sebuah lukisan…"

"Terdengar seolah anda membuat kesalahan besar pada gadis ini…"

Sai menoleh pelan lalu menunduk dalam, "Yah, begitulah, kadang saya berpikir untuk mencarinya, tapi saya tak tahu apa yang harus saya katakan nantinya agar ia mau memaafkan saya," Sai tersenyum getir, "jujur saja, gadis ini sedikit keras kepala."

Shikamaru terlihat berpikir keras.

Sai menoleh lalu tersadar ia berbicara terlalu banyak dengan pengunjung pamerannya. Ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi. Membicarakan masa lalu yang pedih hanya membuat penyesalannya semakin dalam. "Ah, saya harus pergi, silakan menikmati pameran ini, semoga anda senang dengan lukisan-lukisan saya."

Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapati Sai berjalan menjauh. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara, "Sai-san, gadis ini sebenarnya lebih keras kepala dari yang anda bayangkan."

Sai menoleh heran, "Apa?"

"Dia jauh lebih menyebalkan. Ia memang seperti yang anda ceritakan, ia bahkan lebih cantik dari yang ada dalam lukisan anda sekarang. Dan ia juga sedikit mudah tersinggung."

Sai berjalan mendekat lagi pada Shikamaru, "A-anda t-tahu dimana Yamanaka Ino berada?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan, "Saya bisa memberitahu anda dimana ia tinggal sekarang. Tapi saya mengajukan syarat, saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada anda…"

"Ya, silakan anda bertanya, asal beritahu saya di mana ia sekarang…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Ah… menyenangkan sekali, Konohamaru-kun!"

Konohamaru menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu tersenyum senang, "Ya, aku senang kalau kau senang."

Hanabi menoleh cepat. Wajahnya mendadak berubah merah padam. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. "Ah, itu, ano…"

Konohamaru meraih kepala gadis itu dan mengelus rambutnya, "Kau seperti nona-nona sih, pasti tidak pernah ke tempat seperti ini." Konohamaru tertawa meledek.

Wajah Hanabi semakin merah padam mendengarnya. Konohamaru yang menyadarinya hanya menyeringai sesaat. Ia menatap gadis yang tertunduk itu, meraih dagunya dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Jangan merona seperti itu," bisiknya, "kau membuatku ingin menciummu, Hyuuga."

Hanabi terlihat kebingungan. Toh, pada akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan bibir pemuda itu menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Dan tepat saat itu, ribuan kembang api meletus menghiasi langit malam di atas pasar malam. Menerangi kedua pasangan muda itu dan menghangatkan hatinya.

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NARUTO : **Wah, banyak flashback-nya

**NIGHT** : Iya juga, aku nggak nyadar Naru-kun… tapi pendek-pendek kan?

**SASUKE** : Masa kecilku pasti imut sekali

**ITACHI** : Narsis! =_=

**NIGHT** : Tapi Ita-kun, ceritanya Sasuke emank manis kan?

**SAI** : Aku ini ceritanya masih cinta ya ma Ino

**NIGHT** : Iyaa-lah, makanya kan aku bilang, kamu antagonis tapi sebenarnya baik

**INO** : Aku malas ketemu Sai, oh iya, Shikamaru mengajukan syarat apa?…

**NIGHT** : Tunggu aja chapter depan

**KONOHAMARU** : Ya, bagianku lumayan-lah, tapi Gaara belum muncul

**GAARA** : Hei bocah! Apa rencana busukmu itu? Suigetsu itu kan bawahanku!

**KONOHAMARU** : Itu kan di animanga, di sini dia temanku

**NIGHT** : Tunggu aja chapter depan semuanya, oke…. Anak-anak!

**ALL CHARA** : Oke, waktunya REVIEW Ya…

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Hm… Chapter 8 : All of the Memories selesai. Fyuh, semoga nggak mengecewakan ya…**

**Semoga ceritanya bagus meski hati saya pundung gak terima Jerman kalah ma Spanyol, hiks hiks ***nyakar-nyakar wajah Muller gara-gara gak ikut main*****

*****malah nyasar ke bola*****

**Sekarang… waktunya…**

**Please…**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**v**


	9. Crystal Tears

**Warning : **AU, Multi Pairing, maybe OOC, **Rate T semi M**

**Yak chapter 9. Chapter kali ini didominasi **_**KonoHana**_** dan **_**ShikaIno**_** moment, tapi Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Gaara, dan pastinya Sai muncul di chapter ini. **

**Hahahaha, entah kenapa, kalau We're Marry Now gampang sekali ngebangun Narusaku, di fic ini justru susah sekali, malah kebalikannya, ShikaInonya gampang banget dibangun di fic ini, and di We Are Marry Now malah susah banget. Hahahaha. Dodol emank.**

**Thanks to : **_Kanna Ayasaki, .Phantom, Nara Aiko, Fyo sakurasuke chan, Rere Aozora, Mamehatsuki, Hikari Uchiha Hatake, 'Aka' no 'Shika', Ziory, Annis Hanji, NaruNarurin, sava kaladze, Saqee-chan, Enny love ShikaIno, NaMIKAze Nara, cyfz harunoo, Michiru No Akasuna, Upe Jun, diamondlight96, aya-na rifa'i g login, Kurosaki Kuchiki, NaRa'UzWa', dilia shiraisi, NamiZuka Min-min, Sakura FC, karinuuzumaki, Fun-Ny Chan, Imajinasi-Liar, elven lady18, Tsukimori Raisa, 2winter thief, Chocomint the Snidget, Yuki the kawaii, Sabaku no ligaara, Zhan,_ _uzUMakie haRUno_,_ Rinzu15__**.**_

**Yosh. Selamat membaca.**

**Summary** : Sebuah bencana membuat Sakura meninggalkan teman-temannya yang 'terhormat'; Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara. Sakura terpaksa banting tulang demi mengobati ayahnya Sarutobi Hiruzen yang stroke, dan Sarutobi Konohamaru, adiknya yang masih SMA. Dan jalan yang ditempuh untuk bertahan benar-benar meninggalkan predikat 'terhormat' dari raganya. Yamanaka Ino dan Nona Tsunade adalah orang baik yang membantunya dengan cara yang 'berbeda'. Dan kehidupan baru dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit inspirasi dari **_**Memoirs of Geisha**_**, dan tentu otak saya yang hobi berkhayal**

**.**

**MADEMOISELLE SAKURA Chapter 8 : Crystal Tears**

**.**

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Ia memandang secarik kertas putih seukuran kartu nama di tangannya. Ada coretan tulisan tangan sang pelukis yang baru ditemuinya tadi. Shikamaru menghela napas pelan. Ia memundurkan posisi duduknya dan menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah. Ia menengadah sesaat dan melonggarkan dasi hitamnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat. Membiarkan pikirannya rileks.

Shikaku melangkah perlahan mendekat ke meja puteranya. Kadang ia merasa heran melihat sang Nara junior yang terkenal malas itu kini terlihat sekali kalut pikirannya. Ia memandangi puteranya dari dekat. Benar-benar tak biasanya. "Shikamaru." sapanya pelan.

Shikamaru tersentak. Ia spontan membuka matanya dan menjatuhkan kertas yang sedari dipegangnya. Ayahnya dengan sigap memungutnya dari lantai. Ia memandangi kertasnya itu dengan seksama sementara Shikamaru memegangi tulang hidungnya.

"Untuk apa kau mencatat alamat rumah Yamanaka Inoichi?"

"…"

Shikamaru membuka matanya lebar. Tunggu! Apa tadi kata ayahnya barusan? Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya, memasang tampang penuh tanya yang malah makin membuat ayahnya heran, "T-tunggu, ayah tahu alamat itu?"

Shikaku mengangguk ragu-ragu. Ia yakin dengan alamat itu. Yang membuatnya ragu adalah ketertarikan Shikamaru.

"Ayah barusan menyebut nama seseorang kan? Ayah kenal?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, teman lama, klien perusahaan ini juga kok," jawab Shikakau tenang, "kenapa memangnya? Dan kenapa kau mencatat alamat rumahnya?"

Shikamaru menunduk sedetik lalu mengangkat wajahnya lagi, "Ayah kenal keluarganya tidak?"

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini?" tanya Shikaku heran.

"Jawab saja Ayah…" pinta Shikamaru.

Shikaku memandang jam tangannya. Ia menghela napas pelan, "Apa yang ingin kau tahu? Keluarganya? Ia punya seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan. Anak perempuannya sudah seumuranmu, waktu pembukaan cabang di Shibuya delapan tahun lalu ia dan puterinya datang ke pesta kita, yah, tapi kau pasti tak sempat memperhatikan orang lain."

"Lalu?"

"Shikamaru, kalau kau ingin bertanya, beri ayah pertanyaan yang spesifik," jawab Shikaku, "pertanyaanmu itu membingungkan ayah."

"Puterinya," jawab Shikamaru, "ceritakan tentang puterinya."

Shikaku mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ayah sudah tak pernah melihatnya. Terakhir ayah melihatnya saat kau masih SMP."

"Apa puterinya masih tinggal serumah dengan ayahnya?"

Shikaku makin terlihat berpikir kali ini. Ia menghela napas panjang lalu tersenyum tipis, "Dari pertanyaan yang kau ajukan, ayah mengambil kesimpulan kalau apa yang kau tahu tentang puteri Yamanaka itu lebih banyak dari ayah."

"…"

"Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang kabar ini, tapi puterinya menghilang dua tahun lalu," jawab Shikaku, "sejak dua tahun lalu juga perusahaan Inoichi mengalami sedikit kemunduran, oleh karena itu perusahaannya dipegang penuh oleh putera sulungnya."

"Apa kedua orang tuanya tak mencarinya? Masa mereka tak khawatir?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

Shikaku menghela napas pelan, "Awalnya iya… ayah bahkan bisa membaca jelas kecemasan Inoichi, yah, ayah mana yang tidak kelabakan kalau kehilangan puterinya?" jelas Shikaku.

"Lalu?"

"Tapi satu setengah tahun lalu saat Tahun Baru, puterinya mengirim sweater untuk ayah dan ibunya. Kado itu tergeletak di dekat pos penjaga saat tengah malam. Dalam kado itu, puterinya juga meninggalkan _note_ bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan meminta orang tuanya agar tidak mengkhawatirkannya."

"Tapi kan tetap saj-"

"Gadis itu bilang ia akan pulang saat ia siap," tambuah Shikaku, "tapi ayah yakin Inoichi selalu berharap puterinya akan pulang suatu saat nanti."

Shikamaru mendengarnya baik-baik. Ia mencerna setiap penjelasan ayahnya. Ya. Skak mat. Semua jelas sekarang, tak salah lagi. Mademoiselle Sky adalah Yamanaka Ino, mantan kekasih pelukis terkenal bernama Sai.

Terdengar suara helaan napas dari Shikaku. Ayahnya itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke arah pintu, "Sudah malam Shikamaru, sebaiknya kau juga pulang. Tak perlu di kantor terlalu lama, kau kelihatan berantakan."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Um… penginapan ini…"

"Milik kenalanku," jawab Konohamaru singkat. "ceritakan soal keluargamu."

Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menekuk lututnya perlahan. Tidak biasanya selarut ini ia belum kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga. Apalagi malah ada di penginapan dengan teman sekelasnya. Lima belas menit berada di kamar rasanya agak aneh. Ia melirik Konohamaru sesaat. Pemuda itu memandanginya seksama.

"A… um… apa yang ingin kau tahu t-tentang keluargaku, Konohamaru-kun?" tanya Hanabi ragu-ragu.

Konohamaru menghela napas sesaat, "Yah, ceritakan saja, apa keluargamu menyenangkan, atau tentang kakak perempuanmu dan teman-temannya."

Hanabi menggaruk kepalanya lalu mulai berpikir, "Ayah orang yang sedikit keras, agak otoriter dan disiplin. Tapi saat ini ayahku sedang tidak ada di Jepang."

"…"

"Ano… sebenarnya kenapa kau tertarik dengan keluargaku? Apa ada yang aneh? M-maksudku, Sakura-neesan pernah memintaku untuk tidak bercerita tentang keluargamu pada keluargaku, s-sebenarnya ada apa?"

Konohamaru tersenyum tipis, "Keluargaku tak menyukai keluargamu… kakakku… benci pada keluargamu Hanabi, bahkan mungkin kau juga…"

Hanabi tersentak. Apa ia bilang? "Tapi aku kan tak ada kaitannya dengan itu, Konohamaru-kun?"

"Kau itu seorang Hyuuga…" bisik Konohamaru pelan. Ia mendekat pada Hanabi perlahan. Kakinya yang awalnya menjuntai kini ada di atas ranjang.

"Tapi aku tak pernah meminta untuk jadi keturunan Hyuuga!" kata Hanabi setengah berteriak. "a-aku juga tidak menyukai keluargaku sendiri. Ka-kadang aku merasa seperti seorang boneka yang selalu dikendalikan."

"Oh ya?" bisik Konohamaru lagi. Kali ini lutut pemuda itu bersentuhan dengan lutut Hanabi.

Hanabi mengangkat wajahnya yang merona perlahan, "Apa kau juga… membenciku… karena aku seorang Hyuuga?"

Konohamaru kali ini tersenyum. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh dagu Hanabi perlahan. Ia mendekat perlahan dan berbisik di telinganya, "Iya." Pemuda itu tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya menghembuskan napasnya di telinga kiri Hanabi dan mencium leher gadis itu pelan. Membuat Hanabi tanpa sadar mendesah dengan perlakuan Konohamaru.

Konohamaru tersenyum perlahan, "Sepertinya kau menyukaiku ya?"

Wajah Hinata langsung merah padam mendengarnya.

"Tapi sayangnya kakakku melarangku jatuh cinta padamu, Hyuuga…" bisik Konohamaru. Sementara tangan kanannya menarik punggung Hanabi mendekat, tangan kiri pemuda itu memegangi leher Hanabi agar gadis itu tidak menjauh ketika ia mencium lehernya.

"T-tapi…"

"Karena Sakura-neechan tidak ingin keluarga kita punya hubungan. Karena ia membenci keluargamu. Terutama kakakmu yang merebut pemuda yang dicintai kakakku." Konohamaru tak memberi kesempatan Hanabi untuk membantah. Tangan kirinya yang tadinya menahan lehernya berangsur turun melepas kancing blus Hanabi sementara tangan kanannya berangsung turun dan menelusup dibalik blusnya. Menyentuh permukaan kulit punggung gadis itu secara langsung.

Hanabi tak banyak protes. Gadis itu hanya menurut dan tak banyak bergerak. "Konohamaru?" panggilnya pelan.

Pemuda yang tadinya sibuk mengecup bahunya kini mulai menengadah. Ia memandang mata lavender yang sayu itu lalu mengunci bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melepas ciumannya. Dipandanginya gadis itu. Wajah Hanabi benar-benar terlihat manis saat merona.

Hanabi memandangi mata Konohamaru dalam-dalam, "Ak-aku menyukaimu, apa kau… menyukaiku?" tanya Hanabi.

Konohamaru diam sesaat. Ia memejamkan matanya sedetik lalu mundur. Pemuda itu membenahi kaosnya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela lalu menyalakan rokoknya dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

Hanabi nampak sedikit terkejut, tapi pandangan matanya masih terfokus pada sosok Konohamaru. Pemuda itu akhirnya menoleh membelakangi cahaya bulan yang menyeruak masuk dari jendela. Ia memandangi Hanabi dengan seksama yang masih terduduk di ranjang. Sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai sebelum akhirnya menghisap rokoknya lagi.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu jauh membawa perasaanku dalam rencanaku."

"A-apa?"

Konohamaru tertawa singkat, "Kau jatuh cinta padaku Hyuuga," jawab Konohamaru, '_dan bodohnya aku malah benar-benar tertarik padamu_.'

Konohamaru memejamkan matanya sesaat. Rencananya berantakan. Tadinya ia ingin memanfaatkan Hanabi, tapi entah kenapa saat melihat mata gadis itu, yang ada ia malah teringat pada kakaknya. Ia tak begitu mengerti tentang perasaan bernama cinta, tapi entah kenapa, hanya dengan melihat kakaknya, ia tahu bahwa perasaan bodoh macam itu bisa melukai seseorang begitu dalam. Cukup. Balas dendam benar-benar menguras pikirannya.

"Benahi pakaianmu Hyuuga, kuantar kau ke stasiun."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sakura…"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum pada sahabatnya. Gadis itu nampak sedikit kacau. Kantung matanya nampak menebal dibandingkan saat terakhir bertemu. Wajahnya lebih pucat dan tatapan matanya nampak sayu. Sakura melirik kain yang dibawa Ino lalu menariknya. Ia membentangkan kimono merah muda tersebut lalu tersenyum. "Bagus." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Ino berangsur ikut duduk di atas tatami. Ia memandangi Sakura dengan pandangan simpati, "Apa kau tetap akan melakukan acara ini?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang lalu tersenyum tipis, "Acara ini sudah direncanakan berbulan-bulan yang lalu kan? Mana mungkin aku membatalkannya. Kimono ini… milik nona Tsunade kan?"

"Tapi Sakura-chan, setelah malam lusa nanti, semuanya akan benar-benar berbeda, kau akan jadi Mademoiselle tingkat atas sepertiku," ungkap Ino, "apa kau benar-benar siap? Ini akan jadi yang pertama bagimu kan?"

"Bukannya sama saja kan?" tanya Sakura. Pandangan mata emerald gadis itu nampak penuh kesakitan, "pada dasarnya rasanya sama saja kan? Ino, apa yang kau rasakan saat kau tidur dengan laki-laki yang berbeda tiap malam? Bukankah rasanya sama saja?"

Ino tersentak. Dadanya sesak. "Tapi aku pertama kali melakukannya dengan orang yang kucintai Sakura…"

"Maksudmu orang yang meninggalkanmu?" balas Sakura.

Plakk.

Sakura memegangi pipinya. Sial. Ino menamparnya keras sekali, "Buka hatimu, Bodoh!" teriak Ino sambil mencengkeram kerah Sakura kuat-kuat.

Sakura menepis tangan Ino dengan mudah, "Selama ini aku terjun ke dunia kalian bukan tanpa alasan atau tujuan, _Mademoiselle Sky_, aku tak mungkin setengah-setengah. Aku serius saat aku berkata bahwa aku ingin meninggalkan masa laluku. Sama… sepertimu…"

Ino mulai menangis sesenggukan, "K-kau bodoh Sakura…"

"Aku tak akan mundur. Lagipula kau juga tahu kalau aku akan membutuhkan uang hasilnya nanti… aku akan mengobati ayah…"

"Apa kau pikir paman akan senang kalau kau mengobatinya dengan uang hasil malam nanti?"

Sakura menghela napas, "Tak masalah asalkan ayah sembuh total," jawab Sakura getir, "hidupku tidak hanya berputar pada diriku ataupun Naruto dan teman-teman lamaku."

"…"

"Hidupku juga berputar pada ayah dan Konohamaru…" jelas Sakura, "sepertinya hargaku akan mahal sekali, aku masih ingat saat Karin melewati hari itu setahun lalu, harganya mahal sekali kan?"

Ino hanya tersenyum getir, "Ya… keperawananmu akan dihargai sangat mahal. Berdoalah orang yang 'membeli'-mu adalah lelaki baik."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Hanabi berlari-lari kecil mengejar langkah kaki Konohamaru yang berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Sesekali ia memanggil nama Konohamaru, namun nampaknya pemuda itu tak terlalu mengindahkannya. Kali ini ia berlari kencang lalu meraih lengan Konohamaru dan berhasil membuat pemuda itu berbalik menatapnya kini.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hanabi kebingungan sambil mengatur napasnya.

Konohamaru melirik ke ujung kanan lalu menunjuk sebuah ujung jalan, "Stasiunnya sudah dekat, pulanglah."

"A-ap-"

"Aku sama sekali tak menyukaimu, tak menyukai keluargamu, kakakmu, ataupun apapun itu yang ada pada dirimu Hyuuga…"

"Apa k-kau bilang?" Hanabi kali ini nampak emosi. Ia menggoncang kerah jaket Konohamaru, "Lalu kenapa kau menciumku!"

Konohamaru tersenyum sesaat lalu menyeringai, "Untuk mempermainkanmu."

"Ap-"

"Ternyata kau dengan cepat jatuh cinta padaku, aku kasihan padamu, Hyuuga," jelas Konohamaru, "berterima kasihlah pada kakakku, kalau saja aku tak mengingat Sakura-neechan, mungkin kau akan kehilangan masa depanmu di tanganku."

"J-jadi ini semua…"

"Kau tahu jawabannya…"

"K-kau brengsek Konohamaru!" teriak Hanabi kesal. Gadis itu menunduk menahan tangis.

Konohamaru menyingkirkan tangannya lalu berjalan menjauh. Hanabi rasanya ingin berteriak dan memukul pemuda itu, tapi ia tersentak lalu berjalan mengejar Konohamaru, "Kau BOHONG!" teriaknya.

Konohamaru menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tidak berbalik dan membiarkan Hanabi berbicara.

"Kau bohong kan? Aku tak percaya hanya karena keluargaku kau mempermainkanku! Kau orang baik! Kau dan keluargamu bukan orang jahat, aku tahu itu!" teriak Hanabi, "kau ingat saat kita pertama bertemu? Sejak hari itu aku tahu kau bukan orang jahat!"

Konohamaru kali ini berbalik. Ia tersenyum menyeringai dan berjalan mendekat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap mata gadis itu, "Itu karena aku tak tahu kalau kau seorang Hyuuga."

"La-lalu kenapa kau tersenyum dan tertawa saat aku datang membawa kue ke rumahmu waktu itu, hah? Kau pembohong! Berhentilah berpura-pura jahat di hadapanku!"

Grab.

Konohamaru menarik dagu Hanabi dengan kasar, "Keluargaku membenci keluargamu… kakakku membenci kakakmu, dan aku… sangat membencimu…" Konohamaru menarik tangannya lalu berbalik pergi. Hanabi rasanya ingin menangis. Gadis itu masih berjalan di belakang Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru… kumohon…"

Konohamaru mendadak mendekat mendatangi Ino yang berjalan menuju rumahnya sendiri. Gadis itu baru meninggalkan rumah Sakura tentunya. Ia menarik lengan Ino dengan cepat, tak membiarkan sahabat kakaknya itu protes.

"Konohamar-" Ino tersentak. Pemuda itu mengunci bibirnya dengan cepat, tak membiarkannya mengeluarkan kalimat protes. Konohamaru memegangi lengannya erat, menciumnya cukup lama lalu melepasnya dan pemuda itu berangsur menurunkan kepalanya untuk menjilat lehernya. Terang saja Ino kaget setengah mati. Apa-apaan bocah ini?

Ino menarik kepalanya dan menyadari Konohamaru melirik ujung jalan, dan Ino mulai mengikuti pandangannya. Astaga! Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa gadis itu menangis?

Hanabi hancur kali ini. Dadanya sesak. Air matanya menetes tanpa sempat ia cegah. Tidak! Kenapa pemuda yang dia cintai jadi seperti ini. Matanya tak sanggup melihat pemuda itu mencium gadis lain di depan kedua matanya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu kali ini menyerah. Ia berbalik dan berlari kencang sambil mengusap air mata yang menodai pipi pucatnya. Cukup!

Bugh!

Ino memukul kepala Konohamaru dengan keras. Pandangan matanya tetap menatap gadis yang tadi menangis dan berlari menuju stasiun.

"A~duh…"

"Itu hadiah karena mendadak kau menciumku seperti itu!" teriak Ino kesal, "Sebenarnya siapa gad-"

Kalimat Ino terhenti. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meraih pipi pemuda itu. "Kau… menangis…" bisik Ino. Konohamaru menghapus air matanya cepat-cepat.

"Ini karena pukulanmu…"

Ino menghela napas sesaat, "Kau menyakiti perasaan gadis itu…" keluh Ino.

Konohamaru menoleh pelan. Ia tersenyum getir, "Aku bisa melukainya kalau ia tetap ada di dekatku, Ino-neechan…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sai memandangi jalanan Tokyo yang cukup padat di pagi hari. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu senyum tipis mengembang di bibir tipisnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang bergemuruh di dadanya sekarang. Entah itu lega, atau rindu, atau mungkin perasaan senang karena tak lama lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Ino. Otaknya kini sibuk merangkai apa saja yang harus ia katakan saat bertemu dengan gadis itu nanti. Bagaimana ucapan maaf yang sebaiknya ia katakan?

Ia tahu Ino adalah gadis yang lumayan tempramen, tapi gadis itu mudah memaafkan orang lain. Ya. Ino pasti memaafkannya.

'_Kalau hasilnya ia menolak kehadiranmu atau mungkin tak memaafkanmu mengingat kau bilang kau menyakitinya, kau harus berjanji padaku kau tak akan melukai atau memaksanya.'_

Sai kembali memikirkan ucapan pemuda pengusaha bernama Nara Shikamaru itu. Aneh memang. Pemuda itu meminta alamat orang tua Ino lalu mengajukan persayaratan aneh macam itu. Siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu? Teman Ino-kah? Ah, itu tak penting sekarang, yang jelas ia harus mulai berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan pada Ino nanti.

Sedangkan Shikamaru bukannya apa-apa. Entah kenapa ia tertarik sekali dengan kehidupan Ino yang asli. Gadis keras macam itu pasti punya latar belakang sama seperti Sakura. Sakura juga kini bersikap keras padahal dulu Sakura yang ia kenal jauh berbeda. Mungkin Mademoiselle Sky juga tak berbeda jauh. Dan mengingat reaksi Sakura saat melihat ia dan Naruto juga Sasuke, rasanya ia punya pikiran bahwa reaksi gadis pirang itu saat bertemu Sai takkan jauh beda.

"Sudah sampai, Tuan."

Sai membuka matanya dan menengok pada supirnya yang tersenyum. Ia melempar pandangannya keluar. Di seberang jalan, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir berdiri bersandar di mobil Ford miliknya.

Sai melangkah turun dari Ferarri-nya dan menyeberang jalan menghampiri Shikamaru. Ia melempar senyum lalu keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil Shikamaru.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Tuan, ini mantel hangat yang Anda pesan. Sudah dibungkus sesuai permintaan Anda, Tuan…" jelas Kabuto.

Sasuke menoleh pelan lalu memandangi lagi dokumen-dokumen di tangannya. "Taruh saja di atas laci, Kabuto, terima kasih." ungkapnya pelan.

"Apa kado ini harus saya yang memberikannya nanti? Bukankah lebih baik kalau Anda yang memberikannya langsung pada Nona Hinata?" tanya Kabuto penasaran.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Kedua tangannya yang kurus menyangga dagunya seolah ia terlihat lelah dengan pertanyaan Kabuto.

"Apa Anda tak akan datang ke pernikahan Nona Hinata?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya lalu mulai bersuara, "Aku baru berangkat ke Manchester tiga bulan lagi, yah, aku rasa aku bisa datang sebentar untuk memberikan kado itu lalu pergi."

"Maaf Tuan… tapi apa Anda benar-benar akan pergi ke Inggris?" tanya Kabuto pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk tenang, "Ya, kakak sudah setuju, jadi aku akan bertukar tempat dengan kakak dan kuliah disana. Biar Uchiha Corp dipegang Itachi-niisan."

Kabuto hanya menunduk lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia perlahan melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke. Pemuda itu menghela napas pelan sambil memandang Kabuto yang berjalan menjauh. Ia melirik sebuah bingkai foto kecil di atas mejanya. Tangannya perlahan meraih dan memperhatikan foto itu lekat-lekat. Sosok dua anak berumur tujuh tahun yang sedang membuat boneka salju sambil tertawa senang. Hinata… gadis itu…

Klak.

Sasuke membalik bingkai foto itu dengan keras lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Huft…" Ino meniup kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin. Sesekali ia menguap lebar dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Beberapa bocah berusia tiga sampai enam tahun bermain di taman dan berlarian. Beberapa ibu-ibu muda juga berjalan melewati tempat duduk batu yang didudukinya sekarang.

Ino melirik handphone-nya. Aneh, seharusnya pemuda sombong itu sudah datang. Apa sih yang ingin ia katakan sampai meminta ketemu? Apa mau membicarakan soal Sakura lagi? Ah, kalau Sakura tahu ia masih bertemu dengan Shikamaru, pasti Sakura akan kesal, apalagi kalau menyangkut tentang dirinya.

"Hei…" Ino menoleh cepat. Ia melirik Shikamaru yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda aneh, kelihatan sekali kalau ia orang kaya. Yah, jam setengah tujuh pada hari-hari kerja seperti ini dengan setelan kemeja biru muda dan celana panjang hitam. Ciri pemuda kantoran. Padahal masih muda, yah, kalau orang kaya sih memungkinkan. Biasa, relasi dan koneksi dari orang tua.

Ino hanya mendengus pelan. Ia benci dibuat menunggu, "Kenapa terlambat?"

"Aku harus menunggu seseorang."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku? Mau membicarakan soal Sakura? Sebaiknya kau menyerah. Aku bahkan sudah lelah menghadapi kekeraskepalaannya."

Shikamaru menghela napas pelan. Ia tak banyak bicara kali ini. Entah ia harus mulai dari mana ia juga bingung. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di dadanya. Ia hanya memperhatikan gadis itu lekat-lekat. Ia memang sedikit berubah dari gambar lukisan yang ia lihat kemarin sore.

Ino menghela napas kesal. "_Are you deaf?_" tanya Ino tak sabar. "kau benar-benar membuang waktuku. Tak ada gunanya kau bertemu denganku kalau tak ada yang ingin kau katakan. Kuberitahu, kalau itu benar-benar soal Sakura, aku lepas tangan mulai sekarang." Ino mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang masih mematung di tempatnya itu.

"Yamanaka Ino…" panggil Shikamaru.

Kali ini langkah Ino terhenti sempurna. Detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan matanya terbelalak. Dadanya terasa sesak saat menyadari pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

Shikamaru terdiam sesaat lalu berjalan mendekati gadis yang masih tak kunjung berbalik itu, "Aku datang bukan untuk urusan Sakura, tapi ini tentang kau."

"B-ba-bagaimana k-kau b-bisa…?" tanya Ino terbata-bata. Pemuda itu justru melangkah ke sisi kirinya, menjauh darinya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ino!"

Deg.

Suara ini… napas Ino makin sesak. Suara ini… ia masih ingat jelas nada suara ini. Suara milik mantan kekasihnya, ayah dari 'calon' bayinya dulu. Ino menoleh pelan ke sisi kanannya dengan rasa takut luar biasa.

Tidak.

Pemuda bernama Sai itu berlari ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya, "Ino… k-kau…"

"TIDAAAK….!" Teriak Ino kencang. Gadis itu mundur dua langkah, menjauh dari Sai.

Shikamaru langsung menoleh. Ada apa ini? Kenapa reaksi gadis itu bisa seperti ini? Kali ini ia memperhatikan wajah Sai. Pamuda pucat itu nampak terluka sementara pundak Ino bergetar hebat. Ingin sekali ia menghampiri gadis itu, tapi ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang.

"Ino…" panggil Sai pelan.

"MAU APA KAU KE SINI? PERGI! KUBILANG PERGI!" teriak Ino kesetanan. Sungguh. Ia tak siap. Ia tak siap bertemu lagi dengan masa lalunya. Pikirannya berputar-putar. Lagi-lagi semua memori yang ingin dikuburnya dalam-dalam kini mencuat muncul bersamaan. Kenangan buruk.

"Ino… aku selalu mencarimu… mencemaskanmu… sungguh, maafkan aku," jelas Sai. Suara pemuda itu terdengar bergetar. "k-kau tahu saat itu aku hanya tak siap… aku tak berniat menelantarkanmu dan anak kita…"

'Tunggu! Anak?' pikir Shikamaru kaget. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Shikamaru menengok pada Ino kali ini. Wajah cantik gadis itu kini kacau karena menangis.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu… hari itu aku mencari kau di rumahmu, aku mengabaikan ayahku karena aku tahu aku salah," jelas Sai, "tapi ayahmu mengusirku. Dan aku tak tahu kau ada di mana… anak itu? B-bagaimana anak itu? A-anak k-kita…"

Plakk.

Ino menampar pemuda itu sangat keras sehingga sudut bibir Sai berdarah, "Anak? ANAK KATAMU! Aku mengabulkan permintaanmu! ANAK ITU MATI! KAU TAHU? ANAK ITU MATI! KARENA KAU TAK PERNAH MENGINGINKANNYA KAN?" teriak Ino sambil terus menangis.

Beberapa ibu-ibu mulai menarik anaknya menghindar dari taman. Sungguh, pemandangan seorang gadis menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan dua orang laki-laki berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri bukanlah pemandangan bagus.

"Ino… ak-aku… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Ino mendorong bahu Sai keras, "Kau pikir siapa yang membuat hidupku jadi seperti ini, hah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memikirkan betapa kacaunya aku saat itu? Betapa sakitnya aku saat aku kehilangan calon bayiku sendiri! Kau tak pernah memikirkan hidup yang kujalani selama ini!"

"Kau tidak menggugurkannya k-kan?" tanya Sai gemetar.

"KAU GILA!" teriak Ino. Gadis itu membungkuk sekarang sambil menangis keras, "aku rela… m-menukarkan nyawaku a-asal ia hidup… asal ia hidup… asal ia selamat… aku tak ingin ia mati…"

"Ino! Ino!" Sai mengguncang bahu gadis itu, "kumohon maafkan aku… aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku…"

"T-tidak… kumohon Sai… cukup kau pergi… j-jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku, aku akan memaafkanku kalau kau mau melakukannya," jawab Ino terbata-bata, "pergilah…"

"Tidak Ino! Aku tak mau kehilangan kau untuk kedua kalinya!" teriak Sai sambil mengguncang lengan Ino. Setelah dua tahun lamanya, inilah pertama kalinya Sai begitu menunjukkan perasaan dan emosinya. Ya, ia adalah robot ayahnya, tapi jika Ino memberinya kesempatan, ia ingin memperbaikinya.

Grab.

Sai menoleh. Sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan tangannya, "Cukup…" pinta Shikamaru.

"Kau!" Sai kali ini terbawa emosi, "siapa sebenarnya kau Nara? Ini urusanku dengan Ino!"

Shikamaru mencengkeram kerah Sai, "Ingat janjimu!" jelas Shikamaru, "aku tak tuli untuk mendengar Ino menyuruhmu pergi. Urusanmu selesai!" Shikamaru mendorong tubuh Sai menjauh.

"I-Ino…" panggil Sai pelan.

"P-pergilah Sai… kumohon… aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak 'anak' itu pergi…"

Sai menunduk sesaat lalu mundur selangkah, "Baiklah. Jaga dirimu Ino…" bisik Sai pelan. Pemuda itu menghapus air mata yang menetes pelan di pipinya lalu berbalik pergi.

Ino menunduk lagi. Tangisannya makin keras. Tangannya mencengkeram erat dadanya yang sesak. Napasnya terputus-putus saking perihnya. Air matanya tak mau berhenti. Pundaknya masih bergetar hebat dan pandangan matanya tak jelas karena linangan air mata yang bermuara di ujung matanya yang rapuh.

Shikamaru memandang nanar gadis itu. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh pundak gadis itu, mencoba menenangkannya. Namun Ino mundur selangkah. Ia perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya pemuda itu baik-baik. Entah kenapa ia malah makin emosi.

Ino menepis kasar tangan Shikamaru, "Sebenarnya apa maumu! Kenapa kau datang dan mengacaukan lagi semua yang kubangun selama ini, hah! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku! KENAPA KAU MENCAMPURI URUSAN WANITA RENDAHAN SEPERTIKU!"

Shikamaru hanya terdiam sesaat. Sungguh, ia juga tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tak tahu alasan kenapa ia mencampuri urusan gadis ini. Otak jeniusnya bahkan tak mampu mencerna alasan apa yang harus ia lontarkan.

"Kenapa semua laki-laki ingin menghancurkanku?" tanya Ino sambil terus menangis, "Apa kau PUAS setelah mengetahui masa laluku?"

Shikamaru tak banyak bicara kali ini. Ia hanya menarik lengan gadis itu dan memeluknya erat, "Menangislah sesukamu…" bisik Shikamaru. Ino sedikit meronta dengan memukul-mukulkan kepalan tangannya di dada Shikamaru. Namun akhirnya gadis itu hanya menangis sepuasnya. Membasahi kemeja Shikamaru dengan air matanya, lalu tak lama kemudian pingsan dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Apa-apaan ini Gaara!"

Gaara memutar bola matanya dan melirik kakaknya, Sasori yang terus marah-marah sambil memelototi kertas-kertas di tangannya. Andai situasi saat ini cuma main-main, ia pasti tertawa melihat kakak laki-lakinya yang tanpa ekspresi itu ternyata bisa emosi.

"Tenanglah Sasori-nii," pinta Gaara, "kerugian dari dua restoran itu tak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan dengan total kekayaan keluarga kita."

Brakk.

Sasori menggebrak meja Gaara, "Aku tahu, bodoh!" ucap Sasori, "tapi aku tak habis pikir, restoran kita kebakaran dan satunya kacau berantakan di malam yang sama! Apa itu tak aneh?"

"Kan kata saksi mata, memang ada tawuran di dekat restoran kita, makanya kaca-kacanya pecah dan isi restoran berantakan…" jawab Gaara tenang.

"Kita harus lapor polisi."

"Tak perlu," jawab Gaara, "jangan dibesar-besarkan, Niisan…"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ini bukan kecelakaan? Aku tak mau ambil resiko kalau cabang-cabang restoran kita yang lain juga mendapat 'musibah' seperti semalam."

Gaara tersenyum sesaat. Pandangannya menatap lurus layar handphone-nya.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang apa?"

"Hah?" Gaara menoleh pelan, "hanya sms dari Kogoro Hidan."

"Detektif itu? Untuk apa kau menyewanya?"

"Yah, aku sedang mencari seseorang… sepertinya sudah ketemu," jawab Gaara. Pemuda stoic itu tersenyum lebar, '_besok malam ya acaranya_…' pikirnya.

"…"

"Niisan tenang saja, kujamin takkan ada 'musibah' lagi setelah ini…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Ino membuka matanya perlahan. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang berat lalu memandangi langit-langit kamar. Di mana ini? Ino mengedarkan pandangannya lalu mendapati seorang pemuda bertelanjang dada duduk bersila di ujung ranjang.

Ino cepat-cepat bangkit lalu memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Minum ini."

Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati pemuda itu menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya. Dengan ragu-ragu Ino akhirnya menerima dan meminumnya perlahan. Ah, tenggorkannya yang kering akhirnya lega juga.

Ino melirik Shikamaru yang masih memandanginya. Mendadak pipi gadis itu merona. Sedang apa pemuda itu di hadapannya sambil bertelanjang dada?

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"I-ini di… mana?"

"Hotel, kau tadi pingsan. Aku tak mungkin membawamu ke Tokyo karena pasti kau tak mau ke kota asalmu," jawab Shikamaru tenang, "kemejaku basah kuyub kena air matamu, jadi aku meminta office girl hotel ini untuk mengeringkannya."

"Oh… maaf…"

"Lalu…?"

"Ya… aku rasa aku tak harus bercerita apapun padamu, kau pasti juga sudah mendengar semuanya tadi…" jawab Ino, "bagaimana kau bisa bertemu Sai?" tanya Ino sambil tetap menunduk.

"Aku melihat lukisan dirimu kemarin saat di pamerannya."

Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Sebutir bening air mata menetes lagi di pipinya. Shikamaru menghela napas pelan lalu menghapus air mata itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuat Ino langsung merona dengan perlakuan pemuda itu.

"Maaf." Keduanya berkata bebarengan.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang lagi, "Maaf karena aku sepertinya terlalu ikut campur masalahmu." ucap Shikamaru, '_padahal aku paling benci mengurusi situasi orang lain. Troublesome_.' batinnya.

"A-aku juga minta maaf karena menyalahkanmu, yah, aku tahu kalau cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi…" kata Ino, "maaf karena merepotkanmu, bahkan sampai membasahi kemejamu."

"Ya, itu memang sangat merepotkan." Pemuda itu tersenyum diikuti tawa kecil Ino.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Hinata mengintip Hanabi yang meringkuk di kamarnya. Ia menghampiri adiknya lalu duduk tepat di hadapannya sambil mengusap kepala gadis itu. Sejak semalam Hanabi mengurung diri, menolak makan, menolak berbicara dengan siapapun.

"Hanabi…"

Hanabi mengatur napasnya. Ia terdengar masih sesenggukan.

"Kau kenapa? Kalau ayah tahu, ayah pasti cemas…"

Hanabi mengangkat wajahnya, "Kita sama-sama tahu bahwa ayah tak mungkin cemas padaku, Neesan jangan pura-pura bodoh."

"Ya…"

"Aku sedang tak ingin bicara dengan siapapun."

Hinata tertegun sesaat. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu ikut meneteskan air matanya, "Apa kau membenciku, Hanabi?"

Hanabi langsung mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan mendapati kakaknya menangis, "A-aku bukannya benci Neesan, aku h-hanya membenci ayah…" jawab Hanabi bingung, "kumohon jangan menangis…"

"tidak… aku lega karena ternyata kau tidak membenciku… aku hanya sedih."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku baru menelepon ayah dan meminta ayah membatalkan pernikahanku, tapi…"

Hanabi menghela napas, "Pasti ayah menolak."

Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Memangnya kenapa Neesan ingin membatalkannya? Bukankah Neesan mencintai Naruto-san?"

Hinata menangis lagi, "T-tapi… kalau pernikahan ini tetap terjadi, akan ada lebih banyak hati yang terluka…"

"Sasuke-san?"

"Naruto-kun juga…" jawab Hinata, "aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi…"

"Pasti ada jalan Neesan… ayah selalu seperti itu," Hanabi menunduk lagi, "entah kenapa, keluarga ini selalu menyakiti banyak pihak…"

"H-Hanabi?"

Hanabi menangis lagi dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya, "Aku kehilangan orang yang kucintai hanya karena aku seorang Hyuuga…"

Hinata terlihat berpikir. Namun sejenak kemudian ia meraih pundak adiknya lalu memeluknya erat, "Kalau ia juga mencintaimu, ia pasti akan menerimamu lagi, bukan karena nama Hyuuga."

"Kakak tak tahu permasalahannya…" bisik Hanabi, "dia adik Sakura, teman lama teman-teman Neesan… dia membenci keluarga kita… dan dia membenciku…"

Hinata awalnya tersentak kaget. Kenapa dunia ternyata sesempit ini? Ya, ia sadar. Keluarga Sarutobi pasti membencinya. Mereka membuat keluarga Sakura bangkrut. Ia akan menikah dengan Naruto yang artinya ia menyakiti Sakura, dan adiknya terluka karena mencintai pemuda itu.

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NIGHT : **Yak! Cut! *ala sutradara* Sai, ambil honormu di bagian Administrasi…

**SAI** : Peranku selesai ya…*pergi dari lokasi syuting*

**HIDAN** : Sejak kapan aku punya nama keluarga 'Kogoro'?

**NIGHT** : *dikeroyok chara se-fandom Detective Conan*

**SASUKE** : Aku akan meninggalkan Jepang rupanya…

**ITACHI** : Authornya memang ribet sekali. Kenapa aku harus balik ke Jepang?

**NIGHT** : Ya, skenarionya begitu! Tapi kan ceritanya belum selesai…

**HINATA** : A-Apa i-itu karena a-aku? *nangis*

**KONOHAMARU** : Ah, adegan di penginapan itu… *nosebleed* Tapi kenapa bagianku jadi pemuda bejat begini?

**HANABI **: Tapi aku percaya Konohamaru-kun juga menyukaiku!

**SAKURA** : TUNGGU! Apa rencanamu hah! Aku mau menjual keperawananku?

**NIGHT** : Hahahaha, bagian dari ceritanya begitu, pasrah saja…

**NARUTO** : TIDAAAKKKK

**GAARA** : Apa itu maksudnya aku bilang 'besok malam'?

**NIGHT** : Itu tugas Reader untuk menebak chapter depan, oke…. Anak-anak!

**ALL CHARA** : Oke, waktunya REVIEW Ya…

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Hm… Chapter 9 : Crystal Tears selesai. Fyuh… mumpung lagi mood ngetik jadi night ketik deh… night kepengen hiatus, tapi gak tahu kapaaaannn… gak enak juga kalo punya tanggungan fic gini. Pengennya bertapa biar idenya jadi bagus, tapi apa daya… pasrah saja, semoga readers gak kecewa… jadi yang ngebaca 3 fic night, kalo ada yang telat harap maklum ya…**

**Ayo! Tebak siapa yang bakal BELI Sakura? Udah ada cluenya kan? Ayo, ceritanya udah mulai merambat menuju endingnya sekarang! Night jadi sungkan, rasanya Naruto itu cuma muncul di awal n' ending, hahahaha ***dirasengan*** kayak stupid cupid, pair utamanya sama. **

**Night ada pertanyaan, **mungkin ada yang bisa bantu? 1 juta yen itu sama dengan berapa nilai rupiah ya? Ada yang tahu?

**Sekarang… waktunya…**

**Please…**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**v**


	10. Price

**Warning : **AU, Multi Pairing, maybe OOC, **Rate T semi M**

**Yak chapter 10 setelah sekian lama terbengkalai… ***salahkan computer saya, hehehehe*****

**Menurut ripiu chap 9 kemaren, jawaban 1 juta yen pada beda semua. Jadi anggap aja 1 juta yen itu 100 juta rupiah, n' 1 juta dolar itu 10 miliar rupiah. Oke!**

**Thanks to : **_Kanna Ayasaki, The RED Phantom, Nara Aiko, ambudaff, NARUSAKU, Kuroneko Hime-Un, Wasurenagusa29, Hikari Uchiha Hatake,NaruNarurin, Rere Aozora, Mamehatsuki, sava kaladze, Violet7orange, Saqee-chan, Enny love ShikaIno, NaMIKAze Nara, cyfz harunoo, Michiru No Akasuna, Upe Jun, aya-na rifa'i g login, Kurosaki Kuchiki, akira yuuki, gakbosenbacafictloe, NaRa'UzWa', karinuuzumaki, Fun-Ny Chan, elven lady18, Tsukimori Raisa, Yuki the kawaii, NaruSaku-ShikaIno fc, Sabaku no ligaara, Zhan, uzUMakie haRUno, Rinzu15, Fyo sakurasuke chan, Iyin, Hyuuga-hime, Ridho Uchiha, bacadoang, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, narusaku 4ever, dindoet, YaManaKa ShikaSai, Fhaska, SsHn FC, UZUMAKI YUKI, Hm, YUKI, Kuraishi cha22dhen, Namikaze 'cherry' Hatake.___

**Yosh. Selamat membaca.**

**Summary** : Sebuah bencana membuat Sakura meninggalkan teman-temannya yang 'terhormat'; Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara. Sakura terpaksa banting tulang demi mengobati ayahnya Sarutobi Hiruzen yang stroke, dan Sarutobi Konohamaru, adiknya yang masih SMA. Dan jalan yang ditempuh untuk bertahan benar-benar meninggalkan predikat 'terhormat' dari raganya. Yamanaka Ino dan Nona Tsunade adalah orang baik yang membantunya dengan cara yang 'berbeda'. Dan kehidupan baru dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit inspirasi dari **_**Memoirs of Geisha**_**, dan tentu otak saya yang hobi berkhayal**

**.**

**MADEMOISELLE SAKURA Chapter 10 : Price**

**.**

"Sakura…"

Gadis yang dipanggil itu terdiam tak bergerak. Matanya masih menatap cermin besar di hadapannya yang menampakkan sosok maya dirinya yang cantik dengan kimono khusus. Dari pantulan cermin itu pula, pandangan matanya menangkap bayangan sang _Mademoiselle_ _Sky_ yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Kakak angkatnya itu terlihat menatapnya sayu, tak berbicara satu patah katapun lagi.

Shizune yang sedari tadi menata rambut Sakura menoleh, merasakan atmosfer yang tak mengenakkan yang memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Wanita itu tersenyum singkat pada Ino. "Ino-chan…"

Ino hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk memberi salam pada Shizune. Ia menarik napas pelan sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekat. "Shizune-nee, bisakah aku yang merias Sakura? Sekalian ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."

Tanpa mengucapkan sanggahan, Shizune menyerahkan sisir perak itu ke dalam genggaman Ino dan tersenyum singkat pada Sakura sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi dari ruangan rias _Paradise_.

Sesaat suasana ruangan terasa sunyi. Hanya suara gesekan yang berasal dari gerak ayunan sisir perak yang membelai helaian rambut Sakura oleh tangan Ino. Gadis _blonde_ itu tak kunjung bicara. Hanya menata tatanan rambut sahabat baiknya itu. Sedangkan Sakura memilih untuk menatap sosok tegap di sampingnya itu dari pantulan kaca. Sedetik kemudian ia menghela napas pelan, "Bagaimana keadaan di luar?"

"Ramai."

Mendengar jawaban singkat Ino barusan, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Sakura lirih.

Ino menggeleng lemah. Gerakan tangannya terhenti seketika. Ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya tangannya bergerak lagi, "Aku… masuk ke dunia ini lebih dulu darimu. Memang aku tak menyesal Sakura-chan, hanya saja… kadang ada perasaan dalam hatiku yang mengatakan tak seharusnya aku berada di sini."

"…"

"Lepas dari apakah di luar sana ada orang yang masih peduli dan menyayangiku atau tidak, tetap saja aku berharap aku bisa menjalani hidupku sebagai gadis biasa. Yang hidup dengan dicintai orang lain. Dicintai banyak orang. Juga mencintai seseorang."

"Ino, Ak–"

"Teman-temanmu… aku tak bisa mengatakan kalau mereka sebenarnya tak peduli padamu. Aku tahu benar, mereka orang-orang baik. Temanmu yang bernama Shikamaru itu… membuatku jadi merindukan kehidupanku yang lama. Entah kenapa, aku merasa aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan seperti yang ia katakan."

Sakura tersenyum singkat, "Kau jatuh cinta pada si kepala nanas itu?" canda Sakura.

"Aku tak tahu," jawabnya singkat. "Hanya saja, aku merasa dia bisa menenangkan orang sepertiku. Entahlah. Kadang orang sepertiku juga butuh sandaran."

"…"

"Dan aku tahu kau juga seperti itu kan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah, "Ya. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku sendiri yang memilih untuk jadi tempat bersandar untuk ayah dan Konohamaru. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Ino terdiam. Entah kalimat apa yang bisa ia lontarkan agar Sakura membatalkan acara 'penjualan'-nya hari ini. Namun sudut hati gadis _blonde_ itu mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah gadis keras kepala. Sekalipun ia berbicara sampai mulutnya berbusa, adik angkatnya ini tak akan menurutinya. Terlalu keras kepala. Terlalu teguh pada pendiriannya. Ia terlalu merelakan kebahagiaannya untuk orang yang ia sayangi, meski Ino tahu betul sedikit banyak, hati kecil Sakura pasti juga setuju dengan pemikiran Ino.

"_Mademoiselle Sakura?"_

Sakura dan Ino menoleh. Seorang pelayan berdiri di ambang pintu dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Sudah waktunya."

Belum sempat Sakura menanggapi pelayan itu, Ino sudah memeluknya erat. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam, "Aku harap, ada hal yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Aku harap, ada keajaiban yang terjadi untukmu tanpa kau harus berkorban sejauh ini."

Sakura tersenyum getir. Ia hanya membelai balik rambut Ino sebelum akhirnya berdiri. Gadis itu melangkah anggun. Menuju hall _Paradise_. Menuju takdir yang ia buat. Atau setidaknya takdir yang telah ia pilih.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kau suka?"

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto yang tersenyum tipis padanya. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa berkomentar. Matanya ia tujukan lagi pada sebuah cincin pernikahan yang akan ia kenakan tak lama lagi saat pesta pernikahan yang digelar tak lama lagi. Ia tersenyum. Sebagian hatinya merasa bahagia, namun sebagian lainnya terasa kosong. Sungguh, perasaan kehilangan yang menyeruak di sisi terdalam hatinya terasa menyesakkan. Jemari kurusnya menimang cincin bertahtakan permata mungil itu. Sesaat kemudian pandangannya teralih pada jemari manis tangan kirinya. Menatap lekat-lekat cincin usang yang tak ada nilainya bagi orang lain. Cincin dari ornament batang _dandelion_ dan akar beringin yang didapatkan dari seseorang yang berharga baginya saat masih kecil.

Sasuke.

Pemuda itu sahabat baiknya sejak kecil. Sosok satria yang selalu melindunginya. Sosok pemuda yang jadi teman bicaranya saat tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Namun pada akhirnya, saat sebuah jalinan persahabatan dinodai dengan perasaan bernama cinta, maka sejak saat itu juga semuanya berubah. Perih.

Naruto hanya melirik Hinata. Ia sadar betul bahwa Hinata sedang memandangi cincin 'aneh' yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Bahkan Hinata menyingkirkan cincin pertunangannya ke jari tengah agar jari manisnya bisa diisi cincin asing itu. Naruto tak tahu apa makna cincin itu. Namun sedikit banyak, ia tahu bahwa cincin aneh itu berharga bagi Hinata. Da ia takkan protes.

Pemuda itu menghela napas pelan namun berat. Dan suara napasnya sanggup menarik Hinata ke dunia nyata karena sebelumnya terpesona oleh lamunan masa lalunya. Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia meraih lengan Naruto lembut lalu menggiring pemuda itu mendekat ke balkon atas yang menjorok ke belakang rumah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata lirih.

Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum sambil melayangkan pandangannya pada kebun bunga di belakang kediaman Hyuuga.

"Pernikahan i-ini, apa harus… maksudku, bagaimana denganmu, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menggaruk lehernya kikuk. Ia hanya mencoba tersenyum sebisanya. "Aku nggak tahu sekarang. Entahlah. Sejujurnya, aku nggak ingin menyakitimu juga… Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, aku juga nggak mau melihatmu bersedih. Andai ada yang bisa kita lakukan."

"…"

"Kau sangat mencintai Sakura ya?" tanya Hinata. "Saat aku datang padamu setengah tahun lalu… kurasa, gadis yang bisa membuatmu sampai gelap mata hingga melakukan percobaan bunuh diri pasti gadis yang sangat istimewa."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sesaat di pikirannya terukir jelas semua kenangan tentang Sakura. "Dia gadis yang istimewa. Istimewa karena dia berbeda dari semua gadis. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku tertarik padanya sejak pertama. Jujur saja, kau pasti menganggapku bodoh kalau kau mengenal kami berdua sejak awal. Kau pasti kaget kalau tahu sikapnya yang asli padaku. Aku bahkan nggak bisa menghitung berapa banyak ia melayangkan pukulannya ke kepalaku. Aku juga bahkan sudah nggak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia menolak ajakan kencanku. Dia gadis yang keras kepala. Kasar. Seenaknya. Tenaganya seperti laki-laki. Teriakannya bisa menghancurkan telinga semua orang. Sakura itu benar-benar… gadis yang 'berbeda'."

"Makanya kubilang dia istimewa kan?"

"Ya. Di samping itu semua, dia gadis yang setia kawan dan perhatian. Entah kenapa, aku bisa merasakan rasa tentram tiap melihatnya tertawa. Ada sesuatu yang hangat dan memenuhi dadaku tiap melihatnya bahagia. Dan baru-baru ini, terakhir aku melihatnya, dia terlihat sangat kuat. Keras. Dan terlalu tegar." jawab Naruto. "Sakura itu… aku sendiri bingung. Kalau seseorang bisa menolak perasaan aneh itu, maka aku akan memilih untuk mencintai orang yang dengan mudah mencintaiku juga tanpa aku harus ngotot mengejarnya. Tapi nyatanya perasaan itu memilih Sakura."

"Dia pasti mudah dicintai ya?"

Naruto menoleh pada Hinata setelah tadi sempat menerawang lama. Pemuda itu nyengir lebar pada sosok gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Kau juga istimewa Hinata-chan…"

"Eh?"

"Kau gadis _one in a million_. Kau seperti gadis dalam dongeng. Seorang puteri yang diidamkan semua laki-laki di dunia. Tiap kau bicara, laki-laki sekeras apapun akan menyempatkan telinganya untuk mendengar suara _angelic_-mu. Tiap kau tersenyum, kau bisa membuat semua orang merasa tenang."

"A-ah?" wajah Hinata sontak memerah padam. "Benarkah?"

Naruto tersenyum lagi, "Tanyakan pada Sasuke. Dia akan menyebutkan semua hal yang bisa membuatmu merasa istimewa di hatinya. Tiap orang pasti akan jadi sosok yang penting bagi orang lain. Kita tahu itu."

"…"

"Dia akan menyebutkan semua keistimewaan-mu melebihi yang kukatakan. Kalau aku bertanya padamu, apa yang istimewa dariku?"

Hinata tersentak sesaat. "Eh? Itu… kau baik, Naruto-kun. Kau seseorang yang bisa membuat orang lain tertawa."

"Kalau aku tanya keistimewaan Sasuke?"

Hinata menunduk sesaat namun mengangkat wajahnya sedetik kemudian. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. "Kalau aku menyebutkan s-semuanya, mungkin tak akan cukup sehari untuk menceritakannya."

Naruto membelai rambut Hinata pelan. "Itu karena selalu ada 'seseorang' yang istimewa bagi kita. Dan kita mengenal orang itu lebih baik dari siapapun di dunia. Bukankah mencintai seseorang itu artinya kita peduli dan mengenal seseorang lebih dari kita mengenal diri kita sendiri?"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Riak suara manusia tak terdengar saat derap langkah kaki lemah melewati hall utama _Paradise_. Semua bising yang tak sepadan dengan jumlah manusia yang menghembuskan napasnya di ruangan itu. Puluhan pemilik pasang mata tampak menahan napasnya saat pandangan mereka menatap satu sosok yang jadi pusat surga itu. Seorang bidadari surga yang menginjakkan kakinya di neraka.

Namun tak lama kemudian suasana sepi mulai terusik saat alunan lagu lembut yang dihasilkan alat musik tradisional Jepang memenuhi ruangan. Sayup-sayup alunannya makin memabukkan mata saat beberapa penari menari di sekeliling sosok sang pusat perhatian yang terduduk di tengah hall.

Sekalipun suara alunan musik, Sakura yang terduduk di tengah hall memilih untuk tak menghiraukannya. Pandangan matanya menolak semua tatapan 'lapar' semua pengunjung _Paradise_. Iris mata emerald-nya lebih tertuju ke depan. Kosong.

Ribuan perasaan berkecamuk di dadanya. Hidupnya juga semua yang telah dilaluinya. Ingin ia menangis dan bersandar pada seseorang seperti yang Ino katakan. Tapi ia tak mampu. Ia tak sanggup. Dan ia tak mau.

"Naruto…" desahnya getir.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam metalik melaju kencang di jalanan Tokyo menuju Shibuya. Kali ini pemuda berambut nanas yang mengemudikan kencang mobilnya merutuk berulang kali. Lampu merah dari _traffic light_ menghentikan laju mobilnya. Ia melirik layar handphone-nya sesaat. Sebuah pesan di layarnya masih terpampang jelas.

Tiap kalimat yang terangkai sebagai pesan di dalamnya bahkan sudah melekat di pikiran Shikamaru.

Gaara.

_Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau lakukan?_

Shikamaru melajukan mobilnya tergesa-gesa ke kediaman Namikaze. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Gaara. Ia melakukan semua hal yang tak mampu dijangkau otak jenius Shikamaru. Dan kini ia malah memberitahu Shikamaru agar ia membawa Naruto ke _Paradise._

Sebelum terlambat.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Seratus tujuh puluh ribu yen!"

Lalu terdengar suara lain, "Dua ratus ribu!"

Laki-laki berumur sekitar empat puluhan mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "Tiga ratus lima puluh ribu yen!"

Suara penawaran berulangkali mengalir memenuhi ruangan. Seolah berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan sang Mademoiselle.

Ino mendesah pelan. Gadis pirang itu melirik Sakura dari kejauhan, tempat ia duduk manis bersama Shizune. Mata _aquamarine_-nya bisa melihat betapa 'kosong'-nya Sakura sekarang. Duduk di tengah hall seperti sebuah boneka porselen. Tak bergerak dengan mata menatap lurus ke depan. Sedikit senyum terulas di bibirnya –yang Ino tahu betul itu bukan senyum yang berasal dari hati Sakura.

"Baik. Sembilan ratus tujuh puluh ribu yen! Ada lagi?" teriak Tsunade.

Ino melayangkan pandangannya pada sosok 'ibu'-nya itu. Sekalipun Tsunade terlihat baik-baik saja, ia tahu bahwa wanita itu juga dilanda gundah. Seperti wanita yang tak rela menjual puterinya sendiri. Namun inilah _Paradise_. Kadang seorang bidadari harus turun dari surganya.

"Satu juta lima ratus ribu yen!"

Ino terbelalak. Harga seorang _Mademoiselle Sakura_ benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Uang sebanyak itu. Kenapa para laki-laki ini begitu rela mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu? Ino tersentak sesaat. Matanya tertuju lagi pada sosok Sakura yang terus menatap ke depan.

_Apa ini yang kau inginkan?_

"Dua juta yen!"

Sesaat suasana hening. Nilai yang barusan disebut itu tak main-main besarnya. Apa orang-orang ini sudah gila? Membuang uang sebanyak itu? Apa mereka kesulitan menghabiskan uangnya? Ino tak heran memang. Pelanggan _Paradise_ tak melulu kalangan orang bawah. Banyak pebisnis yang kekurangan perhatian para istri mereka sehingga harus datang ke tempat ini.

Ino lalu menoleh pada si pria yang kini tersenyum lebar karena merasa menang. Tak ada suara penawaran yang mengalir lagi setelah pria itu mengucapkan harga yang ia sanggupi. Ino muak. Muak berada di tempat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya ia muak melihat seringai hidung belang yang harusnya lebih pantas berada di dasar neraka.

"Satu juta."

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok seseorang yang baru angkat bicara. Ada yang memandangh bingung dan heran bahkan tertawa atau merutuki pendengarannya. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang terlihat tak menyimak dan sibuk sendiri dengan lamunannya, Ino memilih untuk menatap si pemilik suara.

Pemuda tampan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Pemuda seumurannya dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan datar.

"Maaf," ungkap Tsunade. "Angka terakhirnya adalah dua juta yen. Angka yang Anda sebutkan barusan adalah satu juta yen. Itu di bawah penawaran sebelumnya."

Pemuda itu hanya menatap datar Tsunade sambil mengangkat tangannya lagi. Suaranya kemudian memenuhi ruangan dan sukses membuat semua mata terbelalak.

"Bukan satu juta yen. Harga yang kutawarkan adalah dolar…"

"…" Ino membatu.

"…" Begitu juga semua penghuni hall.

"Satu juta US Dollar."

Suasana kemudian menjadi sunyi kembali. Banyak orang diantaranya memilih untuk diam atau mencoba mencerna angka yang barusan ditawarkan si pemuda berambut merah. Tsunade kehilangan kata-katanya. Dan lelaki tua hidung belang yang tadinya nyengir kini nyalinya ciut. Apa-apaan ini? Siapa pemuda berambut merah itu?

Semenit kemudian hall mulai dipenuhi suara bisik-bisik. Dan suara bisikan itu mulai mengusik pikiran Sakura yang sedari tadi melamun dan melayangkan pikirannya jauh keluar. Hingga akhirnya telinga Sakura mendengar lagi suara pemuda yang membuat ribut suasana _Paradise_.

"Deal?"

Tsunade yang setengah linglung akhirnya mengangguk. "Deal."

Pemuda berambut merah itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada sosok Sakura dan berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu. Mata Sakura kini tertuju pada pemuda itu. Sakura linglung sesaat. Sesaat kemudian kornea matanya bergetar sama dengan gerak bibirnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura yang gemetaran.

"Hai." sapanya ramah.

"G-Gaara?"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Gaara menyibakkan tirai bambu kamar. Mempersilahkan Sakura untuk memandangi langit malam yang berkilauan cahaya bulan. Pemuda itu lalu duduk di hadapan Sakura membelakangi jendela.

Meskipun Gaara tengah duduk di depan matanya, namun nyatanya Sakura tak menatap mata pemuda itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu. Matanya menerawang memandangi langit malam dari sisi jendela. Ia tahu Gaara terus menatapnya sejak tadi. Tapi ia memilih acuh.

"Sakura…"

"Apa maksudmu membeliku semahal itu?" tanya Sakura dingin.

"…" Gaara terdiam sesaat.

"Kenapa kau mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu? Semudah itu? Darimana uang sebanyak itu?" tanya Sakura makin kesal.

"Aku tak ingin kau dihargai dua juta yen oleh lelaki hidung belang," jawab Gaara tenang. "karena aku rasa juga, uang senilai itu tak cukup untuk membelimu."

"Apa?"

"Orang sepertimu tak ternilai harganya bagi beberapa orang, Sakura."

"Termasuk kau?" tantang Sakura sengit. "Tak bisakah kau, Shikamaru, Sasuke, bahkan Naruto melepaskanku saja?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kali ini Sakura menoleh pada Gaara. Menatap mata pemuda itu dalam-dalam. Mencoba mencari motif pemuda itu, kenapa ia mau melakukan hal yang sejauh ini untuknya. Gaara yang ditatap akhirnya menghela napas panjang.

"Aku nggak ingin kau membeliku dengan uangmu Gaara."

Gaara menggeleng cepat. "Itu uangmu sendiri."

"Apa?"

"Itu uang keluargamu yang diambil oleh keluargaku. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikannya sebagian."

"Ka–"

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa menggembalikan semuanya. Tapi setidaknya, aku akan mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya jadi milikmu dari sebagian saham yang kupunya."

Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya. Pemuda ini, sungguh membuatnya bingung. "Apa menurutmu aku akan menerimanya begitu saja? Setelah apa yang aku alami setahun ini?" Sakura mulai berteriak kesal.

"Itulah makanya aku membelimu."

"…"

"Aku mengenalmu Sakura. Aku tahu kau orang yang seperti apa. Kau tak akan dengan mudahnya menerima semua ini. Tapi beda lagi kalau aku membelimu."

"Aku makin tak mengerti apa maksud ucapanmu."

"Kau tak perlu terlalu memikirkannya. Yang jelas, kau harus tahu bahwa aku, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, bahkan Hinata tulus padamu selama ini. Kau yang pergi dari kami. Mungkin karena kesalahan orang dewasa di sekitar kita, dan kau harus menanggung semuanya. Kau menanggung beban ayahmu, maka aku juga menanggung kesalahan ayahku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana dengan Hinata, aku tak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membayar kesalahan paman Hiashi pada ayahmu. Entah itu dengan menyerahkan Naruto atau tidak. Tapi aku tak peduli. Yang jelas, aku akan mengembalikan apa yang memang jadi hakmu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku nggak mau menerimanya."

"Menolak bantuan dan berpura-pura kuat. Aku tahu sifatmu, Sakura."

"…"

"Makanya kan aku bilang, aku membelimu."

"…"

"Aku tahu kau tak akan menerima apa yang kuberikan padamu dengan cuma-cuma, makanya kau harus memberiku balik sesuatu yang pantas dan memang seharusnya kau berikan pada orang yang membelimu kan?"

Sakura tertegun sesaat mencoba memahami kalimat Gaara yang berputar-putar di otaknya. Sebelum Sakura menemukan jawabannya, tangan pemuda itu sudah meraih leher jenjangnya mendekat pada tubuh Gaara. Gaara mencium bibirnya tanpa Sakura sempat berpikir apa-apa. Saat Sakura tersadar, ia segera mendorong pundak Gaara menjauh.

"A-apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Sakura kalap.

Gaara hanya memandang mata Sakura lekat-lekat. Berharap gadis itu bisa menemukan maksudnya tanpa ia perlu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"S-sebenarnya apa maksudmu melakukan ini semua?"

"Apa kau masih mencintai Naruto?"

Sakura tersentak mendengarnya. Ia terdiam menatap mata Gaara.

"Bukankah seharusnya saat kau memutuskan untuk menjalani acara malam ini, seharusnya kau sudah siap saat orang lain akan memilikimu?" Gaara menatap tajam Sakura, "Kau munafik Sakura. Kau bersikap seolah kau kuat dengan semuanya."

"Aku…"

"Kau berakting seolah kau tidak mencintai siapa-siapa dan menjual tubuhmu sendiri. Padahal dalam hatimu sendiri, kau hanya menginginkan satu orang untuk menyentuhmu kan?"

Mata Sakura kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab semua tuduhan –kenyataan– yang baru saja Gaara katakan dengan apa.

Pemuda itu mendadak melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan mendekap gadis itu erat. Awalnya memang Sakura tersentak dengan perlakuan Gaara. Tapi ia akhirnya memilih diam saat pemuda itu menarik kimononya jatuh dari pundaknya.

Sungguh, Sakura setengah gemetar. Dan kecupan bibir Gaara di permukaan bahu Sakura sedikit menenangkannya.

"Cobalah untuk bersandar pada orang lain Sakura…" desah Gaara di telinga Sakura sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir gadis itu lagi.

Sakura meneteskan air matanya lelah. Ia tak tahu kenapa. "Apa kau melakukan ini kare–"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura kali ini terdiam mematung. Pemuda itu masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher polos Sakura.

"Kau tak pernah menoleh ke arahku, Sakura. Kau sibuk mengejar Sasuke dan sibuk menolak perasaan Naruto, sampai-sampai kau tak menyadari keberadaanku secara khusus. Aku tak berteman denganmu seperti Shikamaru yang melindungimu seperti adiknya. Aku mempunyai perasaan yang berbeda sejak dulu padamu. Tapi kau tak pernah sadar."

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dan menyandarkan keningnya di kening Sakura. Hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

"G-Gaara, ak-aku…"

"Cobalah…"

"…" Sakura mendengarnya baik-baik. 

"Cobalah untuk bersandar…"

"…"

"…padaku."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Tunjukkan kamarnya!" teriak Shikamaru.

Shizune yang gemetaran hanya menggelengkan kamarnya. Ia menatap getir Kiba dan Suigetsu yang dihajar Naruto hingga tersungkur di lantai. Ia melirik Shikamaru yang menatapnya dingin. Tapi Shizune tetap tak mau bicara dan terus menggeleng.

"Shikamaru…"

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menoleh cepat dan mendapati sang _Mademoiselle Sky_ mendekat ke arahnya. Tatap mata gadis itu menunjukkan kecemasan. Matanya basah oleh air mata yang tak Shikamaru ketahui penyebabnya.

"Di mana Sakura?"

Ino menyeka air matanya. "Aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu." jawab Ino.

"…"

"Aku melakukan ini untuk Sakura." Ino lalu menarik lengan dua pemuda di hadapannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hm…"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia merasakan tangan Gaara tak lagi menjelajahi punggungnya. Gadis itu membuka satu kelopak matanya dan mendapati pemuda _stoic_ itu hanya menatapnya. Sakura semakin bingung saat Gaara malah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kenapa tersenyum?"

"Kenapa kau menutup erat kedua matamu?" canda Gaara. "Apa kau segitu tegangnya?"

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah padam. Ia memilih untuk tak menjawab pertanyaan konyol pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu menyukai warna matamu…"

"Bukannya sama saja dengan milikmu?" balas Sakura bingung.

Gaara hanya menggeleng lemah sebelum akhirnya merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura. "Jangan berpaling dan menutup matamu, Sakura."

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin melihat kau juga menatapku sama seperti yang kulakukan. Bahkan mungkin tersipu untukku juga meneriakkan namaku saat aku menyentuhmu." bisiknya mesra.

Sakura makin gelagapan mendengar ucapan Gaara. Sepertinya pemuda ini sedang mempermainkannya.

"Tapi rasanya tak bisa ya…" imbuhnya.

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Gaara hanya tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya ia merendahkan kepalanya dan mencium leher Sakura.

"Sabarlah."

"Apa?" Sakura terlihat bingung.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Gaara, sebenarnya apa maksudmu–_ukh_…" Sakura mendesah pelan saat ciuman pemuda itu turun ke tulang dadanya. Tangannya tanpa ia sadari mencengkeram helaian rambut merah sahabat lamanya itu.

BRAKK.

Sakura terdiam membatu saat ia merasakan pintu kamar di belakangnya dibuka paksa. Ia tidak menoleh. Menolak rasa penasarannya sendiri tentang suara derap langkah manusia di belakangnya.

Shikamaru melotot sesaat mendapati Sakura dan Gaara, dua sahabatnya itu tengah duduk berhadapan di dekat jendela kamar yang seluruh ruangannya temaram oleh cahaya lampion yang keperakan. Ia dapat merasakan suara pekik tertahan dari gadis _blonde_ di samping kanannya saat melihat Gaara tengah memeluk pinggang adik angkatnya dengan kepala bersandar di dada Sakura.

Ino boleh saja terkejut, tapi dibandingkan khawatir pada Ino, Shikamaru lebih khawatir pada reaksi seseorang di samping kanannya. Belum sampai Shikamaru menoleh, pemuda di samping kanannya sudah melangkah maju.

Pemuda pirang itu melepas jaketnya, menarik lengan Sakura dari belakang dan menyeretnya mundur, lalu memasangkan jaket itu di bahu Sakura sebelum akhirnya mencengkeram kerah kemeja Gaara yang kancingnya tak terkait satu pun.

Gaara hanya menyeringai. "Hai, Naruto."

Pemuda pirang itu kalap dan marah setengah mati.

BUGH.

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NIGHT : **Yeah… Cliffhanger! Hahahahaha *digebuk rame2*

**GAARA** : Kau seneng banget bikin peranku susah

**HINATA** : I-Iya, pasti NS lovers jengkel padaku… hiks…

**NIGHT** : Hehehe, gak kok. Semua sayang Hina! *padahal kalo baca fic orang, night paling anti ma adegan Sakura ma other male atau Naruto ma other female*

**SASUKE** : Aku akan muncul di chapter depan?

**NIGHT** : Of course!

**INO** : Aku muncul lagi?

**NIGHT** : Iya donk. Akhir perjalananmu ada di chapter depan

**SHIKAMARU** : Kalo yang lainnya?

**NIGHT** : Hinata, Hanabi, dan juga Sakura berakhir di endingnya.

**NARUTO** : Me?

**NIGHT** : Mulai chapter depan kamu bakal sering muncul… anak-anak?

**ALL CHARA** : Oke, waktunya REVIEW Ya…

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Hm… Chapter 10 : Price selesai. Maafin Night atas ketelatan apdet yang molor ampek 2 bulan. Mari salahkan kompie saya sehingga night harus ngetik fic ini di warnet pake paketan. Hehehehe. Saya udah usaha kan?**

**Menurut itungan night tinggal 2 chapter tersisa! Chapter 11 yang isinya lanjutan scene di atas, juga tentang akhir kisah Ino, juga Pernikahan! Kalo chapter ini didominasi GaaSaku, chapter depan kita isi Ino dan Hinata! Tentu saja Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke akan muncul.**

**Dan chapter 12 tentu aja endingnya. Fyuuuuhhhh… jadi yang kangen KonoHana, JiraTsu, Shino atau Kiba dan lain-lain, semuanya muncul di chapter 12. tungguin ya! Bentar lagi tamat! Thanks for all of your appreciation.**

**Cek juga ya Catch You Catch Me, We Are Marry Now, and 2 fic collaboration between **_**me and Elven lady18**_**. Nama akunnya **_**Elf from the Night's Clan**_**, berjudul Stupid Genius **(inspired by 3 idiots Movie**) *coming soon* **ma** King Player (**inspired by City Hunter the Movie**) *already published*… keduanya humor romance…**

****SELAMAT MERAYAKAN IDUL FITRI BAGI YANG MUSLIM****

**MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN**

**Sekarang… waktunya…**

**Please…**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**v**


	11. Happiness

**Warning : **AU, Multi Pairing, maybe OOC, **Rate T semi M, super panjang. 2 chapter terakhir! **Diharapkan ripiunya!

*tewas di TKP karena langsung terbantai begitu fic chap 11 publish*

**Hahahahaha, kayaknya night keterlaluan banget ya, update kelewat lama. Udah berapa lama ya? Maaf ya, gak tahu kenapa pikiran night malah penuh ma ide buat Catch atau WAMN. Gak bertanggungjawab emank, tapi night pasti update…**

**Once again, night serukan buat anak NS,, ikut partisipasi di IFA 2010!**

**Thanks to : **_Ainath Faldebara, Hikari Meiko EunJo, SoraHinase, Hikari-hime, aya-na rifa'i, DeviL's of KunoiChi, Nara Aiko, Ren Shiekaru, Cendy Hoseki, Namizuka min-min loveminho, Namikaze 'cherry' Hatake, Rinzu15 'The 4__th__ Espada, Enny Love ShikaIno, NaruNarurin, Merai Alixya Kudo, Rere Aozora, karinuuzumaki, numpanglewat, Fidy Discrimination, Fhaska, kuraishi cha22dhen, Shirayuki No Aoi, NaMIKAze Nara, Aburame anduts, Violet7orange, bacadoang, natsu-CherryKnight, Aichiruchan, KasuHano-HimaUlqui, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, narusaku uzuharu makino, Chocomint the Snidget, Aileen, The RED Phantom, Lhyn Hatake, Saqee-chan, Alegre541 ga log in, Kanna Ayasaki, 12starZ, Ridho Uciha, sava kaladze, Elven lady18 gak login, Sora Linda, Zhan' Masamune, narusaku-inosai-temashika, sabaku no ligaara, NaRa'UzWa', Kurosaki Kuchiki, kobayashi akane males log-in, YamaNara ShikaIno, Tsukimori Raisa, Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz, Akasna Arishima, inessegreen, NorikoNori-chan, ratih desiana, Amaira Sora Miaw-Miaw, ichigo, staacha, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfals lupa log in, Lar d'Gaara, Narunaru rin-chan, nadia, Namikaze Meily Chan._

**Yosh. Selamat membaca.**

**Summary** : Sebuah bencana membuat Sakura meninggalkan teman-temannya yang 'terhormat'; Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara. Sakura terpaksa banting tulang demi mengobati ayahnya Sarutobi Hiruzen yang stroke, dan Sarutobi Konohamaru, adiknya yang masih SMA. Dan jalan yang ditempuh untuk bertahan benar-benar meninggalkan predikat 'terhormat' dari raganya. Yamanaka Ino dan Nona Tsunade adalah orang baik yang membantunya dengan cara yang 'berbeda'. Dan kehidupan baru dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit inspirasi dari **_**Memoirs of Geisha**_**, dan tentu otak saya yang hobi berkhayal**

"_Apa maksudmu membeliku semahal itu?" Sang mademoiselle mulai bertanya dingin._

"_Orang sepertimu tak ternilai harganya bagi beberapa orang, Sakura."_

"…"

"_Aku mengenalmu Sakura. Aku tahu kau orang yang seperti apa. Kau tak akan dengan mudahnya menerima semua ini. Tapi beda lagi kalau aku membelimu."_

"…"

"_Makanya kan aku bilang, aku membelimu."_

"…"

"_Aku tahu kau tak akan menerima apa yang kuberikan padamu dengan cuma-cuma, makanya kau harus memberiku balik sesuatu yang pantas dan memang seharusnya kau berikan pada orang yang membelimu kan?"_

_Sakura meneteskan air matanya lelah. Ia tak tahu kenapa. "A–Apa kau melakukan ini kare–"_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Kau tak pernah menoleh ke arahku, Sakura. Kau sibuk mengejar Sasuke dan sibuk menolak perasaan Naruto, sampai-sampai kau tak menyadari keberadaanku secara khusus. Aku tak berteman denganmu seperti Shikamaru yang melindungimu seperti adiknya. Aku mempunyai perasaan yang berbeda sejak dulu padamu. Tapi kau tak pernah sadar."_

"_G-Gaara, ak-aku…"_

"_Cobalah…"_

"…" _Sakura mendengarnya baik-baik.  
_

"_Cobalah untuk bersandar…"_

"…"

"…_padaku."_

"_Di mana Sakura?"_

_Ino menyeka air matanya. "Aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu." jawab Ino._

"…"

"_Aku melakukan ini untuk Sakura." Ino lalu menarik lengan dua pemuda di hadapannya dengan tergesa-gesa._

_Gaara hanya menggeleng lemah sebelum akhirnya merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura. "Jangan berpaling dan menutup matamu, Sakura."_

"_Hah?"_

"_Aku ingin melihat kau juga menatapku sama seperti yang kulakukan. Bahkan mungkin tersipu untukku juga meneriakkan namaku saat aku menyentuhmu." bisiknya mesra._

"_Apa?" Sakura terlihat bingung._

"_Sebentar lagi."_

"_Gaara, sebenarnya apa maksudmu–ukh…" Sakura mendesah pelan saat ciuman pemuda itu turun ke tulang dadanya. Tangannya tanpa ia sadari mencengkeram helaian rambut merah sahabat lamanya itu._

_BRAKK._

_Pemuda pirang itu melepas jaketnya, menarik lengan Sakura dari belakang dan menyeretnya mundur, lalu memasangkan jaket itu di bahu Sakura sebelum akhirnya mencengkeram kerah kemeja Gaara yang kancingnya tak terkait satu pun._

_Gaara hanya menyeringai. "Hai, Naruto."_

_Pemuda pirang itu kalap dan marah setengah mati._

_BUGH._

**.**

**MADEMOISELLE SAKURA Chapter 11: Happiness**

**.**

"Hentikan!"

_Dugh!_

Suara Sakura entah hilang kemana kali ini. Alunan kata yang keluar dari bibirnya terasa lelah. Gamang dan tak bertenaga. Dan tentunya hal itu sama sekali tak membuat Naruto menghentikan hantaman kepalan tangannya, atau malah bahkan untuk membuat pemuda pirang itu mengendurkan pegangannya di kerah sahabat satunya.

Gadis mademoiselle itu bangkit. Tangannya hanya membenahi kimononya asal lalu menarik lengan sahabatnya—sahabat sekaligus pemuda yang namanya tetap tinggal di hatinya. "Hentikan Naruto! Hentikan!" pintanya putus asa.

Nyatanya pemuda itu sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengontrol pikirannya sendiri. Sekalipun suara sang gadis mencoba menyadarkannya, tapi pemuda itu tak dapat merepon. Otaknya menolak untuk memproses tiap kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut gadis yang menjadi alasannya kalap.

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI GAARA!" teriaknya kesetanan. "DI ANTARA SEKIAN ORANG YANG KUKENAL, KUKIRA KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU! BEGINI SIKAPMU UNTUKKU, HAH! KUKIRA KAU SAHABATKU!"

"HENTIKAN, NARUTO!"

Sang pemuda berambut api itu hanya menyeringai. Ia tak menolak pukulan yang bertubi-tubi menghantam wajahnya dan mengakibatkan darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Tangannya hanya dengan santai mengusap darah itu. Matanya yang memandang tajam malah seolah melembut menghadapi kekerasan hati dan amarah Naruto yang tak terkontrol. Ia justru merasa kasihan. Bagaimana bisa dua sosok di hadapannya—Sakura dan Naruto—sedemikian bodoh untuk berpikir jernih apa tujuannya melakukan ini semua?

Berpura-pura saling menyerah.

Berdusta dengan mengatakan bahwa cinta mereka dihalangi takdir.

Bertingkah seolah tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membuat keduanya bahagia dengan tetap bersama.

"HENTIKAN NARUTO!"

_Plakk._

Air mata mengalir lagi kali ini.

Sang pemuda pirang yang merasakan panas di pipinya kali ini tersadar. Tamparan keras yang barusan dilayangkan Sakura menariknya kembali ke alam sadarnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk mencengkeram kerah Gaara kini berangsur menyingkir dan menyentuh pipi kirinya. Pemuda itu tak menoleh. Matanya masih menerawang sebelum akhirnya air matanya menetes. Jatuh ke tatami lusuh yang menjadi tempatnya berpijak dalam ruangan.

Bukan tamparan itu yang membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Bukan. Sungguh. Hanya saja ia juga tak tahu kenapa air matanya tahu-tahu sudah berkubang di lantai.

Pemuda itu menoleh. refleksinya—refleksi air matanya juga terlihat pada sosok sang dewi yang membutakan hatinya. Gadis itu juga menjatuhkan air mata, lebih banyak malah.

"Sa—Sakura-chan, ak—"

"Aku sudah bilang kan! Jangan memukulnya! Kenapa kau tidak mendengarku! Kenapa kau melakukan itu, hah!" teriak Sakura kesal.

Pertahanan gadis itu runtuh. Topeng kesakitan yang selama ini menghiasi wajahnya retak. Ia yang biasanya sanggup mengontrol emosinya di hadapan orang lain kini malah menangis tanpa bisa terkontrol.

"Sudah kubilang kan! Jangan campuri urusanku! Apa hakmu melakukan ini semua! Apa hakmu datang ke tempat ini dan mengacaukan semua!"

"Mengacaukan?" tanya balik Naruto. "Katakan padaku apa yang telah kukacaukan, Sakura!"

"…" gadis itu terdiam. Ia menggingit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk meredam isakannya sekaligus mengurangi gemetar yang kini merambat di tangannya.

Naruto yang merasa hancur meraih kedua sisi luar lengan sang gadis dan menarik gadis itu mendekat padanya, "Beri tahu aku, kalau seandainya kau memang menginginkan ini semua, kalau kau memang melakukan ini semua karena kau bahagia!"

"…"

"Apa kau kira aku bisa acuh dan bahagia sementara kau menderita tapi terus mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi. Suara Naruto perlahan melembut. Tangannya berangsur turun menyentuh pergelangan tangan Sakura, "Tatap mataku dan katakan bahwa kau tidak bahagia selama ini, Sakura-chan… Aku akan membawamu pergi."

Galau.

Ketika ia merasakan kecupan lembut di tangannya, gadis itu merasa hatinya remuk. Tidak bisa. Tidak boleh jadi begini. Pemuda itu tak layak bersamanya. Bukan. Tapi ia tak layak untuk bersama pemuda ini. Ada gadis lain yang lebih layak. Ya, gadis Hyuuga itu.

Persetan dengan kebenciannya atau dendamnya. Hatinya sudah habis dimakan rasa sakit. Biarlah kali ini ia mencoba bahagia dengan apa yang ia maksud sekalipun ia tak menginginkannya.

Gadis itu menarik kasar tangannya lalu berlari keluar ruangan. Menabrak sang Mademoiselle Sky kemudian tetap lari menjauh.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino memanggil. Gadis pirang itu bersiap mengejarnya.

_Greb._

Mata Ino terbelalak saat melihat sebuah telapak tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya. Shikamaru. Pemuda Nara yang sedari tadi diam di sampingnya dan ikut menonton drama menyakitkan barusan.

Naruto masih tertunduk. Memberi akses luas pada air matanya untuk menetes lebih banyak, seolah berharap rasa sakitnya hilang seiring jumlah tetesan air mata yang semakin menggenang.

"Hei Bodoh!" sebuah suara terdengar dari sang pemuda Sabaku. "Kau pikir dengan menangis Sakura akan kembali padamu?"

Naruto dengan cepat menoleh dan menatap tajam sahabat—atau mungkin mantan sahabat—yang barusan berkata lancang.

Nyatanya pemuda itu malah tersenyum lembut membalas tatapannya. "Kejar dia, Bodoh! Kau pikir untuk siapa Sakura menangis? Kalau memang aku dan Sakura menginginkan malam ini, kami bisa saja _love making_ sejak tadi kan?"

"A—"

"Nanti kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena membuat Sakura menunjukkan perasaan aslinya…"

"…"

"Gadis itu masih sangat mencintaimu, Baka!" ejek Gaara sambil tersenyum. "Kejar dia, apapun hasilnya!"

Tanpa sempat membalas senyuman Gaara, Naruto segera berbalik. Shikamaru hanya menepikan tubuhnya, memberi jalan pada Naruto agar pemuda pirang itu berlari secepatnya. "Go!"

Barulah kali ini Naruto tersenyum. Pemuda itu tak menyia-nyiakannya. Ia langsung berlari kencang, menyusul gadis yang dicintainya. Berlari ke direksi dan jejak yang ditinggalkan gadis itu. Berusaha meraihnya sekali lagi.

Ino kali ini hanya bisa melongo. Pikiran lelaki. Ia tak tahu apa sebenarnya isi otak orang-orang ini. Sakura dan teman-temannya. Menderita demi orang lain. Menangis mewakili orang lain. Tapi juga tersenyum untuk kebahagiaan orang lain. Berakting tapi di sisi lain mewakilkan kejujuran mereka pada waktu yang sama.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau mau memegangi tanganku?" tanya Ino enteng.

Shikamaru kali ini tak protes. Ia hanya melepaskan genggamannya perlahan. Matanya masih menatap Gaara yang duduk di atas tatami dan sibuk mengerang memegangi luka di wajahnya. Pemuda Nara itu mendesah pelan. "Jangan menyusul mereka. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya…"

"…" Ino hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal masalah, kenapa sepertinya tadi kau tak membantu Sakura melerai Naruto saat menghajarku, Shikamaru?" tanya Gaara malas, "Cih, pukulannya ternyata terasa sakit juga…"

Shikamaru melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya lalu bersandar di daun pintu sambil tersenyum.

"Pose dan ekspresimu itu membuatku berpikir kalau kau menikmati pemandangan saat Naruto menghajarku tadi…" ungkap Gaara.

"Yaah… sedikit sih iya… Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau memang pantas dihajar," terang Shikamaru. "Lagipula kau membuat rencana seenakmu sendiri."

"Ugh, kau kejam Shika-kun…" ejek Gaara sembari menggodanya. Sesekali ia ingin mengajak bercanda sahabatnya yang pemalas itu. Setelah melewati ketegangan barusan, ia ingin merilekskan pikirannya.

"Hei, meskipun Sakura tidak menginginkan ini semua, tapi sepertinya kau memang menginginkannya kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

Gaara tersenyum sesaat. "Itulah makanya aku tidak mengelak dari pukulan Naruto, Mr. Genius. Aku anggap ini bayaran dari Naruto karena aku sempat menyentuh Sakura, fyuh…"

"Dasar bodoh."

Ino hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dua pemuda itu. Ia dengan sigap mendekat pada sosok Gaara dan menarik lengan pemuda itu agar bangkit.

"Hei, kau mau apa?" tanya Shikamaru dari pintu kamar. Pemuda itu kini berdiri tegak, tak lagi bersandar santai di daun pintu.

"Aku ini masih punya hati. Aku yang bukan sahabatnya saja khawatir dengan lukanya…" jawab Ino. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum pada Gaara. "Ikut aku. Biar kubersihkan lukamu."

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan gadis itu membantunya berjalan sambil sesekali merintih. Ia melirik Shikamaru saat melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Shikamaru, kali ini aku tidak bermaksud masuk lagi dalam hubungan orang, jadi jangan salah sangka. Pacarmu yang menawariku…"

Sementara Ino merah padam, Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya sembari berbalik mengikuti langkah Gaara dan Ino.

"Mendokusai."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"A—aku tidak tahu, maaf…"

"Kumohon, kau harus memberitahuku ke mana arah Sakura-chan pergi…"

Shizune sebenarnya tidak cukup buta. Hanya saja ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Gadis yang dicari pemuda di depannya ini barusan berlari melewatinya ke arah pintu belakang dengan wajah menangis. Ia tak tahu apa dengan memberitahu pemuda pirang ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja atau malah bertambah buruk.

Begitu banyak tipikal pemuda yang telah ia temui selama ia ikut hidup bersama Tsunade, orang yang sudah ia anggap ia kakaknya. Dan kalau ia boleh bicara soal hati, hatinya kini mengatakan bahwa pemuda ini pemuda baik-baik. Tapi ia gusar.

_Pluk._

Sebuah tepukan hangat mendarat di pundak Shizune dari arah belakang. Bersamaan dengan Naruto, Shizune menoleh ke arah orang yang menepuknya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar sembari mengangguk.

"Tuan Jiraiya?" ungkap Shizune tak percaya. Cukup lama ia tak bertemu lelaki itu.

Jiraiya malah menoleh pada Naruto yang memandangnya penuh harap. "Hei, Bocah. Apa kau mau berjanji kau tidak akan menyakiti Sakura?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Akan kulakukan apa saja asal dia bahagia," jawabnya tegas.

"Gadis yang kau cari itu ada di ruang belakang. Larilah ke arah sana," perintah Jiraiya. Lelaki itu mendadak menepuk kepala Naruto, pemuda yang sebenarnya tidak ia kenal.

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung melesat pergi. Tak ada kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Naruto, hanya tatapan matanya sekilas yang menyiratkan bahasa 'terima kasih'.

Kali ini giliran Shizune yang memandang Jiraiya bingung. Mendadak lelaki itu muncul dan memberi tahu Naruto seolah tak memikirkan apa-apa. Padahal Shizune sempat gusar dengan pilihan yang akan diambilnya, "T—Tuan Jiraiya, kenapa kau memberitahu pemuda itu?"

Jiraiya hanya menoleh sambil tersenyum lebar, "Memangnya ada alasan untuk tidak memberitahu bocah itu?"

Kali ini Shizune menundukkan kepalanya. Ya. Ia juga tak tahu alasannya. Paling-paling jika ada yang menanyakan kenapa Shizune tak mau memberitahunya, ia hanya akan menjawab bahwa hal itu bukanlah urusannya dan ia tak mau ikut campur, hanya saja… benarkah itu alasannya? Ia sedih melihat Sakura, tidak, ia bukan hanya sedih karena itu. Ia sedih karena Sakura harus melangsungkan malam ini.

Tapi kesedihan adalah makanan sehari-hari Shizune.

Paradise adalah surga para malaikat terbuang. Semua bidadarinya memiliki kisah kelam. Tak hanya Sakura. Juga tak hanya Ino yang sempat kehilangan bayinya. Bahkan bukan juga Karin yang hidup sebatang kara sejak kecil sehingga harus jadi penjambret bersama Suigetsu dulu. Semua mademoiselle-nya adalah sosok malaikat yang terluka sayapnya.

"Um… Ada apa Tuan Jiraiya kemari?"

Jiraiya malah tertawa khas, "Memangnya tidak boleh? Bukankah aku sudah biasa kemari?"

"A—Ah, bukan begitu. Hanya saja kudengar dari Nona Tsunade bahwa kau sedang sibuk mengurusi proyek novel-novelmu yang kini jadi _best seller_," jawab Shizune cepat. Ia lalu menoleh ke ujung lorong yang terhubung di hall depan. "Nona Tsunade sedang ada di depan mengobrol dengan tamu-tamu lainnya."

"Oh…"

Shizune kali ini mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jiraiya yang terlihat bingung.

"Apa masih lama?"

Shizune hanya menggeleng pelan, "Aku kurang tahu soal itu. Apa ada sesuatu yang perlu kusampaikan?"

"Aku mau memberinya sesuatu…"

"Apa mau dititipkan padaku saja? Aku akan memberikannya pada Nona Tsunade nanti," jawab Shizune tanpa ragu. Ia sudah biasa dititipi barang dari orang untuk Tsunade, bahkan juga dari Jiraiya selama ini.

"Kali ini aku tidak bisa menitipkannya," jawab Jiraiya pelan. Lelaki itu merogoh kantong celananya perlahan dan mengeluarkan sesuatu kemudian menimangnya. "Barang seperti ini tidak bisa dititipkan 'kan?"

Mata Shizune melebar sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lembut dengan apa yang ditangkap penglihatannya saat ini.

Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang indah.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sakura-chan?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersentak. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia tenggelamkan di antara kedua lututnya kini terangkat. Suara itu… Naruto. sontak saja ia segera berbalik dan cepat-cepat berdiri. Pendengarannya tak salah. Pemuda yang menjadi alasan utamanya menangis malam ini kini berdiri di depannya tak sampai lima meter.

Gadis itu bingung. Ia hanya bisa melangkah mundur tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

"Sakura-chan, kumohon…"

Nyatanya panggilan khas yang lama tak menyambangi pendengarannya itu malah membuatnya tak tenang. Air matanya menetes lagi setelah tadi ia sempat mati-matian menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto yang merasa jaraknya dengan Sakura melebar, sontak melangkah maju meski perlahan, "Sakura-chan…"

Panggilan itu lagi. Sesak rasanya mendengar nada suara yang menyiratkan bahasa kasih di telinganya.

_Greb._

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat tangan Sakura meraih sebuah pisau buah di atas laci kecil di sampingnya. Sakura mundur lagi kali ini, sampai akhirnya punggungnya menabrak pintu dan membuatnya terbuka.

Angin malam halaman belakang paradise semakin menusuknya.

"J—Jangan mendekat," pintanya sembari terisak.

Naruto hanya bisa memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang semakin sedih. Matanya tak menyiratkan ketakutan atau kekhawatiran. Pandangan matanya hanya melembut seolah iba. Bukan iba pada Sakura, tapi iba pada dirinya sendiri.

Apa perasaan cinta yang dimilikinya untuk gadis itu malah membuat gadis itu tak mau didekati olehnya?

Sama saja.

Terulang dan tak ada bedanya dengan yang terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu. Gadis itu selalu menyangkal perasaan cintanya di masa lalu. Pada akhirnya gadis itu tidak menerimanya…

Tapi benarkah begitu?

Kalau kenyataannya begitu, kenapa gadis di hadapannya ini gemetar saat mengacungkan pisau itu ke arahnya? Kenapa tangannya gemetar dan bahunya yang ringkih bergetar hebat?

_Tap._

Kali ini Naruto melangkah maju, memaksa Sakura untuk mundur lagi selangkah sehingga membuat keduanya melewati pintu belakang paradise.

"Kumohon, N—Naruto, tinggalkan aku sendiri…"

"Apa kau berharap aku mati?" tanya Naruto mendadak—yang langsung disambut tatapan tak percaya Sakura. "Kalau tidak, kenapa kau mengacungkan pisau ini padaku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ak—Aku… Aku…"

Naruto melangkah lagi sehingga ujung pisau itu hampir mengenai dadanya. Perlahan tangan kirinya terangkat dan menyambut ujung pisau itu dengan genggamannya. "Kau tahu Sakura-chan… Aku tak takut pada kematian. Yang aku takutkan hanya kalau kau membenciku dan tak mau lagi bertemu denganku…"

"…"

"Kau pernah meninggalkanku sekali dan membuatku hampir mati."

_Tes._

Setetes darah jatuh ke permukaan lantai bumi yang dingin. Darah yang mengalir dari telapak tangan Naruto.

"Kau sudah membuatku mati di sini," terangnya sembari mengarahkan ujung mata pisau yang bergetar—karena goncangan gemetar dari tangan Sakura—tepat di jantungnya. "Di sini… Sakura-chan…"

_Klak._

Pisau itu terjatuh di tanah. Lepas dari genggaman Sakura ataupun Naruto. Gadis itu menangis lagi. Sakit rasanya melihat Naruto terluka.

Apakah selama ini Naruto sama sakitnya tiap ia terluka?

"N—Naruto, tanganmu…" gadis itu pada akhirnya melangkah mendekat pada Naruto. kedua tangannya yang masih setengah bergetar perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh telapak tangan Naruto. "Maaf."

Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mendekap erat telapak tangan Naruto yang terluka dalam genggamannya. Tatapan Naruto semakin melembut. Sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis di bibirnya saat hidungnya bisa mencium jelas wangi rambut Sakura yang ia rindukan. Akhirnya Sakura mau menyentuhnya—setulus hati.

"Kenapa kita bisa sebodoh ini?"

Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto segera memeluk gadis itu erat seolah hanya ini kesempatan yang ia miliki. Sakura, gadis itu menangis lagi. Kali ini dadanya tak merasakan sesak, hanya tersisa lega yang sangat besar.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Apa ini?" tanya Ino.

"Tiket," jawab Shikamaru singkat sambil memandang mobil Gaara yang makin menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Keluargaku punya acara. Itu tiket masuk gedung nanti…"

"Aku tidak bodoh," jawab Ino setengah kesal. "Kau tahu masa laluku. Aku bukan gadis yang 100% bodoh. Aku tahu ini tiket alias undangan. Maksudku untuk apa kau mengundangku?"

"Aku tidak hanya mengundangmu. Ajaklah Sakura, dia butuh _refreshing_ kan? Akhir-akhir ini ia terlihat tertekan."

Ino menimang-nimang benda dalam genggamannya. Ia akhirnya hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah kau lah." Gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke dalam Paradise.

Shikamru hanya tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Perlahan Naruto mengecup kening Sakura kemudian turun ke pelipisnya. Ia mencium pelan seluruh lekuk wajah Sakura. Mengacuhkan jalanan belakang Paradise yang sepi. Sakura hanya terdiam. Sekilas ia tersenyum. Bahagia dalam arti sesungguhnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup bibir pemuda itu perlahan.

Bukan ciuman yang dibayangi nafsu. Hanya ciuman ringan yang lembut. Hanya ciuman yang melukiskan betapa benarnya perasaan yang ada dalam hati keduanya.

"Kau percaya takdir?" tanya Sakura setengah berbisik.

Naruto hanya menatap mata emerald gadis itu.

"Aku mempercayai takdir seburuk apapun itu, Naruto. karena itu… kembalilah pada Hyuuga Hinata."

Mata Naruto melebar, tak percaya dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Kalau kita memang ditakdirkan bersama, kau… akan berakhir bersamaku…" ungkapnya lagi. Gadis itu mencium Naruto lagi lalu memeluk pemuda itu erat.

"Kau akan tetap bersamaku pada akhirnya, Naruto…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Konohamaru… Ayah…" sapa Sakura yang berjalan pelan menuju pagar depan rumahnya. "Bagaimana pemeriksaannya tadi?"

"Nee?" sapa balik Konohamaru dengan sedikit bingung. Seingatnya kemarin sore kakaknya bilang bahwa malam ini ia akan pulang pagi.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Y—Yamato…" ucap Hiruzen pelan.

Konohamaru menunjukkan cengiran tipisnya. "Paman Yamato menahan kami di rumahnya dan memberi macam-macam oleh-oleh. Di tasku juga ada oleh-oleh untuk kakak," jawab Konohamaru sembari menatap sosok Sakura yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Tangan pemuda SMA itu masih menggenggam gagang pendorong kursi roda ayahnya. "Um… kata dokter, keadaan ayah semakin baik, Nee! Tak lama lagi ayah tak perlu pakai kursi roda," serunya girang.

Hiruzen tersenyum sembari mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kali ini Sakura tersenyum lebar lagi. Entah berapa banyak gadis itu tersenyum dalam sejam terakhir. Sedikit banyak hatinya terasa ngilu. Andai Naruto jadi miliknya—benar-benar jadi miliknya, tak hanya hatinya—kesempurnaan kebahagiaannya akan lengkap.

Sekali lagi gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Menatap jauh direksi tempat Naruto berdiri di bayangan gelap belakang Paradise. Ah, kali ini Shikamaru, si pemalas itu berdiri tak jauh di belakang Naruto. Naruto tetap sama, tetap menatapnya sampai sekarng.

"Nee?" Konohamaru melengkah maju, melepas genggaman kursi roda dan mendekat di samping Sakura untuk melihat tampang kakaknya yang tersenyum miris. Mata pemuda itu masih dapat menangkap jelas garis-garis jejak air mata yang terlukis di wajah merona Sakura. "Apa dia menyakitimu lagi?" tanya Konohamaru tegas. Nada suaranya kali ini meninggi meskipun suaranya tak terlalu keras—berusaha tak mengusik ayahnya yang menatap keduanya dari belakang.

Sakura kali ini menoleh dan menatap sosok sang adik. Tangan lembutnya menyentuh kepala Konohamaru sebelum akhirnya mengacak rambut jabrik adiknya. Gadis itu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Konohamaru sambil berbisik pelan, "Selain kau dan ayah, dia adalah alasan kakak tetap bahagia."

Konohamaru masih terpaku dengan jawaban kakaknya saat gadis itu menyingkir dan mendekat pada ayahnya, mengambil alih tugas mendorong kursi roda.

"Baka, ayo masuk rumah… mau sampai kapan kau melamun di situ?" serunya sambil tersenyum.

Konohamaru menoleh. Ia tak tahu—masih tak tahu—apa arti ucapan Sakura. Ia bingung, sungguh, karena setahunya pemuda Namikaze itu pernah membuatnya menangis, tapi kini membuat kakaknya tertawa dan membicarakan soal kebahagiaan setelah sekian lama akrab dengan kata 'benci dan dendam'. Senyum.

Tak apalah. Yang penting kakaknya tersenyum, itulah pikiran Konohamaru. Kebahagiaan keluarganya adalah kebahagiaannya juga. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia menatap senyuman tulus dari kakaknya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Hari demi hari terlewat. Ketika dunia terus berputar, Paradise akhirnya ikut mengikuti pergerakannya. Sosok penginapan malam itu kini berubah. Surga yang katanya neraka itu kini mencoba bangkit sebagai surganya dunia. Bukan lagi dalam arti negatif, tapi dalam arti positif.

Perlahan dimulai pada malam itu. Malam perubahan bagi Sakura, yang ternyata juga berlaku bagi Tsunade. Wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia menatap rekonstruksi bangunan Paradise tepat di depan matanya.

"Hei Kiba! Hati-hati membawa kayunya!" seru Jiraiya.

Kiba merengut kali ini, "Hei Pak Tua, kau kira aku ini kuli!"

"Apa bedanya?" ejek Jiraya enteng. Lelaki itu mendekat pada sosok Tsunade.

"Jangan menyuruh-nyuruh Kiba seenakmu. Dia sudah seperti anakku sendiri," ungkap Tsunade.

"Ah, anakmu kan anakku juga…" jawab Jiraiya—yang sukses membuat Tsunade merona merah.

_Duakk._

"Aduu~h…" keluh Jiraiya memegangi kepalanya.

"Jangan menggodaku," ungkap Tsunade sambil melengos pergi mendekat pada Karin.

"Nona Tsunade, coba cicipi…"

Sumpit yang seharusnya bertengger di jari Tsunade malah digunakan Suigetsu yang seenaknya mencicipi masakan Karin. "Tidak enak, Kacamata. Kau payah!"

"Brengsek! Aku tidak memasak untukmu. Aku sudah minta ajari Shizune-nee susah payah tahu!" balas Karin. Gadis itu menyodorkan piring yang dipegangnya pada Tsunade lalu berlari mengejar Suigetsu.

Tsunade hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Ia jadi ingat masa kecilnya saat mengejar Jiraiya saat di Kyoto dulu. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu memandangi jari tangannya. Sebuah cincin tersemat di sana. Indah.

_Slruup._

Mata Tsunade melebar. Ia lalu memandangi masakan Karin di tangannya. Enak.

"Kiba, kayunya!"

"Pak Tua, jangan memerintah saja! Bantu aku! Juugo, kemari!"

"Bagi seorang novelis sepertiku, tangan adalah sesuatu yang berharga…"

"Hei, Pak Tua, jangan pergi!"

"Aku mau menelepon keponakanku. Ia akan kemari…"

"Suigetsu, kemari kau!"

"Kejar aku, Nenek sihir!"

Tsunade mengelus dadanya. Ramai sih iya. Tapi kapan selesainya pekerjaan mereka semua? Wanita itu lalu mendekat pada sosok yang berdiri di pintu utama dengan tongkat penyangga di sisi tubuhnya, "Hiruzen-san…"

Lelaki itu tersenyum hangat, "Masakan Konohamaru s-sudah selesai. Ia m-membuat resep sesuai instruksi dari Sakura."

"Kalau begitu mari makan denganku… sekalian membicarakan bisnis."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Ino dan Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, mengacuhkan orang-orang berjas dan wanita –wanita cantik bergaun yang melewati tempat mereka berdiri. Dalam hati Ino bertanya-tanya mengapa ia menyanggupi undangan tak jelas dari sahabat Sakura?

"Ino, kenapa berhenti?"

Gadis pirang itu menoleh pada Sakura dengan tatapan bingung, "Apa kita memang perlu masuk ke dalam?"

"Shikamaru kan memang mengundangmu—maksudku mengundang kita," jawab Sakura sekenanya. "Lagipula di masa lalumu kau pasti tak asing kan dengan pesta seperti ini."

"Hah-hah-haaha," ejek balik Ino. "Tapi aku tak pernah datang ke pesta yang tak kukenal, _Mademoiselle Sakura_…"

"Ah, terserah kau lah…" jawab Sakura sebelum akhirnya seorang security gedung menghampiri keduanya.

"Apa Anda berdua membawa undangan?"

Ino hanya mengangguk malas sambil memberikan dua lembar undangan yang pernah disodorkan Shikamaru beberapa hari lalu.

Keduanya akhirnya melangkah memasuki gedung sebelum akhirnya langkah keduanya lagi-lagi terhenti. Sepertinya ia sempat melihat tulisan 'temu kangen' sebagai acara utamanya. Tapi kenapa semua tamu undangan terlihat glamour?

Sakura dan Ino meringis sebelum memandangi penampilan mereka satu sama lain. Kalau bicara soal mewah, keduanya mempunyai puluhan koleksi kimono mewah di rumah, tapi apa harus memakai kimono? Sedangkan sekarang mereka hanya memakai gaun bepergian biasa.

Sakura memakai celana panjang berwarna putih dengan dress pink serta cardigan jaring berwarna putih sementara Ino hanya memakai atasan ungu dengan kerah ala maid juga rok selutut bercorak abstrak. Tak bisa dibilang jelek memang, tapi kalau sekelilingnya memakai gaun, tetap saja terasa aneh kan?

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Terima kasih telah mengundang kami," ucap Deidara mewakili kedua orang tuanya.

Inoichi hanya bisa tersenyum mengangguk.

Shikaku menepuk bahu Inoichi pelan, "Jangan sungkan padaku Inoichi, um… kalau soal mengundang kalian, sebenarnya puteraku, Shikamaru, yang memaksa. Aku sendiri bingung saat mau mengantar undangan ke rumahmu, tapi malah ia yang ngotot untuk datang pada keluarga kalian."

"Ya… Shikamaru puteramu itu benar-benar pemuda baik… Shikamaru… usianya pasti sekarang sebaya dengan puteriku. Entah ada di mana ia sekarang…"

Shikaku hanya tersenyum sambil melirik puteranya dari kejauhan yang mengangguk padanya. Dasar bocah pemalas itu!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Ah itu kan Shikamaru!" seru Sakura cepat sambil menarik bahu Ino sementara tangan kanannya menunjuk arah Shikamaru. Sang _Mademoiselle Sky_ hanya melirik sekilas. Mata aquamarine-nya sempat bertatapan dengan mata onyx sang penerus keluarga Nara.

Sakura merengut sebal melihat sahabat pirangnya kembali memandangi sajian di hadapannya sambil sibuk memasukkan berbagai macam makanan ke dalam piring bulat di tangannya.

"Apa kau menyangupi undangan ini hanya untuk makan, Ino?" tanya Sakura sambil memicingkan matanya.

Gadis pirang itu memutar bola matanya sesaat. Ia malas menanggapi ocehan Sakura. Gadis pink itu memang terlihat jauh lebih ceria akhir-akhir ini. Cahaya mata emeraldnya terlihat bersinar tiap kali ia bicara, hanya saja Ino merasa Sakura agak terlalu bawel.

"Kira-kira ini boleh dibungkus pulang tidak?" tanya balik Ino.

Sakura sukses melongo. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran sambil mendengus kesal. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu…" ucapnya pelan. Melihat tak ada respon berarti dari Ino, Sakura memilih melengos pergi.

Bukannya apa-apa. Bukan juga ia tak menghargai undangan atau lebih tertarik dengan hidangan pesta yang menggiurkan, tapi… sungguh, bukan ia yang mengalihkan pandangan pertama kali. Shikamaru yang melakukannya. Saat bertukar pandang tadi, ia yakin Shikamaru menyadari keberadaannya di pesta ini. Apalagi dengan penampilan 'biasa' seperti ini, si jenius itu akan lebih mudah menemukannya. Tapi nyatanya… sudah susah payah ia dan Sakura naik kereta sore untuk datang ke pesta yang membosankan ini, Shikamaru malah mengacuhkannya. Yang benar saja? Tahu begini ia memilih tidur di rumah berbantal perut Akamaru. Itu jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat sebelum menatap lagi hidangan takoyaki yang mengelilingi sisi piringnya. Lapar… persetan dengan pesta menyebalkan ini.

Sementara itu Sakura perlahan melangkah keluar dari pintu kamar mandi. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya sesaat untuk sekedar menarik napas panjang. Ah, pesta keluarga Nara dan para koleganya. Apa ia juga perlu menemui paman Shikaku dan bibiYoshino? Sudah lama ia tak melihat keduanya. Rindu memang, sangat malah. Tapi kalau benar-benar bertemu, apa yang akan ia katakana? Belum lagi soal keadaan keluarganya sekarang. Bagaimana kalau seandainya mereka bertanya soal hidupnya setahun belakangan?

Gadis itu menarik napas lagi lalu melangkah maju sebelum akhirnya…

_Brukk._

Sakura terjengkal ke belakang saat tubuhnya menabrak keras seseorang yang sepertinya terburu-buru ke kamar mandi. Tanpa mengangkat wajahnya pun ia tahu kalau orang yang ditabraknya juga terjerembab di lantai sama sepertinya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak Ino dari kejauhan. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya cepat dan dapat melihat tatapan khawatir dari Ino yang saat ini berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

Tunggu!

Pemuda yang ditabraknya ini terlihat mirip dengan…

"Ino?"

Mata emerald Sakura hanya bisa melebar saat mendengar pemuda di hadapannya menyebut nama sang _Mademoiselle Sky_. Ia kenal Ino?

Sedangkan Ino tak kalah kagetnya. Matanya sama-sama melebar. Hanya saja… Sakura dapat melihat ada bayangan air di sana yang semakin lama semakin jelas terlihat. Sakura masih terduduk di tempatnya saat pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Ino.

"D—Dei….nii?"

Mata Sakura melotot kali ini. Nii-san? Ia jelas mendengar Ino menyebut 'kakak' pada pemuda itu meski suara Ino terkesan pelan. Sangat pelan malah. Sakura tak menyangkal bahwa keduanya mirip. Sama-sama blondie. Sama-sama punya mata yang lebar. Dan dia memang… kakak Ino. Astaga…

Belum sempat Ino berkata apa-apa, sosok pemuda yang dipanggil kakak oleh Ino itu sudah mendekapnya erat. Sangat erat hingga Sakura bisa merasakan sesak saat melihatnya. Sebuah keluarga. Ino masih memiliki keluarga. Hari ini… akhirnya Ino melihat lagi sosok keluarga yang dirindukannya.

Air mata Ino tumpah. Ia tak ingin menangis. Hanya saja matanya terasa sangat panas saat dadanya terasa hangat oleh pelukan Deidara, kakaknya yang sudah lama tak ia temui. Sosoknya masih tetap sama seperti terakhir mereka bertatap muka. Hanya saja tubuhnya kini lebih tinggi, suaranya lebih berat, dan tubuhnya lebih kurus.

Ino membuka matanya yang tergenang air. Ia sempat mengedipkannya berkali-kali untuk membuat pandangannya jelas. Hingga akhirnya mata birunya menangkap sosok Shikamaru yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Deidara. Shikamaru… kalau ini semua ulahnya, itu artinya tak hanya Deidara, tapi juga…

Mata Iino terbelalak. Entah apa yang kini mengontrol pikirannya, gadis itu melepas pelukan hangat Deidara lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Keluar. Ia harus cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Seluruh pertahanannya bisa runtuh sebentar lagi.

Pintu keluar. Tak jauh di belakang Shikamaru.

_Greb._

Nyatanya langkah Ino terhenti saat genggaman kuat Shikamaru menahan lengannya. Pemuda itu tak menoleh atau bahkan melirik ke arahnya. Ino gemetaran. Gemetar hebat malah. Ia yakin Shikamaru dapat merasakannya juga dari sentuhan tangannya.

Ino melirik Shikamaru takut-takut, berharap pemuda itu menatapnya balik dan melihat betapa ia ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Detik ini juga.

"I—Ino?"

Namanya terdengar lagi dari mulut seseorang. Bukan Sakura, bukan Deidara, bukan juga Shikamaru. Suara inilah yang paling ia rindukan selama dua tahun ini. Pemilik suara inilah yang membuatnya tak pernah berpikir untuk menyerah dalam hidupnya. Pemilik suara inilah yang potretnya tetap tersimpan rapi dalam lipatan dompetnya sekalipun dompet miliknya telah berganti puluhan kali. Pemilik suara inilah yang paling ia rindukan, sekaligus paling takut ia temui.

Yamanaka Inoichi. Salah satu dari sekian orang yang namanya tersebut dari bibir Ino tiap gadis itu melantunkan doa.

"I—Ino… itu kau kan?" panggilnya sekali lagi dengan suara gamang.

Bibir Ino bergetar. Ia ingin berbalik dan menatap sosok ayahnya. Ingin sekali. Keinginan itu kuat sekali sampai-sampai membuat dadanya sesak. Tapi tubuhnya terasa kaku. Sungguh, ia tak siap. Tak pernah siap.

Tangan kiri Ino terangkat dan menyentuh tangan kanan Shikamaru yang masih mencengkeram erat lengan kanan Ino agar gadis itu tak pergi.

"Sh—Shi—"

"Ini yang terakhir," ucap Shikamaru pelan. "Ini terakhir kalinya aku mencampuri urusanmu seenakku sendiri." Gadis itu masih menangis tanpa suara sampai akhirnya Shikamaru menoleh, "Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia."

"H—Hime… ayah mohon, kemari… k—kemari… kembali pada ayah…"

Tangis Ino pecah perlahan. Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok ayahnya yang kurus. Pipinya terlihar tirus. Garis wajahnya yang tegas dan ditakuti orang dulunya itu tak tampak lagi kali ini. Sungguh menyakitkan melihat ayahnya saat ini.

Tak ada perasaan lain selain rasa berdosa karena membuat ayahnya seperti ini.

Ino berjalan tersendat dan pelan mendekat pada sosok ayahnya. Lelaki tegas itu merentangkan tangannya, seolah tak sabar menunggu sang putri tercinta datang ke palukannya. Sekelebatan masa lalu saat ia masih kecil terlintas di otak Ino. Tiap kali ayahnya itu memeluknya erat setelah berlari ke arahnya.

Inoichi tersenyum lembut.

"A—Ayah… Ayah…"

Gadis itu akhirnya menghambur di pelukan Inoichi. Meluapkan segala emosinya dalam dekapan ayahnya. Isakannya pecah dan terdengar makin keras dalam pelukan Inoichi. Adegan yang tadinya tak diperhatikan orang-orang kini menarik pandangan tamu lain.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan. Biasanya ia akan menggumamkan kata 'merepotkan' untuk hal seperti ini. Tapi nyatanya kali ini tidak. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat sosok Ino yang menangis bahagia dalam pelukan ayahnya.

Ino pernah berdebat dengannya tentang definisi kebahagiaan bagi orang seperti Shikamaru—kalangan atas—dan Ino—kalangan bawah—yang berbeda. Namun pada akhirnya, tak peduli siapapun itu, kebahagiaan seperti ini tetap sama bentuknya kan?

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Ini kemeja Anda, Tuan Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh sesaat pada Kabuto lalu tersenyum tipis. "Letakkan saja di sana, Kabuto."

"Baik." Kabuto sudah siap-siap berbalik pergi saat Sasuke memanggilnya lagi.

"Kabuto?" panggil Sasuke pelan. Pemuda itu dapat melihat Kabuto berbalik ke arahnya dan mengangguk. Sasuke menimang benda besar di tangannya lalu menyerahkannya pada Kabuto. "Tolong letakkan itu di mobil."

"Besok Tuan akan membawanya ke gereja?" tanya Kabuto heran. "Bukankah Tuan hanya ke gereja sebentar untuk memberi ucapan selamat untuk pernikahan besok?"

"Aku tidak mungkin memainkan biola di pernikahan orang, Kabuto…" jelas Sasuke. "Seperti yang kau tahu aku hanya mampir sebentar di pernikahan besok. Aku bukan mau memainkannya di sana, aku mau memainkannya di tempat Sakura. Kau bilang besok kan peresmian Paradise yang baru?"

"Kenang-kenangan untuk Nona Sakura?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum pelan, "Yah, bisa dianggap kenang-kenangan sebelum aku meninggalkan Jepang."

"…"

"Aku memainkannya untuk diriku sendiri sekaligus untuk Sakura, mungkin agar aku dan Sakura sama-sama tak merasa sakit karena kalah."

Kabuto memandang tuannya dengan pandangan nanar. Ia hanya menatap sosok Sasuke yang berbalik mendekat ke balkon dan memandangi langit malam di luar. Ia menghela napas pelan. Nona Hyuuga Hinata. Kabuto bukan tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan Kabuto bisa bilang bahwa Sasuke tak pernah kalah. Pemuda itu sebenarnya sudah memenangkan hatinya. Sasuke hanya belum memenangkan takdir kebahagiaannya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Kushina melangkah masuk perlahan ke kamar puteranya. Gelap. Sepertinya Naruto sengaja mematikan lampu kamarnya. Meski dalam kegelapan, Kushina tetap melangkahmendekat ke ranjang. Matanya dapat menangkap sosok tuxedo pernikahan tergeletak begitu saja di atas ranjang sementara sang pemiliknya lebih memilih duduk di pinggir jendela kamarnya.

"Naruto?" panggil Kushina pelan.

Naruto tak langsung menoleh. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada sosok ibunya yang berdiri tak jauh dari rangka ranjangnya. "Ibu?"

"Ya?"

"Apa Ibu tahu bagaimana caranya mengubah takdir sesuai harapan kita?"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Ino tetap tak mau mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Inoichi. Ia lelah. Sungguh kelelahan karena menangis. Air mata kerinduan yang ia simpan dua tahun lamanya telah tumpah dalam waktu kurang dari sejam. Inoichi tak protes, lelaki itu membiarkan kemejanya basah dan kusut oleh dekapan Ino. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya. Isakannya sudah terhenti sejak tadi namun gadis itu tetap tak mau melepas pelukannya.

"Maaf, Shikaku," ungkap Inoichi pelan pada sosok Shikaku yang berdiri tak jauh dari sisi Shikamaru. "Sepertinya aku 'sedikit' mengacaukan pestamu."

Yoshino hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Shikamaru kasar sebelum akhirnya mendorong putranya maju. "Sana, Pemalas."

"Jangan khawatir Inoichi. Aku ikut senang," jawab Shikakau tenang. "Lagipula acara ini memang ide Shikamaru untukmu dan juga putrimu."

Ino tertegun sesaat. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin lagi mempedulikan hal lain selain ayahnya untuk malam ini. Ia tak peduli lagi pada apapun. Hanya saja ucapan ayah si jenius berambut nanas itu membuatnya terpaksa mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Inoichi.

Acara pesta ini memang sengaja untuknya dan ayahnya? Benarkah itu?

Mau tak mau Ino menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Shikamaru yang berdiri dengan muka tertunduk tepat di belakangnya. Ino sempat terdiam dan menunggu Shikamaru yang berbicara tapi nyatanya pemuda itu masih terdiam dan membuat suasana makin kaku. Belum lagi senyuman—seringai mencurigakan—dari kedua orang tua Shikamaru yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Shik—"

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Shikamaru enteng. Pemuda itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya meskipun pemuda itu tak mau menatap matanya. Shikamaru lebih sibuk membuang mukanya kesana-kemari asal tidak menatap mata aquamarine Ino. "Lagi-lagi aku mencampuri urusanmu seenakku sendiri."

Ino menghela napas pelan sebelum mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak marah. Kali ini aku tidak marah. Aku tidak akan marah pada siapapun malam ini…"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh marah padaku setelah ini…"

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak melakukan semua hal merepotkan ini tanpa alasan. Aku memang ingin sekali mempertemukanmu dengan keluargamu, tapi ada hal lain yang juga ingin kulakukan."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Shikamaru menatap Inoichi perlahan lalu membungkukkan kepalanya hormat. Inoichi hanya bisa tersenyum mengangguk. Mengerti apa maksud Shikamaru sebenarnya.

"A—Ayah?" tanya Ino pada ayahnya, mencoba meminta bantuan ayahnya untuk memberitahu apa maksud Shikamaru.

_Greb._

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru meraih tangannya. Kali ini bukan lengannya tapi jemari tangan kirinya sebelum tangan kanannya merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

Sakura yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Deidara mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang ternganga tak percaya. Ino… Shikamaru…

"Would you marry me?"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Teng teng teng…

Suara berat lonceng gereja menggema berkali-kali. Sang gadis Hyuuga yang pagi ini menikah masih tetap mematut sosok cantik raganya yang terpantul di cermin di hadapannya. Ia tidak bergerak. Dan ia mengacuhkan ocehan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sejak tadi lalau lalang masuk entah itu sekedar mengantar bunga, kado, buket ucapan selamat, atau bahkan tata rias.

Sungguh, ia pernah berpikir bahwa hari ini akan jadi hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam seumur hidupnya. Pernah.

Tapi kali ini sosoknya beku di atas kursi. Gaun putih yang begitu cantik yang melekat di tubuhnya membuatnya kaku tak bergerak. Pancaran keindahannya terlalu menghipnotisnya sampai-sampai ia seperti terseret dalam lamunan tak berujung. Pernikahan ini…

"Nee?"

Sebenarnya bukan hanya ia yang terdiam sedari tadi. Sosok adiknya itu sejak tadi juga menemaninya dalam diam. Hanabi setia menungguinya di sampingnya sedari tadi. Mungkin memikirkannya, atau mungkin juga memikirkan soal dirinya sendiri. Adiknya bukan gadis kecil lagi. Hanabi juga menghadapi persoalan hati yang menyedihkan.

Mengapa kebahagiaan jadi terasa sangat sulit diraih?

Hanabi menengok pelan ke jendela sebelum angkat bicara, "Sepertinya tamu yang datang semakin banyak. Acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai…"

"…"

"Nee, sebai—" kalimat Hanabi terhenti saat ia berbalik dan menengok ke arah pintu dan mendapati sosok seseorang berdiri tegap di sana. "S—Sasuke-nii?" ungkapnya tak percaya.

Kata yang meluncur dari mulut Hanabi barusan sontak membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Gadis itu dengan cepat menoleh ke arah pintu untuk memastikan. Benar. Sosok itu…

Pemuda raven itu memandangnya sayu dari pintu ruangan ganti.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Hanabi cepat-cepat menghampiri Sasuke dan melewati pemuda itu. Ia sempat menengok kanan kiri sebelum akhirnya mendorong punggung Sasuke ke dalam ruangan lalu cepat-cepat menutupnya dari luar.

"Kalian berdua bicaralah. Waktunya tak banyak. Aku akan menjaganya dari luar…"

"Hn."

Mata Hinata hanya bisa melebar sambil melirik Hanabi yang yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum akhirnya pintu ruangan tertutup.

_Klek._

_Siiing._

Sepi. Sasuke rupanya memilih diam kali ini. Dan Hinata tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya sekarang. Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara duluan."K—Kau datang Sasuke-kun. Kukira k—kau tak akan datang."

"Hn," jawabnya singkat. "Tadinya aku tak berniat datang dan ingin langsung ke Sapporo. Tapi ini hari pernikahanmu. Kau _sahabatku_."

Entah mengapa kalimat itu menusuk Hinata begitu tajam. Datar dan tanpa emosi. Gadis itu hanya tertunduk.

"Dan lagi, aku tak tahu apa kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini…" ungkap Sasuke lagi sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di daun pintu yang tertutup, mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya sendiri.

Hinata tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kali ini. Lidahnya kelu. Jika ini pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke, ia ingin bisa berkata banyak dengan hal dengan Sasuke.

Tidak.

Ia tak ingin ini jadi pertemuan terakhirnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu, Hinata."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Entah kenapa, yang ada ia malah menangis. Pemuda itu mendesah pelan hingga akhirnya mendekat ke meja rias Hinata dan menundukkan wajahnya sementara Hinata sedikit mendongak.

"Aku hanya bisa berharap kau tidak menjadi gadis cengeng lagi," ungkapnya sambil mengecup kepala Hinata pelan. Wangi lavender yang ia rindukan menyeruak meracuni indera penciumannya. Sekalipun pemuda itu tersenyum, nyatanya Hinata malah menangis dan merusak sedikit riasan di wajahnya. Jangan berpikir bahwa Sasuke tak menangis. Pemuda itu lelah menangis dalam hatinya.

"Sa—Sasuke, ak—aku…"

"I pray for your happiness. Sayonara…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Kushina merapikan dasi puteranya perlahan. Ia bukannya tak ingin memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan—yang terus memasang wajah sayu. Hanya saja wajah melankolis Naruto malah membuat hatinya teriris. Benarkah puteranya ini tak bahagia?

"Naruto?"

"Aku tak apa-apa, Ibu," jawab Naruto pelan sambil bersiap pergi.

Kushina adalah ibunya, dan wanita itu tahu bahwa anaknya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aku harus ke altar sekarang."

"Naruto?"

Naruto hanya menoleh ke belakang tanpa menoleh pada sosok ibunya.

"Semalam kau bertanya tentang takdir yang kau inginkan kan? Apa kau tidak bahagia dengan takdir yang berjalan sekarang, Naruto?" tanya Kushina.

Naruto terdiam. Menunggu jawaban dari mulut ibunya.

"Takdir itu milikmu. Tak ada orang lain yang bisa mengubahnya selain kau sendiri, puteraku… find your own happiness, Son."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kak Gaara?"

Gaara yang sebenarnya sibuk berbincang dengan tamu lain di pintu gereja menoleh pada sosok gadis di belakangnya. "Hanabi, ada apa?"

"Pinjam kunci."

"Kunci?"

"Kunci mobil," jawab Hanabi singkat sambil menoleh kanan-kiri, berharap tak ada keluarganya yang memperhatikan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Aku membutuhkannya untuk nanti."

Gaara tak perlu mempertanyakannya lagi. Tanpa ragu pemuda stoic itu tersenyum dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Apakah upacaranya bisa kita mulai?"

Suara sang pendeta mulai menggema mendominasi hall gereja. Hinata sempat melirik Naruto, sekedar ingin tahu ekspresi calon suaminya. Nyatanya ia tak menemukan apa yang seharusnya terpampang di ekspresi seorang mempelai pria pada umumnya. Naruto tak menginginkan pernikahan ini.

Bagaimana dengan dirinya?

"Setelah saya bacakan doa, kita mulai sumpahnya. Anda siap, Namikaze Naruto… Hyuuga Hinat—"

"Hinata, Ak—aku tak bi…" kalimat mendadak yang meluncur dari mulut Naruto terhenti saat gadis Hyuuga itu menghadap ke arahnya sambil tersenyum dan setengah menangis. Tak jauh beda dengan keadaannya.

"P—Pendeta Hidan, j—jangan ucapkan sumpahnya," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan tangan kirinya pada sang pendeta selagi tangan kanannya meraih tudung putih yang tersemat di atas kepalanya.

Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu kemudian membuat semua tamu undangan terbelalak kaget.

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NIGHT : **Jyahh, udah apdet ngaret, dibikin ngambang pula… rush pula… maksa beneer…

**SAKURA** : Benar-benar author gak tanggung jawab

**HINATA** : M-Mohon author l-lain tidak meniru ya…

**NIGHT** : Hehehe, night tadinya juga bingung mau motong ceritanya dimana. Habisnya gak kerasa kok panjangnya jauh melebihi chapter kemarin…

**SASUKE** : Aku gak terlalu ooc tuh?

**NIGHT** : OOC itu indah *dikubur idup-idup*

**INO** : Apaan tuh bagian akhirku?

**NIGHT** : Hahahaha, maaf… dulu sketsa awalnya yang kepikir kisahmu berakhir di bagian ketemu Inoichi. Urusan romance mah masa bodo *dipelototi NaRa'UzWa'* nah, adegan lamaran yang keselip itu juga dadakan. Makanya abal sangat!

**SHIKAMARU** : Benar-benar payah… Mendokusai!

**NIGHT** : Halah… jangan banyak protes, kalian artisnya, night sutradaranya. Night bingung dah! Kok malah bagian NS-nya rada lempeng dibanding ShikaIno. Makanya night pernah bilang kalo NS-nya malah maju di fic WAMN… *nangis seember* Oh iya, ayo tebak bagian akhirnya. Udah bisa dibayangin tuh! *lirik-lirik NaruNarurin*

**ALL CHARA** : Oke, waktunya REVIEW Ya…

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Hm… Chapter 11 : Happiness selesai. Lammonyaaaa minta ampun memang. Ah, tapi kalau dibanding ini, kayaknya fic Wedding Dress lebih ngaret update-nya ***ngaku dengan polosnya*****

**Ada yang gak puas ma romens ShikaIno-nya? Yang mau bikin lanjutan versi reader ndiri ya monggo… banyak hal yang bisa digali lho… misal Shikaku dibikin gak setuju… misal munculin sosok orang ketiga… misal juga munculin opini negatif masyarakat karena Ino mantan Geisha… ***jadi inget pilem India-nya Pretty Shinta ma Salman Khan*** Jyah! Bollywood… ***atau Pretty Woman-nya Julia Robert*** Wew, Hollywood…**

**Bagian JiraTsu juga silakan dibayangin ndiri. Bagian KonoHana ma SasuHina lanjut minggu depan. Bagian SuiKarin silakan dikembangin sendiri. Kiba? Ntar dah night pasangin ma ponakannya Jiraiya… NaruSaku jelaslah bagian chapter depan. The Last Chapter! Aduh, boyok'an rasanya… jam kompie sekarang 04:36 WIB ***ngetik dengan mata 5 watt*** Maka dari itu harap dimaafkan jika ada typo ***lirik-lirik Bananaprincess yang biasanya sudi ngedit plus komen celah2 cerita night*****

*****Adit: yang bener aja…**.* Cerita ini penuh celah… silakan kembangkan bagi yang berminat!**

**Sekarang… waktunya…**

**Please…**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**v**


	12. The Happy End of a Fairy Tale

**Warning : **There's nothing I need to warn all of you, guys! 12 chapters. You all know what this story like. OOC and other things as usual. **LAST CHAPER!**

Nggak ada yang mau night sampaikan selain : **THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! **Fic ini fic ke delapan buatan night yang dulu jadi fic pertama dalam karir night sebagai author yang mendapat 17 review di chapter pertama yang waktu itu merupakan angka terbesar yang night dapet sebagai author fic spesialis NaruSaku (well, waktu itu night belum bikin WAMN) Fic ini fic yang paling night favoritin dibanding fic lain.

Proyek penggantinya yang serupa fic ini night belum tahu. Karena dalam waktu dekat mungkin night cuma akan nerbitin beberapa cerita romance ringan yang cuma terdiri dari beberapa chapter kecil aja. But, I hope you all, will be support all of story that I may write after this…

And thanks untuk semua ucapan ultahnya lewat fb dan sms… meski night lagi sakit, temen-temen ffn membuat night tetep semangat. Update WAMN menyusul paling lama lusa ya…

**Thanks to : **_New D Hakama, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q, SoraHinase, Haruno Chan, Namikaze Meily Chan, sava kaladze, Hikari-Hime, Merai Alixya Kudo, Fidy Discrimination, NaRa'UzWa', Rinzu15 The 4__th__ Espada, Ammai, Rere Aozora, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, Lhyn hatake, Aichiruchan tak login, Wi3nter, Hikari Meiko EunJo, Marmoet-chan, bacadoang, Nara Aiko, Saqee-chan, Shearra26, NaMIKAze Nara, Norikonori-chan, kuraishi cha22dhen, Chocomint the Snidget, natsu-BlackCat, Natsu Matsuri, Yamanara ShikaIno, Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz, Narunaru rin-chan, Ridho Uchiha, karinuuzumaki, Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa, Aoi Shou'no, ichigo, Kumiko Fukushima, NN, el Cierto, Ann Key, Fhaska, Temari Fanz, Kurosaki Kuchiki, elven lady18, Gymnadenia, Violet7orange, Shaniechan, osoi-chan is not osoi, Uchiha Tomat, kazekage, Michael inoe the UZ, mysticahime, Nous Sommes Un Miroir, Rama-kun._

**Yosh. Selamat membaca.**

**Summary** : Sebuah bencana membuat Sakura meninggalkan teman-temannya yang 'terhormat'; Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara. Sakura terpaksa banting tulang demi mengobati ayahnya Sarutobi Hiruzen yang stroke, dan Sarutobi Konohamaru, adiknya yang masih SMA. Dan jalan yang ditempuh untuk bertahan benar-benar meninggalkan predikat 'terhormat' dari raganya. Yamanaka Ino dan Nona Tsunade adalah orang baik yang membantunya dengan cara yang 'berbeda'. Dan kehidupan baru dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit inspirasi dari **_**Memoirs of Geisha**_**, dan tentu otak saya yang hobi berkhayal**

"_Um… Ada apa Tuan Jiraiya kemari?"_

_Jiraiya malah tertawa khas, "Memangnya tidak boleh? Bukankah aku sudah biasa kemari?"_

"_Apa ada sesuatu yang perlu kusampaikan?"_

"_Aku mau memberinya sesuatu…"_

"_Apa mau dititipkan padaku saja? Aku akan memberikannya pada Nona Tsunade nanti," jawab Shizune tanpa ragu. Ia sudah biasa dititipi barang dari orang untuk Tsunade, bahkan juga dari Jiraiya selama ini._

"_Kali ini aku tidak bisa menitipkannya," jawab Jiraiya pelan. Lelaki itu merogoh kantong celananya perlahan dan mengeluarkan sesuatu kemudian menimangnya. "Barang seperti ini tidak bisa dititipkan 'kan?"_

_Mata Shizune melebar sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lembut dengan apa yang ditangkap penglihatannya saat ini._

_Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang indah._

"_Kau pernah meninggalkanku sekali dan membuatku hampir mati."_

"_Maaf."_

"_Kenapa kita bisa sebodoh ini?"_

"_Kau percaya takdir?" tanya Sakura setengah berbisik._

_Naruto hanya menatap mata emerald gadis itu._

"_Aku mempercayai takdir seburuk apapun itu, Naruto. karena itu… kembalilah pada Hyuuga Hinata."_

_Mata Naruto melebar, tak percaya dengan perkataan Sakura._

"_Kalau kita memang ditakdirkan bersama, kau… akan berakhir bersamaku…" ungkapnya lagi. Gadis itu mencium Naruto lagi lalu memeluk pemuda itu erat._

"_Kau akan tetap bersamaku pada akhirnya, Naruto…"_

"_Sh—Shi—"_

"_Ini yang terakhir," ucap Shikamaru pelan. "Ini terakhir kalinya aku mencampuri urusanmu seenakku sendiri." Gadis itu masih menangis tanpa suara sampai akhirnya Shikamaru menoleh, "Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia."_

"_Apa Ibu tahu bagaimana caranya mengubah takdir sesuai harapan kita?"_

"_Shik—"_

"_Kau marah padaku?"_

_Ino menghela napas pelan sebelum mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak marah. Kali ini aku tidak marah. Aku tidak akan marah pada siapapun malam ini…"_

"_Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh marah padaku setelah ini…"_

"…"

"_Would you marry me?"_

"_Kukira k—kau tak akan datang."_

"_Hn," jawabnya singkat. "Tadinya aku tak berniat datang dan ingin langsung ke Sapporo. Tapi ini hari pernikahanmu. Kau sahabatku."_

"_Sa—Sasuke, ak—aku…"_

"_I pray for your happiness. Sayonara…"_

"_Semalam kau bertanya tentang takdir yang kau inginkan kan? Apa kau tidak bahagia dengan takdir yang berjalan sekarang, Naruto?" tanya Kushina._

_Naruto terdiam. Menunggu jawaban dari mulut ibunya._

"_Takdir itu milikmu. Tak ada orang lain yang bisa mengubahnya selain kau sendiri, puteraku… find your own happiness, Son."_

"_Setelah saya bacakan doa, kita mulai sumpahnya. Anda siap, Namikaze Naruto… Hyuuga Hinat—"_

"_Hinata, Ak—aku tak bi…" kalimat mendadak yang meluncur dari mulut Naruto terhenti saat gadis Hyuuga itu menghadap ke arahnya sambil tersenyum dan setengah menangis. Tak jauh beda dengan keadaannya._

"_P—Pendeta Hidan, j—jangan ucapkan sumpahnya."_

**.**

**MADEMOISELLE SAKURA Chapter 12: The Happy End of a Fairy Tale**

**.**

Kami-sama.

Sejauh hidup yang telah ia jalani, tidak ada hari se-melegakan hari ini bagi Sakura. Seolah gadis itu telah kehilangan segala macam bentuk beban yang sempat tersampir di pundaknya. Semuanya terbayar. Segala kesakitan hati yang pernah memenuhi hatinya kini tergantikan dengan kebahagiaan.

Kebahagiaan.

Ia berharap banyak yang akan terwujud. Tapi ia tak serakah dan mengharapkan semuanya sempurna. Sakura tahu itu. Karenanya, ia memilih pasrah dengan kehendak Tuhan dan takdir yang telah digariskan untuknya. Seperih apapun itu. Ia pernah bertahan untuk saat-saat tersulit dalam hidupnya, maka dari itu, tidak kali ini. Tidak akan lagi ia menyesali ketidaksempurnaan dalam hidupnya.

Cinta, itulah opsinya kali ini.

Tak ada hal lain lagi selain berdoa agar Naruto bahagia dengan takdirnya, sama seperti ia menerima takdirnya.

_Cring._

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya pelan. Gadis itu melirik sesaat ke depan. Sebuah uang koin menggelinding berputar dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam kotak sembahyangan di kuil. Ia tak serta merta menoleh. Gadis itu menurunkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi memanjatkan doa sebelum akhirnya melirik pelan ke sisi kanannya dari sudut matanya, mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang sedang berdoa di sampingnya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi berdoa kalau kau memandangiku seperti itu."

Sakura terkikik pelan. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berbalik, memutar ke belakang untuk meninggalkan altar sembahyangan kuil. Gadis itu melangkah pelan sampai akhirnya telinganya mendengar suara derap langkah mendekat ke arahnya dari arah belakang. Sosok pemuda tampan disampingnya mencoba menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah miliknya.

"Kenapa kau kemari Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sembari tersenyum meskipun tetap memandang lurus jalan di hadapannya.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Kedua tangannya terkungkung rapi dalam kedua saku celananya sementara pandangan matanya tertuju pada kapas-kapas putih di langit. "Tentu saja untuk berdoa, Haruno Sakura. Memangnya ada alasan lain seseorang datang ke kuil?"

"Ha~h, memangnya Tokyo kekurangan kuil sampai kau harus ke Sapporo, eh?"

Sasuke tersenyum sesaat.

"Memangnya kau tak menghadiri pernikahan Naruto hari ini?"

"Kau sendiri?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Aku tak dapat undangan tuh…" kilah Sakura. "Lagipula aku ada acara pembukaan sebentar lagi."

"Hn," respon Sasuke. "Aku bisa melihatnya. Tidak mungkin kau memakai kimono sebagus ini hanya untuk ke kuil."

"Aku mau menari saat pembukaan nanti di bawah pohon momiji di depan _Paradise_. Kau tahu kan? Warna guguran daunnya sangat indah."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau memakai kimono warna oranye seperti ini?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat.

"Tadinya kupikir karena si Dobe."

"Hm…" Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan menyumbang permainan biolaku nanti. Lagipula mungkin nanti kita nggak akan bertemu untuk beberapa tahun ke depan…"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, memaksa sang pemuda Uchiha untuk menghentikan langkahnya juga. Perlahan jemari lentik Sakura terangkat. Tautan tangannya terangkai dengan jemari Sasuke. Pemuda itu meresponnya dengan menggenggam erat balik jari-jari Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

"Hm." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "anggap saja ini hadiah perpisahan sekaligus ucapan selamat untuk _Paradise_ yang baru."

"Ya…"

"Lagipula kau sudah lama tak mendengar permainanku kan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih, untuk semuanya, Sasuke."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hinata!"

Teriakan keras seseorang menghentikan langkah Hinata. Gadis itu sempat menatap ayahnya yang menatap bengis ke arahnya. Gemetar. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Ia telah kokoh. Ia tak ingin menyesali sesuatu untuk waktu yang lama.

"A—Aku memikirkannya baik-baik, Ayah."

Naruto tertegun sejenak. Pemuda itu dapat melihat sang gadis Hyuuga tersenyum meski tangan mungil gadis itu bergetar hebat saat menggenggam tangannya.

Hinata menengok pintu gereja yang kini terbuka lebar. Entah magis, tapi gadis itu melihat cahaya terang di luar sana.

Ia menyebut cahaya itu sebagai kebahagiaan sesungguhnya.

"Pintu i-itu, saat ini pintu itu terbuka. Aku h-hanya berpikir, Ayah. Bagaimana jadinya kalau seumur hidup aku a-akan menyesal saat mengingat di hari ini, pintu itu terbuka tapi aku sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa."

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata!" teriak Hiashi, mengacuhkan suasana dalam gereja yang semakin tegang. "Kau harus menikah."

"Sudah, Ayah."

"Ap_—_"

Hinata tersenyum lembut sembari mengangkat tangan kirinya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku sudah menikah. Itulah sebabnya a-aku tak mungkin menikah dengan Naruto-kun."

Naruto tercekat melihat keberanian Hinata. Air mata gadis itu masih menetes, tapi entah kenapa ia melihat keteguhan gadis itu secara utuh. "Hinata, kau…"

_Klek_. Hinata melepas tudung putihnya dan memasangnya ke atas rambut jabrik 'mantan-calon-suaminya'. Tanpa basa-basi, gadis itu turun dari altar, menarik kencang pergelangan tangan Naruto, lalu berlari ke arah pintu keluar.

Hanabi tersenyum lebar menatap kakaknya. Gadis itu berdiri kokoh di ujung pintu. Begitu kakaknya berdiri sejajar dengannya, gadis itu meraih telapak tangan kakaknya dan memberikan sebuah kunci di tangan Hinata. "Cepat lari, Nee…"

Hinata hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya sosoknya berlari ke arah tempat parkir.

Suasana gereja ricuh. Kedua mempelai lari dari gereja. Sementara Hiashi nampak _shock_, dua pemuda sahabat Naruto mendekat pada dua keluarga yang mempunyai acara ini. Kedua pemuda itu menunduk sesaat.

"Bagaimana ini?" bisik Minato pelan pada istrinya.

"Pernikahannya akan tetap dilangsungkan," sahut Gaara tiba-tiba.

Hanabi hanya bisa tersenyum dan mendekat. Shikamaru berbisik pelan di telinga Gaara. "Hinata mengendarai mobilmu?"

Hanabi yang mendengarnya langsung mengangguk di samping Shikamaru.

"Kalian berdua tidak lupa kan kalau Hinata tak pernah lulus ujian lisensi mengendarai?" tanya Shikamaru pelan.

Kali ini giliran Gaara dan Hanabi bertukar pandang. _Shit_! Mereka lupa!

Terang saja Hanabi langsung mencengkeram lengan Gaara kuat-kuat.

"Cih, troublesome," ungkap Shikamaru malas. Pemuda itu menyodorkan kunci mobilnya pada Gaara. "Cepat kejar mereka. Tak lucu kalau mereka malah mati kecelakaan nanti…"

Tanpa basa-basi, Gaara langsung menarik—atau lebih tepatnya menyeret—Hanabi keluar gereja. Shikamaru memperhatikan seluruh tamu undangan yang sedari tadi berbisik-bisik. Dengan pembawaannya yang santai, Shikamaru mendekat ke podium dan meraih _microphone_ mimbar.

"Mohon maaf atas gangguannya Kalau tak keberatan, sebaiknya kita semua bersama-sama menuju ke Sapporo."

"…"

"Pernikahannya dilangsungkan di sana."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_Bruuk._

Kiba memegangi pantatnya yang kesakitan sementara tumpukan kain _coversheet round table_ yang dibawanya untuk dipasang malah jatuh berserakan. Sebagai gantinya, seorang gadis juga jatuh terduduk sementara buket bunga yang tergeletak jatuh di tanah.

"Ah, sial!" umpat gadis itu sambil menatap horror ke arah Kiba.

"Shion, cepatlah berdiri," ujar seseorang dengan rambut perak sambil membantu adik perempuannya berdiri.

"Woof!" Akamaru menyalak pada Shion yang melotot pada Kiba.

Kiba menatap Shion dengan tatapan meremehkan, "Kenapa, Nona? Kau yang menabrakku kan?"

"K—Kau!"

"Oi, Shion! Kakashi!" seru Jiraiya enteng sambil mendekat dengan asisten istrinya.

Shizune membungkuk sesaat, menarik lengan Kiba sambil memunguti kain-kain yang dijatuhkan Kiba, "Jangan banyak omong, Kiba. Ayo cepat pergi, bantu Suigetsu…"

"Iya, iya, Shizune-nee…"

"Eh, tunggu!" seru Jiraiya tanpa dosa. Lelaki itu menyeringai sesaat sebelum mendorong Kakashi dan Shion ke arah Shizune dan Kiba, "Kalian belum berkenalan dengan kedua keponakanku!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

TIIN TIIN.

Naruto melotot memandangi jalanan di hadapannya sambil menutupi mulutnya. "H-Hinata, se-sebaiknya aku yang menyetir," ucap Naruto setengah memohon.

"Tidak a-ada waktu, Naruto-kun."

Muka Naruto makin pucat. Detak jantungnya berdebar keras serasa bersiap lompat dari rongga dadanya. Mukanya pucat seolah akan mati di tempat. Sial. Hinata benar-benar perlu les menyetir lagi.

Sementara itu di belakangnya, Hanabi terus-terusan berteriak dalam mobil Gaara. Membuat Gaara semakin tegang dan kebingungan.

"Apa mereka akan selamat, Nii?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk meski ragu. Pemuda itu tersenyum kaku, "Sebentar lagi kita memasuki Sapporo. Begitu kita masuk ke daerah Paradise, kita belok dulu ke kuil. Kita harus menjemput seseorang."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Semilir lembut angin menerpa keduanya yang berdiri di tengah kerumunan masyarakan sekitar _Paradise_ yang datang. Ino yang barusan datang dengan sosok Deidara di sampingnya segera duduk dan memetik dawai _shamisen_ di tangannya. Yamato berdiri tenang di samping Hiruzen yang kini sanggup berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri. Tsunade juga hanya bisa tersenyum, bahkan Jiraiya dan yang lainnya, yang terbiasa ramai, kini tak mengeluarkan suara berisiknya.

Karin mengelus pundak Konohamaru perlahan dan meraih piring di tangan Konohamaru. "Ayo kita lihat acaranya diluar. Sakura akan menari kan?"

Konohamaru mengangguk dan sejenak meninggalkan dapur restoran bersama Karin.

Angin berhembus pelan. Menggoyangkan dedaunan momiji yang telah jatuh di tanah. Ranting-ranting kering melambai, menari pelan saat sesosok tubuh gadis berbalut busana kimono dengan puluhan rerumbai kain terang melapisi sisi pinggangnya, belasan mutiara kecil tersemat di helaian rambut sang malaikat. Rambutnya tergerai sempura, hanya tersemat jepit bunga sakura di beberapa sisi kepalanya.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum perlahan. Tangannya dengan mahir mulai menggesek dawai biola dan melantunkan nada surga. Sosok malaikat di depannya mulai menari, melenggokkan tubuhnya mengikuti arah angin dan irama nada dari Ino juga Sasuke.

Napas gadis itu menari. Tubuhnya tergerak sempurna. Gerakan tangannya mengayun indah. Helaian rambutnya ikut terbelai dengan lembutnya. Guguran momiji jatuh menghujaninya bak meteor di atas langit malam.

Sihir.

Sihir dari langit terlukis di atas bumi.

Sekali ini, tempat yang dulunya neraka itu berubah. Sang malaikatnya yang terjebak kini mengepakkan sayapnya tinggi. Mengubah kesunyian yang menyesakkan menjadi keindahan. Setiap geraknya adalah mimpi. Satu persatu kenangan yang terkabulkan.

Sasuke pun melawatkan doa dalam tiap nada yang ia ciptakan. Hatinya terasa damai, tak peduli kesakitan sempat menggerogoti hatinya beberapa saat lalu. Yah, tak ada yang perlu disesali.

Nada surga mengalun.

Dan sang bidadari mulai bersua,

_**Saigo ni kimi ga hohoende,**_

_**Massugu ni sashidashita mono wa,**_

_**Tada amarini kirei sugite,**_

_**Koraekirezu namida afureta~**_

(What you effered straight to me,

With a smile for the last time,

Was so just beautiful,

That I gave way to tears)

Cinta. Ia mengingatnya. Perasaan itu tumbuh di hati semua orang, termasuk hatinya. Setiap kisahnya dinamakan cinta. Ino dengan kenangannya, Sasuke dengan cinta pertamanya, juga ia sendiri dengan takdirnya. Takdir. Mempertemukannya dengan pemuda pirang yang mendiami hatinya. Dan kalau pada akhirnya begini jadinya, itupun karena takdir. Tapi setidaknya, bagi Sakura, ia memiliki kenangan yang akan membesarkan hatinya. Setiap detik yang terbayang ketika pemuda itu tersenyum, akan jadi kekuatannya.

_**Ano hi kitto futari wa,**_

_**Ai ni fureta~**_

(Surely that day,

The two of us thouched love)

Bibirnya masih tergerak melantunkan syair surga. Tak ada keraguan. Yang ia tahu betul, perasaannya untuk Naruto memang nyata. Dan tak ada satupun kebenaran lain yang bisa membantah bahwa pemuda itu sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun di dunia. Ia tahu itu.

_**Watashitachi wa sagashiatte,**_

_**Tokini jibun o miushinatte,**_

_**Yagate mitsukeatta no nara,**_

_**Donna ketsumatsu ga matte ite mo~**_

(We sought for each other,

Lost ourselves at times,

And found each other at times,

So whatever result maybe waiting for us)

Ada banyak kesalahan dalam hidupnya. Dendam, penyakit hati yang menggerogotinya sehingga ia harus jatuh dari tahtanya. Ia menghindar dari dunia, dan rasa dendam menyampaikan pada dunia bahwa ia tersakiti oleh takdir. Ia pernah menyalahkannya, menutup kenyataan bahwa seseorang ada berdiri untuknya. Namun ia pernah merasa terlalu takut. Hingga ia pergi, dan akhirnya kembali saat semuanya telah berubah. Meski tidak dengan hatinya. Hatinya yang tetap menetap untuk pemuda itu.

_**Unmei to iu igai, hoka ni wa nai~**_

(It's nothing, but destiny)

Sakura percaya pada takdir. Pembayaran atas semua yang telah ia korbankan. Perjalanan ini menguras perasaannya, namun juga menguatkan cintanya dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja, meski sedikit bimbang dalam hatinya, menghantuinya bahwa ia sebenarnya tak akan baik-baik saja tanpa pemuda itu di sisinya. Tapi inilah takdir. Ia telah memutuskan untuk menerima apapun hasilnya.

_**Soba ni ite aisuru hito,**_

_**Toki o koete katachi o kaete,**_

_**Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni,**_

_**Nee konnanimo nokotteru kara~**_

(Stay by my side my love,

Crossing over time and changing your shape,

You see? The future we haven't yet seen,

remains here like this)

"H-Hinata?"

Gadis bermata lavender itu tersenyum lembut. Kedua sisi tangannya yang memegangi sisi gaun putihnya terlihat bergetar pelan. Gadis itu masih tersenyum. Hinata melirik sekilas ke arah kerumunan di ujung sana. Tempat yang kini terlihat di matanya sebagai tempat seseorang menemukan cintanya. Layaknya bukit tempat Adam menemukan Hawanya. "Larilah, N-Naruto-kun. Sakura menunggumu. Takdirmu… menunggumu…"

Naruto tertegun sesaat. Gadis di hadapannya itu berdiri di sisi lain badan mobil, memandanginya sambil tersenyum tulus. Naruto percaya pada takdir karena Sakura yang memintanya. Dan kali ini Naruto percaya, karena takdir ini ia yang membuatnya. Takdir ini, ia yang memilihnya.

Masa depannya, masih belum terlihat. Namun yang ia bisa lihat, Sakura… gadis itu akan ada dalam jalan masa depannya. Tinggal di sisinya, sama seperti mimpi-mimpi di masa lalunya.

"Hinata-chan… kau juga… berjuanglah," ungkap Naruto sebelum melangkah pergi. Berlari. Pemuda itu sempat menoleh pada pada sang gadis indigo. "Terima kasih."

_**Soba ni ite aisuru hito,**_

_**Toki o koete katachi o kaete,**_

_**Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni,**_

_**Nokotteru kara~**_

(Stay by my side my love,

Crossing over time and changing your shape,

The future we haven't yet seen,

remains here)

Sakura meliukkan tubuhnya sembari terus mengalunkan suaranya. Menyelaraskan irama yang diciptakan dua orang sahabat baiknya. Sasuke, menggesekkan nada-nada hatinya lewat biolanya yang menggaung di seluruh penjuru taman. Angin dan udara menyampaikannya pada telinga setiap insan manusia yang mendengarnya. Juga Hinata.

Nada biolanya terdengar di telinga gadis itu.

Nada cintanya sampai di hati gadis itu.

Lari dari kenyataan bukanlah opsinya. Ia hanya ingin menghindar sesaat. Takut-takut kalau seandainya ia terlalu rapuh dan tak kuat dengan kenyataan yang ada. Sasuke tahu masa depan tak terlihat di matanya. Namun tetap berada di sekitar gadis yang memenjara hatinya, sedang kenyataannya gadis itu dengan pemuda lain hanya akan menghancurkannya. Ia takut terjebak dalam mimpinya yang mengharapkan gadis itu tetap ada di sisinya.

_**Shinjite aisuru hitto,**_

_**Watashi no naka de kimi wa ikiru,**_

_**Dakara kore kara saki mo zutto,**_

_**Sayonara nante iwanai~**_

(Trust me my love,

You lived within me,

So I'll never, say goodbye to you…)

Pernahkah gadis kecil itu berdoa bahwa ia akan mengalami betapa pahitnya saat mencintai seseorang? Terkhianati hanya karena dendam dan drama kebencian semata? Rasa percaya dalam hatinya pernah pudar dan meredup. Tapi cahaya cintanya yang redup itu juga tetap membuatnya terjaga bahwa pemuda di hadapannya itu memang mencintainya.

Lepas dari dusta yang pernah mencuat dari lisannya.

"Hei, Bocah! Lihat kesana!" pinta Karin.

Konohamaru menoleh ke arah pintu yang ditunjuk sang _Mademoiselle Firefly_. Gadis yang pernah ia lukai… Hyuuga Hanabi, berdiri di sana. Seolah kembali menawarkan cinta yang pernah ia buang sia-sia.

"Letakkan adonan itu dulu," pinta Karin. "Temui gadis itu, Bocah. Lagipula tak baik pemuda sepertimu terus-terusan berkutat di dapur dan memperhatikan kakakmu dari sini. Biar aku minta Suigetsu membantuku di dapur. Toh si Jelek itu pasti masih mendekorasi penginapan atas."

"…" Konohamaru terdiam. Entah apa kalimat panjang Karin sampai di telinganya atau tidak. Matanya masih mematut pada sosok gadis yang tetap berdiri di ujung sana. Tak bergerak, meski Konohamaru tahu, gadis itu menantinya mendekat.

Ia pernah melukai gadis itu. Dengan cara yang sangat memuakkan. Seolah Konohamaru yang memutuskan perasaannya sendiri. Mempermainkan gadis itu meski ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia juga mempermainkan perasaannya sendiri. Mengatakan perpisahan. Menolak kenyataan bahwa gadis itu adalah takdirnya. Gadis yang harusnya tetap tinggal di dekatnya.

"Konohamaru?" panggil Hanabi pelan.

Pemuda itu linglung, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai langkah pertamanya. Menuju pintu yang ia sebut dengan gerbang masa depannya.

_**Ano hi kitto futari wa,**_

_**Ai ni fureta~**_

(Surely that day,

The two of us touched love)

Sakura melantunkan lirik terakhirnya. Menyihir seluruh orang yang mendengar dan menyaksikannya. Meski ia tak sadar ketika sebuah akhir drama terlaksana di panggung itu juga. Sang pemuda yang menjadi topik pembicaraan hatinya datang. Menentang takdir dan mengubahnya sesuai harapan yang juga ia harapkan.

Gadis itu berputar. Menari, meliuk, dan berdansa dengan angin. Hingga saat nada terhenti, ia menghentikan gerakannya, membuka kelopak matanya, menyaksikan sang daun momiji menyempurnakan sihirnya.

Pemuda pirang itu muncul dibalik satu helai momiji gugur yang lewat di depan matanya.

Angin berhembus lembut, menyampaikan frekuensi bisikan yang diucapkan Naruto padanya. "Aku datang, Sakura-chan… dengan takdir… seperti yang kau katakan."

Sakura tersenyum. Ya, di hadapan dunia dan puluhan pasang mata penghuninya, sekali lagi, cinta berdiri agung di antara ia dan pemuda di depan matanya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hai…" sapanya serak.

Lidah pemuda itu kelu. Tak tahu harus mengucapkan permohonan seperti apa agar gadis di hadapannya itu memberi pengampunan atas kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan. Nyatanya ia tak pernah siap dengan keadaan ini. Ia masih muda, dan pernah berharap bahwa kehidupan cintanya tak akan serumit kakaknya. Namun nyatanya ia juga yang membuat kisah cintanya menjadi rumit.

Ah, kadang ia mengeluh mengapa saat ia belajar mengagumi wanita selain kakaknya, yang ada ia malah menyakitinya.

Ia pernah bermimpi bahwa gadis ini akan mendiami hatinya. Ia pernah berharap bahwa gadis ini mencintainya dengan tulus tak seperti ia yang mencintai dalam kebohongan.

Meski dalam kebohongannya tersemat kejujuran.

Ia pernah mengharapkannya. Meski sekelebat. Hanya sedetik.

Sisa harapannya hanya agar gadis ini tak akan muncul di hadapannya dan membuatnya makin bersalah selayaknya detik sekarang.

"Jadi…" Konohamaru menggantung ucapannya.

Hanabi mengumbar senyum tipis sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke semua sudut asal bukan mata Konohamaru yang ia lihat. Tangannya mengayun kesana kemari untuk meringankan kegugupannya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, entah memaksakan agar terlihat kuat, atau malah sebaliknya, terlalu bahagia bertemu lagi dengan pemuda yang ia cintai.

Sekalipun pemuda itu pernah menyakiti, sihir di hatinya tak pernah menyalahkan pemuda itu.

_Aku mencintaimu, dan semua resiko rasa sakit yang kualami akan kutanggung semua._

"Aku… mengantar Hinata-neechan dan kak Naruto," ungkap Hanabi tiba-tiba.

"Oh…"

"Pernikahan Naruto-nii dan kakakku batal. Yah, kau tahu… Naruto-nii tak mungkin bisa hidup dengan mencintai orang lain."

Konohamaru tersenyum sekilas, "Hebat ya, kakakku bisa membuat seseorang mencintainya sampai-sampai membatalkan pernikahannya."

Hanabi mengangguk sambil menunduk sesekali.

"Lalu kakakmu?"

Hanabi menggeleng, "Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Hanabi mulai mengangkat kepalanya. "Jadi, tempat ini akan jadi penginapan dan restoran masakan Jepang? Sepertinya kau jadi kokinya ya?"

Senyum Konohamaru makin lebar, "Koki utamanya tetap Sakura-neechan kok."

"Yah, kakakmu memang pandai memasak."

"Sakura-neechan memang berusaha keras. Aku pernah bilang kan, dulu masakannya bahkan bisa membunuh orang."

Hanabi tertawa. Pipinya merona tipis, memaksa Konohamaru untuk mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Detak jantungnya ini… tak berubah. Gadis kecil di hadapannya ini istimewa.

"Han—"

"Kakakmu akan bahagia."

"Hah?"

"Kalau bersama Naruto-nii, kakakmu akan bahagia, Konohamaru-_kun_." Hanabi melirik jendela yang menghadap luar restoran diikuti pandangan Konohamaru. Gadis itu menghela napas pelan lalu menoleh lagi pada Konohamaru. "Jadi, bisakah kau tak mengkhawatirkan kebahagiaan kakakmu lagi?"

"Hanabi, ak—"

"Bisakah kau memikirkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri? Meski hanya sedikit?"

Konohamaru terdiam. Mata lavender keluarga Hyuuga itu mengikatnya. Layaknya mata medusa, Konohamaru membeku.

Hanabi tersenyum, "Aku sih… tak masalah kalau kau memilih gadis lain, meski aku agak aneh juga saat tahu kakak-kakak pirang yang kau cium itu sekarang bersama Shikamaru-nii," Hanabi tertawa kecil. "Tapi setidaknya bagiku, hubungan kita tetap jadi sahabat kan? Aku tahu kesalahan keluargaku pada keluargamu, tapi rasanya meski aku membunuh ayahku, kau tetap sakit hati dengan perlakuan keluargaku dulu…"

Konohamaru terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut. "Sepertinya pertemuan terakhir kita dulu buruk sekali ya…"

Hanabi hanya tersenyum sementara tangannya sibuk menyibakkan sisi rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. Suasana sunyi sempat melanda. Saat sudut mata gadis itu mencuri pandang pada rupa pemuda di hadapannya, yang ia dapatkan pemuda itu masih terdiam. Bahkan terlihat kesulitan mengucapkan sesuatu. Beberapa kali Hanabi memergokinya menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Hingga akhirnya sebuah kalimat meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa memperbaikinya?" tanya Konohamaru tiba-tiba.

Tak ayal Hanabi mengangkat wajahnya cepat.

"Mungkin aku masih dendam dengan keluargamu, tapi… aku yakin kau bisa membantuku menghilangkannya."

Hanabi tertegun. Tak ada pergerakan berarti yang terjadi padanya. Ia mematung, hanya bayangan air mata yang mulai bermuara tipis di depan iris lavendernya. Konohamaru-lah yang pertama bergerak. Tangannya meraih telapak tangan Hanabi.

Hanabi tersihir. Ia bisa merasakan tangan pemuda itu gemetar saat menggenggam tangannya. Hei, bukankah itu pertanda bahwa kali ini pemuda ini tulus?

"Bisa kan?"

Tak ada jawaban yang lebih baik selain ketika gadis itu langsung menghambur memeluk pemuda di hadapannya.

Satu mimpinya dikabulkan.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hai, Nona Langit…"

Ino memutar bola matanya. pandangannya menyiratkan rasa bosan karena menunggu pemuda itu muncul hari ini. Dan sekalinya Shikamaru muncul, pemuda itu hanya menampakkan tampang tanpa ekspresi. Oh, mungkin tidak. Ada cahaya bahagia terlukis di mata _onyx_-nya. Ya, semua orang akan bahagia hari ini. Sebentar lagi.

"Mana orang tua Naruto?"

"Sebentar lagi akan datang, juga orang tua Hinata…"

"Gadis yang memakai gaun pengantin di sudut sana itu?" tanya Ino sambil melirik sosok Hinata yang berdiri di bawah salah satu pohon rindang di dekat sungai kecil, memandang sosok Naruto di hadapan Sakura.

Ino tidak bodoh. Ia belum rabun. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa gadis itu tersenyum karena memang ikut bahagia, tapi entah mengapa logika gadis pirang itu menyangkalnya dan berpikir sebaliknya.

"Shikamaru, apa gadis itu baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino. Shikamaru menoleh pada Ino dan mendapati wajah penuh tanya gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru menoleh pada direksi tempat seorang calon pengantin yang harusnya menikah hari ini, berdiri sendirian di ujung sana. "Maksudku… aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau aku ada di posisinya… menikah… seharusnya akan menikah, tapi… kini harus berdiri dan menyaksikan calon suaminya berdiri dengan gadis lain."

"Hm…"

"Shikamaru… aku tahu, Sakura itu sahabatku, hanya saja—"

"Kau tidak perlu merasa iba pada Hinata."

"Tapi… aku perempuan. Sakura juga… Dan aku tak yakin Sakura bisa bahagia sementara hari ini ada orang lain yang terluka."

"Kau berlebihan Yamanaka-hime…"

Ino menggembungkan pipinya lalu memukul lengan Shikamaru dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku membuat Hinata bahagia hari ini?"

"Ha—"

"Ambil kimonomu yang paling bagus."

Ino belum sempat menanyakan apa maksud tunangannya itu, namun nyatanya pemuda Nara itu malah pergi menjauh dari sisinya. Ino masih membatu, sebelum akhirnya iris _aquamarine_-nya menangkap sosok yang didekati Shikamaru. Pemuda yang juga harus menyudahi kisahnya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sepertinya semua orang memperhatikan kita," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk goresan di pipinya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum manis, "Jangan bilang kau kabur dari pernikahanmu."

"Habisnya… bukankah orang yang harusnya kunikahi ada di sini? Bahkan sepertinya gadis yang ingin kunikahi itu sudah siap dengan gaun kimono pengantinnya di hadapanku. Benar kan, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Entahlah. Seolah kali ini keraguan melanda hatinya.

"Kau mengatakan tentang takdir, Sakura-chan. Aku membuatnya. Membuat takdirku sendiri, sekaligus takdir kita… Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Naruto sembari mengusap pipi Sakura pelan. Memohon gadis itu agar mau menengadah dan menatap matanya.

"Ada banyak hal yang kutakutkan, Naruto. Banyak… Seharusnya mungkin kau tidak bersamaku. Seorang geisha. Seseorang yang pernah meninggalkanmu, membuatmu hampir bunuh diri, seseorang yang bahkan takut untuk mempercayaimu. Kau tahu betapa rendahnya posisiku kan? Apa orang tuam—"

"Kalau kau merasa kau rendah, aku akan mengangkatmu. Kalau kau merasa tak pantas, aku akan memberitahumu bahwa kau terlalu pantas untukku, kalau kau merasa tak mempercayaiku, aku akan membuatmu percaya sampai kau tak punya sedikitpun keraguan untuk tidak mempercayaiku Sakura-chan…"

"Tapi Naruto, ini tak semudah yang kau bicar—" Kalimat gadis itu terhenti saat pemuda itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya, berdiri dengan bertopang kedua lututnya. Mengangkat kepalanya tinggi dan menatap raut wajah Sakura.

"Kalau begini, kau merasa tak rendah lagi kan? Kau lebih tinggi dariku, Sakura-chan…" canda Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum pelan. Pemuda ini. Selalu saja…

(Trust me my love,

You lived within me, Stay by my side my love,

Crossing over time and changing your shape,

You see? The future we haven't yet seen,

remains here like this… It's nothing, but destiny)

"Apa sekarang kau percaya padaku, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Menatap Naruto yang masih bersujud bertumpu lulutnya di depannya membuatnya terus tersenyum. "Ya, Naruto…"

"Kau cukup percaya… untuk menghabiskan sisa waktumu denganku, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto pelan, tak lagi mempedulikan puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya. "Kau cukup percaya, untuk menjadi seorang Namikaze 'kan?" Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah muda, menunjukkan sebuah cincin berukir bunga yang sedari tadi berdiam di sakunya.

Sakura meneteskan air matanya. Gadis itu menutup kedua matanya, menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menatap mata _blue sapphire_ pemuda itu. Tak ada sesuatu yang terlukis di sana kecuali kesungguhan. Ketulusan. Dan gambaran kebahagiaan yang selama ini hanya jadi mimpinya.

"Marry me, Sakura… I wanna grow old with you. As my heart, as my wife…" pinta Naruto.

Sakura masih terdiam. Pandangan matanya menangkap sosok beberapa orang di sudut kerumunan yang tampak tergopoh-gopoh. Beberapa orang dewasa yang pernah dikenalnya. Paman Minato juga yang lainnya.

Gadis itu membeku. Apakah kali ini ia boleh memikirkan dirinya sendiri? Sakura pernah bersikap egois dengan pergi dari Naruto. Bolehkah kali ini ia egois dengan menuruti kata hatinya?

Gadis itu menoleh pada sosok ayahnya. Hiruzen hanya menepuk dadanya dengan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum.

Brukk.

Sakura berlutut. Memeluk erat Naruto yang masih terdiam. Sakura takut. Sakura bahagia. Sakura menangis. Sakura tertawa bahagia. Ia memeluk pemuda itu. Berharap pemuda itu tahu apa jawabannya.

"Sakura-chan?"

"I do…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan lagi pandangan mata lavendernya pada permukaan air sungai yang tenang. Tak ada riak yang tercetak di sana. Andai hidup setenang aliran air…

"Kulihat tadi, p-pendeta yang dipanggil Gaara-kun sudah tiba ya?"

"Kau menangis di sini?" tanya Sasuke cepat. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata yang tak ia pedulikan.

"…" Hinata masih terdiam meski akhirnya mengangguk tenang.

"Hari ini harusnya kau yang menikah. Tapi sepertinya… Yaah… menangislah kalau ingin menangis."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu tak mengangkat wajahnya. Ia masih membiarkan Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya sementara ia duduk bersandar di batang pohon yang sangat besar di pinggiran sungai.

"Aku bukan kemari u-untuk menangis kok…" jawab Hinata. "Habisnya tadi kulihat ada ayah dan paman Minato juga yang lainnya di ujung. Jadi sebaiknya aku menyingkir dulu… Aku m-masih gemetaran."

"Takut dengan ayahmu?"

Kali ini Hinata menggeleng. "Kau tahu t-tidak, Sasuke-kun… Aku yang mengantar Naruto-kun kemari. Tanganku masih bergetar, bukan karena aku sudah melepas Naruto-kun, tapi k-karena tadi menyetir mobil."

"Kemampuan menyetirmu masih buruk ya?" canda Sasuke. Pemuda itu akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya, duduk tepat di samping Hinata. Keduanya menatap lurus permukaan air. Mencoba saling bicara meski tak saling menatap mata masing-masing. "Kalau kau duduk di sini, gaunmu bisa kotor."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Gaun ini… tak ada artinya kalau bukan ia yang menikah. Kotor ataupun tidak sudah bukan masalah untuk Hinata.

_Sret._

Sasuke melepas jasnya dan meletakkannya di bahu Hinata. "Pakai itu. Gaunmu terlalu menarik perhatian di tempat seperti ini."

Hinata mengangguk. Hangat. Aromanya masih sama. Aroma bocah kecil yang di masa lalunya selalu menjadi pelindungnya. "Permainanmu t-tadi bagus s-sekali, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Ya." Hinata sekali lagi mengangguk sambil tetap memandang lurus, sama seperti Sasuke. "Aku masih ingin… mendengarnya…"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang kali ini. Pemuda itu bolehlah gugup meski tanpa alasan. Ia juga melupakan keramaian di belakang sana. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak duduk berdekatan dengan Hinata seperti ini. Sedikit rasa sesak sempat menghinggapi dadanya. Mungkin karena ini semua hanya akan menguatkan perasaannya. "Kenapa kau memutuskan pernikahan tadi?"

Hinata memutar posisi duduknya menghadap Sasuke lalu membuka kelopak tangan kanannya. Menampakkan sebuah cincin yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Ini cincin pernikahanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng cepat lalu melakukan hal yang membuat mata Sasuke melebar.

Gadis itu melemparkan cincin yang entah berharga berapa ratus ribu yen ke dalam sungai. Membuangnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun dan melukiskan riak tipis di atas permukaan sungai..

"Aku s-sudah punya cincin kawin di tangan kiriku, Sasuke-kun…" ujar Hinata. Pipinya yang pucat mulai bersemu seperti buah tomat menjelang musim panen.

"Cincin itu…" Sasuke tercekat mendapati sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari hasil kerajinan tangannya belasan tahun lalu tersemat indah di sana.

"Mana m-mungkin aku menikah dengan Naruto-kun? Hari itu, s-saat kau bertanya… aku mengatakan a-aku bersedia kan?"

"…"

"B—Bukankah puteri kecil yang waktu itu kau tawan, sudah menjadi istri ksatria itu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Mata _onyx_-nya melembut, meleleh seketika mengingat kejadian lampau yang menjadi mimpi masa kecilnya. "Benar juga… kau kan memang sudah jadi istriku, Hinata-_hime_…"

Keduanya tersenyum lembut.

"Puteri kecil i-itu tak akan menikah dengan pangeran pirang dari negeri seberang… sementara ksatria di sampingnya pernah melamarnya. Lamaran itu masih berlaku ka—"

"Menikahlah denganku, Hyuuga Hinata…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Ehm…"

Konohamaru terdiam sesaat. Pemuda SMA itu memundurkan posisi tubuhnya meski belum melepas penuh rangkulan tangan yang masih melingkupi tubuh mungil seorang Hyuuga Hanabi. Berbeda dengan Konohamaru yang memasang tampang bingung, Hanabi justru makin menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti wajah kakak perempuannya saat tersipu malu.

Konohamaru masih menengok mencari sumber suara deheman barusan.

"Sepertinya itu tadi suara—"

"Moegi…" imbuh Hanabi. Gadis itu akhirnya menengok ke arah pintu samping restoran. Nyatanya dua sosok yang ia kenal sedang menatapnya intensif.

"Kalian…" Kali ini bolehlah ekspresi Konohamaru menjadi seperti Hanabi. 'Merah'.

"Aah…" keluh Moegi. "Bisa-bisanya kalian melupakan kami, terutama kau Hanabi…"

"Eh?" sahut Konohamaru kebingungan.

"Aku tadi mencarimu… dan mereka yang memberitahu kalau kau di sini…" jawab Hanabi pelan. Konohamaru tertawa kecil. Sedikit hatinya ingin tertawa karena tidak menyadari kehadiran kedua sahabatnya, dan sisanya hatinya merasa senang. Pemuda itu tanpa ragu memeluk Hanabi lagi dengan erat. Membuat Moegi dan Udon memalingkan mukanya.

"Hei… berhenti bermesraan," pinta Udon. "Ayo ke depan… pernikahannya sudah dimulai."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Semilir angin menenangkan lagi-lagi berhembus. Entah berapa lama matahari telah menampakkan sinar terangnya di atas sana, nyatanya angin semilir masih melingkupi suasana tempat dilangsungkannya sebuah pernikahan sederhana yang dibuat mendadak.

Suasana hening. Bahkan setiap doa yang terucap hanya teruraikan dengan bahasa hati.

Lantunan pengharapan dialirkan seluruh pemilik pasang mata halaman _Paradise_ saat sebuah sumpah pengikat pernikahan telah meluncur dari bibir sang pendeta Chiriku dari kuil tak jauh dari Paradise. Rangkaian doa dan ucapan kebersediaan dari Naruto dan Sakura menyelesaikan semuanya. Ritual yang akan berlanjut satu tahap lebih atas.

Yang tadinya berasal dari dua diubah menjadi satu.

Benang merah telah terhubung. Terikat indah di hati keduanya. Status baru sebagai istri pemuda di sampingnya.

Sakura tersenyum. Bukan lagi Haruno, bukan lagi Sarutobi. Hanya Namikaze, nama itu yang akan melekat sekarang sebagai nama marganya, juga seluruh keturunannya kelak.

"Namikaze Sakura…" bisik Naruto pelan di telinga gadis itu. Wajah Sakura merona kali ini. Genggaman tangannya makin erat pada telapak tangan Naruto. Bersama. Semuanya mulai kali ini akan terlewati bersama. Apapun itu.

"Nama itu bagus juga…" balas Sakura pelan. Gadis itu menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya di ujung hidung Naruto, tersenyum setulus mungkin. Dadanya menghangat.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya. Keduanya lalu melangkah mendekat pada kedua orang tuanya, meninggalkan altar pernikahan. Keraguan anak gadis Hiruzen itu sirna begitu menatap Kushina yang menangis. Sakura yang telah mengenal semua jenis tangisan bisa melihat betapa indahnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi mertuanya itu. Tangisan bahagia. Setidaknya karena berhasil membuat Naruto bahagia, juga ibu mertuanya menangis karena senang, artinya kadar 'pantas tidak'-nya ia yang sempat Sakura bimbangkan kini tak berlaku.

Nada indah kembali terdengar. Naruto dan Sakura menoleh. Begitu juga Hiashi dan Minato juga yang lainnya. Sasuke memainkan lagi biolanya. Ada yang sedikit berbeda sekarang. Hiashi boleh kaget sesaat meski akhirnya pandangan matanya melembut.

Ya, Hinata, anak gadisnya berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke.

Hanabi tersenyum lebar di samping Konohamaru dan Hiruzen. Gadis itu lalu berlari kecil ke arah Sakura dan memberikan sesuatu pada sang Mademoiselle yang barusan melangsungkan pernikahan tersebut.

"Buket?" tanya Sakura heran.

Hanabi melempar senyuman terbaiknya, "Ayo lemparkan, Sakura-neechan…"

"Tapi ini kan pernikahan kuil. Bukan pernikaha—"

"Lemparkan saja," pinta Naruto. "Mungkin takdir kita juga berlaku untuk orang lain."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum mengangguk. Sakura sempat melambaikan tangannya pada semua orang yang hadir, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu memutar tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya erat, lalu melempar buket bunga bermacam jenis itu ke langit. Membiarkan angin membawanya kepada seseorang yang katanya akan menjadi pengantin selanjutnya.

Mitos.

Kisah bualan mungkin, namun berlaku kali ini.

Angin bertiup kencang. Tak menghiraukan teriakan gadis-gadis yang berusaha memperebutkan buket itu.

_Plukk._

Terpilih sudah sang penerima mitos.

Hanabi tersenyum.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto sambil mengangguk.

Ino mengedipkan matanya pada sosok Shikamaru.

Dan nada gesekan biola Sasuke terhenti.

Mata lavender Hinata melebar mendapati sesuatu di tangannya.

Ah, apakah Sakura terlalu kencang melempar buket tadi? Kenapa angin membawa rangkaian bunga ini ke tangannya? Wajah gadis itu mendadak merona. Tak sanggup menatap mata pemuda di sampingnya yang memandangnya kaget.

Sunyi. Hening.

Ino yang tersenyum lebar berlari kecil ke arah Hinata, menarik lengan gadis itu. "Ikut aku!" Sang Mademoiselle yang tak mau mendengar penolakan dari bibir Hinata tanpa basa-basi langsung menculik gadis itu dari samping Sasuke. "Karin, bantu aku!"

Sasuke terdiam. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan kakak angkat Sakura itu.

_Greb._

Mata _onyx _Sasuke melebar saat menatap mata _onyx _pemuda lain dengan rambut yang dikuncir tinggi di depannya. Salah satu sahabatnya. Bukankah tadi pemuda ini selalu _stand by_ di samping sang pendeta pemimpin upacara pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura?

Gaara yang mendadak muncul merebut biola dari tangan Sasuke.

"Sampai sini, tugasmu kuambil alih."

Sasuke masih terdiam dengan ucapan sang pemuda _stoic _berambut merah barusan. Apa katanya? Belum sempat ia protes pada Gaara, Shikamaru sudah menyeretnya ke arah para orang dewasa di hadapan Sakura dan Naruto.

Hyuuga Hiashi.

Matilah Sasuke. Ini benar-benar diluar rencana. Tapi jika tidak sekarang… kapan lagi? Inilah satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia punya, mungkin. Lagipula ia tak akan melepas Hinata untuk kedua kalinya.

"Uchiha…"

Sasuke mengangguk memberi hormat pada orang tua tunggal gadis yang ia cintai itu.

"Kudengar Itachi akan kau gantikan posisinya, dan kalian akan bertukar tempat," ungkap Hiashi tenang. "Aku mendengarnya dari Shikamaru dan juga Gaara."

"Iya, Paman. Tadinya begitu…"

"Tadinya?"

Sasuke kali ini terdiam. Sungguh, ia tegang. Ia tahu Hiashi adalah orang yang jauh lebih _stoic_ dari siapapun bahkan ayahnya. Ia tahu hal itu sejak ia masih kecil. Namun rasanya kali ini jauh lebih menegangkan. Bahkan semua kalimatnya buyar dari pikirannya.

_Plukk._

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Ditatapnya mata lavender sang pemilik _Hyuuga Corporation_ yang kini menyentuh pundaknya itu.

"Kau tak boleh membawanya ke Eropa."

"…"

"Meskipun Hinata menjadi istrimu, kau tak kuijinkan pindah ke Manchester City. Tetap tinggallah di Jepang."

"Paman, ak—"

Hiashi mengangkat dagunya memandang direksi lain. "Putriku… pengantinmu menunggumu, Bocah… asal putriku bahagia… Lagipula aku percaya padamu."

"Terima kasih, Paman," ungkap Sasuke pelan. Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya, menatap sosok Hinata yang kini berbalut kimono sewarna salju dengan kilauan warna langit malam menghiasi sisi pinggangnya. Rambut panjangnya terikat sempurna ke atas, menyisakan sedikit rambut pendek di sisi telinga Hinata juga tetap dengan poni manisnya yang membingkai atas wajahnya. Berbagai pita putih menghiasi rambut indigonya.

Gadis itu tertunduk.

"Restuku menyertaimu, Nak…" Dengan ucapan terakhir Hiashi itu, Sasuke mengangguk pasti.

Shikamaru dengan santai melepas jas putihnya lalu mengenakannya pada Sasuke. "Pengantinmu menunggumu, Sasuke."

Ino tersenyum senang. Gadis pirang itu balik menghampiri Shikamaru lalu keduanya mendekat di sisi Gaara yang terbuai memainkan biola milik Sasuke. Pemuda dengan tato lambing 'Ai' di dahinya itu tersenyum lembut. Meski tak sehebat permainan Sasuke, tapi Gaara menikmatinya. Alunannya terdengar tulus. Bolehlah kali ini ia mengaku ia bahagia. Sekalipun tak mendapatkan Sakura, juga tak bisa berbahagia dengan utuh seperti Sasuke di depan sana, ia sudah cukup senang. Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan melirik Shikamaru.

"Kapan kalian menyusul?"

"Hm…" Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Meski Gaara tak begitu mengharapkan jawabannya, tapi ia tahu Ino sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"Kalau hanya pertunangan, aku bisa merebut Yamanaka dari tanganmu, Nara Shikamaru…"

Wajah Ino memerah. Dasar pemuda ini!

"Coba saja kalau berani…" jawab Shikamaru.

Gaara tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya diikuti tawa Ino dan Shikamaru. Ino masih belum mengerti betul seperti apa Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, bahkan Shikamaru, tunangannya. Ada banyak yang ia ingin tahu dari Shikamaru. Tapi setidaknya satu hal yang ia tahu betul, pemuda ini yang mengenalkannya arti kata kebahagiaan. "Kalian berdua, berhentilah bercanda dan menggodaku."

Tak jauh dari sana, Kabuto tersenyum lega. Lelaki itu melepas kacamatanya dan meraih telepon selularnya. Menghubungi seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi, Itachi-san…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Hari ini, mungkin hari yang bersejarah bagi semua orang. Terutama Sakura. Ada kisah panjang yang terhenti di sana. Selanjutnya setelah ini sebuah kisah baru akan dimulai. Perbedaannya, tak akan ada lagi kesakitan yang menjadi hiasan dalam kisahnya.

Ia tahu hal itu karena setelah ini ia akan melalui semuanya dengan Naruto. Sama seperti pasangan baru di hadapannya. Sasuke dan Hinata. Kisah baru lagi akan dimulai. Dan tak lama lagi akan menyusul Shikamaru dan Ino.

Begitu banyak kisah yang ia lihat. Ketulusan Tuan Jiraiya pada Nona Tsunade yang ia kenal betul, juga persahabatan baik layaknya Suigetsu dan sang _Mademooiselle Firefly_, Karin. Ada lagi, Konohamaru adiknya, juga gadis kecil dengan perasaan lembut dan murni bernama Hanabi.

Berbagai waktu yang ia lewati, semua bentuk perjalannya yang menyakitkan. Yang ia lalui dengan jatuh bangun berulang kali, kini terbayarkan. Sekalipun menyesakkan, dan berakhir tak sesuai harapan seperti yang dijalani Gaara, kisah itu tetap menyenangkan pada akhirnya.

Ia pernah berpikir bahwa hidupnya bukan dongeng. Dongeng dimana sang puteri raja akan menanti sang pangeran dan akhirnya hidup bahagia. Sakura dan orang-orang disekitarnya melewati perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan.

Namun entah itu dongeng atau kisah hidup, pada akhirnya hanya satu yang terharapkan pada bagian akhirnya.

Sebuah hal abstrak bernama… Kebahagiaan.

**H A P P Y E N D**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NIGHT : ***banjir air mata* Banzai para Mademoiselle-ku….

**INO** : *pose wawancara sang ratu gossip* Mengapa muncul Shion dan Kakashi, Night?

**NIGHT** : Karena dulu ada yang minta KakaShizu meski cuma sedikit…

**SAKURA** : Lalu Gaara nggak dapat pasangan?

**NIGHT** : Tadinya mau saya pasang Temari *go go GaaTema!* tapi tak sempat

**KARIN** : Jadi Paradise berubah?

**NIGHT** : Ya! Sekarang menjadi restoran Jepang dan penginapan…

**SAKURA** : Jadi tadi lagu siapa yang kunyanyikan?

**NIGHT** : Ayumi Hamasaki 'HEAVEN'. Lagu itu pertama saya dengar di komunitas fb-nya NS. Kalau belum tahu, silakan cek di youtube ya, Readers!

**SAKURA** : Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan, Night?

**NIGHT** : Terima kasih untuk semua orang yang pernah membaca fic ini, mendukung fic ini, memberi kritik membangun untuk fic ini. Terima kasih untuk _Sava_ atas kritik dan masukannya yang berpengaruh besar untuk jalan cerita fic ini. Terima kasih untuk _Narurin-chan_ yang memberi ide tentang pernikahan Hinata sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Terima kasih _Raisa_ dan yang lainnya yang setia membaca fic ini…

**INO** : Ada lagi?

**NIGHT** : Sekilas cerita, fic ini pertama terbayang idenya saat saya membaca sebuah cerita fic English 3 chapter kalau tak salah (seingat saya discontinue) dimana Sakura jadi Geisha, disiksa Tsunade, jadi pelacur, diperkosa *maaf* Itachi agar mengandung keturunan Uchiha, ditolong pengusaha kaya (Naruto) dan dibawa pergi. Ada yang ingat fic apa itu? Yang jelas saat itu juga saya pundung dan merancang cerita ini. Night mencoba mengingat film Zhang Ziyi tentang hidup dan setting Geisha meski hasilnya nggak sempurna. Tak banyak yang night ketahui soal Geisha, yang jelas mereka terhormat di masanya dulu. Mereka menari, memberi hiburan, dan menjadi tempat curhat para lelaki kesepian. Ya entahlah. Ide awalnya di otak night tak sampai sejauh ini. Untuk itulah saya berterima kasih banyaaaaak untuk semua yang membantu fic ini hingga menjadi sejauh ini. Dulu bayangan saya, Sakura saya buat bunuh diri di sungai, ayahnya dirawat Ino, Sakura koma, de el el (makin sinet dan berlebihan) tapi ya inilah jadinya sekarang. Semoga endingnya tak terlalu mengecewakan semua pembaca. Terima kasih banyaaaak!

**ALL CHARA** : Oke, waktunya REVIEW yang terakhir ya…

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua pembaca dan yang pernah menyempatkan diri me-review. Tanpa dukungan kalian, fic ini tak akan pernah jadi sebesar ini. Terima kasih banyak…**

**Also for all people who favorite this (**Alphabetical**):**

_**Aka 'no' Shika, 2winter thief, Aichiruchan, Akasuna Arishima, akasuna no hataruno teng tong, Akasuna no niraDEI Uchiha, Amuchan Hinamori, Angga Uchiha Haruno, Annisaamaharani, Aoi Shou'no, aya-na rifa'i, BathGosht, Blue dwarf hate fuck love, Bunga Perak, Cendy Hoseki, chireita-uzu, Chocomint the Snidget, Cielheart Ie'chan, DeviL's of KunoiChi, dindoet, elven lady18, Farfallanoire, Fhaska, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q, fuyuzakura-hime, Gymnadenia, Hanasaku Yuki-chan, Harucha me Hana, Hikari Meiko EunJo, inessegreen, JustLita, Kanna Ayasaki, Kazuma B'tomat, Kuchiki Hirata, kuraishi cha22dhen, Kurosaki Kuchiki, la988, Lastly, Lhyn Hatake, Lyner Croix Rosenkratnz, mamedmax, Marmoet-chan, Melly D'Ruzzaky Konoha, Merai Alixya Kudo, Michael inoe the UZ, Michiru No Akasuna, Misa Santo, mysticahime, Namikaze 'cherry' Hatake, Nara Aiko, NaRa'UzWa', natsu-BlackCat, New D Hakama, nitachi chan loves itachi, Norikonori-chan, Pleiades The Phantom, Ran Uchiha, Ren Nakuhiko ShieKaru, Rinzu15 The 4**__**th**__** Espada, Rye Hikaru, sabaku no ligaara, Sadistic Shinigami Aoi, Saqee-chan, sava kaladze, Shard VLocasters, Shearra26, sincerely Ai, SoraHinase, The RED Phantom, TheIceBlossom, Violet7orange, Wasurenagusa29, yarai yarai chan, Zhan' Masamune, Ziory 'abie' abukara.**_

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang memasukkan cerita ini dalam alert list-nya… and terakhir…**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**v**


End file.
